New guardian: route DxD (Reescritura)
by condeale
Summary: Re escritura, un portal al pasado y alianzas con antiguos enemigos, lleva un grupo de guardianes novatos, nacidos en un tiempo de paz, a varias aventuras, misterios, revelaciones... y lo mas importante, un gran botín
1. reescritura

**Prologo: New Hope**

5511, 17 de enero

Hideki Hyodo, uno guardián titán que viajo al arrecife y ayudo a la detención y posterior muerte de Skolas, contrae matrimonio con la cazadora Mizuki Tobichi, ahora Mizuki Hyodo

5511, 20 de abril

En el arrecife, un caído de nombre Virox'tarki es ascendido a barón en la casa del juicio por Variks el Leal, actual barón líder la casa caída, aparte de casarse con la hija de este, de nombre Mictlia, ahora Mictlia'tarki

5512, 1 de abril, Venus, cámara Vex

En una base Vex, un grupo de 6 guardianes, 1 hechicero, 2 cazadores (dos hombre, un humano y un exo, y un mujer) y 3 titanes (1 hombres con 2 mujer, una humana y otra insomne), estaba internándose en una cámara altamente custodiada con cientos de Vex elites, donde tras varios pasadizos, llegaron a una gran cámara donde parecía estar un gran portal, portal que estaba tras cientos de Vex.

"30 goblin a la derecha" Dijo el hechicero mientras dispara con su rifle de impulsos

"15 minotauros a la izquierda" Dijo el cazador humano mientras disparaba con una escopeta a uno de los vex minotauros, volándole la armadura para luego acabarlo con un cuchillo arrojadizo

"Ahy" Dijo el hechicero al ser golpeado por la espalda, a lo que volteo para ver arpías vex disparando.

"50 arpías detrás" Dijo el hechicero mientras dispara con su pistola matando a 12 arpías, a lo que una titán hizo un puño del caos que mato a varios que quedaban, con los superviviente saliendo despavoridos

"Eran" Dijo la titán insomne con una sonrisa tras su casco

"avancen" Dijo el titán, a lo que el grupo comenzó a acercarse al portal, pero varios rayos fueron disparados desde distintos ángulos

"17 Hobgoblin" avisa un titán con su rifle francotirador disparando, pero los Hobgoblin entran en recuperación

"Abajo" Dice el hechicero mientras saca su lanzacohetes, disparando y destruyendo a un gran grupo de Hodgoblin

"Fuego" Dijo el titán mientras disparaba a los vex que quedaban, pero de la nada salen 8 hidras blancas.

"¡8 hidras!" Grita la cazadora atemorizada

"¿Qué pero que rayos están que guardan los Vex?" Dijo el titán acabando con algunos goblin

"Ni idea, pero si lo tiene resguardo" dijo su espectro

"Gracias espectro " Dijo el titán algo sarcástico

"Más Vex viendo" Dijo el espectro de la cazadora humana

"Joder" Dijo el hechicero mientras disparaba un cohete a una hidra, destruyéndola

"1 hidra menos" Continuo mientras recargaba y dispara a otra hidra, destruyéndola

"A la derecha" Dijo una titán mientras golpeaba a un grupo de goblin, destruyéndolos y haciendo que suelten munición

"munición pesada" Dijo la titán humana al grupo

"Bien" Respondio el hechicero mientras se acerca y recogía la munición, al mismo tiempo que el cazador exo acabo con un par hidra y que el titán destruía otros

"4 hidras menos" Dijo el cazador humano, pero 20 goblin aparecieron

"Más goblin, en serio ¿que guardan acá?" Dijo el hechicero mientras disparaba a los goblin

"Terminemos acá para descubrirlo" Dijo el titán mientras acaba con los otros

"Vamos que solo queda dos hidra" Dijo el cazador exo mientras cargaba su escopeta

"Abajo" Dijo el titán mientras disparaba a las hidras, y aunque recibió mucho daño, logro destruirlas

"Bien" Dijo el titán mientras sus escudos se recuperaban,

"Espectro que hay acá" Continuo mientras se acercaba al portal

"Déjame ver…." Dijo su espectro mientras comenzaba a escanear

"Espectro ¿que esta…?" Pregunto el titán a su espectro, pero una luz se ilumino detrás de él y un ultra-hidra apareció

"Un templar" Dijo la cazadora al reconocer el modelo de hidra

"Joder" Dijo la titán mientras se refugiaba con el hechicero, pero otra luz se ilumino saliendo otro templar

"dos, ¡espera son dos templar!" Dijo el cazador exo asustado

"Deben estar guardando algo grande acá" Dijo su fantasma

"Joder" Respondio el exo

"Tras las rocas" Dijo el titán, a lo que el grupo se oculto

"AHHHHH" Grito el hechicero mientras un templar casi lo mata, pero la titan humana lo rescato

"Vamos" Dijo la titan humana mientras continuaron con la lucha

"Están que caen" Dijo el titan cuando uno de los templar tenía la mitad de vida

"Más Vex a la derecha" Dijo el cazador exo mientras 20 goblin entraba

"Bien ya me hacía falta munición pesada" Dijo el hechicero con su rifle en mano

"Cubriese" Dijo el titan mientras el templar ataca sin sesar

"A la derecha" Dijo la cazadora al hechicero cuando el otro templar ataca desde otro ángulo

"Abajo" Dijo el cazador humano mientras se agachaba, salvándose del ataque del templar

"Sera una larga noche" Dijo el hechicero mientras recargaba lanzacohetes

2 horas después

"ah…ah" Con los 2 templars destruidos, el grupo pudo descansar

"Ya está" Dijo el titán mientras se acercaba al portal cojeando

"Joder" Dijo el hechicero cansado y parte de su armadura rota, siendo reparada por su espectro

"Bueno, a ver qué es lo que guardan acá" Dijo el titán, a lo que dijo

"Espectro" En eso, su espectro apareció

"En camino" Dijo este último mientras comenzaba el escaneo

"Haber" Dijo mientras revisaba las redes vex

"Que tenemos" Dijo el cazador exo, pero…

"Por el viajero" Dijo el espectro totalmente sorprendido, a la vez que el portal de prendía

"¿Qué, que pasa?" Dijo su dueño

"Alguna vez te preguntaste como los vex llegaron acá" Dijo el espectro sorprendido

"Por las puertas de transferencia" Respondio el titán en un tono de obviedad

"Si y no" Respondio el espectro, sorprendiendo al grupo

"¿Ahh? ¿A qué te refieres?" Dijo la cazadora

"Bueno…." Dijo el espectro, mientras se formaba una imagen en el portal, la cual se aclaró mostrando un paisaje montañoso de la tierra

"Esto es un portal madre" Dijo el espectro

"¿madre?" Pregunto el hechicero

"Un enlace a una dimensión, en si" Dijo su espectro, sorprendiendo al grupo

"Espera me estás diciendo que con esto…." Dijo el titán mirando al portal

"Podemos ir a otras realidades…si" Respondio su fantasma

"Por el viajero" Dijo la cazadora insomne

"Espectro… llama a la torre" Dijo el tinta aun sorprendido

"Entiendo" Dijo su espectro.

5512, 3 de abril

El grupo de guardianes fueron recibidos con honores en la torre y abrazos de sus seres queridos, para después informar a la vanguardia, los cuales comenzaron los planes para venus.

5512, 10 de abril

Tras confirma el portal madre, las fuerza de los guardianes comenzaron a movilizarse en masa a Venus, donde, tras varios cientos a miles de años de olvido, se comenzó a construir un asentamiento permanente en el planeta. Además que gran parte de la cámara donde estaba el porta, que para la suerte de los guardianes estaba bajo una vieja ciudad, comenzó a ser limpiada de los vex y uno que otro caído que esta.

5512, 21 de junio

Hideki Hyodo da la idea de contratar a los caídos de la casa del juicio, con los cuales tiene una muy buena relación. Pero la idea fue rechazada, a lo que el guardia fue al arrecife con el resto de sus camaradas y algunos guardianes (Desde novatos a algunos veteranos que se les unieron). Aunque deja a su colega Jorge en la torre como reclutador

5512, 15 de julio

Hyodo consigue ayuda de Virox'tarki, que planeaba reformar la casa del juicio para entra en paz con la humanidad, a lo que Hyodo, con ayuda de Variks el Leal y su equipo, lo ayudan a juntar grupos de caídos.

5516, 20 de Setiembre

Virox'tarki, con el permiso de la reina del arrecife (y algunos tratos extras), se declara kell de la casa del juicio y a Variks el Leal como arconte. Aparte de implementar una serie de reformas, como la restructuración del sistema de escorias, siendo esta ahora un método de castigo y no un pase ceremonial a la adultez.

5523, 10 de mayo

El asentamiento está casi terminado con gran aparte de la cámara limpia y con fuerzas no guardianes protegiendo todo el día. En la torre se está planeando una expedición a la cámara, con 20 guardianes para la misión.

5520, 4 de julio

Tras varias perdidas, se logró reclamar parte de la ciudad, con la cámara totalmente limpia y naves llevando refuerzos día tras día.

5522, 4 de Octubre

Mizuki Hyodo da a luz a un niño, al cual es le nombra Issei Hyodo

5522, 1 de Diciembre

Mictlia'tarki da a luz a dos gemelos (un niño y una niña), los cuales nombran Mix'tarki y Mika'tarki

5523, 20 de Julio

Jorge viaja al arrecife para informa de la situación a Hyodo, donde también se queda para entrenar a su nuevo aprendiz

5523, agosto

Hyodo y compaña reclutan más guardianes, principalmente novatos, formando haci el clan de los guardianes solitarios.

5523, 11 de Setiembre (dimensión-1)/ 1998, 1 Setiembre (dimensión-2)

Con la ciudad asegurada, una expresión es enviada al otro mundo, donde encuentra una tierra en fines del siglo 20, a lo que se da una investigación a profundidad sobre todo el planeta, descubriendo caso de armas biológicas en las fueras de una ciudad de nombre Racoon City (información conseguida en infiltración de la causante del siniestro, la corporación umbrella), conflictos que involucraron robots gigantes de nombre Metal Gear, y una explosión de antimateria que destruyo euroasia hace 14 años, aun así aumenta las esperanzas de la humanidad.

Nota: La investigación de umbrella fue aprobada por orden del comandante Zavala e Ikora Rey, mientras que Cayde solo acepto de mala gana, por otro lado no se puedo investigar mucho sobre los metal gear debió a estar muy clasificado por los gobiernos del mundo

5523, 2 de Octubre (dimensión-1)/ 1998, 22 Setiembre (dimensión-2)

Guardianes infiltrados en las instalaciones de Umbrella en Racoon city, informa de un tiroteo de agentes de la compañía farmacéutica contra fuerzas norteamericanas, terminando en la mutación de un científico de nombre Willian Birkin y el esparcimiento del virus T (llamado por Cayde virus zombi) a las ratas de alcantarilla

Nota: Informe de Manuel Borges, guardián líder de la infiltración:

"Tantos mis chicos como yo llegamos a un veredicto, ¿quién rayos pone un laboratorio de zombis al costado de un alcantarillado sin protección anti ratas?…están jodidos"

5523, 3de Octubre (dimensión-1)/ 1998, 23 Setiembre (dimensión-2)

A pesar de los esfuerzos de contener el virus, este escapa por el alcantarillado, aparte de la liberación de los monstruos de la instalación, poniendo en jaque cual intento de investigación hasta nuevo aviso

5523, 4 de Octubre (dimensión-1)/ 1998, 24 Setiembre (dimensión-2)

1:00 p.m

En la torre, se debate que acción se debe implementar, y tras una dura conversación, se designa activar el código omega mandando grandes grupos de guardianes a la ciudad, clasificando toda la operación con el nombre de operación racoon city, liderado por Cayde, para su felicidad que salió en el primer convoy, convoy que incluye un grupo de hechiceros y científicos para investigar y crear una posible cura para el virus, como también cámara de estasis para los infectados no tan avanzados

2:00 p.m

La noticia de la operación llega a oídos de Hyodo, quien envía a Jorge con su aprendiz y un grupo de guardianes a investigar

6:00 p.m

Un brote zombi sucede en el estadio Warren de la ciudad, lamentablemente los refuerzos no llegarían hasta antes de las una del próximo día, dejando al grupo de exploración solos

7:00 p.m

Se hace contacto con el jefe de la comisaria de policías, Brian Irons, y a cambio de una extracción de la ciudad, una paga extra a cambio de su silencio, protección de la compañía Umbrella y ayuda para conseguir un puesto en otra comisaria, dio permiso para que varios guardianes ayudasen a la defensa de la comisaria contra los zombi y demás monstruos, a la vez que se evacuan mediante vías subterráneas aseguradas o autos brindados, y dio información valiosa sobre la corporación umbrella

Nota: Informe de Shiro-4, guardián encargado de la comisaria hasta la llegada de Cayde

"Que opino de Irons, que es un cabron que solo busca dinero…joder salió en el primer convoy de la ciudad…pero necesario para mantener a toda esta gente viva….aparte que nadie sabe cuándo es útil una buena serpiente"

7:01 p.m

Muchos guardianes, vistiendo ropa militar completa, comienzan la defensa de los civiles, salvando a muchas personas, aunque también llevando acabo la dolorosa tarea de ejecutar a los infectados con el virus. Además que el personal no guardián ayuda a la evacuación de las personas y franqueo de los edificios

8:00 p.m

Varios civiles ayudan a la tarea de resguardamiento de la comisaria liderados por un oficial de nombre Kevin Ryman y con armamento donado del armero de la localidad de nombre Robert Kendo, a lo que pequeñas patrullas de 3 guardianes salen en búsqueda de supervivientes y pruebas que relacione a Umbrella

5515, 5 de Octubre (dimensión-1)/ 1998, 25 Setiembre (dimensión-2)

1:00 a.m

Refuerzos de la vanguardia llegan por fin a la ciudad, además las fuerzas norteamericanas habían cercado toda la ciudad poniendo barricadas en todas las salidas

3:00 a.m

Gracias a la información del jefe Irons, se descubre la entrada de los laboratorios de umbrella debajo de la comisaria, la cual es volada en caso que cualquier B.O.W escape, por otro lado se envía equipos hacia el hospital de la ciudad mediante las alcantarillas

5:00 a.m

Se logra controlar el hospital, lamentablemente se tuvo que sacrificar a más de un tercio de los presentes por presentar el virus T en etapa avanzada, el resto es puesto en coma inducido y puestos en cámaras de estasis

12:00 p.m

El Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service o U.B.C.S. llegan a la ciudad en forma de ayuda, y a pesar de la desconfianza de los guardianes se les permite el paso en labores de contención

5:00 p.m

Se recibe la noticia que el ejército norteamericano enviara batallones de soldados a la ciudad, alegrando a los supervivientes

6:00 p.m

Un gran horda de zombis camina en rumbo a la comisaria, además de detectar un escape de animales infectados del zoológico de la ciudad, por lo que Cayde, junto a 50 guardianes, 45 soldados del U.B.C.S liderados por el capital de pelotón Mikhail Viktor y 30 policías de racoon city, libran una batalla épica contra las mareas de zombi y B.O.W, por suerte logran resistir

7:00 p.m

Se avista fuerzas de umbrella desconocidas en la alcaldía, pero antes de poder investigar, helicópteros de umbrella liberan 40 contenedores en la ciudad, de los cuales salen gigantes B.O.W humanoides clasificadas como Tyrant en los archivos de Irons, eliminando a las fuerzas Norteamericanas, a la vez que fuerzas de umbrella, reconocidas por los soldados del U.B.C.S como las fuerzas del U.S.S abren dispararon a las patrullas de búsqueda, rápidamente se la orden de abrir fuego y se interroga a al U.B.C.S, los cuales informan solo haber sido enviados para recatar a los civiles, pero 2 batallones se desviaron a otras ubicaciones junto a 4 soldados más, ubicaciones que al revisar los documentos de Irons, se descubre que eran laboratorios de umbrella

10:00 p.m

La marea de zombis, B.O.W y Tyrant hace retroceder a las fuerzas aliadas, poniendo en jaque a Cayde, el cual pide permiso para destruir la avenida central y retrasar a los zombis. En respuesta la vanguardia le acepta la solitud, como también acelera la evacuación de los supervivientes presentes

Nota 2: Mensaje de Cayde al comandante Zavala a las 11:05 p.m

"Eh Zavala…. (Sonido de explosión) Joder contengan a los lagartos…..mierda….ah en que iba, así, aparte de agradecerte de sacarme a pasear de la torre, te pediría que envíes unos cuantos guardianes más….(gritos de monos zombis)….todos a la cabeza….joder…., ahora…la razón, los locos de Umbrella están desbaratando las escuadras que mando, joder… algunos reportan que están cerca de la central eléctrica…solo espero que no nos dejen a ciegas….pero por si acaso…traje un reactor móvil, ah saludos a Ikora….(sonido de liberación de Tyrant)…oh no….(estática)"

5523, 6 de Octubre (dimensión-1)/ 1998, 26 Setiembre (dimensión-2)

1:00 a.m

A pesar de estar en, según él, en la más grande fiesta en toda su vida de exo, Cayde pide que acérele la evacuación al ya estar comenzando a perder más terreno, estando a solo una cuadra de la comisaria

3:00 a.m

Se corta la luz en la ciudad, perdiendo gran parte de la comunicación e iluminación, por suerte la vanguardia había traído un generador móvil por si acaso

5:00 a.m

Se reporta la liberación de otra B.O.W tyrant, que para el pavor de los presentes, abra diciendo STARS, además de llevar armas

12:00 p.m

Tras casi dos días y medio, se logra evacuar a los supervivientes encontrados hasta la fecha, y justo a tiempo ya que las fuerza aliadas ya habían perdido la última cuadra, estando ahora en la entrada de la comisaria

1:00 p.m

Cayde ordena poner grandes barricada en la puerta principal, por otro lado los soldados sobrevivientes se refugia en la comisaria, a lo que Cayde ordena la destrucción de la pista al frente de la comisaria

6:00 p.m

Los monstruos se dirigieren ahora hacia el hospital, donde estaban analizando una cura encontrada en un laboratorio en el subsuelo del hospital y produciendo según la formula encontrada, con temor de perder tan preciada información, la vanguardia permite el uso de armas avanzada, a la vez de la retirada del local

10:00 p.m

Cayde informa que la entrada de la comisaria no dura más de 4 horas y pide usar armas avanzadas para liquidar a los tyrant, los cuales estaban dando batalla a varios guardianes. Para su suerte, se envía desde la base de la vanguardia en tierra-2, un caza con una bomba racimo, la cual tras pasar las defensas norteamericas y algunas de umbrella, destruye toda la calle al frente de la comisaria, dando un alivio a las fuerzas de Cayde

11:00 p.m

Los últimos grupos de rescaten vuelven a la comisaria con unos sobreviviente, pero uno de ellos, una ex-miembro de la unidad STAR de nombre Jill Valentine, informa de la B.O.W, nombrada nemesis, la está siguiendo por haber estado en la unidad antes dicha, a lo que Cayde da la orden de preparar las armas para un épico combate

5523, 7 de Octubre (dimensión-1)/ 1998, 27 Setiembre (dimensión-2)

2:00 p.m

B. causan estragos a las fuerzas norteamericanas, matando a decenas de soldados, aunque se logra evitar que salgan del perímetro de contención

5:00 p.m

Tras una 'calma' de casi un día, la vanguardia decide planificar la tarea de investigar los laboratorios de umbrella

7:00

Evacuación del hospital se completa llevando la preciada cura y documentos incriminatorios contra umbrella, haci como también algunas B.O.W en hibernación que no fueron activadas

4523, 7 de Octubre (dimensión-1)/ 1998, 27 Setiembre (dimensión-2)

Todo el día ocurre encuentros entre fuerzas norteamericanas y umbrella, por su parte Cayde ordena tener un perfil bajo, aparte de la evacuación al sótano de la comisaria

5523, 8 de Octubre (dimensión-1)/ 1998, 28 Setiembre (dimensión-2)

8:00 a.m

Se comienza a evacuar a las fuerzas policiales y miembros del U.B.C.S supervivientes, aunque todos ellos serían reclutados hacia la vanguardia por saber mucho, pero en su mayoría aceptaron con algunas pequeñas condiciones como permiso para ver a sus familiares, permanecer en tierra-2 y buen pago

4:00 p.m

Se avista al nemesis acercándose a la comisaria murmurando STAR portando un lanzamisiles, en respuesta Cayde, Jill Valentine, y un grupo de 10 guardianes lo esperan en el techo de un edificio cercano

5:00 p.m

Un grupo de guardianes son enviados a los laboratorios de umbrella liderados por Jorge, en compañía de 20 guardianes armados hasta los dientes (los cuales curiosamente son todos de los que trajo)

5:30 p.m

Nemesis aparece delante de comisaria listo para disparar, pero Cayde lo detiene disparándole un misil en la espada, en respuesta el tyrant saca una minigun abriendo fuego, a lo que comienza una épica batalla

7:00 p.m

Los radares de la vanguardia detecta dos objetos acercándose a la ciudad, en si un auto policial y una moto, poniendo en alerta a Cayde, quien aún seguía luchando contra el B.O.W evitando que escape. Pero para su suerte Jorge manda a un grupo de 4 a que investigue.

8:00 p.m

Otro helicóptero sobrevuela la ciudad, soltando 6 tyrant, los cuales pone en jaque a Cayde (además que el monstruo había infectado a Jill en la batalla, a quien le suministraron la cura), quien ordena la retirada

8:30 p.m

Se da contacto con la piloto de la moto en un bar cercano, siendo una universitaria de nombre Claire Redfield, la cual informa que había venido en búsqueda de su hermano, pero en eso un grupo de zombi que andaban por ahí llegan, zombis que sería eliminados por los guardianes, cosa que horrorizo a Claire, pero tras explicarle lo sucedido, al bar entra el piloto del auto, un policía novato de nombre Leon S. Kennedy, el cual pregunta por los zombis, y también se le informa, tras eso se les invita a ir a la comisaria por el subterráneo por la pelea actual contra Nemesis en frente de la comisaria

8:40 p.m

En el subterráneo, Claire oye el lloro de una niña, a lo que decide ir a investigar junto con los demás (los guardianes presentes aceptaron por la posibilidad de más supervivientes). A lo que después de girar por uno de las entradas del laboratorio oculto de umbrella, encuentran a una niña del colegio primaria de la ciudad, la cual estaba siendo agarrada por un ser humano mutado con un gran brazo que tenía un gran ojo, y para el horror de los presentes, inyecta a la niña lo que parecía ser una larva. Rápidamente abren fuego contra el monstruo, haciéndolo caer hacia un vacío en una pasadera. Después Claire va a auxiliar a la niña, la cual solo tenía unas heridas menores, pero le dolía el estómago, rápidamente es atendida por un espectro del grupo, para sorpresa de Claire y Leon, pero este informa que la niña estaba infectada por un virus distinto y que la larva que se infectó se unió a su cuerpo. En respuesta, Claire les pide a los guardianes buscar una cura, a lo que uno de ellos dice que puede haber en el laboratorio. Después llevan a la niña a una a un lugar seguro (no sin antes informa a Jorge que está en dirección hacia los nivel bajos), en si un monorriel que descendía por un elevador hacia las plantas bajas del laboratorio. En el camino Claire le pregunta su nombre a la niña, la cual responde a Sherry Birkin. Además de encontrarse con otra superviviente de nombre Ada Wong

9:00 p.m

Nemesis y los demás tyrant persiguen a Cayde y compañía, los cuales había escapado en un auto policía, a lo que los llevan a una trampa, donde detonan una bomba, destruyendo media cuadra, y matando a dos de los tyrant, pero los demás mutan incluyendo Nemesis para el horror de los presente.

9:10 p.m

El grupo de Jorge llega a los niveles más bajos del laboratorio, donde detectan tiroteos entre fuerza de umbrella y norteamericanas. Rápidamente comienza a buscar cualquiera información importante, pero en eso se encuentra con una científica sobreviviente, la cual apuntándolos les pregunta quienes son, en respuesta Jorge intentan dialogar con la científica, con la cual, tras un par de palabras, la calma. La científica, de nombre Annette Birkin, le dice que su marido, William Birkin, había sido herido de muerte por los agentes de umbrella, en lo que en su agonía se había inyectado el virus-G, mutando en un monstruo que destruyo todo el laboratorio, y estaba en búsqueda de su hija, Sherry Birkin. Tras eso, Jorge reconoce a la niña con la que el otro grupo, en lo que informa a Annette, la cual se da cuenta que su hija esta infecta y les pide a los guardianes que la rescate, en respuesta Jorge negocia con que a cambio de salvar a la niña, Annette y su hija estará bajo su custodia, sorprendente Annette acepta con algunas cosa extras, como garantizar la seguridad total de su hija y ella, un buen puesto de trabajo y poder seguir con sus investigaciones. En lo que Jorge acepta

9:20 p.m

Jorge y compañía llegan al laboratorio de la cura, donde tras sintetizarla y sacar toda información de esta, como también avances que Annatte y su esposo sobre el virus-G, y una muestra del mismo, salen rápidamente, pero son interceptados por un Willian más mutado. En respuesta Jorge y mitad de los guardianes presente se enfrenta la monstruo mientras los demás escapan junto a Annatte, quien antes de irse le hace prometer a Jorge que dará paz a su esposo

9:30 p.m

Tras cuatro horas de batalla, Cayde logra darle un disparo certero en el cuello de Nemesis, decapitándolo, acto seguido incineran el cuerpo junto a los demás tyrant (Los cuales habían ido cayendo al pasar las horas)

9:40 p.m

Jorge logra tirar a Willian al vacío, quien había mutado por segunda vez de un monstruo de cuatro brazos, a un perro gigante

10:00 p.m

Debido al envió de varios tyrant y las grandes pérdidas de tropas norteamérica, el gobierno George Sears, bajo el consejo del asesor Derek C. Simmons, ordena adelantar el protocolo hammerdown para las 4:00 a.m del otro día

11:00 p.m

Cayde ordena la retirada de todo el personal ante la inminente destrucción, pero Jorge y los demás deciden quedarse y evacuar en un tren de umbrella, a lo que Cayde le da 2 horas máximas.

11:10 p.m

Jorge y compañía llegan al tren subterráneo, a lo que el otro grupo también se dirigen, pero en el camino son interceptados, apuntados con lanzamisiles, y uno de sus miembros agarrando a Claire por la espada por un grupo especialista de Umbrella de nombre equipo Delta o Wolfpack, los cuales habían sido enviados por las muestras del virus-G, pero en un giro de tuerca, ellos ofrecer la oportunidad de un contrato con Jorge, en respuesta el pregunta por qué y ellos responde que Umbrellla les había dejado a su suerte en la ciudad, donde en varias ocasiones casi mueren. Tras unos segundos de pensar, Jorge les pregunta en que consiste el contrato, a lo que ellos les piden:

-Uno, una paga del triple que les iba a dar Umbrella por cada mes de servicios

-Dos, poder ayudar en la caída de Umbrella

-Tres, no ser acusados de ningún crimen de los acontecimientos de la ciudad

En respuesta Jorge acepta, a lo que el equipo suelta a Claire y acompaña al grupo al tren

11:20 p.m

Todos se reúnen en el tren, donde, tras inyectar la cura a Sherry, Jorge les cuenta a todos los presentes sobre sus orígenes y que no podían regresar a sus casas por miedo a que abren. Por su parte, el Wolfpack solo asintieron sorprendidos, aunque también curiosos de la tecnología de los guardianes, Leon solo acepto algo molesto pero pidiendo una puesto de trabajo, Claire solo les pido que les ayudasen a encontrar a su hermano, y Ada Wong solo asiente con la cabeza.

Acto seguido ponen en marcha el tren, pero en mitad del camino aparece Willian mutado, esta vez en una gigante babosa, a lo que se libra una batalla en favor de los guardianes y aliados, pero Willian logra agarrar a una dormida Sherry, inyectándola de nuevo, pero esta vez con el virus mismo, rápidamente Jorge la rescata, y para la suerte de la pequeña, no muta debido a la cura, acto seguido ataca con todo lo que tiene a Willian, quien al borde de la muerte, solo mira a su esposa con una lagrima en su ojo susurrando en una voz monstruosa lo siento, a lo que finalmente y tras miles de balas, muere

11:25 p.m

El equipo llega al final de la vía, donde son recogidos por un equipo de la vanguardia, poniendo a Sherry en una cámara de estasis

12:00 a.m

La evacuación de las últimas fuerzas de la vanguardia en Racoon city es completada, además que los militares escapan del lugar

5523, 9 de Octubre (dimensión-1)/ 1998, 29 Setiembre (dimensión-2)

2:00 a.m

Tres misiles termonucleares detonan en el cielo de Racoon city, borrando a la ciudad de la faz de la tierra

5:00 a.m

Las fuerza de la vanguardia llegan a Venus, siendo los infectados en estasis llevados en naves a la tierra, por otro lado, algunos civiles que descubrieron sobre la vanguardia, son llegados para conversación (Los demás civiles son entregados a los medios policiales y de noticias norteamericanas, con el jefe Irons presentándose como un héroe al descubrir una cueva subterránea bajo un edificio cercano, donde todos los civiles escapando hacia las montañas, para después dar una caminata llegaron a suelo seguro, además de la ayuda de un grupo de paramilitares que se quedaron en la ciudad)

5:30 a.m

Jorge y su grupo salen de nuevo al arrecife con varias provisiones tras su ayudad, como también varios supervivientes, incluyendo al Wolfpack (quienes antes de salir dieron variada información de Umbrella), Annatte y Sherry (quien seguía en estasis), Leon, Ada y Claire.

Nota 3: Conversación entre Annatte, Jorge y Hyodo:

Hyodo: "¿No mutar?"

Annatte: "El virus está en un estado de semi parálisis, aunque la posibilidad de que Sherry mute…es muy alta"

Jorge: "Que difícil situación"

Hyodo: "Ahh… el tanque de estasis solo la mantendrá en suspensión por 2 días más…"

Annatte: "¿Solo dos días?"

Jorge: "¿Cuánto días requieres para hacer una cura total?"

Annatte: "No es ahora de hacer una cura"

Annatte: "El virus-G se está acostumbrando a la cura….si sale de la suspensión…no dura ni media hora sin antes mutar"

Jorge: "Acostumbrando a la cura"

Annatte: "Puedo hacer una nueva cura…pero mínimo me tomara algunos años…."

Hyodo: "Sería mejor sacrificarla ahora…"

Annatte: "Nooo"

Annatte: "Estamos en el futuro….deben tener una forma de mantenerla más tiempo"

Jorge: "…."

Annatte: "Por favor…Sherry es lo único que me queda"

Jorge: "Puede que haiga una forma"

Hyodo: "¿El tanque de criogenización?"

Annatte: "¿Tiene en eso en su tiempo?"

Hyodo: "Si"

Annatte: "Por favor…se los pido"

Hyodo: "Tengo uno en mi base….pero tendremos que introducirle la mejora biológica, de otra manera no creo que sobrevivía tantos años"

Jorge: "¿Asume la responsabilidad?"

Annatte: "Si"

Hyodo: "Ah….bien…prosigamos"

6:00 a.m

Con la vanguardia reunida de nuevo, se decide que Umbrella es un peligro potencia, a lo que se ordena su caída inmediata bajo la operación cierre del paraguas. A la vez que se comenzó a reclutar a todos los miembros supervivientes de STAR

8:00 a.m

Se hace contacto con Barry Burton, quien había estado cerca de la ciudad con un helicóptero en un intento de rescatar a Jim, a quien tras informarle lo ocurrido, decide unirse pidiendo la seguridad de su familia, la cual es envía a una de las bases de la vanguardia, dejando a Barry satisfecho

10:00 p.m

Se hace contacto con Rebecca Chambers, quien estaba refugiada en nuevo mexico, a quien también se le informa y se ofrece un puesto, a lo que ella acepta a cambio de aprender todo sobre la medicina de tierra-1

12:00 p.m

Los hacker de la vanguardia publican en todo internet sobre la verdad de umbrella, causando un gran revuelo mundial por las atrocidades sucedidas. Con cientos de protestas en todo el globo

12:30 p.m

En alguna parte de Francia, Chris Redfield, ex-miembro de STAR, está bajando las escaleras, después de darse una siesta de 5 horas tras amanecerse leyendo diversos informes, en un pequeño hotel que se hospedó mientras buscaba de pruebas de la implicación de umbrella en la creación de bio-armas, pero hasta hora….

"Ah….otro día y nada" Susurro molesto, ya que no había encontrado pruebas suficientes para culpa a umbrella

Acto seguido llego al comedor del hotel en el primer piso, donde varios huéspedes estaban viendo la televisión presente

'¿Qué pasa?' Pensó mientras entraba al comedor, pero desde la ventana vio a varias personas protestando al frente de una botica

Rápidamente se acercó a la recepción del comedor, donde agarro un banco y lazo la vista para ver qué pasa

Cosa que le sorprendido al ver...

(Hace 30 minutos se publicó en la red varios informes, fotos y documentos que indican que Umbrella fue la responsable de un brote zombi en la ciudad de Racoon City, además de haber estado desarrollado armas biológicas, incluyendo mutantes aberraciones que va encontrar de toda ética y ley) En pantalla, dijo una presentadora de noticias mientras varios documentos salían, desde fotos de los B.O.W que vio Chris en la mansión de las montañas Arklay y algunas que no, hasta informes de los altos mandos de umbrella con firmas de desarrollo biológico

(Ahora mismo ha habido miles de demandas contra umbrella, además que sus acciones en la bolsa de valores han bajo un 30 por ciento en menos de media hora con predicciones de seguir bajado) Continúo la presentadora, a lo que dio un respiro y dijo

(Además de todo ello, millones de personas en todo el globo saliendo a protestar en las calles, llegando a causar destrozos en las tiendas oficiales de umbrella) Al mismo tiempo, salía imágenes en vivo de las protestas de los ciudadanos contra las oficinas de umbrella en todo el mundo.

(Ahora mismo me informan que en estos momentos las fuerzas de la ONU y diversos gobiernos han comenzado requisas y arrestos masivos contra los principales líderes de umbrella) Intervino la presentadora mientras más imágenes aparecían.

Por su parte, Chris se quedó totalmente helado, que sin darse cuenta, una pequeña lágrima se había deslizado en su ojo derecho

"Es un milagro…" Susurro sin poder creer que lo miraba, pero en eso

"Je, nunca creí verte llora" A su costado de Chris, sonó una voz conocida y al voltear

"¿Jill?" Susurro Chris más impactado, ya que ahí, sentada también en la recepción, estaba Jill Valentine, usando una casada marrón, pantalón azul y botas marrones

"¿Qué? Parece que vistes un fantasma" Respondio Jill mientras bebía un café

"Pero tu estas en…" Susurro Chris sorprendido, pero Jill dio un suspiro y dijo

"Ah…pasado muchas cosa….y mis nuevos jefes quieren hablar contigo"

"¿Nuevos jefes?" Pregunto Chris sin entender

"Es difícil de explicar…pero digamos que con ellos, umbrella es historia" Continuo mientras se paraba del asiento, a lo que giro y dijo

"Vamos" En respuesta, Chris solo se quedó viéndole un momento, a lo que después de pensarlo un poco, decidió seguirla

"Espero que no sea una trampa" Dijo con voz cansada

"Je, créeme, te gustara" Respondio Jill sonriendo

1:00 p.m

Se confirma la extradición del último miembro faltante de STAR, Chris Redfield, con lo quien se le informa de toda la información de los últimos hechos, cosa que le sorprendió en gran medida, pero informa que con la caída de umbrella no será fácil y que las armas biológicas serán usadas por otros grupos. En respuesta, la vanguardia decide ayudar en la financiación de un grupo contra las amenazas biológicas junto a los otros miembros de STAR.

4:00 p.m

Se le es suministrada a Sherry el aumento biológico, que por suerte es asimilado en 5 minutos, acto seguido es enviada a un tanque de criogenización. Donde pasara el tiempo necesario hasta que su madre sintetice una mejor cura

6:00 p.m

Con todos los nuevos reclutas juntos, se les suministran el aumento biológico, además que algunos tenían luz, convirtiéndose en guardianes

5524, 5 de Enero (dimensión-1)/ 1998, 25 Noviembre (dimensión-2)

James Johnson es elegido como presidente norteamericano, aunque en una investigación de la vanguardia, los botos no concuerdan y antes de poder publicar alguno dato, la información es borrada y sale solo un aviso de algún ente de la tierra amenazándolos con destruirlos si siguen entremetiéndose, en respuesta la vanguardia fortalece sus medidas de seguridad y detiene cualquiera investigación sobre archivos norteamericanos de alto nivel por un tiempo.

5524, 7 de Febrero (dimensión-1)/ 1998, 27 Diciembre (dimensión-2)

5:00 p.m

Un grupo de guardianes y soldados se junta a 4000 millas de la isla Rockfort, lugar donde se había dado una junta de altos mandos de umbrella sobrevivientes a los arrestos, a la vez que la isla era lugar de encarcelamiento de varios presos de umbrella, desde traidores hasta espías o gente que sabía demasiado

7:00 p.m

Operación de infiltración comienza (dirigía por Jorge y un peloto que consistía 5 guardianes, Leon, Claire, Ada y todo el Wolfpack) con código caída de peste, usando pequeños submarinos para llegar a una pequeña villa que servía como centro comunal, tomándola rápidamente, para luego cercar la zona de investigación y cárceles

7:02 p.m

En medio de la infiltración, varios bombarderos desconocidos comienza a destruir las instalaciones, rápidamente se aborta la misión y todo el personal intenta rescatar a cuantos presos haiga. Además de la propagación del virus-T infectando a tanto personal de la base como presos que había

7:10 p.m

En la búsqueda de sobrevivientes, se encuentran con una unidad de umbrella, liderada por un tal Rodrigo Juan Raval, quien estaba al mando de la seguridad del lugar y ahora de todos los operativos, el pide ayuda al estar su equipo siendo masacrados por los zombis y demás B.O.W. A lo que Jorge les ayuda evacuar con la condición de desertar de umbrella, Rodrigo acepta.

7:20 p.m

Se pierde comunicación con Ada, en respuesta, Leon y Claire van en su búsqueda, donde en el camino se encuentra con un joven prisionero de nombre Steve Burnside. Por otra parte, Jorge y su aprendiz llegan a una mansión muy lujosa, donde son recibiendo a balazos por el comandante de la isla, Alfred Ashford, quien les pregunta sobre si estaban involucrados en el ataque. Jorge en respuesta, intenta negociar, pero Alfred, a pesar que en secreto detesta umbrella, no quería dejar su isla por la venida de su hermana según él, a lo que el aprendiz de Jorge menciona que entonces porque no escapa con ella, en lo que Alfred solo se queda pensando un rato, a lo que sale corriendo

7:25 p.m

Liderando un pequeño grupo de soldados, Chris y Jill llegan a los laboratorios, donde para su sorpresa, se encuentran con su Albert Wesker, su antiguo líder traidor de STAR quien creyeron muerto, a lo que Wesker solo les dice que ahora el mundo está mucho más interesante, acto seguido escapa con un extraño contenedor. Dejando a Chris y Jill confundidos

7:30 p.m

Jorge y su aprendiz salen del castillo, donde encuentra a Alfred montado en un jet lanzándoles un par de misiles, antes de decir que gracias por hacerles recordar algo importante y que la isla va a explorar en una hora para luego salir volando a quien sabe dónde… Jorge solo deduce que el tipo está loco y no decide investigar….grave error

7:35 p.m

Leon y Claire encuentra a Ada cerca de la entrada de los laboratorios, quien solo les dice que fue en búsqueda de información pero solo encontró dinero, al final todos vuelven con los demás guardianes.

7:40 p.m

Se da la orden de evacuación total de la isla

8:30 p.m

Con apenas 2 mil presos y desertores, la vanguardia escapa con las justa de la isla antes que explote, aunque confirma la muerte de todos los altos mando presentes, los cuales parecen haber muerto de contusiones graves, sobresaliendo al último fundador vivo de umbrella, Oswell E. Spencer, quien murió atravesado en el pecho, cosa que desconcertó a todos porque el golpe parecía haberse hecho a puño limpio

5525 (dimensión-1)/ 1999 (dimensión-2)

Enero

La nueva casa del juicio logra anexar a la casa de los exiliados y los restos de la casa de los lobos (en algunos casos a la fuerza y faltando solo los restos de la cámara de los simbiontes de esta), aumentando sus fuerzas, con las cuales intentan obtener tecnología cabal con sus aliados guardianes

2 de enero

En una visita al arrecife, Hideki Hyodo encuentra a una niña de 4 insomne abandonada en los conductos, a lo que la recoge y la adopta y la nombre Akane.

Julio

La vanguardia abre varias compañías tecnológica en todo el globo, acelerando el desarrollo tecnológico de la tierra-2 de 40 años a tan solo 5.

5525, (dimensión-1)/1999 (dimensión-2)

Mayo

Virox'tarki logra hacerse de un crucero cabal que andaba en patrulla cerca de la tierra, donde recluta a varios cabales que no querían seguir luchando para su imperio

5 de agosto

Hyodo se presenta ante la torre con Virox'tarki para negociaciones, aunque al comienzo casi hay disparos ante la presencia de Virox, se llega a un 'acuerdo' donde la casa del juicio ayuda a conquista las zonas caídas cercanas al puesto en venus

6 de agosto

Un espectro que pasaba por la torre descubre luz en un caído de la casa del juicio, con lo que varios caídos se vuelven guardianes

2 de Diciembre

La ciudad se rebautizada con Hope of venus, con civiles yendo a tomar trabajos básicos. Además que se comienzan a establecer varias bases en todo el mundo, ejemplo la cede de Japón liderada por Mizuki Hyodo y en compañía de sus hijos.

5526(dimensión-1)/2000 (dimensión-2)

Enero

Todas las bases en tierra-2 se terminan en establecer, con muchos usando fachadas de empresas de armas, medicina, tecnología, y demás cosa, además de comprar o absorber a muchas empresas pequeñas y una que otra grande, ejemplo la líder Hyodo, quien tiene a su nombre una gran compañía de armas.

Abril

Aparición del bioterrorismo de las sobras de Umbrella

Julio

Planos de metal gears son puestos a venta en el mercado negro, en respuesta se hace una junta entre todas las facciones de dimensión-1 (vanguardia, todas las facciones, el arrecife, la casa del juicio, un representante de Osiris y hasta Xûr representando a los nueve) comprar dichos planos y construyen sus propios metal gear

5527 (dimensión-1)/2001 (dimensión-2)

Julio

La casa del juicio a anexado la mitad de las casa presentes en el sistemas, con las cuales se establecen de forma permanente en el antiguo continente americano en la tierra.

5528 (dimensión-1)/2002 (dimensión-2)

13 de enero

Fuentes indicada que un narcotraficante y líder de las Serpientes Sagradas, Javier Hidalgo, había comprado bio-armas en el amazonas, donde envían a Jorge y su aprendiz, acompañados por León, todos armados y con curas del virus-T.

15 de enero

11:00 a.m

Ya cerca un pueblo de la zona, el grupo se chocan con dos agentes norteamericanos, de nombres Jack Krauser y Bruce McGivern, los cuales habían sido enviados a capturar a Javier Hidalgo, por lo que deciden ir todos

11:10 a.m

Todos llegan a un pueblo infectado, matando a la mayoría de los zombi para sorpresa de Krauser y Bruce, llegando a una iglesia en las afueras del pueblo, donde encuentra a una chica de como 17 a 18 años de nombre Manuela Hidalgo, hija del Javier Hidalgo, pero una B.O.W anfibia ataca, la cual es ahuyentada por la aprendiz de Jorge, para sorpresa de Krauser, Bruce y Manuela. Después Manuela se ofrece para llevarlos la base de su padre que era una represa de la región, todos aceptan

11:30 a.m

En el camino Jorge les explica sobre las B.O.W a Krauser y Bruce, los cuales se sorprender, aunque Krauser tenía curiosidad de las habilidades que uso la aprendiz de Jorge contra la B.O.W

1:00 p.m

El grupo llega a la presa, donde se encuentra con Javier, el cual libera varias B.O.W contra el grupo, por suerte la derrotan a todas y lo perseguir, por donde se enteran que Manuela está infectada con el virus T-Verónica debió a que tenía una enfermada terminar y que no muto gracias a trasplantes de órganos de chicas secuestradas, para el horror de los presentes. Ya fuera de la presa deciden ir a la mansión de Javier

1:20 p.m

En el camino Krauser comienza a considerar el pensamiento de Javier de hacerse más fuerte para sobrevivir, el cual es notado por Jorge, el cual lo invita a hablar para evitar cualquiera deserción.

1:30 p.m

Todos llegan a la mansión de Javier, donde se vuelven a encontrar con la B.O.W de la iglesia, la cual matan y dándose cuenta que era la madre de Manuela que también estaba infectada por una enfermedad terminal, pero en el combate Krauser es herido de gravedad en el brazo y Bruce es desmayado por un golpe de la B.O.W, a lo que Jorge invoca a su espectro curando a Krauser, para gran sorpresa de este. Pero y para la mala suerte de todos, Javier se había fusionado con una planta infectada por el virus T-Veronica, mutando en un gran monstruo, monstruo que logran derrotar con ayuda de Manuela.

1:40 p.m

Refuerzos de la vanguardia llegar para terminar con el trabajo, llevándose a Manuela para investigaciones, por su parte se le informa a Krauser que tenía que ir con ellos por tema de seguridad, pero para su sorpresa Krauser acepta diciendo que el campo de batalla es su vida y que estaba interesado en el armamento de los guardianes

2:00 p.m

Bruces es dejado en un auto en Iquitos, Perú, con un informe y fotos de la muerte de Javier, y un informe falso de la muerte de Krauser para su desaparición

Febrero

Krauser es puesto como comando, haciendo trabajos tanto para la reina como para la vanguardia, ganando mucho reconocimiento

5529 (dimensión-1)/2003 (dimensión-2)

Enero

Tras años de juicios, la industria farmacéutica se está recuperando del colapso de Umbrella, en eso la vanguardia aprovecha y compra varias acciones, en lo que con ayudad de sus propias compañías y de la Secta Guerra Futura, fundan el Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance o B.S.A.A, como compañía para-militar anti-bioterrorista. Teniendo gran aceptación a nivel mundial

10 de febrero

Fuerzas del BSAA investigan una aldea infectada por Rusia, que está cerca de una de las instalaciones secretas de Umbrella, donde solo sobrevivió una chica de nombre Anna, que es rescata y puesta bajo el cuidado de la vanguardia, además de un encuentro con Wesker quien está trabajando con Alfred Ashford y un pequeño ejército de B.O.W no identificadas

11 de febrero

Fuerza del BSAA llegan al laboratorio de umbrella la cual está infectada, rápidamente acaban con el brote y captura a varias B.O.W y un tyrant de código T.A.L.O.S para él presidio de los Ancianos, pero Wesker ya había robado los datos y activo la secuencia de autodestrucción, secuencia que lograron cancelar e investigar lo que queda

Julio

La vanguardia pública mediante una de sus compañías farmacéuticas la cura mejorada del virus-T, el SIDA y el cáncer, ganándole el mercado a WilPharma

Agosto

En colaboración con TerraSave, revelan los experimentos bioterrorista de WillPharma, enviándola a la bancarrota

Diciembre

Se llega a un acuerdo con TerraSave, uniéndose a como organicismo asociado

4530 (dimensión-1)/2004 (dimensión-2)

Enero

Teléfonos inteligentes publicados por las compañías de la vanguardia ganan a las demás marcas del mundo (los cuales ni contaban con teclado táctil), adsorbiendo a Nokia y parte de Apple a sus filas (de los cuales muchos de sus desarrolladores fueron incluidos en las filas de la vanguardia, llegando a enviar a algunos a tierra-1).

Febrero

Leon y Krauser se infiltran el a organización de Wesker, quien solo los envía a una misión de infiltración en una secta secreta llamada iluminados en España, liderada por un tal Osmund Saddler, en la cual tenían una arma biológica parasitaria de nombre Las plagas.

Marzo

Saddler ordena a Leon y Krauser raptar a la hija del presidente de los estados unidos, Ashley Graham, misión que Leon acepto a regañentes, raptándola cuando salía de la universidad. Como recompensa, Saddler los incluye a su círculo íntimo, dándoles una plaga dominante como prueba de hermandad a la orden, y aunque Leon no quería inyectarse, ambos aceptan

Por ese tiempo, Leon también se hace amigo de Luis Sera, investigador en jefe de las plagas, el cual le convence de seguir la corriente para escapar

Mayo

Casa del juicio entra en tierra-2, usando una piel camufle para aparentar humanos (En caso de los guardianes un semi-cambiador genético), abriendo algunas compañías

11 de Mayo

Adan Wong, Claire Redfield, Jorge y su aprendiz, acompañados por el Wolfpack y soldados de la B.S.A.A, van para derribar el culto de Saddler

12 de Junio

Bruce McGivern es enviado para rescatar a la hija del presidente, siendo vigilado por Jorge y su aprendiz que interceptaron la información.

13 de Junio

1:00 p.m

Bruce llega a la localidad, pero es atacado por los lugareños infectados, a lo que Jorge activa la campana haciéndolos ir a la iglesia, a la vez que todos los soldados liderados por Claire, irrumpen en el castillo de Ramón Salazar, aliado de Saddler, a la vez que otro grupo liderado por el Wolfpack y Ada invaden la isla de Saddler

2:00 p.m

Bruce es capturado por el alcalde del pueblo, un tipo llamado Bitores Mendez, el cual lleva a Bruce a Saddler infectándolo con el parasito

3:00 p.m

Leon es ordenado por Saddler a ayudar a Salazar, donde al llegar lo elimina y encierra sus guardaespaldas. Por otro lado Krauser es enviado a por Ashley, pero la hace dormir y le entrega a Jorge, quien había ido a rescatar a Bruce, para también dormirlo y darle una cura proporcionada por Luis Sera, quien luego es evacuado

4:00 p.m

Todas llegan a la isla de Saddler, donde Leon y Krauser se rebelan ante Saddler, quien decide mutar en un gran monstruo con forma de araña, en lo que Krauser hace mutar su brazo en una super-hoja y Leon en una súper-pistola de hueso, a lo que una batalla épica se desata, ganando Leon y Krauser sometiendo a Saddler y poniéndolo en una caja de metal pequeña

5:00 p.m

Se comienza a recolectar toda información sobre las Plagas, pero se pierde dos muestras, las cuales Adan va a buscarlos, pero al volver informa que se habían roto en el lio del castillo

9:00 p.m

A las afueras de Madrid, España, es dejada Bruce junto a Ashley a las fuerzas policiacas por agentes del B.S.A.A

14 de Junio

Todos las B.O.W, incluyendo a Saddler, son dados al presidio de los Ancianos como ofrenda a la reina

Nota: Como curiosidad, Saddler es puesto en la misma celda que una vez estuvo Skolas

10 de agosto

Tras casi 8 años de desarrollo, Annette Birkin por fin logra hacer una cura para su hija, a la cual se le saca del tanque de criogenización, y tras inyectar la cura es puesta en uno de estasis. Tras 2 horas se confirma su recuperación, pero ahora el virus esta disuelto en su cuerpo, y aunque no mute y pierda en control, al parecer presenta una regeneración acelerada y resistencia superior

11 de agosto

Resultado de la curación de Sherry llegan a oídos de la reina Mara Sov, quien le propone a Annette que desarrolle una versión no peligrosa del virus para sus soldados, a lo que Annette acepta con la condición de tener un laboratorio mejor y un sueldo, a lo que la reina acepta.

5532(dimensión-1)/2006 (dimensión-2)

Enero

Sondas New Horizons de la NASA detecta un objeto gigante cerca a la órbita de Plutón, información es puesta como posiblemente meteorito u otro planeta enano. Por su parte, la vanguardia especula que se puede tratar del viajero, a lo que investigación masiva es enviada

Abril

Un grupo de guardianes se infiltran en la NASA para confirmar información sobre el objeto

Julio

Investigación mediante escaneares de luz dan gran probabilidad que sea el viajero, causando gran euforia en tierra-1, por otra parte, la casa del juicio, con ayuda de orbita muerta, planean intentar mandar naves en búsqueda de las flotas Eliksni o caídas y evitar un conflicto

20 de Julio

El orado da unas palabras de celebración y alegría ante posibilidad de que tierra-2 entre en la edad de oro y el encuentro con el viajero

Agosto

Annette Birkin termina al versión no peligrosa del virus G, la cual no causan mutaciones y da una regenabilidad acelerada, dándosela tanto a la reina como a la vanguardia, aunque también proporciona algunas B.O.W a la reina en base de prisioneros de guerra cabales y uno que otro preso, traidor o condenado

5535(dimensión-1)/2009 (dimensión-2)

El aumento de compañías de seguridad privada permite a varios clanes de guardianes a formar sus propias compañías en tierra-2, aunque en su mayoría reclutan a personal no guardián, y tras armarlos y entrenarlos, los mandan a las misiones con uno que otro guardián

5537(dimensión-1)/2011 (dimensión-2)

Enero

Tratos entre la vanguardia y el arrecife mejorar enormemente, a tal punto que más tratados de comercio, militares y vías de trabajo, han hecho que se le dé una embajada en la torre y tierra- 2, además que la casa del juicio es ya otra facción de alto renombre y confianza para la vanguardia

Mayo

NASA confirma que el proyecto ARES está entrando en las etapas finales, en respuesta la vanguardia prepara una expedición a marte para un encuentro con el viajero

Julio

Casa del juicio hace contacto con una facción de la casa de los demonios, llamada casa de los demonios negros, los cuales, bajo el mandato de su arconte (que tenía apenas 16), había juntado a varias cámaras de diferentes casas, saqueado un almacén de la edad de oro, robando nada más y nada menos que cientos de metal gear (Que dejo en shock a todos), y como cereza del pastel tenían una tecnología de la edad de oro llamada SIVA, con el temor que un nuevo Skolas les haya pasado de alto y que contaba con tecnología super-avanzada, la vanguardia se prepara para lo peor, pero, en un giro de tuerca, esta casa decide aliarse, dejando a todos impactados, en respuesta es envía un grupo de guardianes a conversaciones, donde tras un corto intercambio de palabras, se llega a un acuerdo de paz, aunque bien llegados a la torre, la arconte les advierte de la rebelión de una facción de la cámara de los simbiontes de su casa, cosa que después Lord Saladino…. le pregunta sobre el tema.

5538(dimensión-1)/2012 (dimensión-2)

Julio

Se le permite al arrecife crear empresas en tierra-2

5542(dimensión-1)/2016 (dimensión-2)

Abril

El Fecha presente

.

.

.

.

Tierra, casa Hyodo 7:00 am 13 de abril

En un cuarto de una casa en japonesa, un chico castaño estaba durmiendo, pero una insomne de 16 años de piel azul pálido, cabello gris claro y solo usando un bivirí blanco y un short morado entro en la habitación a lo que acerco al chico y comenzó a saltar sobre él.

"oni-chan levántate" Dijo la insomne con una sonrisa

"….." Pero el chico solo se quedó en silencio

"Hmm ya se" Dijo la chica, para luego iluminarse y apareció llevando una túnica negra, pantalón gris, guantes blanco con una cinta de acero en ambos brazos y un casco dorado en los laterales, aparte de tener un cañón de mano en su cinturón y una ametralladora en su espalda con una pistola en la cadera

"¡Oni-chan! Cabales ultra a las 9!" Dijo mientras levantaba el cañón de mano

"¿Dónde?" Levantándose, dijo el chico, que lleva un polo plomo con un short negro pero…

"En ningún lado" Dijo la chica mientras desactiva su armadura

"Ehh" Susurro el chico en un tono tonto

"Levántate que hoy reanuda la escuela" Dijo la chica algo molesta

"Ahh porque" Dijo el chico haciendo un pequeño pucheo

"Porque mama dijo que cuando no estamos en cacería debemos ir a estudiar" Respondio la chica en un tono de obviedad

"Ahh prefiero ir a una incursión" Dijo el chico sentándose en su cama

"Jajá, yo también pero debemos ir a estudiar" Dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa

"Va para que debemos estudiar si somos guardianes" Dijo el chico algo molesto

"Por qué tus padres quieren que tengas una vida normal y tranquila joven Issei" Desde la puerta, una voz algo robótica, se escuchó, a lo que ambos chicos voltearon a ver y dijeron

"Jorge-sensei" Hablaron al ver a un exo de color verde con líneas blancas y luces rojas, que usaba una camisa blanca con un pantalón marrón.

"Tus padres lucharon por décadas contra los enemigos de la luz, ahora quieren que ustedes vivan una vida que ellos no pudieron" Dijo el exo llamado Jorge a los chicos

"Sé pero igual quiero demuestra que soy digno de ser un guardián" Dijo el chico con determinación

"Je, ya lo has hecho chico" Respondio Jorge volteando

"Hum " Susurro el chico asintiendo algo avergonzado

"En fin, levántate que tienes que ir a estudiar chico" Dijo Jorge saliendo del cuarto

"ok" Dijo el chico, para luego levantarse, al mismo tiempo que la chica iba al baño. Donde estuvo un tiempo mientras el chico fue a otro baño para lavarse y luego iluminarse para salir con un uniforme escolar que consistía en un pantalón negro con una chaqueta negra abierta y una camisa blanca con líneas negras, donde debajo tenía un polo rojo. Acto seguido salir al pasadizo y al pasar por el otro baño, tocando la puerta

"¿Ya sales?" Dijo el chico algo molesto

"Espera" Respondio la chica, para luego salir con un uniforme escolar femenino que consistía en una falda algo corta roja, una camisa blanca con líneas negras con un coser negro y un laso en cuello, una capa negra en los hombros, pero lo que más resaltaba era que su piel ya no era azul, sino de color piel normal y su pelo era de color marrón que llegaba a la altura de los codos.

"¿Cómo me veo?" Dijo la chica en una pose kawaii

"Bien" Dijo el chico con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba

"Desayuno" Desde el primer piso, sonó la voz del exo, a lo que bajaron y vieron que el desayuno ya estaba servido

"Gracias Jorge-sensei" Dijeron los dos mientras comenzaron a comer

"De nada chicos" Dijo Jorge con una sonrisa

"A si sus padres me enviaron un par de mensajes" Continuo mientras tomaba una lata de cerveza.

"Ah ¿qué dijeron?" Pregunto el chico sorprendido

"Cosas administrativas del clan, situación de los reclutas, solicitudes de trabajos…. y que la colmena han estado muy tranquila en los últimos meses" Dijo Jorge en un tono normal

"Entonces son buenas noticias" Dijo la chica

"No lo sé, desde que se evitó el resurgimiento de Crota, han estado actuando fuera de lo habitual" Dijo el chico en un tono algo serio mientras cruzaba los brazos.

"No creerás que estén preparando un ataque sorpresa" Dijo la chica con algo de miedo

"No lo sé, pero los exploradores dicen que sus flotas no han salido de la luna en todo este tiempo, algo vuele mal" Dijo el exo algo serio

"Pero bueno, ustedes deben ir a estudiar" Continuo mientras votaba la lata

"Bien" Dijeron los 2 chicos mientras terminaba el desayuno, a lo que salieron al colegio después de despedirse de Jorge.

En el camino, el chico miro sintió que alguien lo seguía, cosa que alarmo a la chica

"¿Qué pasa oni-chan?" Dijo ella algo preocupada

"No nada" Respondio el chico en un tono normal

"Bien vamos" Sospechando un poco, dijo la chica.

Luego de un rato, dos voces se escuraron detrás de ellos

"Akane, Issei" Acto seguido, los dos, tanto la chica llamada Akane y el chico llamado Issei, voltearon a ver, donde estaban un chico y una chica, ambos de pelo negro y muy parecidos con el uniforme de la misma escuela de ellos, saludando

"Mika, Mix" Dijeron Issei y Akane al ver a sus amigos de la infancia

"¿Yendo a la escuela?" Pregunto Mix con algo de sueño

"Si Mika me levantó temprano" Respondio Issei con una pequeña sonrisa

"Igual yo" Dijo los dos riendo

Luego de un rato caminado, rato que pasaron conversando, Mix contaba a sus amigos los planes de su padre

"Entonces tu padre consiguió anexa algunos caídos del casa de los rey" Dijo Issei algo curioso

"Si, mamá me dijo ayer, aparte que en Marte algunos cabales se nos han unido" Dijo Mix con una sonrisa, en si él y su hermana no eran humanos sino caídos disfrazados para estar en esta tierra sin llamar la atención

"Entiendo" Dijo Issei con algo de esperanza, ya que desde la alianza de la casa del juicio y demás grupos con la vanguardia las cosas habían cambiado en su sistema natal, siendo la disminución de guardianes perdidos y la recuperación de parte del territorio humano

"Aparte que están luchando cerca de una avanza en Fobos" Agrego Mix a lo que Issei asintió

"Fobos, pero está cerca a Marte" Dijo Akane curiosa

"Sé, pero ha escuchado que hay civiles cabales que sirven para mantenimiento en Deimos" Agredo Mika algo triste

"En Deimos, creí que era solo un reducto de munición" Dijo Issei con curiosidad

"Si tal parece que luego de la operación liberación roja de hace 10 años, los cabales ya no se juegan con los civiles" Respondio Mix con algo de esperanza en su voz, ya que tanto su raza como los cabales habían cometido varias atrocidades contra los humanos, pero el padre de Issei les ayudo para conseguir otra oportunidad.

"Je si le sacamos a más de 10 mil cabales, pero más parecían esclavos" Dijo Issei algo molesto al final al recordar como su padre le contaba cuando encontraron a los cabales civiles maltratados, hasta se horrorizo al oír que a las madres les quitaban a sus hijos bien que aprendían a caminar y las niñas fértiles las violaban los soldados más fuertes para, según ellos, crear mejores soldados.

"Si, mi padre me conto que ni en tiempo de las viejas casas se trataba tan mal a los civiles" Dijo Mix al ver la expresión de su amigo.

"Je me pregunto si la colmena tendrán civiles" Dijo Mika con curiosidad

"Lo dudo, están corruptos con la oscuridad, hasta la medula o alma, si tienen" Dijo Akane recordando cuando llevaron a algunos acólitos a diseccionar, para descubrir que sus cuerpos estaban corrompidos de energía oscura.

"Joder ¿De dónde serán esos malditos bichos?" Pregunto Issei molesto

"Ni idea, ni los más viejos cuerdos saben de dónde vienen, al igual que los Vex, solo aparecen y se detona la ruina" Respondio Mix en un tono normal

"….." En silencio, Issei se quedó pensando

"Bueno será mejor ir antes que toque la campana" Dijo Mix con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que los demás asintieron y fueron al colegio

5 horas después.

Después de llegar a su colegio, las clases transcurrieron de forma normal, a lo que cuando llego el recreo, el grupo fue a sentarse cerca del viejo edificio de la escuela, donde Issei y Mix conversaba de armas y demás cosa. Por otra parte, Mika y Akane están comiendo unos panes que Mika había traído

"Esta rico este pan" Dijo Akane con una sonrisa

"Si son de rusa" Respondio Mika terminando su pan

Ignorando a sus hermanas respectivas, Mix dijo

"Aparte has oído las noticias"

"De" Dijo Issei curioso

"Un terremoto espacial casi toca una de nuestras avanzadas" Respondio Mix algo molesto

"Si, lo escuche por parte mi tía" dijo Issei recordando la llamada de su tía que vivía en la ciudad de lado.

"Un poco más y al diablo todo el plan" Dijo Mix con los brazos cruzados

"Si lo sé" Dijo Issei algo molesto

"Además que los humanos de esta tierra ya están listo para marte" Dijo Mix con seriedad

"….." En silencio se quedó Issei pensativo

"Eso no es bueno" Dijo con seriedad

"Eh pero con eso encontraremos al viajero, como lo dijo el orador" Cuestiono Akane sin entender

"Si, pero con nuestra presencia, puede que la oscuridad venga antes de tiempo" Dijo su espectro dejándola pensativa

"…." Por otro lado, tanto Issei con Mix vieron a un costado con una cara de seriedad

"¿Eh que pasa Oni-chan?" Dijeron tanto Akane como Mika

"Alguien quiere espiarnos" Dijo Mix serio

"Ah" Susurraron Mika y Akane con algo de terror, ya que eso ponía en peligro el plan

"vamos al salón, luego continuamos" Dijo Issei a lo que se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar al aula

Pero, sin que el grupo se dé cuenta, desde una ventana del viejo edificio, una cierta pelirroja con un envidiable cuerpo los observa con curiosidad

"Akeno" Dijo la pelirroja, donde detrás suyos estaba una chica pelinegra con un pecho muy dotado leyendo algunos papeles

"Si Rias" Dijo la pelinegra leyendo

"Sabes algo de esos chicos" Respondio la pelirroja llamada Rias con seriedad

"Ah sí" Dijo la pelinegra llamada Akeno mientras buscaba unos papeles

"Véanos acá está" Acto seguido, saco 4 papeles del grupo

"Issei y Akane Hyodo, y los otros dos Mika y Mix Tarki, todos de 2 años" Continuo leyendo con detalle los documentos

"Hummm" susurro Rias pensativa

"Parece que los Hyodo son parte de una compañía de armas y desarrollo armamentístico, junto a los Tarki, además de suministrar armamento a la B.S.A.A" Continuo leyendo los trabajos de los padres del grupo

"Pero solo Issei se siente como humano, y los demás…" Continuo recordando que al sentir las energías del grupo, solo Issei era la de un humano, aunque si guardando algo extraño, pero las otras 3….

"Akane parece tener algo extraño, aunque más en Mika y Mix" Dijo al comparar las energía de las demás, ya que la de Akane era algo extraña, como si fuera modificado, pero de los otros 2…

"Si, es como si no fueran humanos" Dijo Akeno, ya que los otros dos tenían energía totalmente desconocidas

"Pero lo que más me inquieta es que parecen ser usuarios de energía santa….o algo parecido" Dijo Rias con seriedad

"Pueden que sean exorcista vagabundos" Comento Akeno con cierto tono de risa

"Puede" Dijo Rias aun seria

"Tienes sus registros" Continuo mirando a Akeno

"Si" Respondio ella mientras saca más documentos

"Aunque parece todo normal, las fichas de nacimiento de los 4 parecen ser modificadas" Dijo con seriedad en la última parte

"Si, aparte que hay huecos en los registros, como si no se haya documentado nada en eso años aparte de la finalización de los años estudiantiles correspondientes, aunque estos tiene notas muy parejas" Dijo Rias leyendo las notas finales del documento

"Puede que sean útiles" Dijo en un tono coloquial

"Dile a Koneko los seguía" Continuo, a lo que Akeno asintió y dijo

"Entiendo buchou" Acto seguido se retiro

"Je pueda que tenga unos nuevos lindos sirvientes" Dijo Rías mientras se desvestía para ir a bañarse

Cercanías del centro, 5:00 p.m

Saliendo de un mini mercado, Issei había ido a comprar comida para él y su hermana, quien fue con Mika a comprar ropa, y Mix fue al centro a comprar comida en un restaurante.

"Ahh que bueno que en dos días ya es sábado" Dijo Issei con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Para ir a Marte" Dijo su espectro por su conexión nerviosa

"Si espectro" Respondio Issei animado

"Je los informes de esponaje dicen que un nuevo comandante de flota ha llegado al valle de los reyes" Comento su espectro dándole un informe del planeta.

"Bien ya tenemos misión para el sábado" Respondio Issei con planes para el fin de semana, pero al pasar por el puente…

"ah…ah" Una voz sonó detrás de él, a lo que volteo y vio una chica de cabello negro, que llevaba un uniforme que no reconocía, aparte estar algo nerviosa

"Ha eres Issei Hyodo ¿No?" Pregunto la chica en un tono muy inocente

"Ah sí" Respondio Issei entre serrando los ojos

"Guardián, esa chica no es humana" Dijo su espectro con seriedad

"¿Ah a que refieres?" Pregunto Issei por la conexión nerviosa

"Tiene una energía parecida a la luz, pero no puedo precisar" Respondio su espectro, mientras una pantalla mostraba señales débiles de luz, algo de lo que es el promedio de un guardián de su tiempo, pero era algo extraña, como modificada.

"Humm entiendo" Respondio Issei, por otro lado la chica comenzó a hablar

"Me llamo Amano Yuma, y disculpa pero….."

"¿Quisieras ser mi novio?" Termino inclinados con nerviosismo

"Eh" Susurro Issei nervioso

"Es una trampa" Dijo su espectro en un tono de obviedad

"Lose, pero será mejor seguirle con el cuento" Respondio Issei con seriedad

"Ok, pero avisare a los demás" Respondio su espectro mientras se comunicaba con los demás

"Bien" Dijo Issei mientras cortaba la conversación, para luego responder a Yuma

"Ahh porque no" Respondio en un tono normal

"Ah gracias" Con una sonrisa kawaii, dijo Yuma con alegría en su voz

"Si quieres podemos salir el sábado a la 1" Dijo Issei en un tono normal

"Ahh estaré encantada" Respondio Yuma sonriendo

"Nos vemos…. novio" A lo que se despidió saliendo por el puente

"Es muy sospecho, crees que alguna organización de este mundo nos ha descubierto" Ya solo dijo su espectro sospechando

"No lo sé, pero alguien nos está vigilando" Dijo Issei mirando a un arbusto, arbusto que se movió un par hojas, haciendo sospechar.

"Aparte que en cualquier caso, nuestros aliados de este mundo nos hubiera avisado" Agrego su espectro algo intrigado

"Lose, eso lo hace más misterioso" Respondio Issei mientras caminaba por el puente

"Si, e interesante" Agrego su espectro como si estuviera sonriendo

"¿Espera le dije sábado?" Pero, y rompiendo el ambiente, dijo Issei en un tono tonto

En la noche

Ya luego de regresar a casa, Issei fue directo a hablar con Jorge, quien luego de contarle su dilema, este se puso pensativo y hablo con una mirada seria

"Así que una desconocida con energía parecida a la luz se te acerco y pido ser novios"

"Si" Confirmo Issei algo nervioso por el tono de su maestro

"Sabes que es una trampa" Dijo molesto

"También" Continuo Issei intentando sonar serio, a lo que Jorge dio un pequeño respiro, y hablo algo tranquilo

"Bien tendré a un grupo de guardianes listos para cualquier problema"

"Ok" Respondio Issei tranquilizándose un poco, pero luego recordó su misión pendiente, y hablo

"Aparte te podría preguntar si puedo salir temprano a Marte" Dijo algo nervioso

"Ah tu misión que pediste" Dijo Jorge algo sarcástico

"Bueno aunque metiste la pata, te dejare ir" Respondio complaciendo al hijo de su líder

"¡si!" Dijo Issei en tono de victoria mientras alzaba su puño en son de victoria.

"Pero deberás estar antes de las 12" Agrego Jorge con seriedad esperando que llegue temprano, aunque si era igual al padre…. Posiblemente no llegaría a tiempo.

"Entiendo" Respondio Issei asintiendo, a lo que Jorge dio un suspiro, ya estaba muy viejo para esto...

"Ahhh" Por otro lado, salió Akane con su apariencia de insomne llevando solo una toalla

"Onii-chan, Jorge-sensei ¿de que hablaban?" Pregunto curiosa

"De nada, solo que van a ir a una misión a marte el viernes hasta el sábado" Respondio Jorge mientras iba por una lata de cerveza

"Ehh bien noche de aventura" Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Ehh pero no es de día en marte a esa hora" Dijo Issei recordando los horarios marcianos

"Eh creo que si" Respondio Akane con un dedo en su mentón

"Bueno mejor vayan a dormir que tiene colegio mañana" Dijo Jorge mientras se retiraba a ver la televisión terrestre

"Ok"

"Entiendo"

Tanto Akane como Issei, aunque ella en un tono kawaii, respondieron mientras se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

Marte-1, Martes sábado, 9 am, periferia del valle de los reyes

A diferencia de los demás adolecentes, que comúnmente salían a las fiesta, de paseo o pasaban el tiempo en casa los viernes a sábados, las juventudes de guardianes lo pasaban en misiones en su sistema madre, aunque no sea obligatorio, este era el caso de los pares de hermanos Hyodo y Tarkin, quienes salía a las misiones más peligrosas que solos los guardianes más capacitados iban.

"Ahhh que buen día" Dijo Akane encima de una pila de cadáveres cabales, si un día normal para ella.

"¿Cuantos engramas Issei?" Pregunto a su hermano que estaba arreglando su colibrí que sufrió daños de los cabales

"10, 3 de leyenda" Respondio Issei, quien llevaba una armadura gris con líneas negras y rojas, aparte que detrás del cuello tenía un protector de felpudo, con guantes rojos gruesos y hombreras metálicas grandes, pantalón de combate con una placa roja con la insignia del clan de su familia y botas de acero negro, aparte de tener un rifle automático, una escopeta y un lanzamisiles, algo ocupado terminando de arreglar

"Ja yo 13" Desde atrás, dijo Mix, quien tenía una armadura clase capitán caído, que era una armadura con hombreras cortas y parecía estar hecho de cuero, cuatro brazos con manoplas ligeras con hombreras en los brazos superiores, un pantalón con rodilleras, botas de combate que se dividan al final del pie, una capa que ocultaba la parte posterior de la cabeza y un casco parecido a las que usaban los capitanes, pero de un mejor material, aparte de estar armado con un rifle francotirador y un par de espadas caídas con un lanzacohetes. Acompañado de él estaba Mika, quien llevaba una armadura similar, a excepción que no tenía capa y en vez de una armadura tenía una túnica gris con piezas metálicas azules, armada con rifle automático, un rifle de pulso y una ametralladora.

"Pero solo 2 leyenda" Continuo Mix al ver el visor penetrante de los 4 ojos de su hermana.

"Ja yo obtuve 4" Dijo Mika en tono alegre y con posiblemente una sonrisa tras su casco, dejando a los demás boquiabiertos, posteriormente montaron sus colibrís para ir a otro lado

"Verdad, ¿qué hora es?" Recordando su cita, pregunto Issei algo preocupado

"Como las 10 por" Respondio Mix mientras revisaba su reloj

"¡Las 10!" Grito Issei casi cayendo de su colibrí

"Si, ¿por…?" Dijo Mix algo preocupado por la reacción de su amigo

"Debo ir a tierra-2 antes de las 12" Respondio Issei algo desesperado

"Que pero el viaje es como de 5 horas" Dijo Mika sorprendía

"Lose" Dijo Issei temiendo el enfado que debe tener su sensei exo

"Tranquilo, conozco un modo de ir en menos tiempo" Dijo Akane en un tono tranquilizador

"Ahh dímelo" Pido Issei a su hermana

"Fácil un atajo" Respondio Akane

"¿Atajo?" Pregunto Issei confundido

En alguna parte del bosque negro, hora y media después

"¡Este es tu atajo!" Grito Issei mientras se corría de un grupo de 30 goblin persiguiéndolo

"Ahh a tu derecha" Dijo Akane mientras doblaban a la derecha

Había pasado un rato que dijo de su atajo, donde, luego de despedirse de Mix y Mika que siguieron con la caza, Akane y Issei fueron por un atajo que era pasar por el bosque negro, territorio Vex transdimensionar, donde están siendo perseguidos por decenas de Vex

"Cuidado" Dijo Akane mientras evita un disparo de un minotauro, disparo que casi destruye los escudos de Issei

"Ahhh, no tenías otra ruta" Dijo Issei mientras corría por su vida

"Bueno, oí que un grupo de cazadores llegaron de Marte a Venus en 2 horas por acá" Respondio Akane al recordar esa anécdota de la torre

"Si pero tenemos que pasar por la manada de Vex" Respondio Issei molesto escapando de la muerte llamada Vex

"Si, pero es más rápido, aparte que por aquí conseguimos engramas extras" Respondio Akane mientras destruía un goblin que pasaba por ahí cogiendo el engrama que soltó

"Joder" Susurro al ver un ciclope estacionado en una ladera seca

"A tu derecha" Señalo Akane al ver el portal debajo de camino por donde estaban

"AHHHH" Grito Issei cuando el ataque cayó sobre él, para su suerte, sobrevivió al disparo cayendo fuera del camino, seca del porta

"baka" Dijo Akane mientras salta hacia el portal

"Ouch, eso dolió" Dijo Issei recuperándose del golpe

"Vamos, el portal esta acá" Por otro lado, hablo Akane caminado hacia el portal.

"Bien" Respondio Issei mientras la alcanza

"¿Seguro que este ese?" Pregunto Issei esperando no caer en una estampida Vex.

"Si" Respondio Akane mientras pasaba el portal

"Bien" Dijo Issei algo dudo siguiéndola

Venus, territorio Vex

"Ahh" Dijeron ambos hermanos mientras caían uno sobre otro.

"Llegamos" Dijo Akane mientras se levanta con dificulta.

"Si pero donde…" Dijo Issei, pero al levantar la mirada, vio a 15 goblin rodeándolos y con las armas lista

"….." En silencio, se miraron entre ellos para luego comenzar el balaceo.

"Dime hay…." Dijo Issei pero el grupo fue destruido cuando una titán femenina cayó con un golpe del caos reduciéndolos a pedazos metálicos destruidos.

"15 míos" Dijo la titán, que parecía de 14 años, quien tenía una armadura blanca con líneas rojas, hombreras pequeñas con un casco blanco con gris que salían dos coletas rojas de la parte de atrás, pantalón gris con dos placas rosadas, botas negras y manoplas grises, armada con una hacha caída, pistola y lanzacohetes.

Pero entonces apareció un minotauro, el cual perdió su cabeza de un cohete, el cual fue hecho de una guardián hechicera femenino, que tenía una túnica blanca con piezas metálicas doradas, pantalón blanco con toques azules, botas blancas, manoplas blancas con líneas azules y manos con toques azules, aparte de tener un casco blanco con líneas doradas y visor azul. Armada con un rifle automático, rifle de pulso y un lanzacohetes.

"Nada mal Kotori-chan" Dijo la hechicera recargando su lanzacohetes

"Oigan ustedes dos" Desde el fondo dijo un cazador de armadura ligera azul, casco azul con visor rojo, capa gris, pantalón negro, botas azules y manoplas grises, armado de un cañón de mano, escopeta y ametralladora

"…." En silencio se quedaron Issei y Akane al ver al grupo de guardianes discutiendo.

"Que les dije de disparar la munición pesada" Regaño el cazador.

"Que solo contra jefes o enemigos peligros" Dijeron la hechicera con la titán de nombre Kotori.

"Si y esos goblin era…." Dijo el cazador, pero se dio cuenta de los Hyodo y hablo.

"Issei-san, Akane-san ¿Qué haces por acá?"

"Tomando un atajo desde Marte, Shidou-san" Respondio Akane algo intranquila.

"Ah la ruta peligrosa, mis padres me dijeron que era un suicidio ir solo por allí" Dijo el cazador de nombre Shidou fiándose de la ruta que tomaron sus amigos.

"Je veo que estás en búsqueda de engranajes con tus hermanas, Shidou" Dijo Issei en un tono alegre.

"Si, venimos con el resto por engramas, para prepáranos para el campeonato interestelar del crisol" Dijo la hechicera en un tono algo emocionado.

"Oh verdad, ¿qué día era?" Dijo Issei emocionado.

"El 20 de julio" Dijo la titán alegremente.

"Bien gracias" Respondio Issei inclinándose en forma de agradecimiento.

"Buena caza guardián" Dijo dándole la mano a Shidou el cual acepto

"Igualmente guardián" Respondio el cazador, luego él y su equipo continuaron por su camino

"Vamos" Dijo Issei mientras salía con Akane con dirección a la tierra-2

Tierra-2, media hora después

"Ahhh" Susurraba agotado Issei al llegar al primer piso

"Llegas tarde" Tomando una taza de café, dijo Jorge leyendo el periódico

Habían salido tanto el cómo Akane del territorio Vex, para luego llegar a territorio de la vanguardia y pasar por el portal para llegar a la tierra-2, donde llegaron a su casa cansados y Akane se fue a bañar/dormir en la tina del baño, por otro parte, Issei tomo una ducha rápida y, tras cambiarse a un atuendo normal, salió al primer piso

"Seee" Respondio Issei cansado

"La chica estará a las 1 pm, tienes 30 minutos" Informo Jorge terminando su café, para luego dar un vistazo rápido a Issei

"Nada mal la ropa" Continuo mientras se servía más café.

"Ok…" Respondio Issei aun cansado

"Bien el equipo estar siguiéndote a partir de las 2 pm, tienes 1 hora para llevarla por la zona concurrida" Informo Jorge en un tono serio a su aprendiz

"Este atento a cualquiera amenaza, en caso de estar en peligro, no dudes en activar tu armadura, aparte que ten tus armas recargadas" Continuo mientras se sentaba

"Entiendo" Respondio Issei con seriedad

"Bien suerte guardián" Dijo Jorge con una 'sonrisa'

"Igualmente guardián" Respondio Issei sonriendo mientras salía a su cita

Centro de la ciudad, 1:10

"ahh….ahhh" Cansado, susurro Issei llegando al lugar de la cita jaleando fuertemente

"Hummm parece que aún no llega" Dijo su espectro analizando el ambiente con su módulo de invisibilidad

"tu creess…." Dijo Issei sentándose en una banca cercana

(Vamos eres un guardián, tienes mejor resistencia que un humano) Dijo espectro algo decepcionado

"Si, y correr por 2 horas y media por mi vida no es nada" Respondio Issei recuperando el aliento

(Ahh, bueno….) Dijo su espectro callándose

"Ahh" suspiro Issei para recuperar energía

"¡Por favor tome uno!" De la nada, una chica con ropa de temática de murciélago, apareció dándole un papel con un símbolo raro.

"¿Ah?" Respondio Issei en un tono tonto, pero la chica había desaparecido

"Espectro" Dijo aun en tono tonto a su espectro

(Déjame ver) Respondio este último mientras analizaba el papel

(Humm interesante) Continúo en un tono curioso

"¿Qué es?" Pregunto Issei con curiosidad

(Parece ser un símbolo de una de los clanes de 72 pilares de los demonios en la mitología cristiana, en si el clan Gremory, curioso) Informo su espectro sorprendido

"Por" Pregunto Issei en un tono normal

(Porque una de tus sempai tiene ese apellido) Respondio su espectro, a su vez que salía una imagen de una tal Rias Gremory.

"Hummm" Susurro Issei, recordando que esa chica era una las onee-samas de su colegio

(Aparte que hay varias compañías con empresarios de ese apellido) Continúo su espectro con un listado de empresarios con ese apellido

"Humm más curioso" Dijo Issei analizando los datos

(Déjame investigar un poco más, por mientras ve a tu cita, que la chica está detrás de ti) Continuo su espectro, a su vez, una imagen de atrás de él salió, donde se acerca Yuma.

"Entiendo" Respondio Issei, a lo que volteo y vio a Yuma con una bruza con un pantalón azul y botas negras

"¡Issei!" Saludo ella con la mano levanta

"Siento haber llegado tarde" Dijo inclinándose en forma de disculpa

"No te preocupes, yo también llegue tarde" Respondio Issei con una pequeña sonrisa

(Guau que buen cliché de película) Dijo su espectro un poco gracioso

"No tienes trabajo" Dijo Issei molesto

(Ahh aburrido) Respondio su fiel compañero volviendo a su trabajo

Luego de eso, ambos se retiraron a comer, para luego pasear por las calles de la ciudad, hasta Issei le compro un adorno, adorno que en realidad era un localizador GPS en caso de ser sospechosa de descubrirlo.

Finalmente, la pareja chico-chica llegaron a una fuente en un callejo abandonado, muy sospechoso

"Hoy fue un gran día para mi Issei-kun" Dijo Yuma con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Je debo admitir que fue una buena cita" Respondio Issei bebiendo una gaseosa en lata.

"Aparte te quería preguntar algo" Continuo Yuma mientras se inclinaba en la fuente

"Claro Yuma-chan, ¿qué es?" Respondio Issei con algo de nerviosismo

"¿Podrías morí por mí?" Dijo Yuma mientras ponía una cara algo picara

"…." En silencio, Issei se dio cuenta en la trampa que había caído y lamentaba haber perdido su mañana de caza con una simple espía.

"Ok era una trampa" Dijo en un tono deprimido

(Te lo dije) Dijo su espectro como si se estuviera subiendo los hombros, claro si tuviera.

"¿Vas a morí por mí?" Pregunto de nuevo Yuma mientras su ropa paso a ser correas que tapaban a las justas lo que debían, eso y que tenía guantes y botas de taco alto que llega hasta la rodilla, aparte de tener hombreras y aparentar más edad, eso y que le salieron 2 alas de ave negras.

"Ok eso no me lo esperaba" Dijo Issei viendo tal atuendo, atuendo que en la sociedad de la vanguardia era como ir desnudo a la guerra, ni las mujeres más alocadas de la torre llegaban a ese extremo, aunque si llevaban ropa ajustada con placas en las zonas vitales, o capas en caso de ser cazadoras

"Fufufu no pareces sorprendido" Dijo Yuma en un tono juguetón

"Bueno ¿tu armadura no es la mejor protección que he visto sabes?" Respondio Issei con un pulgar abajo y con una expresión de rechazo

"Aparte ¿Qué ganas con mi muerte?" Continúo en un tono desafiante

"No es nada personal, solo que mis superiores creen que eres una amenaza para sus planes, por eso, y aparte que debo obedecer a mis amos, tengo que eliminarte según sus órdenes" Respondio Yuma algo molesta por sus ordenes

"Sicaría, me haces recordada a mis trabajos de asesinato" Dijo Issei gustándole las palabras de Yuma, ya que él también había matado a varios VIPS de los cabales o caídos

"Pero…." Acto seguido, el cuerpo de Issei se ilumino, a lo que salió con su armadura de guardián y su rifle en mano

"No puedo morir ahora" Dijo con mirándola con voz seria

"Talvez cuando la oscuridad haya desaparecido o que me caiga de la torre" Continuo con su mano en el gatillo

"Humm interesante tipo eres" Dijo Yuma con una sonrisa de interés

"Je tú más" Acto seguido, presiono el gatillo, liberando las balas a toda velocidad, balas que Yuma detuvo con facilidad al crear una especie de sello con signos raros

"¡Armas de fuego! ¡Enserio crees que eso puede matarme!" Continuo molesta

"Mi padre mato a un dios robótico con una pistola común y corriente, no subestimes a los guardianes" Dijo Issei mientras comenzaba a correr disparándolo, para luego salta sobre ella y atacar con un golpe del caos, destruyendo la fuente, por su parte, Yuma escapo a las justas, pero la onda la hizo caer con un par de heridas y destruir su simple escudo mágico

"Ahhh" susurro viendo como aquel ataque destruyo un simple escudo mágico suyo, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la energía que comenzó a emanar Issei, que era muy parecida a la que tenía antes de caer.

"Pero que rayos, eso era energía santa" Dijo sorprendida de que un simple humano tenga tales cualidades

"No sé a qué te refieres, pero debes saber que para mi edad" Sin entender, dijo Issei con seriedad, a lo que continuo con orgullo

"Tengo mucha luz guardad"

"Je y los escaneos decían que eras un simple humano" Respondio Yuma sonriendo ante el buen adversario que tenia

"¡Humano! Digamos que soy algo más que humano" Respondio Issei con orgullo en su voz mientras daba un muy alto salto, donde Yuma comenzó a lanzar rayos de luz, pero Issei los evito esquivándolos como si pudiera controlar su caída

"A que te refieres, no tienes procedes de ninguna familia poderosa actual" Dijo Yuma sorprendida, ya que Issei no tenía historia familiar relacionada con héroes.

"Ja quien dice actual" Dijo Issei mientras saca su lanzacohetes, disparando contra Yuma 3 cohetes, de los cuales evadido 2 pero el tercero le cayó dejándola herida de una ala y brazo

"Digamos que vengo de otro tiempo" Respondio Issei mientras saca su escopeta con efecto de daño solar

"Ehh" Susurro Yuma intentado las balas, pero…

"Ahhh" Grito en dolor cuando un par cayo en ella, las cuales quemaba como si pedazos del sol fueran.

"Guau, tiene buena resistencia a las armas de fuego" Dijo Issei al notar que la piel de Yuma solo se había quemado un poco

(Se, parece ser tan resistente como armadura de los Vex) Comento su espectro analizando el daño hecho

"Ahhh, debo admitir que no eras un débil humano" Con dolor, dijo Yuma intentando sonar superior, aunque tenía múltiples heridas

"Débil, ni que hubiera muerto de un lacayo solitario" Dijo Issei con su orgullo siendo dañado

"Bueno lamen….." Pero antes de terminar, una granada, paso por sus botas, granada que estallo en una bola de energía que la hizo gritar de dolor formando una bola de humo

"Ops tuve que avisar de la bomba pulso que puse en el suelo" Dijo Issei mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba con su rifle alzado

"Bueno traba….." Pero antes de terminar, dos lanzas de luz cayeron en sus brazos empalándolo a la pared continua

"Arhgg" Susurro en dolor al sentir los rayos quemándolo poco a poco

(Tonto) Dijo su espectro como si tuviera la cabeza agachada

"Nada mal, pero lamento que deba terminar así" Saliendo de la bola de humo, dijo Yuma quien tenía varias heridas y partes de piel quemadas

"Sabes que solo me confié no" Dijo Issei en un tono normal

"Si, y debo admitir que fue una buena pelea" Dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras de su mano salía un rayo de luz

"Pero ordenes son órdenes" Continuo mirándolo con pena ajena

"Si lo sé, pero antes que me mandes al otro mundo" Como aceptando su destino, dijo Issei en un tono normal, a lo que continuo

"No tienes refuerzos ¿no?"

"No me mandaron sola" Respondio Yuma algo confundida por la pregunta

"Ok" Respondio Issei, a lo que Yuma alzo su lanza listo para matarlo, pero…

"A si ten…." Antes de terminar, una bala de un arma dorada cayó en una de sus alas, haciendo que Yuma salga disparada a un lado mientras un gran agujero está en el filo del ala.

"Arrhhgggg" Grito de dolor, pero rápido pudo recuperarse para ver a varias figuras armadas con armas y protección parecidas a la Issei acercándose y a la ves disparando, en respuesta Yuma invoco varias lanzas de luz y las lanzo contra sus oponentes, oponentes que eran los refuerzo de Issei, quien habían rodeado a Yuma, y la verla contratacar se dispersaron

"Cuidado" Dijo el cazador al mismo tiempo que dispara sus últimas balas de su arma dorada, que lamentablemente, ninguna dio en su objetivo por la velocidad de Yuma

"Eh una paloma humana" A su costado, una titán que era Kotori comentando disparando

"No creo que es un ángel" Dijo una hechicera también disparando

"Eh pero no eran blancos" Respondio Kotori algo confundida

(Hagan que se detenga que lo tendré a tiro) Por el comunicador dijo una caída que estaba a media cuadra apuntando

"Ya escucharon a la mini-tsundere, paralizaran" Dijo un caído vándalo cazador, que tenía una armadura de color verde con algos tubos rojos sobresaliendo, una capa roja, un caco con audífonos verde, y pantalones de combate caídos negros, pero lo que más sobresalía es que en vez de pies tenía dos agujas puntiagudas y unos tubos rojos. Ha y estaba armado con un rifle de automático, una ametralladora y dos dagas de choques, las cuales las estaba agarrando con sus brazos inferiores.

"Ataque niños, que yo y Akane nos ocupamos de Issei" Dijo un cazador con capa gris, casco con forma de respirador, armadura ligera negra con manoplas negras y pantalón plomo con botas negras, aparte de estar armado con rifle francotirador, un cañón de mano y un lanzacohetes

"Entiendo" Al costado del cazador, dijo una hechicera que era Akane mientras un cabal guardián disparaba contra Yuma en forma de distracción con su escudo levantado

"Akane, Jorge sensei…." Por otra parte, dijo Issei algo avergonzado por la cantidad de guardianes presentes, pero fue interrumpido cuando Akane le dio una cachetada

"Baka" Dijo molesta pero más preocupada

"Ahh" Susurro Issei algo choqueado por el golpe

"Me lo merecía no" Continuo con una mirada baja

"Primera regla de un guardián" Dijo el cazador, quien era Jorge, en un tono de decepción

"Nunca confiarse" Termino liberándolo de los rayos de luz

"Se" Respondio Issei, a su vez que un sirviente caído se acercaba para regenerar los agujeros en su brazos

"¡Pero que rayos son!" Por otra parte de la pelea, dijo Yuma mientras era rodeada de varios guardianes, en total como 10 disparando en distintas direcciones, aunque más parecía que estaban jugando con ella

"Esa debe ser nuestra pregunta" Dijo un cazador caído con su rifle automático disparando

En respuesta, Yuma intento escapar, pero….

"Guardianes" Detrás del grupo, dijo Jorge con seriedad

"Movilizaos" Continuo mientras levantaba su rifle

"¡Entiendo!" Respondieron todos mientras invocaban barracudas para comenzar a perseguirla

"Malditos humanos" Dijo Yuma mientras buscaba una salida del callejón al no poder volar por el peligro de ser descubierta o disparada como pato en caza, a la que encontró un cruce que la llevo al rio, pero antes de saltar una figura salto sobre ella

"Ahhh" Grito mientras lograba apenas evitar la figura, la cual tenía dos espadas en ambos brazos y estaba bajo una sombra que no permita verlo bien

"¿Humanos?" Dijo la figura mientras salía de la sombra, revelando otro par de brazos con un rifle francotirador cargando, aparte de tener una capa que cubría su cabeza

"Eh" Susurro Yuma al ver su apariencia

"Dime un humano tiene 4 brazos" Continuo el ser mientras balanceaba las cuchillas, a su vez que un brillo lo envolvía y se volvía invisible

"Ehh" Susurro Yuma al no ver a su oponente, a lo que rápido creo dos lanzas de luz, y gracias a sus reflejos puedo prevenir un golpe de atrás, pero el ser acerco su cabeza a ella

"O 4 ojos" Dijo mientras se hacía visible su casco, donde sobresalían sus 4 ojos azules resplandeciente.

"¿Pero qué cosa?" Dijo Yuma con algo de terror al ver tal criatura

"AHHH" Entonces un dispositivo cayo en su hombro, que comenzó a emitir un humo gris, haciéndola gritar mientras retrocedía lanzando lanzas de luz, lanzas que eran respondidas con balas o rayos de los rifles de impulso

Mientras tanto, una parte del grupo de guardianes se había quedado atrás y vieron la pelea

"¿eh que es?" Dijo Kotori intentando ver la pelea, pero Yuma había lanzado una lanza al suelo haciendo un agujero cayendo a un tramo de la vía del tren

"Ahh no veo" Continuo algo enojada, pero la hechicera de su costado la cargo para luego acercarse a la pelea a un distancia prudencial

"Ah gracias onee-chan" Dijo Kotori alegremente

"Je de nada" Respondio la hechicera

Por otra parte, Yuma había hecho lanzas más fuertes de luz y había invocado varios sellos de los cuales salían varios rayos, a lo un titán hizo una cúpula para proteger a los demás

"Malditos humanos" Dijo Yuma furiosa mientras intentaba evitar las cuchillas de los cazadores y espadas de algunos caídos, sobresaliendo una que era una titán de como 2.5 metros de alto, a lo que creo un sello explosivo que levanto mucho humo

"Cuidado" Dijo Jorge viendo como varios rayos salían al grupo

"OHHH" Dijo una cazadora caído evitando a las justas los rayos

"Pero que…" Dijo Jorge cuando vio que no estaba Yuma

"Arriba" Dijo Kotori que estaba siendo cargada por la hechicera señalando al cielo, donde estaba Yuma con sus alas extendidas

"No me olvidare de esto humanos" Dijo ella muy, pero muy enojada

"No somos humanos" Dijo un caído molesto

"Lo que sean" Dijo Yuma aun molesta, pero un cohete fue disparado contra ella, aparte de un par de balazos de una cazadora caída, pero pudo evadirlo

"Ya vete" Dijo la hechicera con su lanzacohetes

"Eso hago" Dijo Yuma molesta, pero los demás guardianes comenzaron a disparar

"Ahh" Volando, dijo Yuma escapando

Luego de ser perdida de vista, todos se reunieron y Jorge dijo

"Bueno misión cumplida" En respuesta, varios dieron un suspiro

"Siii" Dijo la titán alegremente

"Sensei" Por otra parte, Issei se le hacerlo

"Si" Dijo Jorge mientras desactivaba sus armas

"¿Que era ella?" Pregunto curioso

"…." En silencio se quedó Jorge viendo el piso

"Comandante de región" A su costado, dijo la caída titán de como 2.5 metros

"Todos, a la base central, tengo que contarles algo" Dijo Jorge en un tono serio mientras se retiraba

"Ok" dijeron mientras lo seguían

.

.

.

.

Base de la vanguardia, Tokio

En una habitación del extenso circuito subterráneo extendido por todo Japón, se haya la base de mando de la rama japonesa, lugar donde residía tanto civiles, soldado y guardianes de la vanguardia y aliados, volviendo a la habitación, todos los guardianes que participaron en la emboscada contra Yuma, se encontraban sentados, ya sea en asientos normales o grandes para los cabales, y delante de ellos, se encontraba Jorge con una pantalla holográfica

"Bien ¿están todos?" Pregunto Jorge con seriedad, a lo que todos asintieron y continúo

"Bueno, hace 5 años tuvimos un encuentro con un grupo de humanos que buscan una espada" entonces un cabal guardián titán alzo la mano

"Si Nico" Respondio Jorge mirando al cabal

"¿Porque buscaban una espada?" Pregunto el cabal llamado Nico

"Eso iba a explicar" Dijo Jorge algo fastidiado

"ok" Respondio Nico algo tímido

"En sí, había una leyenda de una espada legendaria, y algunos guardianes quisieron conseguirlo para venderla al mejor postor, pero cuando la encontramos" Prosiguió Jorge mientras encendía la pantalla holográfica, donde se comenzó a reproducir un video

En el video, se vio un grupo de 5 guardianes, 1 cabal titán, 2 caídos (hechicero y otro cazador) y 2 exo(ambos cazador) , caminando por unas ruinas de Francia, donde llegaron a una especie de altar con una espada de buen aspecto y pequeños cubrimientos de oro y gemas

"Guau, pero que espada" Dijo un exo mientras su espectro lo analizaba

"Si, que…." Comento el caído hechicero, pero detrás de ellos sonó una voz

"Alto infieles" dijo una voz femenina

"Ehh" Susurro todo el grupo volteando, viendo a una niña, de 11 a 12 años, de pelo azul largo con una franja verde, ojos amarillo oscuros, aparte de llevar una capa blanca con botas sobresaliendo debajo de la capa, eso y que llevaba un crucifijo una espada blanca.

"Entreguen la Excalibur de pesadilla en nombre del papa y de dios " Dijo la niña con seriedad

"¿En nombre de quién?" Dijo el exo en tono de burla ante la minúscula enemiga

"Hereje, ríndete y te dejare ir" Dijo la niña con seriedad

"Eh lo siento pero esta espada la necesitamos" Dijo el caído cambiando tanto el como el otro caído su armadura con una parecida a la humana para no llamar la atención.

"Y yo no me arrodillo ante algo que no existe" Termino de hablar exo en forma de burla

"Je, dices no creer en nuestro creador, cuando tienes delante a una espada que el mismo forjo" Dijo la niña enojada por insultar a su dios

"Esta espada" Dijo el otro exo sacándola como si nada.

"…." En silencio, la niña cambio su expresión a una de sorpresa quedándose muda

"Que es algo vieja y tiene un gran valor monetario" Dijo el otro exo mirando con detalle la espada

"No es una arma legendaria de la iglesia y ¿Cómo un hereje como tu puede manejarlo con facilidad?" Hablo la loli aun sorprendida

"No lo sé loli, pero esto valdrá sus buenos billetes ¿sabes?" Comento el cabal mirando también la espada

"¡Dinero! Esa arma es propiedad de la iglesia"

"Humm pero según la internet, esta espada no existe y no está adjudicada a la iglesia, por lo que el que se lo encuentra se lo queda" Comento el espectro de cabal

"No no lo…." Algo sorprendida por el espectro, dijo la niña atacando al grupo pero el cabal detuvo el ataque con facilidad agarrando de su cabello, tirándola al piso

"Ahhh" Dijo la niña chocando contra el suelo dejándola algo lastimada

"Queda quieta, que será peor" Dijo el cazador apuntando con su rifle contra su cabeza

"Malditos herejes, no saben en que lo que se están metiendo" Grito la niña con furia, pero el cabal le jalo del pelo

"Ah si entonces di…" Dijo el exo que cargaba la espada, pero…

"Guardián, detecto señales extrañas de energía, no logro identificar" Dijo su espectro alarmado.

"Entiendo" Respondio el exo guardando la espada en su espalda, sacando su escopeta, pero bolas de energía fueron lanzados hacia ellos, las cuales pudieron resistir

"Armas a cubierto" Dijo un caído con su francotirador

Por otro lado, la loli se comenzó a asustar y hablo alarmada

"Ah son ellos"

"Guardián detrás" Dijo el espectro del cabal el cual saco su rifle disparando a una figura que se acercaba con una espada, la cual logro herido un poco en el brazo pero también logro desarmar a la figura

"Joder" Susurro mientras su espectro cerraba las heridas

"Je pero mire que tenemos aquí" Dijo al figura, la cual era un tipo en traje elegante

"Humanos militares trabajando con la iglesia, que tan bajo han caído" Comento otro saliendo de las sombras, que llevaba un traje algo medieval

"Identifíquense" Dijo uno de los caídos levantando su francotirador

"No tenemos que decirte nada humano" respondió la primera figura

"Estamos acá por la espada, pero como han visto tenemos que llevarlos a Lucifer-sama" Dijo la otra formando bolas de energía azul de sus manos

"Si, nuestro rey nos indicó que siguiéramos las instrucciones de Lucifer-sama" Dijo el otro con una daga en sus manos

"Si…" Pero entonces, un cohete cayó en el primer tipo, dejándolo herido, para luego ser baleado de muerte por los guardianes en tan solo 2 segundos.

"Mucho hablan poca pelea" Dijo el cabal algo aburrido

"¡No José!" Grito la otra figura acudiendo a su amigo moribundo, el cual estaba votando sangre

"Ahh como…" Dijo el moribundo antes de morir

"Maldito" Con furia en su voz dijo el tipo que quedaba mientras le salía dos pares de alas de murciélago de su espalda

"Ahh corran es un demonio de media clase" Asustada grito la loli

"¿Demonio? ¿Cómo la biblia?" Pregunto uno de los exo

"Si" Confirmo la loli asustada

"Toma humano" Dijo el demonio lanzando bolas de energía, las cuales fueron evadidos por el grupo, aparte que el cabal cargo a la loli evitando que escape

"Guao" Dijo uno de los caídos

"Nada mal, pero…" Comento el otro recargando su lanzacohetes y continúo

"Puedes evitar un cohete" Acto seguido, galo el gatillo llegando al tipo, el cual lanzo una bola de energía destruyendo el cohete, pero otro cohete fue lanzado hacia el

"Ehh" Dijo antes que el cohete le explotase

"Ahh" Dijo mientras se quemaba poco a poco

"Joder esto… esto es luz" Dijo alarmado

"Si idiota" Dijo el exo

"Noooo" Grito mientras se quemaba

"A duele, duele" Grito en agonía

"Ok Jack" Dijo el caído a uno de los exo

"Entiendo" Respondio este último disparo al demonio

"Ahhhh…." Grito el demonio muriendo mientras se reducía a cenizas

"Guao eso si es extraño" Comento el cabal sorprendido, a lo que volteo a la loli

"Oye tú, dime ¿qué era eso?" Pregunto con seriedad

"Un demonio, un ser sirviente de los maous" Dijo la loli sorprendida

"Demonio, como los de la biblia" Pregunto unos de los exo con curiosidad

"Si" Confirmo la loli aun asustada

"Bien" Dijo el cabal

"Espectro" Por otra parte dijo uno de los exo llamando a su espectro que estaba analizando los cuerpos enemigos

"Si" Respondio este último que revisaba los cadáveres enemigos

"Tome algunas muestras y encontré unas piezas de ajedrez" Continuo mientras levitaba unas piezas de ajedrez de color negro, en si un alfil y un caballero

"Entiendo" Dijo el exo con curiosidad

"Hey loli, sabes ¿qué es esto?" Pregunto a la loli

"Si son evil pieces, lo usan los demonios para renacer seres a demonios" Respondio la loli

"Interesante" Dijo el exo dándole una señal al cabal

"Bueno" Dijo este último mientras deja a la loli libre

"Gracias por tus servicios" Continuo sacando una paleta de su bolsillo

"Una paleta" Dijo levantándola hacia la loli

"Eh pero…" Antes de que terminase, un humo salió de la paleta rodeando a la loli

"AHH" Susurro esta última antes de caer dormida

"Trabajo hecho volvamos e informemos" Dijo el exo mientras todos salían del lugar

Presente

"Y con eso descubrimos que lo sobrenatural de este mundo" Terminado el video, dijo Jorge mientras cambia a varias imágenes en la pantalla

"Demonios… como los de la biblia" Susurro un cazador sorprendido

"Tsk, y cuando creía conocer todo sobre su especie" Comento la titán caída de 2.5 metros enfadada

"Si, no solo están ellos" Dijo Jorge mientras se mostraba varias imágenes

"Después descubrimos que también hay ángeles, ángeles caídos, como con la que nos topamos, yokais, dioses, etc."

"Ahora lo que acabo de decir es ultra secreto, solo los altos mandos de cada fracción sabe de esto, eso y Cayde casi se escapa de la torre por cazar demonios" Continuo con seriedad, aunque un poco riendo la última parte

"Ok" Respondieron todos algo nerviosos

"Aparte que el comandante Zavala ha ordenado nada de escaramuzas en lugares con bastantes presencias sobrenaturales" Continuo Jorge aun serio

"Aunque si, gracias a Cayde y Ikora Rey, Zavala permitió la búsqueda de información y artefactos, todos los obtenidos llevados a la base caída en los andes" Dijo ya no tan serio

"Pero ahora que buscan a Issei, tendremos una nuevo enemigo" Dijo Jorge, deprimiendo a muchos, ya que no querían más problemas que de los que tenia

"Lo se niños y lamento que tengan que estar acá, pero como guardianes, tenemos que proteger todo lo que nos queda ¿De acuerdo?"

"Si comandante" Dijeron todos con seriedad

"Bien vayan a sus casa a descansar que mañana tiene conferencia en la torre" Continuo Jorge algo serio

"Ahh" Respondieron todos sin ganas de ir en el domingo

"Vaya guardianes" Dijo Jorge riendo un poco

Lunes

Tras un domingo algo caótico por ir a la torre para una entrevista con los altos mando para jurar guardar el secreto, y que casi Cayde se escapase de la torre (de nuevo), había llegado el lunes con Issei , Akane, Mix y Mika descansando en la hora del almuerzo

"Ahh" Susurro Issei estirando los brazos

"Oni-chan" a su costado, dijo Akane algo feliz

"Si" Respondio Issei con un poco de sueño

"Sabes…" Entonces, una alarma de sus espectros alerto a los 4

"Guardianes alerta" Dijeron los espectros de cada uno.

"¿Qué paso?" Pregunto Issei alarmado

"Ser de energía extraña acercándose, parecida a la los archivos que Jorge nos mostró ayer" Comento todos los espectros de los 4 a sus guardianes apuntando a la puerta, donde vieron a un gran grupo de estudiantes femeninas amontonada

"Ahh es el ¡Nuestro príncipe!"

"Kiba, por favor sal conmigo"

Eso y más palabras sonaron del grupo, para luego se vea la figura de Yuto Kiba, el príncipe de la academia como todos lo conocían

"Je el principito del colegio" Dijo Mix en un tono burlón, ya que Kiba opacaba a todos los demás hombres.

"Esperen un momento, estoy buscando a un grupo de estudiantes" Dijo intentando salir del monto de chicas, a lo que estas comenzaron a hacerse a un lado para que entrara

"Creo que viene por ustedes" Dijo el espectro de Issei mientras indica la trayectoria de Kiba al grupo de guardianes

"Opciones" Dijo Issei por el comunicador a sus compañeros

"Está viniendo acá no tenemos de otra" Dijo Mix mientras miraba como Kiba se acercaba

"Ah disculpa, ¿son Hyodo Issei, Hyodo Akame, Tarkin Mix y Tarkin Mika, correcto?" Dijo Kiba en un tono amable

"Si, pasa algo" Dijo Issei algo hostil

"Bueno, buchou quiere conocerlos a los 4" Continuo Kiba aun en un tono amable

"¿buchou? ¿No te refieres a Gremory Rias-sempai del club de investigación de lo oculto?" Pregunto Mika con curiosa

"Si ella quiere conocerlos, por favor puede acompañarme" Continuo Kiba amablemente con una mirada de convencimiento

"Reunión" Dijo Issei, a lo que el grupo de guardianes se juntaron y comenzaron a discutir por comunicador cerebral

"¿Vamos?" Pregunto Issei

"No sé, puede ser peligroso" Dijo Mix preocupado

"Y si avisamos a los demás" Recomendó Akane

"Humm 14 guardianes están a 10 minutos, minutos" Agrego Mika

"¿Y Jorge?" Pregunto Mix algo curioso

"Fue a la torre para informar a la vanguardia" Respondio Issei en un tono normal

"Entiendo" Dijo Mix analizando la situación a lo que dijo

"Mejor le seguimos el juego" A lo que los demás asintieron algo nerviosos

"Pero armas lista y llamen a todos los guardianes y no guardianes de la zona, estén alertas" Agrego Issei para no caer en una trampa, de nuevo.

"Entendido" Respondieron todos, a lo que volvieron con Kiba y hablaron

"Bien te seguimos"

"Ok, por acá" Dijo Kiba mientras los guía, a la vez que alertaron a los demás guardianes

"Ahh que hace Kiba-kun con los Hyodo y Tarkin"

"Ehh nos ganó Mika y Akame"

Mientras salían del aula, eso y más comentarios se oyeron de los demás estudiantes

"Parece que llamamos la atención" Dijo Mika a Akane, a lo que comenzaron reír

Tras salir del edificio principal, caminaron al viejo edificio para luego entrar dándose cuenta que este estaba siendo usado por el grupo de investigación de lo oculto, aparte de estar muy bien conservado. Luego de subir al segundo piso, llegaron a una habitación amplia con varios símbolos raros con un conjunto de sillones, muebles y una ducha. Además que en los asientos estaba sentada Tojo Koneko, la loli de la academia, comendo unos dulces, y delante Rías Gremory con Akeno Himejina sirviéndole un vaso de té.

"Acá están como los pediste buchou" Dijo Kiba haciendo una reverencia.

"Gracias Kiba" Dijo Rias terminado su té, a lo que continuo

"Ahora, Hyodo Issei, Hyodo Akane, Tarkin Mix y Tarkin Mika, por favor tomen asiento" En respuesta, el grupo de guardianes se sentaron

"Gracias Gremory-sempai" Dijeron Mika y Akane con respeto

"¿Alguna razón para llamarnos sempai?" Dijo Issei con una mirada seria

"Si" Respondio la pelirroja mientras dejaba su taza en un mueble cercano, a lo que pregunto

"¿Saben ustedes algo de las mitologías del mundo, incluyendo la biblia?"

"No mucho, pertenecemos a familias laicas, aparte de no estará interesados en esos temas" Respondio Issei cruzando los brazos

"Si, Issei tiene razón, tanto su familia como la mía no estamos interesados en cosas mitológicas, somos más de carácter científico" Añadió Mix con seriedad

"Je no creen en eso" Respondio Rías con una sonrisa pícara mientras se levantaba de su asiento, a lo que dijo

"Pues bien, que pasaría que todo lo que no les interesa es real"

"Bueno pediría una prueba y talvez cómprame un rosario" Dijo Issei en un tono simple, pero, tanto Akeno, Kiba, Koneko y Rias le salieron alas de murciélago de sus espaldas

"Ok, ¿cuánto está el rosario?" Dijo Issei sorprendido

"Permítame presentarle a ustedes. Soy Rias Gremory, heredera del clan Gremory, un diablo como y el resto del club" Dijo Rias mientras las alas de los demonios se guardaban.

"Entiendo" Respondio Issei aun sorprendido

"y… ¿ustedes son malos o algo haci?" Pregunto Mix algo hostil, a lo que Rias negó con la cabeza y dijo

"No, no, no, verán hubo hace siglo una guerra entre los ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios por la supremacía de la raza dominante, pero solo conllevo a la muerte de miles, por nuestra parte, perdimos a nuestros líderes, los maous: Lucifer, Belcebú, Leviatán y Asmodeo. Luego hubo un alto al fuego donde termino la guerra, tras eso hemos tenido una guerra civil por el control de nuestra gente, a lo que un nuevo gobierno se alzó siendo más benevolente con la postura hacia los humanos y tomaron los nombres de los maous caídos" Explico Rias en un tono normal

"En aquel tiempo, el señor Belcebú creo las evil pieces, con las cuales podemos reencarnar a los humanos en demonios, debido a que quedaron pocos demonios tras la guerra" Continuo mirando al grupo

"Humm me hace recordar a mí y los demás espectro, buscar guardianes para salvar la tierra" Por parte de los guardianes, los espectros de ellos le hablaron.

"Si, es muy parecido" Respondio Issei a su espectro

"Bien entendemos, pero nosotros no…." Dijo Akane en tono serio pero…

"Por favor no se hagan inocentes, que ayer Issei-kun se encontró con un ángel caído" Dijo Rias con una mirada seria

"…." En silencio, los guardianes se quedaron helados

"Y ustedes con ayuda lo rescataron" Continuo viéndolos con curiosidad

"…." En respuesta, tanto Issei como Mix sacaron su armas y poniéndose en posición defensiva delante de sus hermanas, a lo que tanto Koneko y Kiba se pusieron delante de Rias

"Por favor no busco pelea, solo quiero saber que son" Respondio Rias en un tono de molestia

"Antes que nada, para que nos quieres" Dijo Mika algo molesta por los últimos acontecimiento

"Je" Susurro Rias con una sonrisa juguetona

"Mika" Dijo Mix con seriedad

"Si oni-chan" Respondio Mika algo curiosa

"Nos quiere hacer sus súbditos" Respondio Mix viendo con desprecio a Rias

"¿No?" Continúo viéndola con cuidado

"Acertaste, Mix-kun" Respondio Rías con una pequeña sonrisa

"Para que nos quieres, no tenemos nada especial" Dijo Issei molesto

"Je desconoces el poder que ustedes guardan" Respondio Rías viéndolos con interés

"¿Poder?" Pregunto Akane sin entender

"Si" Respondio Rias tomando un poco más de té.

"Aparte del poder que demostraron ayer, tiene otro poder oculto" Continuo con una seria

"Explícate" Pido Mix aun hostil

"Se llama Sacred gear, un regalo de dios para los mortales" Respondio Rías

"¿Sacred gear? ¿Qué tipo de regalo es?" Dijo Issei con cierto interés

"Varia, ayudan en diferentes funciones, algunos de manera pasiva, otros de apoyo o de ataque" Comenzó a explicar Rias con algo de seriedad

"Pero hay 13 sacred gear especiales, los Longinus, pero son escasos de conseguir"

"Y ustedes 4 poseen un sacred gear, aunque parte del grupo que les acompaño también" Finalizo con una cara de interés

"Hum interesante" Dijo Mix con curiosidad e intriga

"Por eso quiero que se unan a mi nobleza" Dijo Rias con una sonrisa

"Humm no" Respondio Issei en un tono normal

"Bueno en… ¿No? ¿Cómo qué no?" Sorprendida, dijo Rias sin entender las palabras de Issei

"Fácil no servimos a nadie, aparte que tenemos nuestro propios problemas" Respondio Issei algo molesto con el demonio

"Eso y preferimos ser lo que somos" Agrego Mix con seriedad

"Haci que adiós" Dijo Issei mientras daban media vuelta, pero la puerta se cerró de golpe

"Esperen" Molesta, dijo Rias con una expresión seria

"Que" Volteando, dijo Mix mientras el grupo saca algunas armas para intimidar a los demonios

"Al menos dígame que son" Sabiendo que sería difícil convencerlos u obligarlos a costa de salir herida o la perdida de alguno de sus súbditos, hablo Rías con seriedad y tono de superioridad

"No" Respondio Issei en un tono normal

"Kiba, Koneko" Molesta e indignada ante tal atrevimiento, dijo Rias mientras Kiba y koneko rodearon al grupo

"Si buchou" Respondieron ellos al estar en sus posiciones

"Je, tan jefita eres que dependes de tus esclavos" Dijo Mix en tono de burla

"No tolerarle un no, demás que ellos son mis lindos sirvientes no esclavos" Dijo Rias mientras de su mano se formaba una esfera carmesí

"Bueno" Dijo Issei mirándola con atrevimiento, a lo que dijo

"Pero es un no, tenemos gente que ocultar"

"Ah como las personas que estaba en aquel lugar" Respondio Rias con picardía

"…." En silencio, el grupo de guardianes se quedaron helados

"Verán, soy la regente en esta ciudad, aparte de conocer a la regente de la ciudad vecina, y por lo cual tengo la autorización para actuar por el bien de mi clan" Explico Rias muy molesta

"Je y crees que nos das miedo" Dijo Mix atrevido

"No sé, pero no caeré ante unos mortales" Respondio Rias mirándolo con molestia

Con ya las conversaciones casi acabadas, Issei hablo

"En…." Pero antes de terminar, una llama sonó por vía espectro

"Espera" Dijo Issei mientras contestaba

"Alo" Dijo Issei por la llamada

"Jorge-sensei"

"A si nos encontramos con otra fracción de la que nos hablaste ayer" Comenzó a explicar Issei la situación

"Si, conoce nuestros nombre"

"Si… espera como que no causemos problemas" Sorprendió, dijo Issei ante tal cambio de planes

"Ah conversaciones, bueno piden saber quiénes somos" Continuo algo nervioso

"Ah la torre ha autorizado, ok gracias" Acto seguido, corto la llamada para hablar

"Bien cambio de planes"

"Te diré quiénes somos" Continuo mientras guardaba sus armas

"Onii-chan" Hablo Akane algo alarmada

"La torre autorizo amistarnos con cualquiera fracción" Respondio Issei, a lo que el grupo asintió

"Bien por donde empiezo" Dijo Issei sentándose de nuevo en el asiento

"Tiene más te" En un tono normal, hablo Issei mientras levanta una de las taza de té.

"Por su puesto" Respondio Akeno sirviéndole el té.

Ya más tranquilos, Issei comenzó a explicar

"Bien, Gremory-sempai, que opina de los viajes entre dimensiones de diferentes tiempos"

"Hummm no mucho, pero se algo de la materia" Respondio Rias sin entender mucho

"Bien" Respondio Issei después de tomar unos sorbos del té.

"Que le dirá que si le digo que nosotros no somos de este tiempo" Continuo con una mirada seria

"Bueno pediría pruebas" Dijo Rias algo desconfiada

"Ok" Respondio Issei mientras él y el resto del grupo se paraba

"Grupo" Dijo Issei, a lo que todos dijeron

"Ok" Acto seguido, recitaron sus armaduras y formas reales, sorprendiendo al grupo Gremory

"¿Ahh?"

"¿Que rayos…?"

Tanto Koneko y Kiba respondieron sorprendidos, pero….

"¡Alien!" Dejando a un lado su actitud actual, Rias grito emocionada como si fuera una niña en una tienda de juguetes

"Buchou…" Susurro Akeno con una sonrisa nerviosa

"Si somos aliens del futuro" Confirmo Mix algo nervioso por la actitud de su sempai

"Ahh aliens ahh Ake-no son aliens" Emocionada, continuo Rias saltando de emoción

"Ahh ¿qué le pasa?" Pregunto Issei nervioso

"Ara, ara, Rias-sama es una otaku sin remedio" Respondio Akeno sonriendo nerviosamente

"Ok" Respondio Issei aun nervioso

Por su parte, Rias se acercó a Mix y Mika, mientras los miraba con gran curiosidad y como si fueran un nuevo juguete para un niño pequeño

"Ahh ¿Cómo es su planeta? ¿Cómo son bajo esas armaduras? ¿Cómo es tener 4 brazos?" Comenzó a decir emocionada y alocadamente con los ojos brillosos

"Ahh normal, y bajo la armadura tenemos la piel como la de los reptiles, pero con 4 ojos" Respondio Mika aun nerviosa

"Ahh aliens" Emocionada, repito Rias mientras se le salía la baba

"¿Si quieren nos quitamos los cascos?" Dijo Mix algo nervioso

"¡Si quiero verlos!" Emocionada grito Rias conteniendo sus ganas de descontrolarse

"A aparte, yo tampoco soy humana" Interviniendo, dijo Akane

"Ahh pero…" Sin entender, hablo Kiba, pero el grupo desactivo sus cascos, rebelando la apariencia real de Akane

"Ahh otro alien" Emocionada, hablo Rias saltando

"¿No eran hermanos?" Pregunto Kiba confundido por la desigualdad de especie de los hermanos

"Si y no, fui adoptaba por la familia Hyodo cuando tenía 4 años, haci que no estamos unidos por sangre… o especie" Explico Akane con la mirada baja, pero Issei solo le agarro del hombro y dijo

"Pero si por experiencia" A lo que Akane sonrió

"Ok, pero ¿Cómo son tus planeta? No si dicen ser del futuro, ¿Tienen todos los mangas que se estrenaran los próximos años? O…" Al mismo tiempo, Rias comenzó a preguntar más emocionada y saltando de emoción al grupo

"Ahh Rias-sempai" Dijo Issei nervioso

"Ah sí perdona" Recuperando la compostura, dijo Rias mientras se arreglaba el cabello que quedo algo desordenado tras su emoción.

"Continua" Dijo con seriedad

"Bien ¿que saben de la exploración a Marte?" Prosiguiendo, pregunto Issei a los demonios

"Oí de que ya están casi todos los preparativos para llevar al hombre a marte" Respondio Kiba recordando las ultimas noticias

"Bien" Dijo Issei, a lo que dijo una pausa y tras un respiro, dijo

"De acá a 1 mes se lanzara el ares 1, liderado por el comandante de vuelo Jacob Hardy"

"El viaje durara 6 meses, pero al llegar" Continuo mientras Kiba asentía por la información filtrada a los medios de comunicación, a lo que Issei continuo

"Espectro video" Acto seguido apareció su espectro a su costado

"Enseguida" Respondio este último mientras cargaba unos videos

"Ahhh robot" Asombrada, hablo Rias perdiendo devuelta la compostura

"Buchou" Susurro Akeno nerviosa

"Ahh si" Respondio Rias recuperando su tono

Por otro lado, el espectro de Issei proyecta un video, donde pase lo que parece documental de la llegada del hombre a Marte, donde el módulo de aterrizaje estaba ingresando al planeta

"Houston, acá ares 1, llegando a Marte" Desde el modulo, uno de los tripulantes comenta

"Copiado ares" A lo que cambia la imagen a una estación de la nasa, donde varios operarios estaban atentos a cualquier falla

A lo que después de haber pasado la atmosfera, donde el fondo del módulo se suelta a lo que 4 propulsores que estaban debajo se encienden

"Propulsores liberados, pasando la atmosfera" Informa desde el modulo

Luego la nave comienza a desacelerar, haciendo un silencio tanto en la estación de control como en la nave se esparce hasta que esta aterriza sin problemas

Acto seguido la cámara cambia al interior de la nave donde los tres astronautas, ya con sus trajes, hablen la puerta y el líder del grupo baja dejando la primera pisada humana en marte

"Bien, donde sea que estés Neil Armstrong, pero esto es el segundo gran paso de la humanidad" Dice el astronauta mientras el centro de control se llena de aplausos y jubilo.

Viendo esto, Rias están impactada y emocionada por ver tal hecho histórico que pasara en algunos meses, aparte que Kiba, Koneko y Akeno estaban sorprendidos y con algunas sonrisas.

"Y para nosotros un gran paso" Continua mientras los demás astronautas bajando de la naves

"Houston, me recibes" Pregunta el líder del grupo

"Si Jacob, comience con la exploración" Confirma desde la torre de control en la tierra

"Entiendo Houston" Responde el líder mientras los demás comienzan a caminar por la superficie marciana

Aunque algo que llamo la atención de los demonios fue que los astronautas llevaba cada uno un subfusil, ya sea en la mano o en el contenedor de oxigeno

"Cuidado con el respirador cabo" Comenta el líder mientras aseguraba el contenedor de oxigeno de uno de los astronautas

"Entendido comandante" Respondio el cabo mientras revisa un panel en su brazo

"Para allá" Dice el otro astronauta mientras comienzan la caminata marciana

En ella el video se acelera mientras los astronautas comienzan a caminar por marte, hasta llegara a una colina, donde tras subir por unos minutos, donde uno de los astronautas parecía fanfarronear de su subfusil, uno de los astronautas tropieza en un borde de la ladera, haciendo que unas piedras se caigan

"Joder" Susurra mientras recupera equilibrio

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunta en líder del equipo

"Nada solo suelo inestable" Responde el astronauta recuperando el paso

Pero luego de unos minutos, el sonido de una pequeña tormenta suena

"¿Tormenta?" Comenta un astronauta

"Equipo Ares, será mejor que regresen" Desde la torre de control, dice un operario

"Eso sonó como una tormenta tropical" Responde el líder del grupo

"Investiguen" Dijo el mismo operario desde la torre de control

Acto seguido llegan a la sima de la montaña y…

"Joder" Susurra el jefe del grupo al ver nubes de tormenta, pero tormenta de agua, formarse en el cielo marciano, mientras se ve una descomunal esfera blanca levitando

"Houston ¿están viendo lo mismo que yo?" Sorprendido e impactado, dijo el jefe del grupo

"Si" Confirman desde la torre mientras todo el mundo queda en shock

En eso termina el video mientras cae lluvia a los astronautas

"Aliens" Sorprendida y emocionada, dijo Rias con una gran sonrisa

"Si" Confirma Issei con una pequeña sonrisa

"Era el viajero" Dijo Akane con una pequeña sonrisa

"¿El viajero?" Pregunta Kiba curioso

"No sabemos que es en sí, pero con su ayuda logramos llegar a colonizar otros planetas" Respondio Issei mientras su espectro muestra la imagen de la edad de oro, de una de las gigantes ciudades en venus

"Guao" Emocionada, dijo Rias

"Fue nuestra edad de oro, donde la ciencia dio grandes pasos con la guía del viajero" Comento Issei en un tono nostálgico

"La esperanza de vida humana se triplico, desaparecieron las enfermedades al igual que la vejes se retrasó a casi el mínimo, aparte de unificarnos en una sola civilización y prosperar bajo su luz" Añadió Akane también nostálgica

"Pero llego la oscuridad" Dijo Mix en un tono serio

"¿Oscuridad?" Pregunto Kiba intrigado

"Espectro" Dijo Issei en un tono triste

"Si" Respondio este último también algo triste mientras las imágenes cambiaba a otro video

En ello, se vía como el cielo se tornaba totalmente negro, para luego comenzar a suserder varios estruendo y ver como miles de naves caían al suelo

Luego, salía una de las lunas de Saturno era bombardeada por miles de naves alienígenas en foma de ataul mientras varias naves humanas caían destruidas

"Mayday, Mayday" Sonó de una de las naves sobrevivientes antes de ser destruida por las naves alienígenas.

Tras eso, cambio a las imágenes de Europa, satélite de Jupiter, siendo asediado por miles de naves de forma de ataúd, quedando con varios puntos rojos

"acá guarnición de Europa, son demasiados" Sonó una señal de socoro antes de que una explosión la callase, para siempre

Luego cambio a una imagen de una flota en que estaba cerca de Europa, siendo superadas por naves de forma de ataúd

"Acá almirante Tylerm la flota no resistirá más…" Sonó la voz de un almirante antes que su nave fuera destruida

Tras eso, cambio a una imagen en Europa, de una ciudad destruida donde varios soldados luchaban contra alíen de apariencia esquelética y algo insectoide, en si la colmena, los cuales estaban superando en número a los humanos

"Joder, malditos aliens, nos tiene rodeados" Comento un soldado mientras dispara a los lacayos que se amontonaban encima de un auto destruido

"A la cabeza es su punto débil" Comento otro mientras volaba la cabeza de un acolito

"Arrhhgg" Grito uno de los soldados mientras era cortado por la espada de un caballero

"Son demasiados…arhgg" Dijo otro antes de ser asesinado por varios lacayos

Luego cambio a otra imagen, de Marte, donde miles de naves humanas yacían destruidas mientras otras naves alienígenas entraban al planeta

"A todas las señales, buques no identificados han aterrizado en Marte, repito buques no…." Sonó de una nave sobreviviente, antes de ser destruida

Luego cambio a la imagen de una ciudad siendo asediada por alien con trajes grueso, aunque algunos eran delgados, asesinando a los soldados presentes

"A todas las frecuencias, tenemos a miles de civiles atrapados en Freehold, no resistiremos mucho, evacuación ahora" Sonó una señal de socorro

"Ahhh" Desde una nave que estaba siendo derivada, sonó los gritos de las personas antes que chocar en el suelo.

Luego cambio a lo que parecía ser un refugio, donde hasta los civiles eran acribillados

"Repito, enemigo no identificado está destrozando las defensas, tiene jetpack, están pasando las murallas, repito…" Comento uno de los soldados mientras defendían a los pocos civiles que quedaban.

Luego la imagen cambio a una batalla espacial sobre venus, donde las naves humanas había ganado, pero apareció otra flota de naves, pero la flota humana abrió fuego destruyendo varias de las naves de la flota nueva, en lo que las que quedaban abrieron fuego. A lo que las naves humanas no resistieron y peor aun cuando más flotas salieron.

Luego salio en puente de una crucero humano donde el capitán dijo

"Acá almirante McMacholn, escudos cayeron, impactaremos contra la nave enemiga, fue un gusto servir a su lado" Acto seguido, la nave choco con la naves enemigas explotando

Luego cambio a una cámara que mostraba la superficie de Venus

"Lanzamiento de armas nucleares en 3, 2, 1" Dijo una voz de operador, a lo que una bomba nuclear exploto en la superficie del planeta

Luego cambio a un grupo de naves humanas que abandonaba la órbita de marte

"Repito, perdimos marte, repito marte ha caído" Sonó de uno de las naves

Luego cambio la imagen de un suburbio de Venus, donde robots estaban invadiendo las calles

"Alguien me escucha, los robots invaden mi calle, repito están por toda Venus" Desde una casa, sonó la voz de una mujer mientras los robots ingresaba en las casa

Después cambio a una cámara de la superficie de Venus, donde varias ciudades habían caído sobre los robots

"Acá alto mando, despliegue armas nucleares" Desde una nave, ordeno un almirante

"Señor aún hay civiles" Dijo otro sorprendido

"Es pago que debemos hacer" Dijo el almirante triste, mientras agachaba la cabeza

"Entiendo" Acto seguido donde las ciudades fueron bombardeadas desde la superficie

Después cambio a una cámara de un soldado que lucha contra los lacayos que hacían ruidos aterradores e incomprendidos

"Acá base lunar, la colmena nos supera en número, repito la… oh no, oh no aleja…arhggg" Dijo antes de ser brutalmente asesinado

Después cambio a una cámara de la atmosfera de la tierra donde miles de naves humanas caían siendo destruidas por las naves alienígenas de la flota que apareció en venus

"Acá estación Nueva Cario, los escudos han caído" Dijo un operativo mientras varias estaciones de combate orbita caían

Después cambio varias cámaras, donde mostraban punto rojos en la superficie terrestre

"Repito los estrategas han caído, repito los estrategas han caído…" Informaba un operativo mientras todos los satélites de defensa dejaban de moverse

Luego cambio a las calles de Mexico DF, donde miles de alien de la raza de Mix y Mika mataban a los soldados humanos

"Acá comandante Harrison del último reducto en Mexico DF, nos tiene rodeado, repito, nos tiene rodeado, evacuación necesaria" Dijo un soldado mientras los alienígenas los rodeaban

Después, cambio a la ciudad de Cuzco, donde estaba destruida y varios humanos se comenzaron a refugiarse en las zonas altas

"Mayday, mayday, tenemos a muchos civiles, los caídos rodean los andes, no tenemos mucha munición y nos falta comida, repito no tenemos munición y…." Desde una nave de evacuación que caía en la ciudad, sonó la voz del operativo mientras más caídos llegaban

Luego cambio una transmisión borrosa de una gran flota de naves que estaban siendo atacadas por los caídos

"Mayday, si alguien me escucha, estamos en el cinturón de asteroides nos tienen rodeados, repito, estamos en el…." Luego se cortó la señal debido a destrucción de las principales antenas de la tierra

Luego cambio a una escena de alguna parte de la codillera, donde el viajero levitaba sobre un pequeño valle

"Acá comandante Walk, el viajero, él ha disparado una onda de energía que destruyo toda nave alien y disipo la oscuridad, repito el viajero, a…." Se escuchó la voz de un comandante mientras las naves caídas caían destruidas

Luego sonó un mensaje

"A todas las fuerzas que aun puedan moverse, el viajero ha caído y no sabemos nada de las naves que escaparon… retirarse a las zonas montañosa de Chile, repito retirase a Chile"

En ello el video termino con una imagen de una tierra destruida con todas las ciudades reducidas a solo escombros y la humanidad casi extinta

En ello, un silencio de muerte se propago en la sala mientras Rias caída de rodillas al suelo y dijo impactada y horrorizada

"….la tierra…"

"Eso… fue el colapso" Dijo Issei en un tono triste y con la mirada baja

"Un dia todo el cielo se oscureció….pronto se perdió todo contacto, para luego la invasión de la colmena, y a ello se le sumo los cabales y Vex" Dijo Akane también en un tono triste y con la mirada baja, pero con un par de lágrimas en saliendo de sus ojos

"Pero casi al final…su gente…" Horrorizada, Dijo Rias apunto a Mix y Mika, los cuales tenía la mirada baja y Mika hablo en un tono algo molesto

"Si, mi raza se llama los caídos, fuimos traídos aquí con la esperanza de volver a estar de vuelta con el viajero…pero" En eso, del espectro de Mika salió otro video

En él, se mostraba un puente una nave caída que parecía estar cerca a venus, donde un kell estaba comandando

"Mi kell llegamos a este sistema" Comento un vándalo

"Excelente" Respondio el kell mientras miraba hacia el espacio, pero en eso una alarma fuerte sonó

"Mi kell, 20 de nuestras naves colonias han sido destruidas" Comento otro vándalo alarmado

"¿Que?" Grito el kell furioso, a lo que en la pantalla salieron las naves humanas disparando a las naves caídas

"Malditos alíens, abrir fuego" Respondio el kell mientras las demás naves dispararon

Luego la pantalla cambio, con lo que parecía ser el kell mientras agarra a un humano

"Nunca tendrá al viajero….alien estúpidos" Dijo el humano en un tono de soberbia

"Venimos en son de paz y tu especie masacra a nuestra gente….y encima nos niegas a la gran maquina" Dijo el Kell agarrando por la fuerza al humano

"No te molestara que hagamos lo mismo" Dijo el kell mientras apretaba el cuello del humano, el cual se rompió decapando al humano

"Estos…humanos nos negaron a nuestro dios" Dijo el kell furioso

"Destruir a todos los humanos y vengar a nuestros muertos" Grito mientras siento mientras varios caídos también gritaban

Y en ese instante termino el video

"Mi raza busca al viajero, pero los humanos abrieron fuego matando a miles de mi raza, y por lo que dictan las leyes del éter y la muerte, debíamos matarlos y reclamar al viajero para nosotros"

"Entiendo" Susurro Rias mas impactada

"…." A lo que todos los demonios se quedaron sin palabras al pensar que todo lo hecho por los humanos seria reducido a ruinas y lo que pasó con los caidos

"Fue el fin de una era, todo lo que fuimos se perdió en el colapso" Dijo Issei apretando los puños

"La guerra contra los humanos solo hizo fragmentar y extinguir más a mi raza" Dijo Mix también apretando los puños

"Pero eso no nos rendimos" Continuo Issei levantando la vista y decir con esperanza en su voz

"El viajero dejo un regalo" A lo que miro a su grupo y todos dijeron con esperanza en su voz

"Los guardianes"

"¿Guardianes?" Pregunto Rias curiosa, pero aun impactada

"Si" Respondio Issei asintiendo con la cabeza

"Mediante nuestros espectros, podemos canalizar la energía de la luz que trajo el viajero" Dijo Mika en un tono positivo, mientras todos los guardianes invocaban sus espectros

"¿Luz?" Pregunto Kiba algo desconfiado

"Es lo único que puede derrotar a la oscuridad" Respondio Mix algo intrigado por su reacción

"Entiendo" Respondio Rías algo interesada por esa luz pero aun triste por el futuro de los humanos, pero miro a Mix y Mika y dijo

"Pero si eran enemigos, porque ahora están…"

"Fue hace unos años, cuando mis padres y su escuadrón descubrió el portal" Dijo Issei con sonriendo

"¿Portal?" Pregunto Rias curiosa

"Un portal madre, un dispositivo con el cual los Vex se desplazan entre dimensiones, con ello pudimos venir a este mundo" Dijo Mix en un tono de sabiondo

"El problema era que Venus estaba en poder de los Vex, por eso mi padre busco aliados en la casa del juicio en el arrecife" Continuo Issei explicando

"¿Arrecife?" Pregunto Rias sin entender

"Una acumulación de barcos y buques que escaparon del colapso y terminaron en el cinturón de asteroides" Explico Akane

"Pero las personas que escaparon sufrieron de mutaciones, originado a mi raza, los insomnes" Continuo Akane explicando el origen de su raza

"Entiendo" Respondio Rias curiosa

"Ahí conoció a mi padre, Virox'tarki, en entonces un barón recién ascendido que quería detener esta guerra sin sentido, y con la ayuda del padre de Issei, logro unificar a muchas casas caídas para llegar una paz con los humanos llegando a ser Kell de la casa del juicio" Dijo Mix explicando sobre la subida de poder su padre

"Aunque algunos lo llaman Kell de kells por unificar a varias casa" Continuo con orgullo en su voz

"¿Kell?" Pregunto Kiba si entender

"Imagina una contraparte de tus maous" Explico Mix

"Entiendo" Respondio Kiba asintiendo

"Luego logro la paz con la vanguardia, logrando haci asegurar el portal con mayor eficiencia" Continuo Mix mostrando con su espectro la base de la vanguardia y casa del juicio en Venus

"A lo que se mandaron expediciones acá" Dijo Mika con una sonrisa

"Y haci venimos a vivir aquí" Finalizo Mix mientras todo el grupo cambian a sus formas encubiertas

"Entiendo" Respondio Rias interesada y curiosa por esta nueva revelación

"Pero, si ustedes pueden viajar entre planetas ¿Por qué no contactaron con ese viajero ya?" Pregunto Kiba curioso

"No queremos cambiar mucho el futuro, aparte no sabemos que reacción tendría el viajero ante nosotros" Dijo Issei algo serio, a lo que Kiba asintió

"Espera…entonces todos los desarrollos tecnológicos…" Susurro Rias dándose cuenta de ese dato

"Si, nosotros introducimos varias compañías para alzar a los humanos de esta epoca" Respondio Issei con una sonrisa dejando impactados a los demonios

"Alguna otra pregunta" Pregunto Akane algo seria

"Si" Dijo Rias con seriedad

"Ustedes…que harán ahora que saben de nosotros" Dijo con una mirada penetrante

"Nada" Pero en un tono sincero y despreocupado, respondió Issei, a lo que los demás asintieron

"Ehh...no informa…" Sin entender hablo Rias, pero Akane le interrumpió

"No es necesario, ya sabíamos de ustedes" Dijo en un tono despreocupado

"Ehh" Grito Rias sorprendida

"Bien si eso fue todo…." Dijo Issei dando media vuelta pero Rias grito

"Espera"

"Ahora que" Dijo Mix molesto del demonio

"Quiero saber si son una amenaza para mi" Dijo Rias con seriedad en su voz

"Nosotros no tenemos nada con usted, aparte que podemos convivir en paz" Respondio Issei en un sereno

"Entiendo" Dijo Rias algo más tranquila

"Aparte quería saber si quieren está en mi club" Dijo en un tono sincero

"Humm" Susurro Issei pensativo

"Podemos conseguir algo de información" Comento Akane curiosa

"Humm puede ser" Dijo Mix mirando a Issei, en cual asintió

"¿Que está incluido en eso?" Pregunto Mika curiosa pero con seriedad

"Pueden acompañarnos en nuestras reuniones, labores como diablos, y si quieren podemos hacer un contrato" Respondio Rias en un tono coloquial

"¿Contrato?... no me digas que quieres mi alma" Dijo Mika imitando que estaba asustada

"No, no, no es solo un intercambio, me das algo y hacemos un servicio para ustedes" Dijo Rias negando con la cabeza y explicando sobre los contratos

"Entiendo" Respondio Mika aliviada

"Que tal esto" Pensado en un buen trato, hablo Issei en tono de apostante

"Nos unimos a tu club, te pediremos algunos contratos a cambio de información u objetos del futuro, y nos informaras sobre el mundo sobrenatural"

"Humm, en lo de información, incluye todo lo del mundo humano hasta tu tiempo… ¿No?" Pregunto Rias algo curiosa

"Si, si quieres te puedo decir en qué año termina one piece" Respondio Issei con una sonrisa

"Ehh dímelo" Emocionada, Rias hablo como si fuera una niña por su dulce

"Trato" Dijo Issei ofreciéndole

"Hummm ok" Sin dudar mucho, acepto Rias aun emocionada

"Bien" Respondio Issei dándole la mano en son de trato hecho

"Acaba en el 2025" Informo a la otaku demonio, el cual salto de alegría al saber que su serie favorita duraría años mientras decía

"Ahhh sí, hay one piece para rato"

"Ehh y dragon ball super ¿cuantos capítulos tendrá?" Pregunto con una cara kawaii

"Digamos que se transmitió hasta el 2030" Respondio Mix en un tono normal

"Ehh…Siiii" Grito Rias aun emocionada

"….." En silencio, el grupo de guardianes solo caminaron hasta la puerta en silencio

"Ara, ara" Rio en un tono pícaro Akeno

Por su parte, el grupo de guardianes solo salieron mientras decían

"Bueno nos vemos después Rias-sempai"

"ok, nos vemos" Respondio Rias alegremente

Por otro lado el grupo de guardianes salen corriendo hasta llegar a la salida de la preparatoria

"Ahh, que día" Dijo Akane suspirando

"Lo sé" Comento Issei en un tono cansado

"Tendremos que informar a la torre" Dijo Mix en un tono cansado

"Se" Responde Issei tomando un poco de aire, a lo que dijo

"vamos" A lo que el grupo de guardianes salen a la base

.

.

.

.

.

Base de la vanguardia, Tenguu city

En la misma habitación de la anterior vez, Issei y compañía estaba informando a Jorge.

"Y eso paso…" Dijo Issei terminando de informar a Jorge

"Entiendo" Dijo este último algo serio y molesto

"….." En silencio, Issei y compañía espera con algo de miedo la respuesta de Jorge, el cual luego de un respiro, hablo

"En buena hora te llame, porque si no eran capaz de matarla y quien sabe que desastre ocasionar" Dijo algo más tranquilo

"Ehh entonces no lo hemos…" Dijo Akane algo alegre

"Pero eso no arregla el hecho que posiblemente ella les considere amenazas" Dijo Jorge molesto

"….." En silencio, el grupo de guardianes inclinaron sus cabezas deprimidos

"Pero al menos se unieron a su club, por lo que pueden generar algo de confianza con los demonios" Dijo Jorge viendo el lado positivo

"Finalizando…tenemos un problema en la luna" Dijo en un tono serio

"…." En silencio, las palabras de Jorge llamaron la atención de los guardianes con mirada perplejas

"¿En esta o en nuestras?" Pregunto Akane con algo de miedo

"En la nuestra" Dijo Jorge con la mirada baja

"….." En silencio, Akane se inclinó asustada

"Al parecer, la colmena se ha estado reagrupando y creando nuevas aberraciones" Dijo Jorge en un tono molesto

"Joder" Dijo Issei molesto

"Hace una hora, la escuadra Itsuka-s descubrió un nuevo tipo de soldado de la colmena" Continuo Jorge mientras activaba la pantalla mostrando una imagen de cuerpo delgado con un tono de piel marrón y púrpura, con espinas óseas que sobresalen de la espalda y garras en las manos.

"…." En silencio, los 4 guardianes se quedaron en silencio ante tal aberración

"Como pueden ver y a diferencia de los lacayos convencionales, esta nueva aberración, se le dio el nombre de diablillo, es tan resistente como un acolito y con la rapidez y ataque de un lacayo, a tengan cuidado que puede lanzar bombas de fuego" Explico Jorge con seriedad

"¿Bombas?" Dijo Mix intrigado

"Video" Dijo Jorge señalando la pantalla

Donde se mostró un video donde se ve aun cazador con una hechicera dispararon a los diablillos en una cámara de la colmena, donde están cerca de la salida

"Maldita sea, que es eso" Dijo la hechicera molesta disparando con su rifle automático

"No lo sé qué, pero me da mala espina" Dijo el cazador disparando con su escopeta

Pero desde una entrada de la cámara, sale una titán malherida corriendo siendo seguridad por lacayos

"Ahhh Onii-chan, Onee-chan" Grito con dolor en su voz

"Kotori" Dijo la hechicera preocupada

"Están que dispa…." Dijo la titán, pero una bola de fuego cae en ella, haciéndola explotar

"Ahhh" Grito muriendo mientras su espectro aparecía sobre su cadáver

"¡KOTORI!" Grito la hechicera llorando mientras dispara sin piedad a los monstruos

"¡MALDITOS!" Grito el cazador mientras corta a los lacayos y después mataba a los demás con su ametralladora

"Arrrhhhggg" Rugieron los monstruos muriendo

"…va-mos" Entre lloros, dijo la hechicera dando energía al espectro de la titán, resucitándola

"Ahh que…" Susurro la titán agarrándose la cabeza

"Kotori-chan" Dijo la hechicera abrazándola con fuerza

"Ehh Onee…" Dijo la titán ahogándose por el abrazo

"AAaaa… Baka porque te aventuras sola AAaaa...Aaaaaaaa" Llorando, dijo la hechicera, a su vez que el cazador le da un golpecito en la cabeza

"ouch" Dijo la titán

"Joder ten más cuido baka" Dijo el cazador molesto y algo triste

"Hum" Susurro la titan con la mirada baja, a lo que dice

"Lo siento onee-chan, onii-chan" Dijo levantando la cabeza

"Solo no lo vuelvas a intentar" Respondio la hechicera dejando de llorar

"ok" Responde la titán en un tono alegre

En eso termino la grabación dejando a Mika y Akane conmovidas, a lo que Jorge dice

"Como pueden ver, estos nuevas aberraciones pueden causarnos varios problemas, así que no den le espalda sin saber si pueden resistir"

"Entiendo" Respondio los 4 guardianes

"Bien" Dijo Jorge dando un suspiro, a lo que dijo

"Con eso terminaría el informe de hoy" En respuesta, los 4 guardianes asientan. Pero Jorge recuerda algo y dijo

"Para mañana quiero que ganen la confianza de la chica Gremory, si es posible infórmele cualquier contenido audiovisual o físico de índole civil, todo menos de tecnología, hagan jura que no revele nada para no causar problemas, pero por ahora no pidan nada a cambio"

"Aunque eso de las sacred gear pueda ser de utilidad, si pueden le pregunta" Añadió cruzando los brazos pensando

"Entendido" Respondio los 4 guardianes

"Bien" Dijo Jorge, a lo que dijo

"Retirasen guardianes"

"Ok comandante" Respondio los 4 guardianes saliendo de la sala

Ya solo, Jorge dio un suspiro y dijo

"Ahh que problemas"

Con Rias

En un departamento de lujo, vivía Rias, con su uniforme estudiantil, quien está sentada en su sofá con su comunicador mágico, esperando que sea respondida hasta….

"Rias ¿Hay una buena razón para que llames a Lord Lucifer?" Desde su comunicador, se hizo visible la figura de una hermosa mujer de alrededor de sus veinte, con el pelo y ojos plateados, usando un traje de criada con una expresión de seriedad en un cuarto muy elegante.

"Grayfia, si es algo que eh descubierto en mis dominios, es algo muy imparte" Respondio Rias a su hermana-en-ley, Grayfia Lucifuge, esposa de su hermano, el actual maou Sirzechs Lucifer.

"Y dime ¿Qué tan importante es? ¿O no me digas que se trata de tus dibujitos…?" Respondio con voz de molesta y una mirada penetrante, pero Rias intervino

"No es de animes, y no son dibujitos chinos, son de Japón" Dijo algo molesta, a lo que dio un suspiro y hablo con seriedad

"Pero esto es muy, pero muy serio"

"Humm espera" Algo dudando de la palabras de Rias, respondió Grayfia mientras salía del cuarto, a lo que luego de un rato se escuchó unos papeles caer y un regaño de Grayfia, para luego que salga la imagen de Sirzechs algo emocionado por hablar con su hermanita

"Hola Rias, ¿Cómo ha estado mi querida hermanita?"

"Ehh bien, pero hay algo que me enterado, algo muy serio" Respondio Rias algo nerviosa pero intentando sonar seria

"Eh de que es, o ese de tus…." Hablo Sirzechs en un tono suave, pero…

"No es de mis animes, sino del futuro de los humanos" Dijo Rias con mucha seriedad

"….." En silencio, tanto Sirzechs como Grayfia se sorprendieron de las palabras de Rias, a lo que el primero pregunto

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Ahh hace unos días detecte a un grupo de estudiantes con extrañas energías, eso y que posiblemente tendrían sacred gear, pero uno de ellos fue interceptado por un ángel caído" Respondio Rias algo nerviosa

"¿un caído?" Pregunto su hermano con preocupación

"Si, sospeche que iba a matar al humano y pensé en revivirlo para mi nobleza, pero" Dijo Rias con una pequeña sonrisa, sonrisa que despareció al terminar de hablar

"Pero…." Dijo Sirzechs algo curioso

"Esto paso" Dijo Rias mientras proyectaba una grabación que hizo con su familiar, donde se mostró la pelea de Yuma contra el grupo de guardianes

"Hummm" Susurrando, Sirzechs miro curioso como los individuos llamados guardianes casi acaban con el ángel caído con armas de fuego y poderes extraños a base de una energía parecía a la luz

"Humanos con armas capases de dañar a caídos, ¿No crees que son exorcista re….?" Pero Rias negó con la cabeza y dijo

"En un principio lo pensé, a lo que los invite con Kiba a reunirse conmigo, pero luego de unos problemas menores, ellos revelaron lo que eran y esto…" Acto seguido mosto otro video, donde se mostraba a Issei y compañía mientras pasaban a sus formas de guardianes, sorprendiendo a los dos demonios al ver que 3 de los guardianes no eran humanos, bueno 2 eran aliens y la tercera una especie de evolucion de humano, a su vez que explicaba parte de su origen y sobre el viajero y marte.

"Aliens, y viajes entre dimensiones temporales, y creía que Ajuka está exagerando " Dijo Sirzechs sorprendido ante tal revelación

"Si pero luego me revelaron otra cosa" Algo triste, continuo Rías con la mirada baja

"¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunto el maou preocupado

"Bueno mirarlo" Dijo Rias mientras ponía el último video, en el cual se mostraba la caída de la humanidad, del evento del colapso, quedando la tierra reducido un planeta muerto, lo cual hizo molesta un poco la señor demonio y esposa de tal salvajismo y genocido.

"Mierda…." Susurro el primero con una mirada seria

"Después, aunque no logre que estén en mi nobleza, logre que estén en mi club, pero con esta información" Agrego Rias tímidamente

"Esto es muy serio" Dijo Grayfia con una mirada de molestia, a lo que Sirzechs asintió a al comentario de su esposa y dijo con seriedad

"Rías…. Quiero que averigües todo con lo reaccionado con sus creencias religiosa y si aún hay religiones en su tiempo, además intenta ganar su confianza cueste lo que cueste, después infórmame de inmediatos"

"Entiendo nii-sama" Respondio Rias asintiendo

"Bien cuídate" Dijo su hermano terminado con la llamada

Con Sirzechs

Tras termina la llama, Sirzechs solo se acuesto en su asiento con la mano en la cara pensando en la información que le había dado su hermana

"Esto no es bueno" Dijo mirando al techo con molestia tomando el cafe, ya que con solo pensar que otra facción de humanos con aliens de un futuro apocalíptico estaban presentes en los dominios de su hermana, le preocupaba, eso y que interesaba saber….

"¿El café?" A su costado, dijo Grayfia en un tono normal

"Ahh no Grayfia, esta delicioso" Percatándose, dijo Sirzechs en un tono algo nervioso disculpándose a su esposa

"Entiendo mi lord" Dijo esta última asintiendo

"Pero esta información" Dijo Sirzechs viendo el techo

"Si me lo permite…" Dijo Grayfia pidiendo permiso para comentar

"No te preocupes" Dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa

"Es extraño que los ángel u otra facción no hayan apoyado a los humanos en su hora más oscura, aparte que estos guardianes parecen tener un cierto dominio de la luz de los ángeles, a lo que puede ser que este viajero pueda ser algún dispositivo de ellos" Comento Grayfia con una mirada seria

"Si pero si esta oscuridad vino de fondo del espacio, y si cuentas lo cerrados que son con los desarrollos de tecnología" Respondio Sirzechs con algo de seriedad en su voz

"Si sería muy difícil que permitan tal intervención, pero…" Continúo Grayfia haciendo una pausa al final

"Pero…." Dijo Sirzechs curioso

"Que habría pasado con nosotros" Dijo Grayfia con seriedad

"Hummm" Susurro el maou pensativo

"Lo posible es que se haya dado la orden de retira al inframundo" Comento con algo de molestia en su voz, ya que no le parecía justo abandonar a los humanos a tal extermino

"Pero con la disminución exagera de humanos eso haría que nuestro poder pueda decrecer, además de ya no tener contratos" Continuo pensativo

"Hmmmm" Susurro Grayfia pensando, a lo que dijo

"Más café"

"Ahh si" Dijo Sirzechs amablemente dándole la taza, a lo que Grayfia salió por mas café

Ya solo, Sirzechs miro a la ventana de su sala viendo el cielo del inframundo, mientras decía

"Tengo un mal presentimiento en todo esto"

Al otro día

"Ahh me pregunto porque nadie se le ocurrió explorar el edificio antiguo" Comento Issei

Tras informa a Jorge ayer, Issei y compañía había ido a dormir para hoy ir a clases, las cuales al concluir fueron todos al edificio antiguo, donde se encontrarían con el club de investigación de lo oculto, alias escuadra de Rias para ellos.

"Je, aunque tener un edificio entero para ellos es algo exagerado" Dijo Mix algo molesto

"Son demonios, onii-chan, deben ser muy creídos" Dijo Mika algo molesta

"Si, aparte, hay que tener cuidado al salir solos" Dijo Issei con algo de seriedad

"¿Por?" Pregunto Mix curioso

"Puede Yuma y sus amigos estén aun rondando por aquí" Dijo Issei algo molesto

"Je aun estas molesto por ser engañado" Dijo Akane riendo

"Humm solo digo" Respondio Issei algo avergonzado

"Entendió" Dijeron Mix y Mika riendo

Después, el grupo de guardianes entraron al edificio, donde al llegar a la puerta fueron recibidos por Kiba, quien los llevo ante Rías quien estaba almorzando

"Buchou, aquí están" Dijo Kiba entrando

"Ahh guardianes ¿puedo llamarlos haci no?" Dijo Rias dejando su cubierto a un lado

"No hay problema, es nuestra denominación" Dijo Issei asintiendo

"Bien" Dijo Rias terminando su almuerzo, a lo que dijo

"Bien, como nuevos integrantes del club de investigación de lo oculto, les doy la bienvenida"

"Gracias, aparte le trajimos un presente" Dijo Mix sacando una caja grande de su mochila

"¿Regalo? a ver" Dijo Rias interesada, a lo que Mix saco de la caja una cabeza de lo que parece ser un robot gigante de un ojo, haciendo que Rias salte de su asiento y se ponga delante de la cabeza con los ojos brillosos y babeando de la emoción

"Guao ¿qué es eso?" Pregunto Rias emocionada

"Es la cabeza de un celador vex" Dijo Mix sonriendo

"¿Qué tan fuerte es un celador?" Interesado, pregunto Kiba viendo la cabeza

"Muy fuerte" Dijo Issei con una sonrisa

"Tuvimos que luchar los 4 con todo nuestro arsenal, hasta creo que morir una veces" Dijo Mix con algo de orgullo

"¿Morir?" Pregunto Akeno con curiosidad

"Ah los guardianes podemos ser revividos por nuestros espectros" Comento Issei invocando al suyo

"Hola" Saludo este ultimo

"Guao, deben ser con eso inmortales" Dijo Kiba sorprendido, pero Issei negó con la cabeza

"No es así de genial, debe haber algunos requisitos" Dijo en un tono algo triste

"Ehh ¿Cómo requisitos?" Interesada por la conversación, pregunto Rias volteando

"Bueno, uno es que nuestros espectro deben aun tener luz y estar aún vivos, dos es que nuestras luz no deben ser expuesta a mucha oscuridad, y si estamos en un ambiente de mucha oscuridad u otra energía corruptora, debe haber otro guardián vivo cercano para que nos nutra con su luz hasta que nos resucite" Explico Issei en un tono normal

"Interesante" Dijo Kiba analizando

"Bueno este es un buen regalo, aunque me gustaría enfrentarme a uno" Dijo Rias viendo la cabeza del celador

"Contra los vex, no sé si resistan" Dijo Mix en un tono de superioridad

"Ehh entonces son fuertes" Dijo Rias entrecerrando los ojos

"Muy fuertes" Dijo Issei cruzando los brazos

"Hummm" Pensó Rias, a lo que se acordó de algo y dijo

"Bueno tengo forma de comprobarlo" Hablo llamando la atención de los guardianes

"Hoy he recibido un mensaje de mis superiores sobre un demonio callejero por la zona" Continuo con una sonrisa

"¿Demonio callejero?" Pregunto Mika con curiosidad

"Deben ser esos monstruos malformados que suelta piezas" Dijo Mix recordando los informes que les dio Jorge

"Exacto, aunque me sorprender que sepan de ellos" Dijo Rias algo sorprendía

"Je que parte de que ya sabíamos de ustedes no entiendes" Dijo Mix algo ofendido

"Humm interesante" Respondio Rias asintiendo

"Bueno tenemos que eliminaron, y como nuevos integrantes…." Continúo viendo al grupo de guardianes

"Quieres que nos encargamos" Dijo Issei con una sonrisa de interés

"Si, pero iremos a ver" Respondio Rias con una sonrisa picara

"Entiendo" Dijo Issei, a lo que dijo

"Escuadra"

"Ok" Respondio todos los guardianes mientras pasaron a sus armaduras

"Donde está la presa" Dijo Issei con su visor rojo resplandeciendo

"…." En silencio todos los demonios se sintieron algo incomodos

"Ah" Dijo Mika en un tono de obviedad

"Ahh si vamos" Dijo Rias mientras se disponían a salir

En un almacén abandonado 1 hora después.

Tras un pequeño viaje en el subterráneo secreto de los guardianes, la escuadra de Issei y los demonios llegaron a su objetivo, un almacén abandonado que solo acumulaba polvo y que se decía que varias personas desaparecían en las cercanías

"Zona asegurada" Tras analizar la zona con su espectro, dijo Akane confirmando que en el perímetro del lugar no haiga civiles

"Entiendo" Dijo Rias sorprendida del profesionalismo de los guardianes, siendo a las justa unos menores de edad.

"Y bien Rias-sempai, ¿cuál es la historia de este enemigo?" Dijo Issei, sin su casco, con su rifle automático en una mano

"Ah, eso es un demonio que decidió abandona a su rey" Explico Rias con seriedad

"¿Rey?" Pregunto Mika curiosa

"Ehh me olvidaba de no explicarles de eso" Dijo Rias con una pequeña sonrisa

"Humm infórmanos" Dijo Mix interesado

"Bien" Respondio Rias mientras sacaba un esquemático con su magia, el cual era una pirámide de 3 pisos

"Los demonios nos separamos en 3 clases" Dijo mientras señalaba a la pirámide

"Los de clase alta, media y baja" Dijo señalando los pisos del superior al inferior

"Los de clase baja son los seres no-demonios que han sido convertidos, pero pueden avanzar a clase media, consiguiendo varios beneficios para finalmente ser clases alta, donde se les da un set de evil pieces para hacer su propia nobleza" Explico con una sonrisa

"Entonces no importa su origen, ¿cualquiera puede llegar a ser clase alta, no?" Pregunto Mix asombrado que no había impedimentos para los demonios renacidos

"Si, aunque pude tomar décadas o ciclos para lograrlo" Respondio Rias con una pequeña sonrisa

"Guao…espera ¿cómo ciclos?" Dijo Akane sorprendida

"Je los demonios tenemos una esperanza de vida larga como de hasta los 10 mil años" Dijo Rias con una gran sonrisa

"Ehh 10 mil años" Gritaron todos los guardianes sorprendidos

"Joder eso deja a lord Saladino con un niño" Comento Issei aun sorprendido

"Eh ¿cuánto tiene ese tal Saladino?" Pregunto Rias interesada

"según dice las leyendas, entre 700 a 1500 años, las más exageradas" Respondio Issei recondando aquellas viejas leyendas de lord Saladino y el estardante de hierro.

"Ehh ustedes los guardianes ¿cuánto viven?" Sorprendida de la edad de ese guardian, pregunto Rias sorprendida, ya que por lo que sabía, en su futuro solo habian logrado triplicar su esperanza de vida, y ese guardián habría vivió más de medio ciclo

"hummm no sabemos" Respondio Akane encorvándose de los hombros

"Aparte que luego del colapso se enfocaron los esfuerzos en prolongar la esperanza de vida para los humanos normales, pero los guardianes no sabemos hasta cuando vivimos" Dijo Issei recondando aquellas historias de sus tíos fallecidos del área de investigación de la torre

"Hasta se dice que los más viejos vivieron en el tiempo antes de la ciudad cuando eran llamados como los resucitados y los señores de la guerra abundaban" Continuo recondando las historias contada por el orador de la torre a los guardianes más jóvenes.

"Eh…." Susurro Rias sin entender la última parte

"Como hace 1500 a 2500 años" Dijo Mika en un tono feliz

"Guao" Dijo Rias sorprendida de la historia de los guardianes

"Pero bueno" Cambiando de tema, dijo Issei moviéndose a la puerta del almacén

"Es solo uno ¿no?" Pregunto interesado por el demonio callejero

"Si, pero no se confié" Respondio Rias con seriedad

"Bien" Dijo Issei mientras los demás guardianes se posicionaban al costado de la puerta

"Bueno, Rias-sempai, creo que ese hora de enseñarte lo básico de los guardianes" Continuo con una sonrisa mientras se ponía su casco

"Bien, digo continua" Emocionada, respondió Rias para luego terminar con un tono algo serio

"Ok, nosotros nos dividimos en 3 tipos con 4 rangos" Dijo Issei verificando la carga de su arma

"Los rangos están divididos en los novatos, los comandos y los elites" Comenzó a explicar mientras se acerca más a la puerta

"Los novatos son los guardianes que recién se han convertido mediante un espectro. Esto dura haci hasta llegar a tener un dominio medio en el campo de combate y control de las subclases. Luego sigue los comandos, los guardianes con experiencia en el campo de batalla, y maestros en sus subclases"

"¿Subclase?" Pregunto Rias interesada

"Después te explico" Dijo Issei a lo que continuo

"Para finalizar con los elites que tiene un domino completo en todas las subclases, capases de derrotar legiones completas de enemigos…... Cada uno de ellos accesible a todo tipo de guardia. Pero cada guardián tiene un rol en el campo de combate"

"Entiendo" Dijo Rias analizando toda la información escuchada, a lo que Issei dio un patadon en la puerta, abriéndola y entrando los demás guardianes con sus armas en alto

"Entramos" Dijo Rias en un tono forma

"Después de usted" Dijo Issei con respeto y una sonrisa

"Ok" Dijo Rias entrando, ya dentro, vieron que la zona está destruida y pequeñas manchas rojas

"Hmm detecto sangre…humana" Dijo el espectro de Issei

"Si huele a sangre" Comento Koneko por detrás

"Alertas" Dijo Issei mientras todos levantan las armas, pero entonces se escuchó una voz femenina algo aterradora

"Huelo algo delicioso, no también extraño... ¿me pregunto si tendrá un sabor dulce, amargo o...?" Dijo la voz mientras salía su dueña, la cual era una mujer desnuda de pelo negro largo, con grandes pechos mostrándose solo de la cintura para arriba por las sombras

"Ehh pero ¿qué clase de persona anda desnuda en batalla?" Dijo Akane algo molesta

"Colmena o Vex" Comento Mix riendo

"Esos no cuenta" Dijo Akane molesta

"Diablo callejero Viser... Por el crimen contra su amo y demás atrocidades, será eliminado en nombre de la casa Gremory" Dijo Rias con seriedad y una mirada desafiante al diablo callejero llamado Viser, de la cual su mirada se volvió demoníaca mientras grita

"¡Maldita niña! ¡Voy a destripar su cuerpo hasta quedar tan rojo como su pelo!" Acto seguido emergió de las sombras mostrando su verdadera forma, de la cual su parte inferior del cuerpo era gigante y bestial con cuatro patas, cada una con garras afiladas, y una serpiente como cola. Haciéndose parecer a una especie de centauro deformado

"Humm en…" Sorprendido murmuro Mix asqueado

"Que aberración, guardianes ataque" Por su parte, dijo Issei levantando su fusil

"Entiendo" Respondieron los demás guardianes mientras tomaban posiciones de combate

"¡Ahh! ¡Humanos para comer!" Grito Viser mientras disparaba de sus pechos una sustancia corrosiva a los guardianes, quienes tomaron cobertura. Excepto Mix que había desaparecido al comenzar los disparos

"¿Ahh?" Susurro el diablo callejero sin entender

"Pero que…" Dijo Rias al no ver a Mix, pero…

"ARRHGG" Grito de dolor Viser cuando una de sus patas fueron rebanadas de una figura invisible

"Ehh" Susurraron los demonios de la nobleza de Rias sin entender

"Mix es un cazador, especializado en la subclase acróbata" Dijo Issei señalando a un lado del campo, donde Rias y compañía pudo percatarse de un especie de diminuta silueta, haciendo que Kiba ponga una cara de interés ante otro espadachín

"Eso y su sistema de invisibilidad le permite atacar sin que la presa se dé cuenta" Continuo mientras Mix balanceaba sus 2 espadas y dispara con su rifle francotirador al diablo

"Ahhhh malditos" Grito esta última disparando al azar

"Je nada mal pero…." Desde un costado, dijo Mix, saltando sobre esta con sus espadas para caer sobre Viser y cortándole parte del torso inferior

"ARRHGG" Rugió de dolor Viser

"Maldito hu…." Murmuro moviendo unas de sus patas a Mix pero

"ARRHGG" Rugió de dolor cuando una onda de relámpagos la golpeo electrocutándola

"Ehh onii-chan, no te dejes toda la diversión para ti solo" A otro lado, apareció Mika con su mano rodeada de relámpagos de arco y una aura electromagnética

"Je, esta algo fácil, no seas así" Dijo Mix algo fastidiado

"Ehh ¿eso fue…?" Sorprendía, dijo Akeno por detrás del ataque electro de Mika, a lo que Issei dijo

"Mika es un hechicero, especializada en subclase Invoca tormentas"

"Invoca…." Dijo Akeno sorprendía a lo que Mika disparo otro rayo a Viser

"ARRHGG" Rugió esta última en dolor

"Oh vamos era una simple golpe" Comento Mika algo decepcionada

"Pero…" Susurro en un tono peligro a lo que dijo

"Trance Tormentoso" En eso, los dos pares de brazos de Mika soltaron fuertes rayos de electricidad al Viser mientras su cuerpo levita

"ARRHGG" Rugio el demonio en agonía

"Esto es el mi verdadero poder" Dijo Mika con un tono superior

"Ahh que clase de magia…." Susurro el Viser con dolor pero…

"Cuchilla arqueada" A su costado, dijo Mix mientras sus espada se llenaban de luz de arco y cortaba otra pata de Viser con parte del cuerpo mientras deja un rastro de energía en el suelo

"ARRHGG" Grito en dolor el demonio

"Oh vamos que tan fácil…." Dijo Mix algo aburrido

"Maldito huma…" Furiosa, dijo Viser disparándole con sus pechos pero…

"Bomba nova" Delante de ellos, susurro Akane mientras saltaba, para luego dispara una bola de energía del vacío a Viser, la cual exploto en un fuerte vórtice disparándola un costado

"ARRHGG" Rugió de dolor mientras chocaba en una pared

"Y eso" Pregunto Akeno interesada

"Eso fue Akane, una hechicera, especializada en subclase Viajero del vacío" Dijo Issei con orgullo de su hermana

"Entiendo" Respondio Akeno interesada en las dos hechiceras

"¿Y tú…?" Pregunto Rias interesada

"Yo, bueno" Dijo Issei acercándose a Viser

"Soy un titán, especializado en subclase asaltante" Dijo en un tono de superioridad mientras saltaba y decía

"Puño del Caos" Acto seguido cayó sobre el cuerpo de Viser con su puño chocando disolviendo gran aparte de la parte inferior de Viser

"ARRHGG" Rugió ella en agonía

"Ahh….arhg" Con sus últimos suspiros intento alejarse con su cuerpo destruido, pero Issei puso su pie sobre su espalda y con su escopeta apuntando a su cabeza maltrecha, hablo en tono sincero

"Últimas palabras"

"Solo….mátame" Respondio ella derrotada

"Ok" Dijo Issei mientras jalaba el gatillo, disparando y volándole la cabeza matándola

"Bien trabajo hecho" Dijo Issei apartándose del cadáver

"Un grupo de los nuestros vendrá por el cadáver, no hay problema ¿no?" Dijo viendo a Rias

"Ahh no claro" Respondio esta última al nerviosa

"Bien" Dijo Issei estirándose un poco con una sonrisa

"Fue una buena pelea, hace tiempo que no lucho contra una abominación de tal calibre" Comento Mix guardando sus 2 espadas

"Que el foso de invocación ya no se te hace difícil" Dijo Mika en un tono pícaro

"Digamos que si" Respondio Mix con una sonrisa detrás de su casco

"Bueno…con estoy terminamos por hoy" Sorprendida por la fuerza de los guardianes, dijo Rias

"Ok, Rias-sempai" Respondieron los 4 guardianes asintiendo, a lo que volvieron a sus formas estudiantiles

"Nos vemos mañana" Dijo Issei despidiéndose con una sonrisa

"Hasta luego" Dijo Mix en un tono normal

"Nos vemos Rias-sempai" Dijeron Akane y Mika sonriendo

Después el grupo de guardianes desaparecieron tras una luz

"¿Ehh?" Dijo Rias sorprendida

"Eh…desaparecieron" Dijo Kiba casi mudo

"¿se tele transportaron?" Pregunto Rias aun chocada

"Son del futuro, es todo posible Buchou" Dijo Akeno también sorprendida

"Je, creo que serán interesantes" Dijo Rias recomponiendo la compostura

Al otro días

Saliendo corriendo de su casa, dijo Issei esperando a tiempo a su escuela

"Joder se me hace tarde" Dijo molesto

"Idiota te dije que tenías que levantarte temprano" Comento su espectro molesto

"Eh tu deber era despertarme" Dijo Issei molesto

"Si pero quien fue el que me ordeno que buscase la tarea de los demás para copiar" Dijo su espectro en un tono enojado

"hummm…yo" Dijo Issei agachando la cabeza

"Hummm" Susurro espectro ya no tan molesto

"Ahh y encima Akane ni me despierta" Dijo Issei molesto

"HAWAAH!" Pero entonces, Issei choco contra alguien cayendo, a lo que cuando se paraba vio a una chica de alrededor de 15-16 años de edad con el pelo rubio largo y ojos verdes, de vestido de verde oscuro de traje de monja con detalles en azul claro, con velo blanco y detalles en azul que estaba tirado a un costado.

"Err... ¿Estás bien, no?" Preguntó Issei torpemente.

A lo que la chica levantó la cara y dijo

"Ohh... Se, sto bene. ¿Aau... Perché ho sempre inciampare niente?"("Uuh... Sí, estoy bien. Ahhh... ¿Por qué siempre tropezar con nada?") Dijo en italiano la chica en un pequeño lloriqueo

"Espectro" Dijo Issei algo nervioso por la vía menta a su espectro

"Italiano antiguo, déjame….ya habla" Dijo su espectro cambiándole su habla y Issei hablo en italiano

"¿Stai bene? ¿Riesci a stare in piedi?"(¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes estar de pie?)

"Ahh ¿parlare italiano?"(Ahh ¿hablas italiano?) Dijo la chica sorprendida

"Ahh se" Dijo Issei con una sonrisa nerviosa

(Charla en italiano)

"Ohh gracias a dios que eh podido encontrar a alguien que me entendiera" Dijo la chica alegremente dando una oración

"Je, digamos que muy pocos hablamos italiano" Dijo sonriendo, a lo que fue por el velo y le dio a la monja.

"Aquí tiene" Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

"¡Ah! Gracias de nuevo" dijo la chica algo sonrojada, pero volteo a ver su maleta tira en el terreno, a lo que rápidamente recogió sus pertenencias.

Inmediatamente Issei arrodilló para ayudar a reunir a la monja, pero agarró por error las bragas blancas sonrojándose, a lo ella agarró rápidamente sus bragas de vuelta de Issei.

"¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! ¡No quería decir nada al respecto!" Dijo Issei disculpándose con la mirada baja.

"No, lo siento. Me acabo de mostrar el lado vergonzoso de mí..." Respondió la niña agarrando su ropa interior, disculpándose de nuevo.

"…." En silencio Issei solo sonrió tímidamente a la inocencia de la niña.

"Bueno, err... ¿Está de vacaciones? ¿O…?" Cambiando de tema, pregunto Issei, pero la chica negó con la cabeza y hablo

"No, soy una monja que fue trasladado a la iglesia en esta ciudad... Pero estoy perdida. Y aunque trátate de pedir ayuda a alguien, pero no se japonés..." Respondió la chica avergonzada.

"Je, no te preocupes, a cualquiera le puede pasar" Dijo Issei en un tono amigable

"Pero la iglesia, eh... Hay una en esta ciudad. ¿Quieres que te muestre el camino?" Pregunto Issei con una sonrisa

"¡S-si no le importa, entonces por favor! ¡Gracias a Dios que estoy bendecido con una persona tan amable cuando estoy frente a problemas!" Dijo la chica dando una oración

"Ya, ya, no es para tanto" Dijo Issei algo sonrojado

"Oh, um... Mi nombre es Asia Argento. ¡Mucho gusto!" Dijo la chica llamada Asia con una sonrisa kawaii

"Hyoudou Issei a su servicio" Respondio Issei inclinándose

Acto seguido comenzaron a caminar, pero en eso, el grito de un niño sonó delante, a lo que se fijaron que tenía una lesión en la rodilla. En eso, Asia se acercó al niño llorando y se arrodilló delante de él con un sonrisa sincera mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño con suavidad.

"Shh...shh ... Va bene. La ragazzo come te non dovrebbe piangere un piccolo graffio così..."(Shh... Shh... Está bien. Un chico como tú no debe llorar en un pequeño rasguño así...) Dijo Asia en italiano consolando al niño. El cual no entendía lo que estaba diciendo Asia, pero Asia puso su mano sobre la herida y vio un anillo de plata con la gema azul-verde se manifiesto en su dedo medio con una luz verde brillando, haciendo desaparecer a herida

"Espectro eso…" Dijo Issei impacto

"Parece ser una especie de artefacto…curativo" Respondio su espectro también impactado

Por su lado, niño ya no sintió dolor, a lo que sonrió alegremente y agradeció a Asia antes de correr hacia su madre que lo estaba llamando. La cual sonrió a lo que salió con su hijo. El cual agitando su mano alegremente dando gracias de nuevo. A lo que Asia devolvió el saludo del niño.

"Has hecho bien allí. El chico es muy agradecidos" Dijo Issei sonriendo a Asia

"Es un buen artefacto que tienes allí, por cierto" Comento viendo el anillo de Asia

"Sí, es un maravilloso regalo del Señor..." Dijo ella sonriendo viendo el cielo

"Bueno, deberíamos ir ahora, Issei-san?" Continúo Asia viendo, a lo que Issei asintió, a lo que fueron a la iglesia.

"Bien esta es, espero que haya sido de su agrado mi compañía" Llegando a la iglesia, dijo Issei alegremente

"El mí fue Issei-san. Por favor, ven en primer lugar, Issei-san. Voy a tener té como agradecimiento" Respondió sonriendo Asia.

"Je voy a ser todo lo posible en venir" Dijo Issei con una sonrisa

"Ahh ok, espero que tenga un viaje seguro, Issei-san" Dijo Asia dando una oración

"Sí, usted también toma el cuidado" Respondió Issei agitando la mano mientras corría fuera hacia la dirección de la escuela.

 **Wiki-grimorio:**

 **Aumento biológico: Reliquia de la edad de oro, aparente eras solo usado por los grandes líderes para tener una esperanza de vida superior a la media (300 años tras las mejoras genéticas), siendo de un máximo de 500 años, actualmente es producida en masa para los nuevos reclutas y antes suministrada a toda la población. Entre otras de sus facultades, se tiene:**

 **-Adaptabilidad a cual ambiente o biosfera**

 **-Mayor resistencia física**

 **-Disminución del envejecimiento (primeros síntomas se estiman alrededor de los 450 a 460 años)**

 **-Mejora en la salud**

 **Aunque también tiene algunas desventajas:**

 **-Crecimiento lento (2 años más que la media general)**

 **-Aumento del apetito**

 **-Los medicamentos de tierra-2 no son efectivos**

 **-Sueño pesado**

 **-Embriagues necesita el triple de alcor y dura el triple del tiempo, con consecuencias algo exageradas**

 **-Desarrollo de la madures en niños puede ser algo lenta.**

 **Nota: Los guardianes tiene por defecto esta mejora, aunque su esperanzan de vida es indeterminada, hasta se estima que pueden que sean inmortales**

 **Reclutas de la vanguardia: Comúnmente personas que se vieron involucradas en acciones de la vanguardia, se les da permiso a trabajar en cual labor que pueda desempeñar, con un buen salario y permiso para llevar también a su familia.**

 **Soldados no guardianes: Aunque antes era solo usados como policías u fuerzas de seguridad, desde la llegada a tierra-2, han ganado mucho reconocimiento y llegando a ser aceptados para misiones de alto riesgo, teniendo sus propias bases y acceso a armamento y armaduras guardián en caso de los más veteranos.**

 **Subida de tierra-2: Aprobado por la vanguardia, todas las facciones de la torre y el orador. Mediante el uso de varias compañías, acelerar el crecimiento tecnológico de tierra-2. Actualmente se encuentran en un desarrollo de mediados del 2045 a 2050 estando apenas en el 2014**

 **Razas de guardianes: Aunque principalmente están conformados los guardianes en humanos, insomne y exo, los caídos aliados, cabales y psionicos rebeldes se han unido con éxito a la vanguardia.**

 **Operación liberación roja: Operativo en conjunto entre la casa del juicio y el clan de los guardianes solitarios, mediante la ayuda de un grupo de líderes cabales rebeldes, donde se logró libera a 6 millones de civiles cabales encarcelados en las lunas de Marte, y la deserción de 7 millones de soldados cabales, a su vez que se robó 17 cruceros cabales y 5 dreadnought cabales, posteriormente fundado la alianza nueva sangre.**

 **Cabales guardianes: Siendo solo un 8% del número total, los cabales guardianes son principalmente niño rescatados en el la operación liberación roja y soldados desertores.**

 **Caídos guardianes: Desde la alianza de la casa del juicio y posteriormente más grupos de caídos con la vanguardia, han crecido en grandes proporciones en unos pocos años, siendo el 15% de guardianes presentes**

 **Rangos caídos:**

 **Escorias:**

 **"Sedientos de recuperar su honor"**

 **Ex-rango de los infantes, ahora rango de humillación y castigo para aquello que han cometido faltas graves, se caracteriza por la amputación de los brazos inferiores**

 **Iniciado:**

 **"Donde todos comenzaran"**

 **Rango más bajo y ubicación de los infantes (7 a 15 años para los caídos), a diferencia de las escorias, no se les amputan los brazos inferiores, además de ser instruidos en cuartes militares y no usados como carne de cañón. Se desconoce si la caza de los reyes también usa esta reforma**

 **Vándalos:**

 **"Buen sueldo, buena vida"**

 **Rango común en la sociedad caída, siendo en su mayoría soldado, guardias, técnicos, pilotos, artilleros, etc. Actualmente se dividen en varios tipos según su papel en el la sociedad caída (variando desde soldados rasos, soldados pesados, francotiradores, espadachines, encubiertos, técnico de batalla, medico de combate, granadero, contadores, cuidadores, mecánicos, doctores, científicos, etc)**

 **Capitanes:**

 **"Aunque ahora seamos aliados, sí que es algo tenebroso tenerlos a tu costado"**

 **Rango social intermedio, siendo considerados en las fuerzas especiales y capaces de comandar a vándalos, iniciados, escorias y también capitanes de baja categorías. Este rango también se subdivide en varias categorías, desde capitanes de combate, escribas menores, capitanes de navíos, ingenieros, medico supervisor, capitán de guarida, etc,**

 **Barones:**

 **"Mejor cargo, más alto"**

 **Rango social alto, siendo variando desde agentes especiales, escribas, ingenieros jefes a generales de batallones, además que su variable más alta son los barones altos, los cuales son los jefe de cámaras**

 **Arcontes:**

 **"¿Cómo hace para sentarse?"**

 **Manos del kell y representación de su poder, tiene poder ilimitado en toda una casa obedeciendo solo a su kell (Nota: Solo un kell puede nombrar a un barón arconte)**

 **Kell:**

 **"El rey de la casa, aunque el tamaño es algo….exagerado"**

 **Jefe supremo de una casa, siendo el más fuerte guerrero de la misma, a la vez es el que lidera cualquiera operación de su casa y todos los miembros de la misma le debe respeto y atacar sus órdenes. El nombramiento de un nuevo kell puede ser desde la orden de sucesión del anterior kell, a librar una guerra interna por el rango**

 **Datos de guardianes**

 **Guardián: Hideki Hyodo**

 **Sexo: Masculino**

 **Especie: Humano**

 **Edad: 254, apariencia de 30**

 **Clase: Titán**

 **Luz: 450**

 **"Singular guardián, y todo una leyenda" Comandante Zavala**

 **Nota: Líder del clan los guardianes solitarios, padre de familia y guardia, fue por un tiempo dado de baja con su grupo, pero volvió para hacer la paz con la casa del juicio, fue miembro del grupo que descubrió el porta madre**

 **Guardián: Mizuki Hyodo (Antes Tobichi)**

 **Sexo: Femenino**

 **Especie: Humana**

 **Edad: 249, apariencia de 28**

 **Clase: Cazadora**

 **Luz: 460**

 **"Como un depredador, caza en silencio a su presa, y alimenta a sus crias…eso ultimo no queras saberlo" Cayde-6**

 **Nota: Amada de casa cuando está en casa y cazadora a tiempo completo, acompaño a su esposo en toda su cruzada, aunque lamenta no poder ayudar a su sobrina cuando murió su hermana, siempre la visita o revisa como esta, fue miembro del grupo que descubrió el porta madre**

 **Guardián: Issei Hyodo**

 **Sexo: Maulino**

 **Especie: Humano**

 **Edad: 17 (20 biologico)**

 **Clase: Titan**

 **Luz: 110**

 **"Tiene un futuro prometedor, aunque debe saber cuándo contenerse" Comandante Zavala**

 **Nota: Hijo de los Hyodo, a corta edad demostró poder ser un guardián, su meta es poder ser un gran guardián y tener un harem (En secreto)**

 **Guardián: Akane Hyodo**

 **Sexo: Femenino**

 **Especie: Insomne**

 **Edad: 16 (19 biológico)**

 **Clase: Hechicero**

 **Luz: 95**

 **"Una sobresaliente hechicera, aunque algo apegada a su hermano" Ikora Rey**

 **Nota: Adoptada por los hyodo, para no llamar la atención en el la tierra-2 usa un semi-cambiador genético para ocultar su raza, es muy amigable y apegada a su hermano mayor**

 **Guardián: Jorge-124**

 **Sexo: Masculino**

 **Especie: Exo**

 **Edad: ?**

 **Clase: Cazador**

 **Luz: 470**

 **"Si hay algo tan antiguo como el orador, ese sería Jorge, joder hasta Lord Saladino se inclina ante él, SE INCLINA EL ULTIMO SEÑOR DE HIERRO" Cayde-6**

 **Nota: Activo desde el colapso (Haci de antiguo) y siendo unos de los primeros guardianes en existir, ha servido sin importar el costo, además de entrenar a infinidad de guardianes, pero a lo largo de su vida no ha sobresalido en tantas misiones. Casado (¿?) y gran estratega, actualmente sirve como líder local en su zona y maestro de los hijos de los guardianes presentes, fue miembro del grupo que descubrió el porta madre.**

 **Guardián: Virox'tarki**

 **Sexo: masculino**

 **Especie: Caído**

 **Edad: 154 (30 humanos cuando usa el semi-cambiador genético)**

 **Clase: Cazador**

 **Luz: 170**

 **"Virox es mejor que Skolas, No salvaje, no cruel, solo piensa como Variks, un kell de kell, alguien que une a las casa o hace que se alien con casa guardián, pero Virox tiene algo valioso de Variks, por lo que Variks vigila a Virox" Variks El leal**

 **Nota: Caído de la casa del juicio, subió de rango hasta llegar a ser kell, llegando a casarse con Mictlia, hija de Variks el leal, aliándose con los guardianes, y tras el descubrimiento de que los caídos pueden ser guardianes, fue uno de los primeros en ser guardianes caídos, ha servido fielmente a la humanidad y con su alianza con ellos ha traído algo de paz al sistema.**

 **Guardián: Mictlia'tarki**

 **Sexo: Femenino**

 **Especie: Caído**

 **Edad: 144 (27 humanos cuando usa el semi-cambiador genético)**

 **Clase: Titan**

 **Luz: 165**

 **"Mictlia es lista, fuerte y noble, Variks la crio bien, Variks está orgulloso de lo que crio….su madre estaría orgullosa" Variks el leal**

 **Nota: Hija de Variks el leal, perdió a su madre a una edad temprana durante las guerras del arrecife, fue criada por su padre por un camino fuera de las costumbre salvajes de aquellos tiempo, luego sirvió como guardián en el presidio de los Ancianos, para luego casarse con Virox, sirviendo fielmente a la torre, aunque ahora radica en la central de la tierra-2**

 **Guardián: Mika'tarki**

 **Sexo: Femenino**

 **Especie: Caído (capitán)**

 **Edad: 16 (19 biológico)**

 **Clase: Hechicero**

 **Luz: 67**

 **"Notable guardián, notable hechicera, notable Eliksni, aunque muy…humana en su actitud"** **Variks el leal**

 **Nota: Hija de un kell, melliza menor de Mix'tarki, como cualquiera de su generación en su casa, fue criada en términos humanos haciéndose muy amiga de Akane, actualmente usa un semi-cambiador genético ir con ella a estudiar**

 **Guardián: Mix'tarki**

 **Sexo: masculino**

 **Especie: Caído (capitán)**

 **Edad: 16 (19 biológico)**

 **Clase: Cazador**

 **Luz: 70**

 **"Guerrero ferio, cazador rápido, un corte listo, Mix es un cazador ideal" Variks el leal**

 **Nota: Hijo de un kell, mellizo de Mika'tarki, al igual que su hermana, usa un semi-cambiador genético para ir a la escuela, aparte de ser gran amigo de Issei.**


	2. reunión y enfrentamiento

**Nota: Joder, no espera tantos favoritos y Followers (aunque sea tres de cada uno, en un día es una gran motivación para mí) Decidí terminar este capítulo, ya que estaba escribiendo el de paradox of change, pero como la gente está que apoya, aunque no haiga comentarios, les lanzo este capítulo largo xd**

 **Ahora, para el tiempo de lanzamiento de capítulo, voy a darle más importancia a los que tiene más comentarios, y si supera los 5, aunque me amanezca lo tendré en 5 días xd**

 **Nota 2: Como dije en el anterior capítulo, añadiré más personajes de otras franquicias, los cuales algunos aparecerán en este capítulo. Ahora, de ellos, no serán todos humanos, sino será de las demás especies de Destiny (insomne, caído, cabal y psionico) para darle algo de variedad a las razas**

 **Nota 3: New guardian: route DAL tendrá también su reescritura, la cual aún no tengo su fecha exacta, pero será entre este mes al próximo**

"Ise" dijo Rías con una cara de seriedad al ver que dicho guardián entraba

Ambos están en la entrada al club de Rias, ya que a Issei se le hizo algo tarde por ir al baño, y al llegar se encontró a Rias esperándolo

"¿Si Rias-sempai?" Dijo Issei algo curioso por la expresión seria del demonio

"Mi familiar vio que estás caminando a la iglesia con una monja esta mañana" Dijo Rias cruzando los brazos

"Si solo la ayudaba a ir a la igle…." Respondio Issei algo molesto, pero a media palabra, se detuvo al recordar ese pequeño detalle

"Ohh entiendo" Continuo con una pequeña sonrisa

"Ahhh escucha, los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos estamos en un alto al fuego en los últimos 3 siglos, además que caminabas por territorio caído" Estresada, respondió Rias con seriedad

"Entiendo" Respondio Issei en un tono casual, pero al fijarse en Rias, noto que estaba muy estresada y molesta por el asunto

"Lamento si la hice sentir mal" Continuo en un tono calmada

"Como administradora de esta ciudad, es mi deber evitar cual malentendido con las demás facciones, y ahora que estoy con ustedes en un trato, no quiero verme perjudicada la imagen de mi clan" Respondio Rias con seriedad calmándose

"Je, no te preocupes" Con una sonrisa, respondió Issei agarrándose de la nuca con las dos manos.

"Si fuera tan fácil" Susurro Rias en un tono sarcástico y algo tsundere

"Si metemos la pata, ustedes no saldrán afectados" Comento Issei sonriendo

"Además recuerda que usamos casco" Añadió en un tono amigable

"Ahh si tú lo dices" Con una mirada algo molesta pero kawaii, respondió Rias

"Ok" Respondio Issei en un tono normal

Tras eso, comenzaron a caminar hasta que…

"Aparte" Dijo Rias con algo de curiosidad, antes de continuar

"Quería preguntarte más sobre ustedes"

"Bueno, pero…." Respondio Issei algo serio

"pero…." Susurro Rias algo molesta

"Cuando estemos con los demás, puedes explicarnos sobre las sacred gear" Pidió Issei algo nervioso

"Hummmm….ok" Tras pensarlo un poco, dijo Rias con una pequeña sonrisa

"Bien" Respondio Issei asintiendo

"Pregúntame" Continuo saciando el pedido del demonio

"¿Ustedes creen el alguna divinidad?" Pregunto Rias curiosa

"Aparte del culto al viajero o la secta de Osiris en el arrecife, no hay mucho más" Respondio Issei en un tono normal

"¿Y las demás religiones?" Continúo Rias algo pensativa

"…." Susurro Issei pensando, a lo que respondió

"Por lo que me contaron, dicen que fueron olvidándose al pasar los años, además que en la edad de oro un culto comenzó a adora al viajero, culto que llego a remplazar a los cristianos en el colapso"

"Entiendo" Respondio Rias algo sorprendida y una pisca molesta

"Ahh además" Continuo en un tono algo emocionado

"¿Ustedes tienen animes en su futuro?" Pregunto con mucha curiosidad

"Ehhh" Susurro Issei algo nervioso

"hmmm" En respuesta, susurro Rias insatisfecha

"Ahh bueno, si hay, pero…." Cediendo, dijo Issei terminando nervioso

"Pero…." Repitió Rias con una cara malhumorada pero kawaii

"Bueno, la cosa es que con las preocupaciones de fortaleces a las bases en tierra y venus, las contralorías de los medios de entretenimiento…no existente" Respondio Issei nervioso

"¿Ehh?" Susurro Rias sin entender mucho

"Por lo que cada día se inventa cualquiera historia random, llegando algunas ser muy, pero muy locas o fuera de lugar…." Continúo Issei aun nervioso

"¿Pero hay?" Obviando el hecho que puede haber cualquier contenido no….sanamente mental, dijo Rias interesada

"Si, si hay" Dijo Issei aun nervioso

"Un día me puedes enseñar alguna de ellas" Continuo Rias en un tono feliz

"Voy a ver" Respondio Issei asintiendo

"Ok" Respondio la pelirroja con una sonrisa

"Además…" Continuo mientras sacaba de un círculo mágico una caja que parecía estar hecha de madera, con un círculo mágico sobre este que contenía letras que Issei no pudo identificar

"Quería hacer una prueba contigo" Dijo Rias con una mirada de interés

"¿Prueba?" Pregunto Issei sorprendido

"Si" Asintiendo con la cabeza, dijo Rias

"Veras este dispositivo analiza la vitalidad, energía, cualidad mágica, fuerza y todo lo demás de una persona" Explico en un tono algo sabiondo

"Guao eso es increíble" Sorprendido de tal artefacto mágico, dijo Issei

"Si" Confirmo Rias con su orgullo en alto

"Y quiero probarlo contigo" Continuo mirándolo

"Ehh" Susurro Issei algo miedoso

"Si" Dijo Rias con una sonrisa

"Antes que nada, ¿no hay efectos secundarios?" Pregunto Issei esperando no tener que hacer alguna firma con sangre o vender su alma al diablo….literalmente

"No, creo" Respondio Rias con una sonrisa algo dudosa

"ok…" Asintió Issei algo nervio

"Solo pon un poco de sangre aquí" Continuo Rias mientras señalaba un cajo pequeño que salió de la caja

"ok, espectro" Dijo Issei, a lo que a su costado salió su espectro

(Entiendo) Respondio este, a lo que fue hacia Rias, donde, de un costado del espectro, apareció una burbuja de sangre de Issei flotando

(¿Está bien esta cantidad?) Pregunto el espectro

"Ehh si robotito" Respondio Rias sorprendida, pero el espectro solo dio un sonido molesto, a la vez que dejaba la sangre en el cajo

"jejeje" Por su parte, Issei solo rio por el comentario

"Bien déjame ver…." Dijo Rias mientras operaba la consola mágica de la caja

(Análisis completo) A lo que luego de unos segundos sonó esa alarma

"Bien" Dijo Rias mientras revisaba los resultados

"Haber, según esto, tienes la fuerza de un humano reencarnado en una torre…. energía relacionada con la luz…. la cual no es mucha pero del mismo nivel que un exorcista humano…pontencia mágico de un mago novato…. Alma casi normal a la humana….resistencia sobrehumana…..y vitalidad…. ¿Eh?" Leyó Rias con concentración, pero al final se quedo sorprendida

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto Issei curioso

"Que dice que tu esperanza de vida es desconocida, o es eso o eres inmortal" Dijo Rias sorprendida y desconsertada

"Interesante" Susurro Issei pensativo

"Es extraño que no haya podido hallarla… ¿no sabrás tu hasta cuándo viven?" Pregunto Rias interesada

"Je en si no sabemos hasta que edad vivimos" Respondio Issei sobándose el mentón

"Además que muchos de los primeros guardianes murieron en los primeros siglos después del colapso, posteriormente varios cientos en el intento de recuperar la luna" Dijo Issei en un tono decaído

"Joder, sí que perdieron todo" Dijo Rias en un tono triste

"Eh" Susurro Issei sorprendido

"Toda su historia, logros, creatividad…destruida" Continuo Rias en un tono deprimido

"…." Por su parte Issei solo la miro impactado

"Ah, disculpa, es solo que soy muy curiosa en lo que se refiere a los humanos" Dijo Rias algo nerviosa

"Entiendo" Respondio Issei sorprendido

"Y escuchar lo que le paso a tu raza, me dejo muy choqueada" Continuo Rias algo apenada

"Je, no creí que tanto te afectada" En tono de broma, dijo Issei con una sonrisa

"Hey, también los demonios tenemos sentimientos" Dijo Rias sonando ofendida

"Jejeje" Y en respuesta Issei solo rio

Después de eso ambos fueron hacia la sala del club, pero en la entrada, Rias se detuvo y dijo

"Antes de entrar" A lo que continuo

"Crees que exista lo sobrenatural en tu mundo"

En respuesta, Issei se quedó en silencio y tras unos segundos respondió

"….No se" A lo que Rias solo se quedó en silencio por un rato y dijo

"Entiendo" Acto seguido entraron a la sala, donde la nobleza de Rias y el resto del grupo de guardianes estaban esperándolos

"Bien, están todos" Dijo Rias yendo hacia su asiento

"Si Buchou" Respondieron los demás demonios asintiendo

"Guardianes" Dijo Issei mirando al resto de guardianes

"Presente" Dijeron los demás asintiendo

"Bien continuemos" Dijo Rias a los demás, a lo que todos se sentaron

Por su parte, Rias se sentó en su asiento y tras dar un suspiro, dijo

"Ahora, continuando con muestras labores del club….."

"¿Cuantos contratos hicieron en esta semana mis queridos sirvientes?" Pregunto a su nobleza

"4" Respondio Koneko

"7" Respondio Kiba

"5" Respondio Akeno

"Bien" Dijo Rias asintiendo

"Continuando… creo que es hora de hacer contratos con nuestros amigos guardianes" Continuo Rias mirando hacia los guardianes presentes

"Estamos de acuerdo" Asintiendo, dijo Issei mientras los demás también asentían

"Bien, pero ¿que tienen para el trato?" Respondio Rias con una mirada picara

"Je, haber…" Susurro Issei pensativo

"Que tal un par de motas de luz" Por su parte, dijo Mika sacando un par de dichos objetos de su inventario en su espectro

"Ehh otra cosa que tengan" Respondio Rias negando con la cabeza algo incomoda

"…y que tal esta arma" Ofrecio Mix mientras sacaba un fusil vex de su inventario

"Ehh ¿qué es?" Algo interesada, dijo Rias mirando dicha arma

"Se un Fusil de azote, armas vex, tiene bastante munición" Dijo Mix mostrando las funciones de dicho fusil

"Ehhh ¿qué tan buena es?" Interesado, pregunto Kiba

"Buena, puede hacer mucho daño en poco tiempo" Dijo Mix en un tono de convencimiento

"increíble" Susurro Kiba interesado

"Pero… no se falta otra…." Por su parte, dijo Rias aún no convencida

"Que tal un trofeo" Dijo Issei como si se le prendiese un foco

"Hummm muéstralo" Algo interesada, dijo Rias mirándolo, a lo que Issei saco una cabeza de un alien de caparazón rojo y en el centro tres círculos apagados medio verdosos con una boca calaverita

"Guao que es eso" Sorprendida y algo horrorizada, dijo Rias

"Es una cabeza de un príncipe del Enjambre, un enemigo muy poco común y difícil de matar" Respondio Issei cruzando los brazos

"Interesante" Susurraron los demás demonios

"Hummm aunque…." Por su parte, dijo Rias aún no convencida

"Y que tal esto" Pero en eso, Akane saco un grupo de bolsa trasparentes con una nota que decía capsula de tiempo, abrir para el 3100, donde había unos mangas de one piece

"Ehhhhhhh" Grito Rias sorprendida mientras entraba en su modo otaku-friki

"Eso…eso….son…." Agarrándolos con los ojos brillosos, dijo Rias casi babeando

"Si los 5 próximos volúmenes de one piece" Dijo Akane con un una sonrisa

"Ahhh lo quiero lo quiero" Casi saltando a la insomne, dijo Rias en frente de ella

"¿Trato?" Intervino un nervioso Issei

"Si, si, si, si" Casi babeando, dijo Rias, a lo que Issei le entrego los mangas

"Ahh mi delicioso" Como cierto personaje del señor de los anillo, dijo Rias mientras se sentaba en su asiento y acariciaba los mangas

"Ok…." Susurraron los demás con una gota en la frente

"Ahh…bueno…hora de las sacred gear" Recuperándose de su momento friki, dijo Rias parándose

"Bien…primero, necesito que levanten los brazos" Pido como primer paso

"Ok" Respondieron los demas

"Bien, ahora piensen en lo que más aman o desean" Dijo Rias como segundo paso

"Bien" Asintieron los demás mientras seguían las indicaciones

"…" En silencio, todo se quedaron viendo al grupo de guardianes

"Buchuo" En eso, Kiba le susurro a Rias con curiosidad

"Si Kiba" Respondio Rias sin dejar de a los guardianes

"¿Que sacred gear crees que tengan?" Pregunto Kiba curioso

"No se….pero puede…" Respondio Rias pero en eso…

"Ahhh" De los guardianes, todos susurraron confundidos

"¿Que es este guante?" Dijo Issei sorprendió al ver un guante rojo con una gema verde que cubría gran parte de la mano excepto los dedos

"Ehh y este humo" Dijo Mix viendo que estaba rodeado de un humo gris

"¿Porque tengo una caja?" Dijo Akane, quien tenía una caja de madera artesanal con tapa y un signo de martillo a un costado

"No ¿y esta vara?" Dijo Mika, quien tenía una vara de color celeste azulino terminado en una pica eléctrica

"Un Twice Critical, un Supplier box, una Blessing of light y una…." Sorprendida, dijo Rias mirando a los guardianes

"Je, ¿y ese humo…?" Comento Issei algo burlo

"No sé tú, pero esto es inu…" Dijo Mix mirando con molestia dicho humo

"Un Longinus" Interumpio Rias sorprendida

"Eh…" Susurraron los guardianes sin entender

"Dimension Lost, crea una niebla que permite trasportar a una dimensión de bolsillo u otro lado" Explico Rias un sorprendida

"Guao, puede ser útil contra enemigos con varios esbirros" Dijo Mix mirando con orgullo su humo

"¿Y las demás?" Pregunto Issei curioso

"Humm" Susurro Rias un rato, a lo que dijo

"El tuyo es un Twice Critical, permite duplicar su poder"

"Increíble" Dijo Issei emocionado

"Ese es un Blessing of light, una vara con poderes en base a la energía, aunque solo se limita en ello y no en más elementos" Girando hacia Mika, dijo Rias

"Ehh es perfecta para mi clase" Dijo Mika inspeccionado su vara

"Y esta es una Supplier box, cuyo poder…" Continúo Rias en un tono nervioso mirando a Akane

"¿Poder…?" Dijo Akane algo curiosa

"Solo permite copiar cosa que cavan acá, pero solo objetos no tan poderosos o bendecidos, sino como flechas u otro tipo de material" Dijo Rias en un tono complicado

"Ehh" Susurraron todos los guardianes sorprendidos e impactados

"Pero no están útil… además que muchos la han clasificado como un sacred gear odso…" Continúo Rias intentando no ofender, pero Akane le interrumpió con los ojos brillosos

"¿Cómo funciona?"

"Ehh solo pon algo allí y…" Respondio Rias sin entender, pero en eso, Akane saco un objeto morado extraño de la nada, para luego ponerlo en su sacred gear

"Haber…" Dijo emocionada, mientras los demas guardianes la rodeaban

"Eh…." Por su parte susurraron los demonios sin entender

"Eh ¿qué pasa…?" Acercándose, pregunto Rias sin entender, pero en eso….

"¡Ehhhhh!" Gritaron todos los guardianes sorprendidos, ya que la caja-sacred gear se había abierto rebelando que ahora estaba llena del objeto morado

"Akane te envidio" Dijo Mika con envía y alegría hacia su amiga

"Tienes la bendición del viajero" Añadió Mix cruzando los brazos

"Eres una suertuda hermanita" Dijo Issei con orgullo

"Lo sé, gracias gran viajero" Respondio Akane con los ojos brillosos viendo a cielo

"Ehh…uno, los sacred gear son puestos por dios, y dos ¿porque tanta felicidad?" Sin entender la escena, pregunto Rias

"¿No lo entiendes?" Respondio Issei sorprendido

"Ehh…no" Respondio Rias nerviosa

"Con esto podemos duplicar nuestra munición infinitamente, es un milagro" Dijo Mix alegre

"Nunca voy a dudar en el viajero" Dijo Akane con felicidad

"Ok…creo" Respondio Rias aun nerviosa por la escena

"Bien….aunque les recomendaría tener cuidado" Continuo con seriedad

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto Mix con curiosidad

"4 portadores de sacred gear y que uno tenga un Longinus….atraerá a cualquier ser perceptible" Respondio Rias cruzando los brazos

"Entendemos" Dijo Issei sintiendo

"Por lo demás….tienen buena suerte" Continuo Rias con una sonrisa

"Gracias" Respondio Issei asintiendo

"Continuando…. ¿quieren te?" Dijo Rias sentándose

"Ok, no hay problema" Respondio Issei mientras los demás asentían, acto seguido todos se sentaron y Akeno sirvió te para todos

"Gracias sempai" Dijo Mix con respeto, a lo que Akeno solo dio una sonrisa

"Gracias Akeno-sempai" Por su parte, Mika y Akane también agradecieron

"…" Pero por otro lado, Kiba solo los miraba a los guardianes con interés

"Hummm…Kiba" Notando la mirada de su siervo, dijo Rias levanto una ceja

"Si Buchou" Respondio Kiba con respeto

"¿Qué estás pensando?" Pregunto Rias interesada

"Hummmm…digo lo mismo" Añadió Issei mirando

"Bueno…." Dijo Kiba asintiendo, a lo cerró los ojos un rato, y tras unos segundos, dijo

"Solo planeaba preguntarse si podemos tener un encuentro amistoso con los guardianes"

"Hummm" Susurro Issei interesado

"Bueno…eso sí sería una idea interesante" Comento Rias también interesada, a lo que pregunto al grupo de guardianes

"¿Qué opinan?"

"Puede ser" Dijo Issei sobándose el mentón

"Humm sería interesante" Comento Mix interesado

"Bueno, porque no" Dijo Akane a la vez que Mika asentía

"Aceptamos" Viendo que sus compañeros guardianes estaban de acuerdo, acepto Issei

"Bien… ¿Tiene un lugar específico para luchar o quieren que yo elija?" Pregunto Rias con una sonrisa

"Hummmm" Susurro Issei pensando, a lo que miro a su grupo y dijo

"Reunión" Acto seguido, los guardianes pasaron a comunicarse vía mental

"¿Algún lugar?" Pregunto Issei

"El almacén abandonado de ayer" Comento Mix

"Ok" Respondio Issei asintiendo

"Llamamos a los demás" Añadió Akane

"Hummmm" Susurro Issei pensando

"Por qué no" A lo que accedió

"Bien yo los llamare" Dijo Akane mientras sacaba una lista de contactos por su teléfono

"Rias-sempai, decidimos el lugar" Saliendo de la conversación vía mental, dijo Issei

"Excelente" Respondio Rias sonriendo

"Aparte invitamos a otros guardianes de la zona" Añadió Mix

"Bien, bien" Asintió Rias emocionada

"Mientras más gente mejor" Comento con una gran sonrisa

"Ok….vamos" Respondio Issei algo nervioso

32 minutos después

Tras un pequeño viaje, el grupo de guardianes y la nobleza de Rias llegaron al almacén abandonado del día anterior, el cual estaba rodeado con señales de prohibido el paso y limpio.

"Es el mismo lugar que ayer" Susurro Rias al entrar al lugar, aunque ella y su nobleza se sentían vigilando desde arriba, pero…

"Vaya por fin llegar" Desde el fondo una voz femenina dijo molesta, a lo que grupo de demonios miraron y vieron a un gran grupo de chicos y chicas sentados o parados dentro del almacén usando sus uniformes escolares, aunque también le sorprendido a Rias de ver algunos de su cole. Siendo la que hablo una chica, de como 16 a 17 años, cabello largo negro divido en dos coletas y ojos rojos, con un uniforme estudiantil que consistía de una chaqueta azul noche, camisa blanca con un listo rojo en el cuello, falda azul, medias negras largas y botas negras. Aunque como curiosidad, a su costado había otra chica que parecía una mini-versión de la anterior de como 14 a 15 usando el mismo uniforme

"Je veo que los hicimos espera" Dijo Issei con una sonrisa

"Dijiste en media hora" A un costado, dijo un chico (aunque más parecía chica) de como 15 a 16 años, cabello castaño que le llegaba esta los hombros con ojos azules, usando un uniforme estudiantil parecido a la anterior chica, pero con pantalón gris. Aparte de estar leyendo un libro

"Va solo fueron 2 minutos de tardanza hombre" Respondio Mix en un tono gracioso

"Ah….como sea" Respondio el chico suspirando

"Pasando de tema….ellos son los demonios de que nos hablaste" Interviniendo dijo Shidou quien también había venido

"Si" Respondio Issei, para luego dar un paso atrás

"Preséntese" Dijo mirando al grupo de demonios

"Ahh…verdad" Algo sorprendida, dijo Rias asintiendo, a lo que dio un paso adelante y dijo

"Saludos guardianes, mi nombre es Rias Gremory, heredera del clan Gremory y administradora de esta ciudad" Dijo Rias con su orgullo en alto

"Y los que me acompaña son mis lindos siervos" Continuo señalando a su nobleza, los cuales asintieron y saludaron

"Akeno Himejina, espero que nos llevemos bien" Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa

"Yuuto Kiba, un gusto a todos" Inclinándose un poco, dijo Kiba con respeto

"Tojo Koneko" Comiendo un dulce, dijo Koneko en un tono sin emociones

"Cuatro akumas, que locura" Comento un chico, de como 15 a 16, de pelo azul claro con ojos grises que llevaba un par de auriculares, que llevaba el uniforme de la academia Kuoh, para sorpresa de Rias y su nobleza. Aparte que por cosa curiosa, una chica de cabello plateado suave largo y ojos dorados, y con el mismo uniforme de la academia Kuoh, y otra chica, algo mas corta de cabello negro y ojos rojos, que llevaba el también llevaba el uniforme de la academia Kuoh, asintieron.

"Je, demonios…ya nada es todo normal para mi" A su costado, comento Shidou

"Bueno…" Susurro Issei algo nervioso, a lo que continuo

"Rias y su gente quieren un combate amistoso"

"Estoy leyendo mi libro paso" Respondio el castaño del libro sin dejar de mirarlo

"Yo paso" Dijo Shidou

"Estoy revisando unos datos...paso" Dijo el peliazul de los audífonos

Eso y más comentarios se escucharon hasta

"Hummm, ¿alguno es un espadachín?" Pregunto la pelinegra de coletas con interés

"Kiba es un buen espadachín" Dijo Koneko comiendo una paleta

"Je, digamos que soy muy bueno" Comento Kiba con una sonrisa amistosa

"Haber" Dijo la pelinegra parándose, para luego caminar al centro del almacén

"Te reto a un combate" Dijo en un tono desafiante

"Je acepto el reto" Dijo Kiba mientras ponía una expresión desafiante

"Bien todos hagan un espacio" Dijo Issei, a lo que todos se hicieron a un lado, incluso sentándose en los montones de madera o metal.

Después tanto la chica como Kiba se posicionaron en el centro, siendo que el último invoco una espada, algo medieval, y dando una inclinación, dijo

"Sera un gusto señorita…eh disculpe pero ¿cuál es su nombre?" Termino preguntando, pero la chica solo lo ignoro

"Je, entonces eres un demonio como el la biblia humana" Dijo la chica con una mirada interés

"Si, se podía decir" Respondio Kiba en un tono suave

"Je entonces…" Dijo la chica, a lo que a su costado apareció su espectro, en lo que una luz la envolvió a la chica, luz que al dispararse, se pudo ver a un caído femenino de como 2.5 metros, de armadura acorazada, manoplas y botas terminadas en garras puntiagudas, casco con cuatros luces azul-verdoso claro, todo de color negro con partes blancas y líneas rojas, aunque también algunos tubos rojos, y en una mano una gran estoque de dos mangos, sujetados por los dos brazos izquierdos.

"Para responder tu pregunta, me llamo Noire'Latsis, La hoja oscura y arconte de la casa de los demonios negros y futura kell de la misma" Dijo la chica llamada Noire balanceando su estoque con mucha facilidad

"Nieta del gran kell de la casa de los demonios, Solkis'Latsis, el kell conquistador e hija del ultimo Kell… Losris'Latsis, el kell restaurador" Dijo con orgullo, aunque los demás guardianes les salió una gota de sudo

"Espero que seas digno de llevar el nombre de demonio" Dijo Noire en pose de ataque

"Je entonces…" Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa, a lo que en un segundo ataco a la caída, pero ella logro detener el ataque para luego empujarlo, haciendo un espacio entre ellos

"Je ataques rápidos, nada mal…..aunque…." Dijo Noire para después abalanzarse en un corte vertical, el cual Kiba evadió con facilidad, pero al intentar contratacar la caída desfundo un cuchillo eléctrico de su pierna con su brazo inferior derecho, chocando con la espada del rubio, electrocutándolo.

"Tsk….eso no me esperaba" Dijo Kiba temblando un poco

"Nadie sabe cuándo es útil una de esta pequeñas" Dijo Noire guardando su cuchillo

"Je, tienes varias sorpresas" Dijo Kiba con una mirada de interés

"Soy la arconte más joven de la historia" Dijo Noire mientras comenzaba a rodeándolo

"Yo misma soy una gran-n sorpresa" Acto seguido golpeo el suelo con fuerza, haciendo temblar el suelo, cosa que desequilibrio al rubio, el cual al intentar el equilibro, bajo la espada y Noire aprovecho para darle un ataque lineal, el cual Kiba solo pudo chocar con su espada y mantenerlo sobre el mientras Noire presionaba con ventaja

"Je….ese es todo" Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa

"¿Todo?...no, no, no amigo" Dijo Noire en un tono calmado, dejando a Kiba sin entender, pero en eso, del estoque de la caída, otra hoja salió en dirección al cuerpo de Kiba, el cual solo puedo esquivarlo casi rozando, pero

"Es solo el comienzo" Dijo Noire mientras con sus otros dos brazos daba un fuerte golpe a Kiba, el cual no pudo evitar y salió volando, chocando contra la pared y cayendo al suelo

"Arhggg" Susurro botando un poco de sangre

"Je y te llamas demonio" Dijo la caída en un tono de burla

Por su parte, Kiba solo se levantó con una sonrisa

"Je….no me esperaba eso" Dijo mientras se apoyaba en su espada

"Aunque también no eh luchado…" Continuo mientras levantaba su espada

"Con todo mi poder" Acto seguido clavo su espada en el suelo, a lo que varias espadas salieron en dirección de Noire, la cual salto para evitar el ataque

"Je yo no esperaba eso" Dijo Noire con interés, pero en eso Kiba cogió dos espadas y las lanzo hacia ella, quien con su espada los logro repeler, pero

"Espero que te guste la segunda ronda" Dijo Kiba mientras lanzaba otras espadas, las cuales cuando Noire intento repeler pero exploraron

"Ahhh" Grito mientras caía al suelo, a lo que Kiba aprovecho y clavo su espada en el suelo, saliendo varias espadas hacia la caída, las cuales la rodeado

"Jaque Mate" Susurro Kiba con una sonrisa pero…

" **Amparo del alba** " Con fuerza, grito Noire, a lo que un gran domo la rodeaba, destruyendo las espadas de Kiba

"¿Qué…?" Susurro el rubio sin entender, pero Noire solo saco otro estoque de dos mangos

"Je nada mal" Dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que el domo desapareció y sus manos se llenaron de energía eléctrica

"Eléctrico…eso se parece al poder que uso Issei ayer" Susurro Kiba sorprendido

"Je veo que el idiota te enseño sobre las sud-clases" Dijo Noire con una sonrisa tras su casco

"Si….creo que son 3 por sus clases" Dijo Kiba poniendo una pose defensiva

"Exacto" Dijo Noire en un tono suave acercándose a Kiba

"Pero te dijo que podemos cambiar entre ellas" Continuo en un tono algo oscuro, cosa que sorprendió a Kiba, pero en eso

" **Puño de tormenta** " En un solo segundo, Noire apareció delante de Kiba, dándole un fuerte puño que lanzo volando con rayos saliendo de su cuerpo

"Arhhggg" Susurro este último chocando contra el suelo malherido

"Jo-oder….eso…." Intentando pararse, susurro Kiba, aun choqueado por la electricidad, apoyado en su espada, pero al levantar la vista

"Jaque mate demonio" Con el estoque apuntando su cuello, escucho a Noire decir en un tono victorioso

"Je…nada mal, pero…." Dijo, a lo que una gran espada, acompañada de otras, salió debajo de Noire, mandándola a volar con algunos cortes, sobresaliendo una en el pecho

"Tsk…no me espera eso" Agarrándose de su herida, dijo Noire algo molesta mientras su espectro la curaba, pero en eso otro grupo de espada salieron en su dirección

"Crees que te voy a dar un respiro" Con una mirada algo seria, dijo Kiba mientras invocaba otra espada

" **Holy Eraser** " Dijo mientras terminaba de invocar la espada, la cual tenía una hoja negra, con la cual se abalanzo hacia Noire

"Je" Susurro esta última mientras salto sobre Kiba y dijo

" **Puño del caos** " Acto seguido se abalanzo como bala hacia el rubio, pero el solo levanto su espada con confianza

"Idiota, destruiré tu espada" Grito Noire a lo que choco contra la espada de Kiba, pero esta solo comenzó a absorber la energía de arco de la caída

"¿Qué rayos?" Grito Noire sorprendida al ver que todo su ataque fue anulado

"mi espada holy Eraser adsorbe toda energía de luz" Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa, a lo que hizo un corte, corte que Noire evito con las justa para luego saltar hacia tras a una distancia segura

"Je….no me espera eso" Dijo mientras evaluaba sus daños, los cuales eran considerables

"Siempre tengo un haz bajo la…" Dijo Kiba pero en eso algo exploto en su brazo, liberando una fuerte lluvia de rayos

"Arhgggg" Grito en agonía mientras caía al suelo quemado

"Como dicen ustedes los terrícolas" Dijo Noire dándose la vuelta, sin mirar que Kiba se alzaba con las justa con su espada

"Yo también tengo un haz bajo…." Continuo Noire, pero a media palabra volteo dando una fuerte patada a Kiba, quien se abalanzo hacia ella con es espada en alto, espada que fue detenía por Noire al darle la patada, mandándolo a volar chocando contra la pared con una herida de garra en el pecho y sin posibilidad de seguir luchando

"…la manga" Dijo la caída con una gran sonrisa tras su casco

"KIBA" En repuesta Rias y su nobleza fueron a atenderlo

"Jaque mate…demonio" Dijo Noire terminado en susurro mientras volvía a su forma humana

"Gana Noire" Comento Issei mientras los demás guardianes aplaudían

"Eso…." Susurro Kiba herido de gravedad tosiendo sangre

"Kiba aguanta" Dijo Rias alarmada, para luego girar hacia Issei y con una expresión de furia decir

"Dijiste que solo era un enfrentamiento amistoso"

"Amistoso en términos de guardianes" Respondio Issei encogiéndose de los hombros

"Pero bueno" Continuo mientras se acercaba a Kiba, a lo que su espectro apareció

"Espectro" Dijo mientras miraba el estado de Kiba

(Entendido) Respondio este último mientras desaparecía y a Kiba le salía luces de sus heridas

"¿Qué le haces?" Con una bola de energía roja amenazante, dijo Rias furiosa, pero Issei solo la miro y dijo

"Curándolo pues" Y tras sus palabras las luces se apagaron mostrando gran parte de las heridas curadas y hasta con la ropa reparada

"Ahh….me siento….mejor" Susurro Kiba sorprendiendo de su recuperación, en lo que el espectro de Issei apareció y dijo

(Cure todas las heridas críticas, aunque no recomendaría hacer esfuerzo físico, aparte que Noire se contuvo) Dijo el espectro de Issei en un tono normal

"Ah…ok gracias" Respondio Kiba parándose sorprendido

"Kiba…. ¿te sientes bien?" Pregunto Rias algo preocupada

"Si Buchou...como nuevo" Respondio Kiba moviendo el hombro

"Los demonios bíblicos si son interesantes contrincantes" Por detrás dijo Noire acercándose

"Je tenías la ventaja de brazos extras" Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa

"Se, aunque aún no me acostumbro a solo tener dos brazos" Dijo Noire cruzando los brazos con un poco de dificulta

"Je al tiempo de acostumbras" Comento Mix en un tono amigable

"Ahh lo que digas" Respondio Noire antes de volver al grupo

"Bien alguien más quiere un enfrentamiento con los demonios" Dijo Issei mirando a los demás guardianes

"Libro" Dijo el castaño del libro moviendo las hojas de este

"Humm y se le damos una demostración de una pelea entre guardianes a los demonios" Dijo Mix con una sonrisa, a lo que el castaño del libro detuvo su lectura y levantando la mirada dijo

"Interesante Mix"

"Que dice B" Dijo Mix con una mirada desafiante

"Je…digo…." Con calma dijo cerrando el libro, el cual desapareció tras una luz, para luego inclinar su cabeza a la izquierda y una sombra tapase sus ojos, aunque una está de color rojo brillante, haciendo temblar a los demonios

"QUE TE VOY A PARTIR TUS CUADROS BRAZOS" Dijo en un tono salvaje antes de salta al centro de almacén, haciendo un pequeño cráter

"LUCESITA" Continuo el castaño, a lo que su espectro apareció a su costado, y acto seguido una luz envolvió al castaño, para luego mostrar a un psiónico desollador, con armadura ligera, con lo que parecía ser una túnica gris, botas grandes, un casco con un visor rojo en el ojo izquierdo, además de llevar una hacha gigante de como dos veces su tamaño, dos pistola adherida a su brazos y varios kunais en las piernas, aparte de tener una aura peligrosa que helo la sangre de todos

"¿Qué-e paso?" Pregunto Rias sorprendida y con terror

"Es Blanc, un desollador psiónico menor" Respondio Issei cruzando los brazos

"¿Desollador?" Pregunto Rias curiosa

"Entrenado en crueles entrenamientos desde que salió del huevo, después que matamos los anteriores grupos, aumentaron la cantidad de psiónicos, una raza esclava, recién nacidos, entre los que sobresalió Blanc, quien según los informes robados estaba en una lista de menores desolladores, los que pronto estarían listos" Explico Issei

"Esclavos desde salidos del huevo…. ¿Espera, como huevo?" Dijo Rias para luego terminar preguntando muy sorprendida

"Los psiónicos son ovíparos" Dijo Issei riendo un poco

"¿Y son esclavos?" Pregunto Rias aun sorprendida

"Por lo que se su raza fue conquistada hace miles de años, olvidando el nombre de la espacie y viviendo una vida de esclavitud total" Respondio Issei con molestia

"Pero invadimos los centros de formación en un ataque fugas, sacando a todos los esclavos….bueno los que no atacaron" Continuo en un tono positivo

"Vayan vida" Susurro Rias con pena

"Lo curioso era el linaje de Blanc" Dijo Issei en un tono pensativo

"¿Linaje?" Pregunto Rias curiosa

"Por lo que se sabe de su raza, es que se dividía en castas de poder psionico, de ahí su nombre" Explico Issei en un tono calmado

"La madre Blanc es una importante desolladora del espacio principal cabal de una de las castas más altas, que envió 2 huevos en diferentes fechas a este sistema por alguna razón"

"Guao….espera ¿Él tiene un hermano o hermana?"

"Dos gemelos de huevo, cosa curiosa en su raza" Dijo Issei apuntando a dos niños de como 13 a 14 años, que usaba uniformes de secundarias, del mismo color de cabello y ojos que Blanc, aunque como curiosidad ambos era casi iguales, distinguiéndose solo que uno era chica, que tenía un peinado idéntico al de Blanc y la otra una chica, de cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda.

"Vinieron cuando confirmaron que el potencia de Blanc, el habla tenido 2 o 3, por lo que las pusieron a entrenar, aunque para su suerte les pusieron con una psionica que no tenía lealtad al imperio cabal y no las torturaban" Continuo Issei apoyándose en la pared

"La cual nos dio acceso a la instalación y la victoria" Termino con una sonrisa

"Interesante" Dijo Rias pensativa

Por otro lado, Mix camino hacia Blanc, invocando a su espectro y tras una luz, estaba en su apariencia caída con sus dos espadas y rifle, a lo que el combate entre el psionico y caído comenzó

"Estas listo B" Dijo Mix inclinándose apuntando hacia Blanc, quien dijo

"JEJEJEEJE….desde que fui empollado" Acto seguido comenzó a girar con su hacha, a lo que Mix tuvo que saltar para evitar el golpe, aunque disparando al psiónico, el cual se detuvo y comenzó a dispare.

"piun, piun" En un tono infantil, dijo Mix disparando con su fusil, aparte de estar invisible

"Infantil" Dijo Blanc disparando con sus pistolas al alzar, para luego aburrirse y levantar su hacha y chocándola con fuerza al suelo

"Nada mal" Dijo Mix retrocediendo

"Eh estado entrenando para este momento" Dijo Blanc balanceando su hacha hacia Mix

"¿Tienen alguna rivalidad o algo haci?" Pregunto Rias curiosa

"Mix le robo la muerte del antiguo maestro de Blanc cuando él estaba dando su discurso final antes de matarlo" Dijo Issei con una sonrisa

"Ehh" Susurro Rias sorprendida y algo horrorizada

"Jejeje fue divertido de ver" Comento Akane riendo

"Más la cara que puso Blanc….ahhh" Añidio Mix, pero en eso Blanc le lanzo un kunai en el brazo izquierdo inferior, haciéndolo caer su rifle

"Cállate Maldito" Dijo el psionico furioso girando con su hacha hacia Mix

"Por tu culpa no puede deshacerme de esa escoria" Continuo mientras casi logro corta a Mix, quien salto en el último segundo

"Ya, ya" Dijo el caído mientras cambiaba a otra arma

"Tranquilo viejo" Continuo mientras saca una escopeta

"Nada de memes" Furioso, respondió Blanc abalanzando su hacha con fuerza hacia Mix, quien lo evita mientras tenía una granada en la mano derecha inferior

"Ahhh cuidado" Dándose cuenta del peligro que corría Mix, dijo Rias algo preocupada

"Deja de moverte" Por su parte, Blanc gruño molesto continuando con su oscilación de su hacha a Mix, quien solo reía

"No ves que trato de matarte" Continuo en un tono macabro el psionico

"¿Están que lucha a…?" Dijo Rias horrorizada, pero antes de terminar….

Zaaaassss

Booommm

En un segundo, Blanc logro decapitar a Mix, quien había lanzado la granada que tenía al pecho de Blanc hace un segundo, granada que dio una gran explosión volándole mitad del cuerpo, a lo que al mismo tiempo, del cuerpo de Mix salía éter disparado y lo que queda de Blanc caía al piso en seco.

"Ahhh" Y en respuesta, Rias grito sorprendida y horrorizada, por otro lado Kiba solo alzo las cejas con una mirada de horror, Koneko también, y Akeno solo miro sorprendida pero también algo excitada por la escena horrorosa

"Empate….creo" Dijo Issei mientras los demás guardianes aplaudían

"Que….ellos…..murie…" Susurro Rias entrecortada aun horrorizada, pero en eso los dos espectros de ambos muertos aparecieron y fueron hacia sus amos muertos, entrando a los cuerpos y tras unas luces, ambos guardianes están como nuevos

"Maldita sea" Susurro Blanc parándose

"Joder… ¿cuánto éter?" Parándose, pregunto Mix a su espectro

(2 litros) Comento su espectro rodeándolo

"Mierda…eso es mucho" Dijo Mix mientras pasaba su forma humana

"Je, típico de tu raza" Dijo Blanc volviendo también a su forma humana

"Oye, el éter es vital para mi raza" Dijo Mix algo molesto

"Como digas" Respondio Blanc cruzando los brazos

"Bien…ahora….que tal un intercambio de ideas y comemos" Viendo la reacción de los demonios, dijo Issei con una sonrisa nerviosa

"Buena idea…aparte que a mis hermanos ya les dio hambre" Comento Blanc mientras invocaba su libro de enantes.

"A la mía también" Dijo Mix viendo a su hermana, quien solo asintió con una sonrisa

"Un poco… estaría bien comer" Por detrás, dijo Noire seguida de los demás guardianes

"Excelente" Dijo Issei asintiendo

"Vamos" Continuo mientras él y los demás guardianes salían del lugar

"Ok" Dijo Rias asintiendo, a lo que tanto ella como su nobleza siguieron a los guardianes.

Pero a mitad de camino de la puerta…

"Ah verdad, Marie" Volteando, dijo Issei hacia una chica del grupo de guardianes, de como 15 a 16 años, algo bajita, de cabello rubio hasta los hombros con ojos verde que por cosa del autor llevaba también el uniforme del cole de Rias

"Ah sí" Respondido la chica llamada Marie, a lo que vio al techo del almacén y dijo

"Vainney" En respuesta, un hombre, de como 25 a 30, pelo rapado, usando unos lentes negros y ropa de entrador de física, salto de una sección del techo, hacia el grupo de guardianes

"Si mi lady" Dijo el tipo asintiendo

"Ahh" Pero, y en respuesta, dijeron los demonios sorprendidos

"Je" Por detrás, susurro Mix en un tono pícaro

"Oh, Gremory-san, Himejina-san, Kiba-san y Tojo-san, que tal" Saludo el tipo con respeto

"Halter-sensei….usted es…" Por su parte, dijo Rias sorprendida

"Soy un guardaespaldas de Marie, la baronesa de la cámara de los simbiontes de lady Noire" Respondio el tipo de nombre Halter con una sonrisa

"Baronesa…de simbiontes…..espera…. ¿De lady Noire?" Susurro Rias entendiendo la situación, para luego girar hacia Noire

"Si, es una de mis lugartenientes de mi casa" Respondio Noire encogiéndose de los hombros

"Ok…." Dijo Rias asintiendo sorprendida

"Mejor vamos a comer" Intervino Issei con una sonrisa

"Si" Asintió Rias mientras salían

30 minutos después

En un parque de la ciudad, el grupo de guardianes con la nobleza de Rias estaban sentados comiendo y hablando amistosamente

"y él me dijo, ni que fuera tan bajo" Dijo Mix mientras contaba un chiste

"Y yo le dije, pero si ni eres un vándalo jajajaja" Y termino riendo

"Ok….." Susurraron los demás sin entender

"No fue tan gracioso" Añadio Blanc algo malhumorado

"Era solo para eliksnis" Dijo Mix intentando defender su chiste, pero ni los de su misma raza lo entendieron

"Ok…." Susurro Rias sin entender la escena

"Alguien quiere preguntarle algo a nuestros invitados" Intentando cambiar de tema, dijo Issei nervioso

"….." Un silencio se esparció hasta que…

"Yo" En eso, la chica que parecía una mini-versión de Noire alzo la mano

"Ok Uni-san" Dijo Issei, a lo que la chica llamada Uni pregunto

"Eh Gremory-sempai, ¿los demonios usan arma de fuego?"

"No, los vemos obsoletos por no tener beneficios a lo sobrenatural" Respondio Rias en un tono sincero

"….." Pero en respuesta, Uni solo bajo la cabeza con decepción

"Eh" Susurro Rias sin entender, aparte que los demás guardianes le miraron con asombro y algo de decepción

"Oh vaya" Susurro Issei negando con la cabeza

"Ok Gremory-sempai" Tras un rato, dijo Uni aun con decepción

"…" En eso, un silencio de muerte se oyó

"¿Dije algo malo?" Pregunto Rias nerviosa

"En todas las cultura de nuestro tiempos, las armas de fuego son muy apegadas y nos han salvado el pellejo contra muchos enemigos…." Explico Noire con desden

"Oh…" Susurro Rias entendiendo, a lo que giro la cabeza y hablo en un tono de disculpa

"Ahh…lo siento si los ofendí….pero es que la mayoría en el mundo sobrenatural tiene aún el pensamiento de que lo sagrado y antiguo es mejor a lo moderno"

"Entonces…. ¿están estancados?" Pregunto Akane curiosa

"Bueno…si" Dijo Rias algo avergonzada

"Pero en su mayoría es por la soberbia y ego de los altos mandos…siendo que muchos confían en sus armas milenarias" Continuo explicando la situación

"Entiendo" Respondieron los demás asintiendo

"Entonces… ¿usan flechas?" Pregunto Uni con curiosidad

"Si…aunque más se prefiere a los hechizos y encantos" Dijo Rias en un tono pensativo

"Entiendo" Respondio Uni sin mucho interés

"Eh Gremory-sempai" En eso, dijo Mika

"Si" Dijo Rias asintiendo

"Ustedes los demonios ¿tiene divisiones en casa o algo haci?" Pregunto Mika curiosa

"Bueno más bien en familias nobles" Explico la peliroja asintiendo

"Siendo 34, aunque antes eran 72, pero eso fue antes de lo guerra" Continuo explicando sobre su raza

"¿Guerra?" Pregunto Mix curioso

"Ya saben, la guerra santa" Dijo Rias en un tono de obviedad

"¿Te refieres a la guerra entre demonios y ángeles?" Pregunto Shidou curioso

"Si, pero también estaban los ángeles caídos" Dijo Rias explicando

"Entiendo" Respondio Shidou asintiendo

"Je, sabes eso me hace recordar a mi gente" Por su parte, dijo Noire en un tono melancólico

"¿Por?" Pregunto Rias curiosa

"Nosotros, los eliksni o caídos, nos dividíamos en 20 casa nobles, pero luego del torbellino solo quedamos 5" Explico Noire mirando al cielo nocturno

"Y ahora solo 3 con una cámara rebelde" Continuo en un tono algo triste

"Oh…." Susurro Rias analizando la información, a lo que asintió y dijo en un tono respetuoso

"Lo siento mucho por tu gente"

"Las cosa pasan por algún motivo" Respondio Noire dando un respiro

"Aparte que los líderes que había eran muy idiotas y belicistas" Continuo en un tono de molestia

"Aunque tarde o temprano solo quedaran dos" Continuo entrecerrando los ojos

"La mía y la del padre de Mix" Mirando a Rias, dijo con seriedad

"¿Y la otra?" Pregunto Rias curiosa

"Es enemiga" Respondio Mix en un tono serio

"La casa de los reyes, la última gran casa que queda en el sistema" Añadió Issei con seriedad

"Por lo que sabemos" Dijo Akane también con seriedad

"Recuerda que no sabemos si otras casa lograron escapar del torbellino" Añadió Mika también con seriedad

"¿Y cada casa se lideraba por un Kell no?" Pregunto Rias curiosa

"Si, mi padre es el kell actual de la casa del jucio" Respondio Mix con orgullo

"Y Noire…dijiste que tu padre es Kell de tu casa…" Por curiosidad, pregunto Rias a Noire, pero en respuesta, ella solo bajo la mirada con una mirada de tristeza

"¿Eh...dije…?" Pregunto Rias sin entender la reacción de Noire

"No, no es eso" Negando la cabeza, dijo Noire intentando sonar normal

"Mi padre, el kell de mi casa…. Murió hace unos años" Continuo mientras inclinaba la cabeza, a la vez que Uni bajo la mirada con tristeza

"Ahh…lo siento mucho si…" Dándose cuenta que toco un tema delicado, dijo Rias nerviosa

"No te preocupes" Respondio Noire con algo de seriedad

"Yo misma lo vengue matando al asesino arrancándole su luz y dejando que su sangre fluya mientras su espectro escapaba despavorido" Continuo en un tono vengativo

"Espectro…. ¿era un guardián?" Impactada, dijo Rias retrocediendo un poco

"Larga historia…..y delicada" Dijo Mix con seriedad

"Entiendo" Dijo Rias sin querer seguir con el tema delicado

"Ahora solo soy un arconte….pero pronto reclamare el título de kell" Por su parte, dijo Noire alzando la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa

"Ehh no sería klerina" En un tono curioso, dijo Rias intentando cambiar de tema

"No sé, nunca antes ha habido una mujer kell" Respondio Noire inclinado los hombros

"Ok" Respondio Rias con una sonrisa

"Aparte…tu raza cree en alguna deidad" Continuo la demonio preguntando con curiosidad

"Hummm" En respuesta, susurro los caídos pensando

"En la gran maquina da" Respondio Mika en un tono de obviedad

"¿Gran maquina?" Pregunto Rias sin entender

"El viajero" Intervino Blanc, quien estaba conversando con otros guardianes

"Ok" Respondio Rias asintiendo, a lo pensó algo malhumorada

¿No tendrán dioses?, o talvez los olvidaron con la llegada de este viajero

"Y dígame… ¿saben si las demás razas con las que combaten tiene dioses o algo haci?" Pregunto en un tono inocente

"Vex son máquina, aunque tenían a su dios maquina en el jardín negro" Respondio Issei

"Ahh…en….." Dando en el cavo, dijo Rias con emoción, pero….

"Pero está muerto" Intervino Mix bajándole la emoción a Rias

"Por papa" Añadió Akane sonriendo, cosa que sorprendido a la pelirroja

"ok" Y respondió con desden

"Los cabales tiene algunos espíritus de guerra, pero no son tan relevantes" Intentando animar a Rias, dijo Issei

"Por los psionicos….tiene algunos, aunque fueron casi olvidados, ahora están siendo vuelta adorados en pequeños grupos" Continuo en un tono pensativo, a los que los psionicos presentes confirmaron

"Y la última, la colmena" Dijo Mix cruzando los brazos con seriedad

"Tiene dioses exaltados, el ultimo de más alto rango que nos encontramos fue Crota" Añadió Issei con seriedad

"¿Crota?" Pregunto Rias curiosa, a lo que los guardianes solo temblaron un poco de temor

"Si, se dice que es el príncipe de la colmena, joder por lo que oí difícil vencerlo" Comento un peliazul de audífonos

"En la expansión de la colmena, destruyo innumerables civilizaciones" Añadió Blanc quien había dejado de leer su libro

"Ahí fue donde la casa de la piedra pereció" Dijo Noire con seriedad

"¿Cómo?" Pregunto Rias sorprendida

"No se sabe mucho, pero en el torbellino, la casa de la piedra con parte de mi casa, la casa de los demonios negros, en aquel tiempo solo demonios, lucharon contra la colmena permitiendo a las casa sobrevivientes escapar" Respondio Noire con seriedad

"Su kell, Chelchis, el mártir, lucho contra Crota, pero algo entro en la batalla y pereció toda la casa" Termino inclinándose un poco para atras

"Vaya…" Susurro Rias impactada, a lo que pensó

'Dioses como líderes, alíen genocidas….debo informar todo esto a nii-sama'

"Y usted, los demonios" En eso, dijo Mika curiosa

"Si" Respondio rápidamente la demonio pelirroja

"Creo que se lideran por los maous, ¿no?" Pregunto la caída sobándose el mentón

"Ahh, si" Asintiendo, respondió Rias

"Nos puedes explicar" Pido Mika curiosa

"Ok…verán, después de la gran guerra, todos los maous originales habían muerto, haci que tuvimos unas guerras civiles y después se alzaron cuatros nuevos líderes, siendo otorgados el título de maous para liderarnos" Explico Rias en un tono normal y una sonrisa

"Entiendo" Susurraron los demás guardianes

"Y ustedes… ¿cómo se organizan ustedes?" Pregunto Rias con curiosidad

"Bueno…" Respondio Issei pensando, a lo que dijo

"En sí, el gobierno recae dependiendo en que aspecto veas y lugar" Explico el castaño mientras Rias atendía con atencion

"Los caídos están en una alianza entre la casa del juicio y los demonios negros"

"Los cabales están por la alianza nueva sangre"

"Los psionicos por nueva libertad"

"En lo que respecta a los guadianés y sobrevivientes del colapso, está la última ciudad y Hope of venus, siendo gobernado por el consenso, la vanguardia y el orador" Explico Issei con seriedad, pero en eso Rias pregunto

"¿El orador?"

"Es, nuestro guía al viajero" Respondio Blanc quien seguía leyendo su libro

"Aparte de haber estado con el viajero desde tiempos muy antiguos y casi olvidados" Añadió Issei, a lo que Rias solo asintió

"Entiendo" Dijo mientras pensaban con seriedad

'Debe ser algún tipo de sacerdote u oráculo de ese viajero'

"Y al final, queda el arrecife" Continuo Issei con seriedad

"¿Arrecife?" Pregunto Rias queriendo saber más sobre ese lugar

"Territorio insomne, está ubicado en el cinturón de asteroides" Respondio Mika con una sonrisa

"Entiendo" Respondio la demonio pelirroja asintiendo

"Aunque hay también pequeñas sectas por el sistema, muchas no tan conocidas y de actividad neutral" Añadió Blanc aun leyendo su libro

"Ok…" Asintió Rias

"Y dimos, ¿hay otros gobiernos de lo sobrenatural?" Pregunto Blanc con algo de curiosidad dejando de leer su libro por un tiempo

"Ahh si" Respondio Rias, a lo que continuo

"Hay muchos esparcidos por todo el mundo, de todas las religiones o mitos"

"Entiendo" Respondio Blanc y volvió a leer su libro

"Aunque sobresale los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos" Continuo Rias en un tono normal

"Humm todas las deidades del cristianismo" Susurro Issei algo molesto

"Hummm" Susurraron algunos guardianes algo molestos

"Si…ah verdad" Intentando cambiar de tema, dijo Rias, a lo que continuo

"En los enfrentamientos, me di cuenta que tenían buena maestría con las armas cuerpo a cuerpo"

"Si…." Asintió Issei en un tono normal

"¿Todos los guardianes las manejan?" Pregunto Rias curiosa

"Hummm…depende" Respondio Issei en un tono normal

"Eh… ¿No entiendo?" Pregunto la pelirroja sin entender

"En si es dependiendo de la situación y usuario" Respondio Mix tomando una coca-cola

"De la situación depende si se acabó la munición o simplemente tiene un estilo de pelea enfocado en el cuerpo a cuerpo" Continuo tras un sorbo

"Ejemplo de Noire, quien más se enfoca en el uso de los súper estoques caídos de hoja oculta" Añadió Issei señalando a la caída

"¿Oculta?" Pregunto Rias curiosa

"Es una hoja secundaria entrecerrada" Respondio Noire cruzando los brazos

"ok" Respondio Rias asintiendo

"Otro seria Blanc con su hacha, o Mix con sus dos espadas, y así infinidad de tipos de combate" Comento Issei terminando su almuerzo

"Guao" Susurro Kiba, quien estaba escuchando la conversación, sorprendido

"Aunque algunos también los ha mesclado con otras armas" Añadió Mika sacando su celular

"¿Otras armas?" Pregunto Kiba curioso

"Has visto una garra escopeta" Dijo Mika con una sonrisa

"No" Respondio el rubio negando con la cabeza

"O un dron lanza" Añadió una peliblanca que estaba junto a una pelirroja

"No te olvides de la pistola puñal del comandante Jorge " Dijo el peliazul de los audífonos

"Ohh verdad" Dijo Issei asintiendo

"O el lanzacohetes-espadón" Comento Mix riendo

"Ese fue un gran invento….aunque consumía mucha munición" Respondio Uni asintiendo

"Ok…." Susurro Rias algo nerviosa

Tras eso, siguieron hablando de temas triviales o sin tanta importancia, hasta que Blanc reviso la hora por su espectro y dijo

"Bueno…ya se ha hecho noche" Pero sus hermanos negaron con la cabeza

"Ahh podemos estar un rato más Blanc" Dijo su hermana con una mirada kawaii

"Porfa" Dijo su hermano con una mirada kawaii, que a pesar de ser hombre, era igual a su gemela

"No hay clases mañana" Negó con la cabeza Blanc con seriedad

"Hummmm" Bajando la cabeza, susurraron ambos psionicos insatisfechos

"Talvez otro día podemos venir a juntarnos…. ¿No Issei?" Mirando a Issei, dijo Blanc cerrado su libro

"Seguro" Respondio Issei asintiendo con la cabeza

"Bien" Dijo Blanc, a lo que todo el grupo se levanto

"Bueno termínanos por hoy" Dijo Issei mirando a Rias y su sequito

"Ok…fue un gran pacer conversar y estar con ustedes" Respondio Rias con una sonrisa

"Hummm ok" Respondio Mix algo cauteloso

"Hasta mañana Gremory-sempai" Dijieron algunas chicas a Rias, a lo que ella asintió y dijo

"Igualmente" A lo que todos los guardianes desaparecieron

"Se tele transportaron de nuevo" Dijo Kiba sorprendido

"Curioso" Dijo Koneko sacando un dulce que tenia guardado

"Ahhhh tengo que informa a nii-sama, vamos" Dando media vuelta, dijo Rias en un tono optimista

"Ok" Respondieron los demás a lo que regresaron a sus casas

Al otro día, 7:30 p.m.

"Ahhh que día" Dijo Issei mirando el cielo oscuro de la noche

(Ah estado las clases fáciles) Comento su espectro en un tono normal

Habian salido tarde del cole debido a la reunión de Rías y presentación de algunos guardianes que frecuentaban la zona, a la vez que todos enseñaron sus formas verdaderas, haciendo casi saltar de la emoción a Rias al conocer a tanto aliens

"Si…." Susurro Issei nervioso recordando las preguntas de Rías en su modo friki

Piiii…piiiii….piiii Pero en eso sonó su teléfono

"¿Llamada?" Dijo Issei algo cauteloso

(Es de Rias Gremory) Respondio su espectro

"Haber" Dijo Issei recibiendo la llamada

(Issei) Por ella, hablo Rías algo alarmada

"Si sempai" Respondio Issei en un tono normal

(Escucha, Koneko no ha vuelto de su contrato…y no puedo detectarla) Dijo la pelirroja preocupada

"Entiendo" Respondio Issei con seriedad

(Puede ¿por ahí ver como esta?) Pregunto Rias preocupada

"Dame las coordenadas que voy a fijarme" Asintiendo, respondió Issei deteniendo su bici

(Ok, te las envió y gracias Issei) Respondio Rias algo más aliviada

"Bien" Respondio Issei cortando la llamada, a lo que su espectro recibió las coordenadas de Koneko, y mostrando un mapa, dijo

(Esta cerca….) En respuesta Issei bajo la cabeza, ya que la ubicación de Koneko estaba a unas pocas cuadras y dijo

"Me has estado vigilando…."

(Si…) Respondio su espectro asintiendo

"Ahhh voy a ver" Dijo Issei girando hacia esa dirección

(La locación no está lejos) Comento su espectro

"…." Pero Issei solo puso una expresión de preocupación

(¿Pasa algo?) Pregunto su espectro curioso

"Algo no me da buena espina" Respondio Issei con seriedad

(Aviso a los demás) Dijo su espectro

"Si" Confirmo Issei

Ya luego de unos minutos, llegaron al lugar, una casa al final de una avenida, pero que está a oscuras por alguna razón y sin civiles en un amplio radio

"Aquí es…" Comento Issei bajando de su bici

"Haber…." Pero en eso….

BOOOMM De la casa, una de las paredes fue destruida mientras una pequeña figura salia disparada hacia la calle

"Arhggg" Susurro la figura con dolor, a lo que Issei se hacerlo y vio que era Koneko

"Koneko" Dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba a ella, quien tenia varias heridas de espada y bala, con un humo rojo saliendo de estas

"Ahh….sempai" Susurro Koneko adolorida

"Espectro" Llamando a su espectro, dijo Issei con seriedad, a lo que este apareció a su costado, yendo hacia Koneko, para luego escanearla y decir

(Joder…tiene varias heridas…y)

"Y" Dijo Issei algo preocupado

(Desintegración celular…no hemos visto algo haci desde una B.O.W) Termino de hablar su espectro sorprendido

"Joder…" Susurro Issei con preocupación, pero en eso….

"JAJAJAJAJAJA" De la casa, sono una risa demente

"¿Qué mierda?" Sorprendido, dijo Issei girando hacia la casa, donde un peliblanco con ropa de sacerdote, llevando una pistola extraña y una espada hecha de luz

"Vamos demonio-chan…donde…." En un tono sádico, dijo mientras salía de la casa

"Tu" Molesto, dijo Issei mirando al peliblanco

"Ohh un civil" En un tono sarcástico, dijo el peliblanco deteniéndose

"Tu…. ¿Causaste esto?" Pregunto Issei en un tono normal

"Claro" Como si estuviera orgulloso de sus actos, respondio el peliblanco bajando sus armas

"Los demonios de mierda deben ser matados, ¿no?" Continúo en un tono sádico

"Puede que sí" Dijo Issei bajando un poco su mirada mientras el peliblanco levantaba sus armas y poner una sonrisa

"Pero los que no hagan daño no lo merecen" Continuo Issei poniéndose delante de Koneko

"JAJAJAJAJAJA" En respuesta el peliblanco comenzó a reír como maniático

"Idiota….ahhhh" Susurro entre risas

"Dame a la niña y te dejare ir chico pecaminoso" Continuo levantando su espada

"Lo siento, pero mi código no me lo permite" Con seguridad, respondio Issei con una sonrisa de confianza

"En serio….ahhh y que yo quería ser misericordioso" Dijo el peliblanco fingiendo estar decepcionado

"Bueno…antes de castigarte brutalmente….dime tu nombre" En un tono maniatico, dijo el peliblanco

"Issei Hyodo" Respondio Issei con confianza

"Ok Issei" Respondio el peliblanco cruzando sus armas

"Mi nombre es Freed Sellzen…y prepárate para una muerte jodidamente dolorosa jajajajaja" Continuo el peliblanco de nombre Freed en un tono sádico

"Espectro" Con confianza, dijo Issei

(Ok) Respondio el espectro quien estaba curando a Koneko

"Sempai…." Susurro Koneko adolorida

"¿Has aliviado su dolor?" Pregunto Issei a su espectro

(Eh tenido que extirpar las partes degenerativas para intentar detener la descomposición….solo logre estabilizarla) Respondio este ultimo

"Entiendo" Dijo Issei, a lo que una luz lo envolvió y tras esa ya está con su armadura y armas

"Jejeje…veo que no eres un ser humano normal" Comento Freed notando el poder de Issei

"Es complicado…pero solo debes saber" Levantando los hombros, dijo Issei en un tono casual

"Que no soy fácil de matar" Continuo con su fiel rifle automático apuntando a Freed

"Jejeje…eso está por verse" Respondio este último en un tono sádico, a lo que avanzando hacia Issei con su espada en alto y su pistola disparando, pero las balas fueron adsorbidas por el escudo de Issei

"Espectro" Dijo Issei retrocediendo

"Lo mismo que una bala de una pistola de choque, pero detecto un materia que irradia una energía parecida a la luz" Respondio su espectro en un tono normal

"Bien" Dijo Issei con confianza mientras cambia a su escopeta, a la vez que evitaba a Freed, quien movía su espada como loco

"Nada mal niño" Dijo Freed intentando darle, pero Issei solo disparo su escopeta al Freed haciendo retroceder adolorido y con heridas algo serias

"Ahh…ahhh…..maldito niño…ahhh" Dijo furioso, pero en eso….

Zaasss Una daga fue lanzada a Freed, clavándose en su hombro

"Arhgg" Susurro este último adolorido

"Sempai" Y por detrás de Issei, alguien lo llamo

"Nico, Naoto, Shidou" Volteando, dijo Issei, para ver a su cámaras: un cabal falange guardián titan de nombre Nico (con armadura negro y rallas verde, escudo replegable y una espada en su cintura, con un rifle de posta modificado), un caído vándalo guardián cazador de nombre Naoto (que era el cazador vándalo…todo eso de la batalla contra Yuma) y Shidou (con su armadura de siempre)

"El infierno Issei, no te quedes con toda la diversión" Dijo Naoto bajando sus armas

"¿Qué hacen acá?" Pregunto Issei sorprendido

"Estábamos jugando play en la habitación de Naoto cuando tu espectro envió una señal de emergencia" Comento Shidou en un tono amigable

"Ok…" Dijo Issei asintiendo, pero Freed se habia recuperado y mirándolos con odio, dijo

"Malditos hijo de perra….arhgg" En eso alguien le golpeo por la espada, haciendo volar hacia adelante con una herida en la espalda

"Te recomendaría limpiar esa boca tuya humano inferior" Por detrás de Freed, dijo una figura, que al acercarse revelo una caída capitán, o lo más parecido a eso, ya que varias partes parecían ser robóticas y no tener partes orgánicas, con armadura blanca y piernas terminadas en puntas afilada, pero por detrás tenía ocho largas extensiones robóticas que salían de toda su espalda, con cuatro terminadas en espadas súper afiladas y las demás con rifles de detención modificados para alternar entre disparo lento y rápido

"Mierda…trajiste a Ryuzu" Sorprendido dijo Issei, aunque también algo miedoso

"Siempre sigo a mi señor" Dijo la caída capitán de nombre Ryuzu en un tono gentil

"Aunque solo sea un vándalo recién ascendido…jejejeje" Dijo Issei en forma de burla

"Oye" Molesto, dijo Naoto cruzando los brazos superiores

"Ahh…maldita cosa o lo que seas…." Dijo Freed levantándose adolorido

"¿Yo?" Pregunto Ryuzu en un tono superior

"Modelo 1 generación eliksnidron R-YU-ZU, la multi-hoja de sangre" Continuo presentándose Ryuzu como un ciborg

"Un robot…jajajajajaja" Comenzó a reír Freed maniáticamente

"De que te ríes humano insignificante" Molesta, dijo Ryuzu molesta

"Que un pedazo de chatarra cree poder derrotarme ja…" Respondio Freed riéndose, pero Ryuzu solo le disparo a quema ropa, dejando al peliblanco con varias heridas

"Arhgggg" Grito cayendo con heridas de quemadura

"Típico de tu insignificante especie" Dijo Ryuzu acercándose

"Se creen la cúspide de la evolución de su planeta" A lo que levanto su pierna con su punta sobre la espada de Freed, y lo presiono sobre ella

"Ahhh" Susurro Freed adolorido

"Cuando no son más que un cáncer y desperdicio de material biológico" Dijo Ryuzu en un tono asqueada mientras seguía presionando

"Ahhh… ¿Qué mierda….?" Dijo Freed furioso

"Sigue detestando a los humanos… ¿no?" Pregunto Shidou con una gota en su frente

"No tanto con antes" Respondio Naoto con una sonrisa nerviosa

"Ah…ahh…ahhh…..hija….de…perra….ahhh" Intentando liberase, dijo Freed con rabia, pero Ryuzu solo presiono un poco mas

"Aun no has modulado tu lengua patético humano" Dijo Ryuzu apretando mas, casi lista para clavar su pierna el psicópata

"Ahhrgg" Gimió de dolor Freed al sentir la punta de la pierna de Ryuzu casi clavándose en su carne

"Hey Ryuzu" Acercándose a la ciborg caída, dijo Naoto en un tono amable

"Si amo Naoto" En un tono de sumisión, dijo Ryuzu asintiendo

"No te quedes con toda la diversión" Dijo con una sonrisa Naoto

"Como desees" Respondio Ryuzu dejando en libertal al peliblanco, quien rápidamente se paró y agarrando sus armas, dijo con una mirada de furia

"Ahh…hijos de puta….los voy…ahhh" Acto seguido se abalanzo contra los guardianes, de los cuales, Nico se puso adelante con su escudo chocando contra la espada de Freed, para luego alzarlo y tirarlo al piso al peliblanco y darle un fuerte golpe en el pecho

"Ahora amigo" Mirándolo, dijo Issei

"Que quieres mierda" Dijo Freed furioso

"¿Qué le hiciste a Tojo-san?" Pregunto Nico rompiendo su silencio

"A la puta demonio…jajaja….aún no había terminado con ella…jajaja ahrgggg" Riendo, dijo Freed, pero Nico le dio otro puñetazo, haciéndole botar sangre

"Aunque si con los estúpidos humanos que la invocaron" Continuo con una mirada psicópata

"Tu…." Susurro Shidou impactado

"Espectro" Por su parte, dijo Naoto viendo a su espectro

(Entendiendo) Respondio su espectro, a lo que tanto el cómo Naoto fueron a la casa

"Tu…los…." Susurro Nico también impactado

(5 cuerpos…todos muertos) Por detrás, sonó la voz del espectro de Naoto dejando a todos impactados y con ganas de matar al peliblanco

"Uffff típico de su especie" Cruzando los brazos dijo Ryuzu con desprecio

"Jajajaja….parece que…." Con una sonrisa psicópata, dijo Freed riendo, pero en eso

"Oigan, me encontré a esta niña intentando escapar" Volviendo, dijo Naoto cargando a cierta monja rubia

"¡Ahhh! sacerdote Freed ayuda un monstruo me atrapo" Grito la monja quien era nada mas y nada menos que Asia

"Maldita niña que me asignaron" Susurro Freed molesto a la incompetencia de su subordinado

"Espera….Asia" Reconociendo a Asia, dijo Issei acercándose a Naoto

"¿Eh?" Susurro Asia al ver a Issei, quien desactivo su casco

"Ahh…Issei-san" Sorprendida, dijo Asia con los ojos abiertos

"¿la conoces humano?" Pregunto Ryuzu con sus armas apuntando a Asia

"Si…" Pero antes de terminar….

"Vaya, vaya…miren que tenemos aquí" En eso, por arriba algo dijo esas palabras, a lo que todos alzaron la mirada y vieron a un tipo con gabardina gris, un sombrero gris y pelo negro, pero sobresaliendo un par de alas negras

"Ahh jefe" Reconociendo, dijo Freed algo alarmado

"Alas negras…" Dijo Shidou viendolo

"ángeles caídos" Comento Naoto desenfundando sus armas

"Pero si no son más que los humanos y monstruos que detuvieron a una de mis sirvienta" Viendo a los guardianes, dijo el tipo con arrogancia

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunto Issei con seriedad

"Je, verdad" Riendo un poco, dijo el tipo, a lo que inclino un poco y dijo

"Dohnaseek es mi nombre"

"Y ustedes mi presa" Continuo el tipo llamado Dohnaseek una mirada algo sádica, pero los guardianes no se inmutaron

"Je…te superamos en número viejo" Con un paso adelante, dijo Naoto

"Puede que si…." Riendo un poco, dijo Dohnaseek en un tono sarcastico

"Pero eh luchado en la gran guerra….aparte de tener milenios de experiencia…contra unos adolescentes humanos…y lo que sea el resto" Continuo en un tono orgulloso

"En serio, te crees por la experiencia" Con una mirada desafiante, dijo Issei

"Créeme amigo, yo y Ryuzu ayudamos a derrotar a un ser que puede resucitar…no nos das miedo" Comento Naoto mientras Ryuzu apuntaba sus armas al caido

"El ego puede ser tu perdición" Comento Issei mientras él y Nico alzaban sus armas

"Concuerdo con el humano" Dijo Ryuzu con indiferencia

"Insolentes…..mueran" Molesto, dijo Dohnaseek, a lo que de sus manos invoco varias lanzas de luz, lanzándolas al grupo de guardianes, quienes esquivaron rapidamente

"Guao" Dijo Naoto sorprendido

"¿Están todos bien?" Pregunto Nico, pero en eso todos se fijaron que una de las lanzas le habia cortado un brazo a Shidou

"En serio" Dijo este último molesto mientras su espectro le regeneraba dicha extremidad

"Je debi…" Con su ego en alto, dijo Dohnaseek, pero en eso algo choco contra el techo, haciendo caer a un costado mientras una nube de polvo de elevaba

"YA LLEGUE PERROS" Y la de nube apareció Blanc con su hacha en alto

"¿Qué…?" Susurro Dohnaseek sorprendido

"Blanc…. ¿Qué haces?" Pregunto Issei sorprendido

"Había ido a comprar con mis hermanos su postre favorito" Dijo Blanc girando su hacha

"Maldito ni….Ahhhh" Invocando lanzas dijo Dohnaseek, pero en eso algo le golpeo por la espada dejando caer, mostrado a un psionico guardián cazadora con una armadura liviana roja, hombreras pequeñas rojas, un pañuelo negro con líneas rojas en el cuello, una capa pequeña roja con líneas negras, un casco psionico roja con líneas negras y un visor rojo, pantalones negros, botas psionicas rojas pegadas, y guantes rojos con líneas negras, aparte de estar equipada con un cañón de mano, una daga, un fusil de fusión largo y un gran shuriken gigante en su espada, el cual dijo

"Y esta delicioso" En lo que apareció otro psionico, un guardián titan, que tenía una armadura azul con líneas negras, sobresaliendo su parecido casi igual a la armadura que usaban los samuráis, con un casco psionico azul y líneas negras, aparte de estar equipado con un fusil explorador, un fusil francotirador, un lanzacohetes y una katana con funda negra

"Rico" Dijo el psionico algo tímido

"Malditos" Levantándose, dijo Dohnaseek furioso

"Ya, ya" En un tono burlón, dijo Blanc girando su hacha contra el angel caído, el cual respondió creando otra lanza de luz resistiendo el ataque

"Bájate los humos viejos" Continuo Blanc presionando más su hacha, haciendo volar a hacia la pared de un edificio cercano

Tras eso, Dohnaseek se paró levantando la vista a Blan y furioso dijo

"Tu hijo de….jejeje" Pero a media palabra vio algo y termino riendo

"¿Eh? De que…" Sin entenderlo, dijo Blanc, pero…

"Hermano" A su costado grito el psionico guardián titan mientras le empujaba a un costado

"Eh" Susurro Blanc sin entender, en lo que un sonido de metal rompiendo sonó

Zaaaassss En lo que Blanc levanto la vista y vio al psionico titan atravesado en la cabeza cayendo al piso muerto

"¡Rom!" Horrorizado, dijo Blanc acercándose al psionico de nombre Rom

"En serio Dohnaseek" Por detrás, dijo una angel caído que llevaba un conjunto formal rojo muy provocador y de pelo medio azulado oscuro

"Tanto demoras en terminar a estos seres inferiores" Continuo en un tono burlon

"Je, está jugando Kalawarner" Respondio Dohnaseek con una sonrisa

"….." En silencio, Blanc apretó los ojos con furia, causando terror a los guardianes presentes

"Oh mierda" Susurro Issei aterrado

"Blanc va explotar" Dijo Naoto impactado

"Je…que paso chico" Mirando a Blanc, dijo Dohnaseek en un tono burlon

"El gato se te comió la lengua" Burlándose, dijo Kalawarner con una sonrisa

"Calla" Susurro Blanc mientras suministraba luz al cuerpo de Rom

"Tsk" Furioso, rechino los dientes Dohnaseek, levantando su mano creando una lanza de luz

"Insolente chi…" Continuo listo para lanzarlo, pero en eso una luz envolvió a Rom reviviéndolo

"Ahhh" Susurraron todos los no guardianes de la escena sorprendidos

"Resucito" Dijo Dohnaseek sorprendido

"Hermano…" Levantándose, dijo Rom resucitado

"Ve con Ram a un sitio seguro" Dijo Blanc a su hermanito

"Ok" Respondio Rom, para luego dar un salto yendo hacia la otra psionica de nombre Ram

"Vamos Rom" Dijo Ram mirando a los angel caidos con odio puro, al igual que Rom también los miraba con igual emoción

"Creen que los voy a dejar..." Molesta, dijo Kalawarner invocando una lanza de luz, pero Blanc rápidamente le dio un balazo en la mano, desasiendo la lanza

"Arhggg" Susurro la ángel caída mientras se agarra de la mano, la cual tenía varias heridas y se le habían despintando las uñas

"Tu…." Sacando su hacha, susurro Blanc con odio puro

"Maldito mocoso…sabes cuánto me demore en hacerme el maniquiur" Dijo Kalawarner furiosa, pero Blanc no respondió

"¿Oye di…?" Molesta, dijo la ángel caída, pero de Blanc se formó una gigantesca onda azulada, onda que voló a los ángeles caídos, lanzándoles por los aires

"MALDITA PERAAAAA" Grito Blanc furioso mientras se abalanzaba hacia los ángel caídos

"Eh" Susurraron sorprendidos, pero Blanc salto, y empujando su hacha hacia ellos, los cuales crearon varias lanzas de luz lanzándoles, pero Blanc no se inmuto y giro su hacha mientras grita furioso

"TE ATREVISTES, TE ATREVISTES" EN lo que golpeo a Kalawarner, rasgándole toda su ropa, y por alguna razón, esta no llevaba ropa interior dejándola desnuda y con varias heridas. Aparte que los demás hombre, incluyendo a Freed, se excitaron por el cuerpo dotado de la ángel caída

"AHH MATAR A UNA DE MIS HERMANOS" Pero Blanc no cedido a la excitación, y continuo atacando a los ángeles caídos

"TE DESMENBRARE…NO TE VIOLARE PUTA BARATA" Grito mientras se abalanzaba contra Kalawarner, quien rápidamente invoco varias lanzas de luz y sellos electricos, disparándolas a Blanc, pero el salto sobre ella y juntando energía del vacio en su mano grito

"BOMBA NOVAAAAA" Acto seguido lanzado la bola de energía a Kalawarner, quien no puedo evitarlo a tiempo recibiendo todo el ataque

"Joderrr" Grito cayendo con varias heridas en todo su cuerpo desprotegido

"VEN PUTA BARATAAAAA" Grito Blanc corriendo hacia la ángel caída, pero Dohnaseek apareció por detrás clavándole una lanza en el pecho

"Nada mal niño" Continuo el angel caído, pero Blanc solo se sacó la lanza como si fuera nada

"TUUUU" Grito Blanc furioso saltando hacia el

"¿Qué…?" Susurro Dohnaseek sorprendido de la resistencia de Blanc, quien rápidamente le dio un fuerte hachazo que lo mando a la calle

"Arhggg" Grito el ángel caído en dolor

"Joder….que rayos…" Intentándose parar, continuo, pero los demás guardianes ya lo habían rodeado

"No te olvides de nosotros" Dijo Naoto mientras Ryuzu lo apuntaba

"¿Eh?" Susurro Dohnaseek en una expresión boba, a lo que el resto de guardianes disparon

"Arhggg" Y volvió a gritar de dolor

"Mierda..." Por otra parte, Kalawarner habia lazado vuelo y con un conjuro se habia vestido, pero Blanc giro hacia ella con su hacha endemoniado

"Ahhh" Grito la ángel caída lanzando varias lanzas de luz, pero Blanc no se inmuto golpeando las lanzas, de las cuales algunas alcanzaron su objetivo, pero Blanc no cayo

"Inútil" Susurro Kalawarner intentando medir la resistencia fisica de Blanc, pero el salto de nuevo se avanzando de nuevo

"LISTOS PARA UN MUNDO DE…." Grito listo para darle en toda la cara, pero en eso

"Alto" Delante de todos dijo aquella voz, a lo que giraron a ver quién era y…

"Rias-sempai" Dijo Issei sorprendido, ya que era nada más y nada menos que Rias Gremory, quien había aparecido tras un sello de teletransportación con la insignia de su clan

"Ese símbolo" Susurro Kalawarner sorprendida

"Clan gremory" Dijo Dohnaseek sonriendo

"No tolero peleas en mis tierras caídos" Mirando a los ángeles caídos, dijo Rias molesta

"Y guardianes" Continuo mirando a los guardianes también molesta

"En nuestra defensa, el chico lo comenzó" Dijo Dohnaseek en tono calmado y continuo

"Ataco a unos de nuestros súbitos, el cual le invito a retirarse"

"Issei, puedes…" Mirando a Issei, dijo Rias molesta, pero Issei negó con la cabeza y respondió

"El súbito de que hablas ataco a Koneko de gravedad" A lo que Nico trajo a Koneko herida

"Ehh…era suyo la niña, señorita gremory" En un tono burlón, dijo Dohnaseek con una sonrisa

"Si, y has cometido un terrible error" Con una aura roja peligrosa, dijo Rias molesta

"Paz demonio" Pero Dohnaseek dijo inclinándose un poco

"Hummm….Acepto" Queriendo evitar cual problema, dijo Rias asintiendo

"Pero otra más…y será la última" Pero continuo en un tono amenzante

"Entonces debería cuidar…." Dijo Kalawarner en un tono burlon, pero un buzon que estaba a su costado fue desintegrado por el poder de Rias

"No me tientes…" Dijo Rias claramente suprimiendo su enojo

"Je, como desee" Dijo Dohnaseek asintiendo dándole una mirada de molesta a Kalawarner

"Freed" Continuo viendo al peliblanco, quien fue liberado de los guardianes

"Si jefe" Se acercó adolorido al ángel caído

"Llévate a la exmonja" Volteando, dijo Dohnaseek mientras aparecía un sello de teletransporte

"Entiendo" Respondio Freed, a lo que fue por Asia, quien acepto sin poner resistencia

"Asia…" Acercandose, dijo Issei, pero Asia solo puso una expresión triste y dijo

"Debo irme Issei-san" A lo que Freed la cargo hacia los angeles caidos

"Vamos" Dijo Dohnaseek mientras el sello se iluminaba, a lo que vio a los guardianes y dijo en un tono burlón

"Adiós" En lo que el sello desapareció con los ángeles caídos, Freed y Asia

"Asia" Susurro Issei molesto

"Ahh gracias Issei por guardar a Koneko" Girando hacia el castaño, dijo Rias en un tono amable

"Entiendo" Respondio Issei en un tono seco

"Esta estable" Dijo Nico entregándole a Rias a Koneko

"Gracias" Dijo Rias asintiendo, a lo que un sello de teletransportacion se formó debajo de ella

"Hasta mañana guardianes" Continuo mientras el sello se iluminaba y se iba

"Vamos guardianes" Caminando hacia la avenida, dijo Issei

"AHH….entiendo" Aun con ganas de pelear, dijo Blanc suprimiendo dichas ganas

"Como digas" Respondieron los demás siguiéndolo

"Jorge-sensei, quiere hablar con nosotros" Dijo Shidou en un tono normal

"Ahh…entiendo" Respondio Issei asintiendo

20 minutos después

En la base de la vanguardia en Tokio, en si en una sala de reuniones, Jorge miro a Issei y los demas guardianes del encuentro con los angeles caidos

"¿Qué paso?" Pregunto en un tono serio

"Rias Gremory me llamo para verificar la ubicación de uno de sus 'lindos sirvientes'" Respondio Issei en un tono serio

"Tojo Koneko, de primer grado" Continuo aun serio

"Entiendo, prosigue" Asintiendo, respondió Jorge

"Ella, fue atacar por un exorcista aliado a los ángeles caídos" Continuo Issei, a lo que dio una pausa y dijo

"Y la defendí" Tras eso Jorge solo asintió con la cabeza, y Issei continuo

"A lo que vinimos los demás, pero dos ángeles caídos vinieron como refuerzos…Y en el furor de la batalla vino Rias a tranquilizar las cosa"

"Entiendo" Respondio Jorge asintiendo

"A parte que uno mato a Rom" Añadió Naoto cruzando los brazos superiores

"Joder… ¿Blanc se puso loco no?" Pregunto Jorge sorprendido

"Permiso para matar a esa perra" Dijo Blanc conteniendo su furia

"Tranquilo guardián…tendrá pronto tu oportunidad" Respondio Jorge intentando tranquilizarlo

"Entiendo" Respondio Blanc conteniendo su furia

"Ahhh…a partir de hoy todos los guardianes tendrá que ir en grupos en lugar pocos frecuentes" Continuo Jorge dando media vuelta

"Entendido" Respondieron todos los guardianes asintiendo

"Por otra parte, todos tiene permiso de activar sus escudos incluyendo en situaciones públicas si es necesario" Añadio Jorge con en un tono normal

"Entendido" Respondieron los guardianes con seriedad

"Puede salir" Finalizo Jorge en un tono tranquilo

"Entendido" Respondieron los guardianes, a lo que salieron de la habitación

Ya solo, Jorge dio un suspiro y dijo

"Ahhh hasta parece más robot que yo"

Afuera

En un pasadizo, Issei y compañía dieron un suspiro tomando agua o éter en caso de Naoto

"Joder, se libró parda" Comento el caido riendo

"Blanc se desato, aunque entiendo su furia" Dijo Shidou asintiendo

"Voy a matar a esa puta…me escucharon" Pero, y golpeando la pared, dijo Blanc furioso

"Si mi señor" Asintiendo, dijo Naoto asintiendo

"Ahhh…como se atrevieron" Furioso, dijo Blanc aun golpeando la pared

"Ya amigo…no es como que se muriera permanentemente" Intentando calmar a su amigo, dijo Issei, pero Blanc solo se agacho y susurro con tristeza

"Igual….yo…" Y como si estuviera sollozando, dijo

"yo….les falle…como…" Pero en eso, tanto Rom como Ram le dieron un abrazo

"Hermano" Dijeron ambos preocupados

"Ah" Susurro Blanc sorprendido

"Rom, Ram" Continuo viendo a sus dos hermanitos

"No estés tristes" Dijo Rom en un tono kawaii (sé que sería raro ver a un psionico hablando kawaiimente, pero solo imagínenlo)

"Pero yo…" Avergonzado, dijo Blanc, pero Ram lo miro y dijo

"Somos guardianes, es común morir"

"En eso tiene razón" Añadió Naoto, pero Blanc solo lo miro con desprecio y dijo

"Quien pido tu opinión cuatro brazos"

"Clama amigo" Levantando los dos pares de brazos, dijo Naoto algo nervioso

Pero Rom miro a Blanc y dijo

"Hermano… por favor…no estés tristes"

"Yo…." Susurro Blanc nervioso

"Solo este furioso para matar a esa puta" Dijo Ram emocionada

"Lenguaje" Pero Blanc le corrigió en un tono serio

"A esa mala mujer" Corriendo a su hermana, dijo Rom también emocionado

"Si, eso" Asintió dijo Ram con una sonrisa tras su casco

"Je me conocen bien" En un tono calmado, dijo Blanc sobándoles las cabezas, o cascos mejor dicho

"Claro" En un tono alegre, dijo Ram

"Fuiste lo primero que vimos al salir del huevo" Continuo Ram alegremente

"Si, hermano mayor nos cuidó" Dijo Rom en un tono suave

"Je, Mina también me ayudo a su crianza" Respondio Blanc algo nervioso

"Si, pero si no fuera por ti, nos hubiera puesto por otros tipos malos" Dijo Ram con algo de seriedad

"Si…lo sé" Respondio Blanc recordando los horrendo entrenamiento que sufrió como desollador psionico

"Bien, voy a estar bien" Continuo en un tono normal

"Pero cuando me encuentre con esa…mujer mala…la voy a matar" Añadió con una pisca de maniático

"Eso, ese es mi hermano mayor"

"Si, hermano mayor lo lograra"

Dijeron Ram y Rom respectivamente alegremente

"Jejeje vamos a casa" Riendo, dijo Blanc dando media vuelta con sus hermanitos

"hasta mañana guardianes" Dijo Blanc saliendo

"Ok, hasta mañana" Dijo Issei nervioso

"No sé si estar contento de que Blanc no hiciera una escena, o perturbado de cómo se motivan por matar a una persona" Ya solos, dijo Shidou nervioso

"Déjalos" Dijo Naoto dando un suspiro

"Los Psionicos se caracteriza por su total falta de empatía a la vida enemiga" Comento Ryuzu cruzando sus dos pares de brazos

"Ok…" Respondio Shidou nervioso

Pimmmm En eso sono el comunicador de Naoto

"Oh mensaje" Dijo Naoto leyendo el mensaje

"Es Marie, dice que lady Noire quiere verme" Continuo viendo a los demás

"Je de seguro es por el encuentro" Comento Issei

"No tanto" Respondio Ryuzu mirandolos

"Lady Noire nos a dado mayor importancia en la casa" Añadió en un tono serio

"Je, la tsundere sabe elegir a los mejores" Dijo Issei sonriendo

'Aunque mejor signifique poder matar a un guardián' Pensó algo nervioso

"Gracias chicos" Respondio Naoto asintiendo

"Voy a ir" Dando media vuelta, dijo caminando

"Vamos Ryuzu" Dijo Naoto volteando

"Entendido mi señor" Dijo Ryuzu siguiéndolo, a lo que ambos salieron

"Bien….voy a ir ver a mis hermanas" Dijo Shidou saliendo

"Ok yo igual" Respondio Issei también saliendo

30 minutos después

"Asia…" Sentado mirando su comida, susurro Issei mirando su plato

"Onii-chan ¿En qué piensas?" A su costado, pregunto Akane preocupada

"Ahh Akane" Mirando a su hermana, dijo Issei dándose cuenta

"No has tocado tu plato… ¿pasa algo?" Pregunto Akane preocupada

"No…bueno….talvez" Dijo Issei con una sonrisa

"Hummm" Susurro Akane sospechando

"Ehh no es gran cosa" Dijo Issei intentando calmarla

"¿Seguro?" Pregunto Akane con una mirada kawaii

"Si….solo cosas de hombres" Respondio Issei sonriendo, a lo que intento cambiar de tema y pregunto

"Y….Jorge-sensei… ¿dijo cuándo va a volver?"

"Si" Respondio Akane asintiendo

"Mañana al medio día" Continuo en un tono normal

"Je…debe ser agotador presentar todos esos informes" Comento Issei sonriendo

"Oí que han aumentador por una petición de la reina" Comento Akane en un tono pensativo

"¿La reina?" Pregunto Issei sorprendido y algo aterrado

"Si, no sé qué quiere pero oí que es súper importante" Respondio Akane sobándose el mentón

"Ok…" Respondio Issei pensando

'Que será…' Pensó interesado mientras comía

"Ahhh….voy yendo a dormir" Levantándose, dijo Issei llevando su plato

"Buenas noches oni-chan" Dijo Akane sonriendo

"Ah sí" Dijo Issei, a lo que continuo

"Buenas noches Akane" Acto seguido fue a dormir


	3. investigación, amigos y tracion

**Estoy de vuelta xd, a pasado 8 dias pero ahora les traigo este nuevo capítulo, aunque sea algo corto xd. Lo bueno es que estoy de vacaciones y podre seguir escribiendo xd, ahora el comentario xd**

 **Hiroshiii: Gracias por comentar, yo siempre sigo en onda con los fanfic, y solo me demoro debido a la universidad xd, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Aparte gracias por dale follow y favoritos**

 **Ahora, como forma de darle más detalle, le pondré un opening a mis series (xd)**

* * *

 **OST: Highschool DxD - Opening 1**

Suena la música mientras sale Rias, Akane (En su apariencia humana) y Asia como vinieron al mundo xd a lo que la pantalla se llena de DXD, acto seguido sale Rias con las alas de demonio extendidas encima del viejo edificio de la escuela, con la luna con el símbolo del clan Gremory, a lo que sale el nombre del fanfic

 **Majiwari au sen to tooku yobi kakeru sora**

Sale Issei en su armadura y arma en mano, acompañado de Mix, Naoto, Nico, Shidou y Blanc, todos saliendo de un bosque espeso. A lo que Issei mira al techo de la escuela, donde esta Rias sentada con su pelo rojo moviendo por el viento y el suelo varias chicas entre las sombras

 **Juuji no shita de mau senritsu no koe**

Sale Mix, Mika, Akane, Blanc, Shidou y Naoto en poses de batalla en su forma de guardián, con una imagen transparente en sus formas de humanas

 **Yowasa nado kimi ni mise taku nai kara**

Sale Asia en su ropa de monja al frente de un lago mirando al cielo con una sonrisa, a lo que voltea a la cámara

 **Kaze wo ukete furi kitte susume**

Cambia de escena mostrando a Issei y compañía luchando contra hordas de exorcistas y uno que otro ángel caídos lideraros por Freed. Con Issei fusilando a 4 exorcistas mientras dispara a Freed, quien chocaba estadas con Kiba

Tras eso se muestra rápidamente a Sona con su nobleza ajustándose los lentes y a Noire (en su forma caída) cruzando los dos pares brazos y acompañada de varios caídos de su casa

 **Shoudou wo toki hanate! Kake meguri tsumoru ishi**

Sale Rias haciendo una esfera roja lanzándola a la pantalla, para luego mostrar a Issei con armadura y espectro a su costado de espalda en lo que parece algún paraje desolado de Rusia de tierra-1, a lo que daba la vuelta mientras se puede ver su sacred gear y Issei mira al cielo

 **Sono me wo wasure wa shi nai**

Se ve a Rias sonriendo, luego molesta pero kawaii, y al final llorando

 **Kioku wo yurasu Draw×Delete**

Se ve a Issei luchando con furia contra Dohnaseek, disparándole e intentándole dar puñetazos, a lo que este reacciona invocando varias lanzas de luz y terminan chocando puños

 **Ashita ni kaeru ima wo**

Se ve a Asia, Mix, Akane, Mika, Shidou, Blanc, Nico y demás guardianes sentados charlando y algunos sonriendo en una de las bases de la vanguardia con Jorge y Vainney por detrás tomando un par cerveza

 **Mata rinne suru tomoshibi sotto hoho wo tsutau kurenai**

Se le ve a Issei con su armadura y sacred gear, todo madreado, con heridas graves y de algunas partes botando humo, cayendo de un cielo oscuro, pero sale Rias llorando mientras lo brazo con cariño

Finalmente se ve a Issei en su cole, exactamente al frente del viejo edificio, a lo que Akane le da un abrazo mientras Asia acerca celosa, adema que por detrás se vea a Naoto jugando en una PSP VITA, Ryuzu mirando por detrás con una niña de cabello negro y ojos rojos, Marie también jugando en una PSP VITA con Vainney fumando un cigarro, luego la cámara gira hacia el viejo edificio donde estaba Rias y su nobleza sonriendo

* * *

Al otro día, viernes, 10:00 a.m

En un apacible y tranquilo día viernes, Issei se había escapado del colegio a un parque cercano que curiosamente no había transeúntes, donde comenzó a tomar gaseosa

"Asia" Susurro molesto mirando el cielo

"Maldita sea" Dijo tirando la lata al suelo frustrado

(Je) Susurro su espectro por detrás

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Issei molesto

(Solo te quedaras frustrado por la monja) Respondio su espectro con seriedad

"No, pero no donde esta….joder" Susurro Issei sentándose

(Pero para eso te escapaste) Dijo su espectro flotando cerca de el

"Si…pero si voy a esa iglesia, Gremory-sempai se puede meter en problemas…ahhh porque apareció" Susurro Issei molesto

(Si, casi se hace un gran lio con Blanc) Respondio su espectro

"Ahh….Asia….donde…" Susurro Issei molesto, pero en eso…

"¿Issei-san?" Por detrás, sonó aquella voz tan familiar y al voltear

"Asia" Dijo Issei sorprendió, ya que ahí estaba Asia con su traje de monja y tenía una mirada de asombro

"…." Un silencio total los envolvió hasta que el espectro de Issei hablo

(Ok…eso fue fácil)

"Si…." Susurro Issei sorprendido, a lo que continuo

"Eh….Asia…. ¿podemos ir a comer algo?"

"Ahh claro Issei-san" Respondio Asia asintiendo

Acto seguido fueron hacia un restaurante cercano, pero sin que se den cuenta, cerca de ellos de ellos una ángel caída los está vigilando

"Humm la monja esta con ese chico que Dohnaseek-sama enfrento ayer" Susurro la ángel caída, que era una chica, de apariencia de como 15 a 16 años, usando un vestido de lolita gótica, que está en un callejón cercano

"Sera mejor infor…" Pero en eso, algo la ato de la boca y cintura, jalándola hacia el callejón oscuro

'No puede ser que me atraparon' Pensó con miedo, en lo que chocó contra una pared en total oscuridad

"Vaya, vaya" Desde arriba, oyó una voz extraña, a lo que alzo la mirada y vio a Mix, en su forma caída caminado en la pared como si una araña fuera

"hummmm" Susurro aterrada la caída, a lo que Mix le saco la banda de la boca

"Ahhh…." En respuesta, la caída pudo dar un respiro

"Sabes que es mala educación vigilar a mis amigos niña" Dijo Mix con seriedad

"¡Niña!" Respondio la ángel caído ofendida

"Para tu información, tengo 102 años" Respondio la ángel caída molesta

"¿102?...joder, naciste como en la 1914, cuando los humanos tuvieron su primera guerra mundial" Respondio Mix, cosa que hiso que la caída diera una mueca de tristeza

"Si….esa fecha" Respondio algo triste

"La gran guerra la llaman ¿no?" Pregunto Mix

"Si…yo apenas era una recién nacida en…oye me estas distrayendo" Respondio la ángel caída molesta

"No es solo curiosidad por esa gran guerra que tanto habrán" Respondio Mix mirándola con curiosidad

"Que en mi opinión no fue tan grande" Continuo Mix cruzando los brazos superiores, cosa que hizo que la ángel caída bajase la cabeza

"….joder la que le siguió si es una guerra, la anterior era solo una enreda…" Pero….

"NO LO SABES NADA" Grito la ángel caída a todo pulmón

"Ya, ya" Respondio Mix, pero la ángel caída solo grito

"TU MONSTRUO EXTRAÑO, NO SABES CUANTAS PERSONAS MURIERON, NO SABES LO QUE MIS PADRES SUFRIERON…LO…lo que le paso a mi abuelito…ah…ahh…ahh…" Respondio la ángel caída, a lo que termino llorando

"¿Qué paso?" Pregunto Mix curioso

"NO ES TU PROBLEMA" Respondio la ángel caída furiosa con lágrimas en los ojos

"Entiendo" Respondio Mix mientras la rodeaba con seriedad mientras llegaba al suelo, pero en eso vio a un pequeño perro doberman ladrándolo

GUAU A lo que Mix solo se inclino

"NO LO TOQUES" Grito la caída preocupada, pero Mix solo le sobo la cabeza, a lo que el perro solo le lamio la mano

"Jejeje, buen chico" Dijo Mix sonriendo tras su casco, a lo que perro camino hacia la ángel caída, y le alzo intentándola liberar mientras ladraba

"¿Tu perro?" Pregunto Mix curioso

"Si" Respondio la caída, a lo que Mix desactivo las ataduras de la caída, haciendo que esta caiga al piso

GUAU A lo que el perro le lamio la cara a la ángel caída

"Je, je, ya, ya Walt" Riendo, dijo la caída sonriendo

"Je, se llama Walt" Dijo Mix sonriendo

"Si" Respondio la caida sonriendo, pero en eso se puso delante del perro e invoco una lanza de luz, a lo que dijo

"Si quieres pelea….no lo hagas daño" Pero Mix solo dio un suspiro y dijo

"No soy tan desarmado para matar a un perrito" A lo que continuo

"Solo quiero saber que planean hacer" Dijo Mix con seriedad

"Ja, si crees que voy…." Pero en eso Mix la agarró del cuello estrellándola contra la pared mientras con su otro par de manos saco unas esposas que terminaban en dos grandes esferas de metal, las cuales encadeno a la angel caida, a lo que el perro comenzó ladrarle

"No te lo estaba preguntando" Respondio Mix con seriedad, a lo que le perro le comenzó a morder la pierna, que para la sorpresa de Mix, le rompió su escudo

"No…Walt….no….te…metas…" Dijo la ángel caída mirando al perro, quien la miro con tristeza

"Solo dime y te dejare libre" Dijo Mix mirándola

"No se….solo me-e dicen…. que vigile y nada más" Respondio la ángel caída con la cabeza baja, a lo que Mix la soltó

"Ah…ahh" Y cayendo al suelo, susurro la caída tosiendo, a lo que perro fue hacia ella e intentaba ayudarla

"No…te preocupes Walt" Dijo la ángel caída sonriendo a su perro

"…." Pero Mix solo la miro con seriedad

"Si me matas….promete que no le harás daño" Dijo la ángel caída mirándolo, pero Mix solo dio una risa y dijo

"Va, no intentaba matarte" A lo que continuo

"Solo quiero información" Dijo mirándola

"Eso es todo….uff" Respondio la ángel caída dando un suspiro, pero Mix la levanto del vestido gótico y dijo

"Pero ahora sabes que te pregunte y no puedo dejar que se enteren tus amigos" A lo que el perro comenzó a ladrar, en lo que la ángel caída dio un suspiro de tristeza y dijo

"Ok…acepto mi…" Pero Mix la soltó y dijo

"No te voy a matar" Acto seguido dio un suspiro y dijo

"Solo apresar" A lo que la cargo junto al perro

"Ahhh…. ¿a dónde…?" Pregunto la ángel caída molesta

"A mi base" Respondio Mix mientras iba hacia la pared, donde su espectro apareció y dio una luz en la pared, la cual se abrió revelando un camino

"Por suerte eres una loli legal xd" Dijo Mix riendo

"Ehhhh" Grito la ángel caída mientras entraban, donde tras pasarla se cerró la pared

Volviendo con Issei y Asia, ambos habían llegado un restaurante pequeño, donde Issei pido un par de hamburguesas

"…." Un silencio los rodeo

(Mejor habla) Comento el espectro de Issei

"Ahh si" Respondio Issei nervioso, a lo que dijo

"Ahhh Asia" A lo que Asia nerviosa respondió

"Si Issei-san"

"Tu…. ¿Porque estabas en ese parque?" Pregunto Issei curioso

"Hu….ah….yo había salido en mi descanso a conocer la ciudad" Respondio Asia nerviosa

(Guardián, detecto signos de mentira en Asia) Comento el espectro de Issei

"Entiendo" Respondio el castaño asintiendo

"Ehh…..luego me encontré contigo y….bueno" Continuo Asia aun nerviosa

"Asia" Pero interrumpió Issei

"Si Issei-san" Sorprendida, susurro Asia, pero Issei continuo

"Después de comer….vamos a divertirnos con ganas"

"Eh…" Susurro Asia sorprendida, pero Issei solo sonrió y dijo

"Hoy será un día para los 2"

Vía 31, subterráneo de Kuoh

En una vía que conectaba las varias bases de la vanguardia y aliados, estaba Naoto conduciendo un vehículo caído con misma función a una camioneta que llevaba un gran contenedor de éter, siendo escoltado por una guardián cazadora caída capitán femenina (que largo queda), que portaba cuatro pistolas grandes y ropajes negros con una gran capa-capucha roja y armadura ligera negras con líneas roja, en la cual tenía un símbolo que parecía un circunferencia gruesa cortada a un costado casi en toda la zona izquierda, pareciendo una C al revés.

"Hoy es un día aburrido" Comento Naoto

"Son ordenes de lady Noire" Respondio la caída

"Se….pero debe hoy, que es día de clases y tenemos que llevar todo este éter a las bases del bosque" Dijo Naoto molesto

"Ordenes de lady Noire " Respondio la caída

"Vamos ksha, hasta a ti te debe aburrí este encargo" Comento Naoto riendo, pero la caída de nombre ksha solo giro mirándolo con una mirada de pocos amigos y decía

"Créeme, ahora mismo quisiera esta junto con mi lady Noire, pero me encargo esta misión"

"Por eso quiero cumplirlo al pie de la letra" Continuo girando hacia adelante

"Así, talvez me lo agradezca con una palmadita" Dijo Ksha con felicidad mientras se imagina que Noire le sobaba la cabeza con cariño

"Ok…" Susurro Naoto nervioso

Pero en eso, una compuerta se abrió revelando a Mix con la ángel caída y su perro de esta

"¿Mix?" Pregunto Naoto viendo a su amigo

"Naoto, Ksha" Respondio Mix saludándolo mientras invocaba una barracuda

"Bien…. ¿y esa loli?" Pregunto Naoto viendo a la ángel caída

"No sabía que los de la casa del juicio fueran lolicones" Añadió Ksha algo sorprendida

"No soy una loli" Grito la caída molesta

"Es una ángel caída, y no es pequeña, es más, tiene 102 años" Continuo Mix con una sonrisa

"Je una anciana en términos humanos" Respondio Ksha riendo

"Hummmm, calla monstruo feo o lo que seas amigo" Dijo la ángel caída, pero Ksha se molestó y respondió

"Uno, soy una Eliksni orgullosa de la casa de los demonios negros de lady Noire" A lo que dio una pausa y dijo

"Y dos, soy mujer" Continuo molesta

"¿Mujer?...oh lo siento" Respondio la ángel caída algo sorprendida

"Ahhh tanto les cuesta notar la diferencia de sexo de nuestra raza a los humanos" Dijo Ksha molesta

"Si cuentas que sus hembras son más pequeñas y delgadas" Dijo Naoto riendo

"Ah sí, joder lo difícil que mi lady Noire se debe soporta cuando estar como humana" Respondio ksha molesta

"Espera…. ¿dijiste estar como humana?" Pregunto la ángel caída curioso, a lo que Ksha invoco su espectro, el cual dio una luz que la rodio y tras desvanecer mostro a una chica, de como 16 a 17 años, cabello gris oscuro con ojos color turquesa, usando un uniforme escolar de la escuela de Shidou, pero terminando en botas blancas y teniendo una pulsera roja con una K en el centro, además tener una K pegada al saco del uniforme

"Esto responde a tu pregunta" Dijo la chica que era ksha en su forma humana

"Ok…" Respondio la ángel caída sorprendida

"Oye podemos continuar con la misión que no quiero llegar tarde a química" Dijo por detrás Naoto molesto, a lo que Ksha volvió a su forma caída

"¿Van a la estación del bosque?" Pregunto Mix curioso

"Si, ¿vas por ahí?" Dijo Naoto asintiendo

"Si, vamos" Respondio Mix, a lo que todos fueron a dicho lugar

Pero ya cerca, la ángel caída se molestó y pregunto

"AHHH… ¿A dónde me llevas?"

"Centro de investigación 1512-A, exactamente a la zona de contención" Respondio Mix sin voltear

"¿Cómo a la cárcel?" Pregunto la ángel caída asustada

"Sip" Al costado, respondió Naoto riendo

"Ahhh no quiero comer comida de prisión" Dijo la ángel caída asustada

"Es solo pasta de nutrientes" Comento Ksha en un tono normal

"Va ni que fuera tan malo" Comento Naoto riendo

"AHHH" Grito la ángel caída asustada

"Joder, no se supone que los ángeles caídos son seres poderosos y sin miedo" Dijo ksha en un tono de decepción

"Si lo somos, pero este monstruo me atrapo con la guardia baja" Dijo la ángel caída molesta

"Mix….va es uno de los mejores de la casa del juicio" Comento Naoto riendo

"Mejores…" Susurro la ángel caída sorprendida

"Ahhh, odio admitirlo pero Naoto tiene razón" Respondio Ksha algo molesta

"Ahhh, no es justo, me toco un enemigo difícil" Dijo la ángel caída molesta en un tono kawaii

"Je, no soy tan fuerte amigos, es más, no llego ni al nivel de Noire" Dijo Mix en un tono humilde

"En eso tienes razón, mi lady Noire te vencería sin pestañar" Dijo Ksha con el ego en alto

"Si consideras que es una arconte, aunque no tiene tanta experiencia como guardián" Dijo Mix en un tono pensativo

"Va, lady Noire era superior a todos ustedes antes de volverse guardián" Dijo Ksha ofendida

"Si…." Susurro tanto Mix y Naoto dudando, pero Ksha miro a Naoto molesta y dijo

"Tú de qué lado estas vándalo"

"No, pero Noire…..bueno si es muy fuerte, joder para derrotar a todos esos guardianes en aquella vez, aunque todos la ayudamos….pero no puedo negar su excelente liderazgo para su edad" Dijo Naoto sobándose la cabeza

"Humm mas te vale" Dijo Ksha mirándolo con seriedad

"Eh…disculpe pero esa ¿la tal Noire es tan fuerte?" Pregunto la caída sorprendida

"Si, por nada es una arconte" Dijo Mix, pero en eso llegaron a su destino, una estación de investigación con entradas para vehículos caídos, cabales, del arrecife y humanos

"Bien ya era hora" Dijo Naoto dando un suspiro, acto seguido estaciono el vehículo caído, descargando todo el éter a los almacenes de la base

"Hey Mix, te quedaras a encargarte de la cuerva" Dijo Naoto en un tono burlón

"¿Cuerva?" Dijo la ángel caída molesta

"Jejejeje, si" Respondio Mix bajando de su barracuda con la angel caída y su perro, y continuo

"Le dices al profe de química que me enferme, ya después le envió"

"Ok, nos vemos" Dijo Naoto girando el vehículo y partir, pero antes de salir, Ksha se bajo

"Bien, ahora de ir a informar a mi lady Noire" Acto seguido invoco su barracuda y salió por el otro lado

"Eh….. ¿Haci son todos de tu raza?" Pregunto la ángel caída curiosa

"Más…..o menos" Respondio Mix nervioso

"Humm" Susurro la angel caída nerviosa

"Pero bueno, al trabajo" Continuo Mix cargándola hacia la entrada de la estación

"Ehhh" Grito la angel caída asustada, a la vez que entraban a dicho lugar, el cual era una recepción gris con piso negro, con banderas de todas las facciones y gobiernos de tierra-1 y una recepcionista androide de color azul

"Bienvenido, ¿cuál es su negocio?" Pregunto la androide en un tono gentil

"Jorge-124 aviso que vendría" Dijo Mix en un tono normal

"Entendido" Respondio la androide manipulando una computadora cercana

"Si, pase a la sala de experimentación y observación 12-312" Respondio la androide

"Bien" dijo Mix, a lo que se dirigió hacia un pasadizo

"Observación….¿qué me van a hacer?" Pregunto la ángel caída nerviosa

"Je, es una sorpresa" Dijo Mix en un tono pícaro, asustando a la ángel caída, quien intentaba zafarse

"Ahhh…ayuda….ahhh" Y gritaba a todo pulmón

"Ya, ya, será rápido" Dijo Mix mientras llegaba a un ascensor

"Nooooo, ayudaaaaa" En respuesta grito peor la ángel caída

"Por el eter" Susurro Mix molesto mientras se cerraba el ascensor, a lo que comenzó a bajar y una música clásica de ascensor se escuchaba

"Eh….¿enserio aun usa esa música?" Pregunto la ángel caída dejando de llorar

"Fue idea de los humanos" Respondio Mix dando un suspiro

Tras unos segundos, el ascensor llego a su destino, donde salieron. El lugar era un pasadizo azul con un par de puertas que tenían letreros con números.

Por su parte, Mix comenzó a caminar hacia una puerta con un 12-312

"Ahhh" Susurro la ángel caída con miedo en su voz, a la vez que el espectro de Mix aparecía y desparecía, para que luego se abriera la puerta.

"Ya llegue" Entrando, dijo Mix a lugar, el cual era una gran sala con equipos científicos futuristas, y varios caídos con ropas parecidos a las que usan los científicos humanos

"Capitán, un gusto" Dijo una caída saludando

"El mío es Doctora Miskar" Dijo Mix haciendo una pequeña inclinación

"Haci que esta es la espécimen" Dijo al caída doctora de nombre Miskar mirando a la ángel caída

"¿Espécimen? Soy una respetada ángel caído" Dijo la ángel caída ofendida

"Ángel caído, interesante asignación" Dijo la doctora mirándola

"Creo que es una de las razas mitológica humanas ¿no?" Continúo mirando a Mix

"Si Doc" Respondio Mix asintiendo

"Haber niña ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Pregunto la doctora Miskar a la ángel caída

'Joder, me había olvidado de preguntarle' Pensó Mix sintiéndose algo idiota

"Mitelt Hoffmann" Respondio la ángel caída de nombre Mitelt algo nerviosa

"Hummm interesante nombre" Susurro Mix curioso

"Hoffmann, creo que es uno de los apellidos humanos más comunes de Alemania ¿no?" Dijo la doctora Miskar interesada

"Si, mi padre era de Alemania" Respondio Mitelt asintiendo

"Y él era un ángel caído u otra raza" Pregunto la doctora Miskar con curiosidad

"En parte se podría decir que si" Respondio Mitelt algo nerviosa

"En parte…" Susurro Mix sospechando, pero la doctora dijo

"Era un angel ¿no?"

"Ehhh….si" Sonrojada, asintió Mitelt

"Ehh, no quiero sonar grosero, pero cuál es la diferencia entre un ángel y un ángel caído" Dijo Mix curioso

"Un ángel caído es un ángel que perdió la gracia de Dios, ya sea por orden del mismo o al caer en las tentaciones humanas" Respondio Mitelt

"Tentaciones humanas…..Espera un momento" Pensativo, dijo Mix dándose cuenta de un pequeño detalla

"Por lo que se, los humanos considera el sexo como un pecado o algo haci ¿no?" Continúo Mix

"Ehh si" Respondio Mitelt asintiendo

"Entonces tu padre 'cayo' cuando te tuvieron" Dijo la doctora, pero Mitelt negó con la cabeza y respondió

"Mis padres no me tuvieron por deseo carnal…. aparte que ambos habían sido criado por el buen camino" Dijo Mitelt, a lo que dio un suspiro y continuo

"Y tu madre….era humana o…." Dijo la doctora Miskar con curiosidad

"Mi madre había sido una ángel caída" Respondio Mitelt algo nerviosa

"Entiendo" Respondio la doctora asintiendo

"Hummm" Por su parte, susurro Mix curioso

"Continuando, necesito una muestra de sangre" Dijo la doctora sacando una aguja

"AHHH" Grito Mitelt aterrada

"Guardián" Dijo la doctora viendo a Mix, quien respondió

"Entendido" Acto seguido agarro a la angel caída del brazo mientras el perro ladraban, a lo que la doctora le saco una muestra de sangre a la Mitelt

"Excelente" Dijo la doctora mientras guardaba la muestra

"Ahhh dolió" Dijo Mitelt adolorida

"Va, solo fue un pellizco" Dijo Mix en un tono burlo

"Igual" Dijo Mitelt, pero en eso se le acercó su perro, el cual le lamio la herida y esta se curo

"Guao" En respuesta, dijeron todos los presentes

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Mitelt sin entender

"¿Tu perro es mágico o algo haci?" Pregunto la doctora Miskar curiosa y sorprendida

"Algo haci" Respondio Mitelt algo nervioso

"Ok" Respondio la doctora, a lo que dio media vuelta y fue a hacia uno de los equipos

"Je, interesante perro tienes" Dijo Mix sorprendido

"Es una larga historia" Dijo Mitelt con una pequeña sonrisa

"Je" Susurro Mix asintiendo

"Bien" Volviendo, dijo la doctora Miskar con unas bolsas

"Ahora…necesito que te pongas solo esto" Continuo mientras sacaba de una de las bolsas una bata de paciente de hospital con unas pantuflas

"Ehhh" Susurro Mitelt indignada

"Necesito examinarte a profundidad, haci que…" Dijo la doctora, pero Mitelt interrumpido furiosa

"De ninguna manera, ya es mucho con una muestra de sangre….me niego" A lo que la doctora miro a Mix, quien dio un suspiro y dijo

"Si cooperas, no te diseccionaremos"

"AHHHH" Grito Mitelt con miedo, a lo que continuo

"Pero….es mi privacidad… "

"Considera que estamos siendo piadosos contigo" Respondio la doctora

"Agrega el hecho que uno de los tuyos ataco a mis amigos ayer" Dijo Mix con seriedad

"Hummm" Susurro Mitelt impotente

"Ahhh….si sigues muestras ordenes, puede que convenza que tu estadía sea placentera" Dijo Mix mirándola

"Hummm" Mirando al piso, susurro Mitelt, a lo que dio un suspiro y dijo

"Lo haré" Acto seguido cogió la bata y las pantuflas

"Pero si tú haces algo indecente conmigo…" Pero, mirando a Mix, dijo con seriedad, a lo que continuo con una mirada seria

"Espero que afrentes las consecuencias"

"Ok…." Susurro Mix sin entender

"¿Dónde me cambio?" Pregunto Mitelt viendo a la doctora

"En el cuarto del costado" Respondio la doctora señalando una puerta sercana

"Ok…pero me podrías sacar las esposas" Dijo Mitelt lanzando los brazos

"Cualquier movimiento en falso y fuiste ¿ok?" Dijo Mix con seriedad

"Si, si" Respondio Mitelt algo enfadada, a lo que Mix presiono un botón que tenía en sus guantes y las esposas se abrieron

"Ahhh libertad" Moviendo las manos, dijo Mitelt en un tono alegre

"Hummm" Pero y delante suya, susurro Mix jugando con su pistola

"Ok…" Dijo la ángel caída mientras iba a la puerta, donde al abrirla vio un pequeño cuarto con una silla y una mesa pegada a la pared

"Walt quédate allí" Mirando a su perro, dijo la ángel caída con seriedad, a lo que este asintió

"Después pon tu ropa en esta bolsa y en la cosas de valor en esta otra, y no te preocupes que la cuidaremos" Dijo la doctora en un tono tranquilizador

"Bien" Respondio Mitelt mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta, acto seguido se desvistió quedando desnuda, para luego sacar la bata, la cual para su mala suerte podía dejar al descubierto parte de su espalda

"Malditos aliens" Susurro molesta mientras se la ponía junto a las pantuflas, acto seguido puso toda su ropa en la otra bolsa, pero antes saco su teléfono y un pequeño relicario antiguo de estilo francés, para luego ponerlo en la otra bolsa

"Ahhh " Dando un suspiro, susurro mientras salía

"Bien, ahora" Dijo Mitelt molesta

"Excelente" Dijo la doctora, a lo que saco unos instrumentos y dijo

"Primero siéntate acá" A la vez que señalaba una silla cercan, y en respuesta Mitelt obedeció

"Bien" Dijo la doctora, para luego sacar lo que parecía ser un estetoscopio futurista, el cual terminaba en unos audífonos con una pantalla holográfica, poniendo la campana en el pecho de la angel caido

"Ahora…respira y exhala" A lo que Mitelt obedeció

"Hummm, otra vez más" Dijo la doctora y Mitelt obedeció

"Por lo que veo tiene una respiración casi igual a los humanos" Comento la doctora parándose

"Ahora, quiero que te pares en esta plataforma" Continuo mientras señalaba una plataforma circular que había al otro lado del habitación

"Ok…" Susurro Mitelt algo nerviosa mientras obedecía

"Excelente" Respondio la doctora, a lo que se acercó a un escritorio cercano con un ordenador en ella

"Quédate quieta por unos 10 segundos" Continuo mientras parecía escribir algo

"Entiendo" Respondio Mitelt obedeciendo, a lo que una banda de luz salió de los bordes volando lentamente hacia el techo, la cual llego tras 10 segundos dando un pitido

"Excelente" Respondio la doctora mientras revisaba los resultados

"Eh….algo más…" Dijo Mitelt en un tono sereno, pero la doctora intervino

"Ah sí" Acto seguido se levantó de su asiento y saco unos envases plásticos y una paleta de algún material

"Acá necesito que me traigas muestras de orina y heces…y…." Dijo la doctora, pero antes de terminar introdujo la paleta en la boca de Mitelt, quien no puedo reaccionar a tiempo ya que la doctora troll le saco tan rápido como la introdujo

"Bien con las muestras sería todo…. por ahora"

"Ok…ufff" Susurro Mitelt dando un suspiro amargo mientras su perro se paraba a su costado

"De las muestras no las necesito para ahora, pero a más tardar antes de mediodía de mañana" Dijo la doctora operando su ordenador

"Guardián, puede retirarla" Dijo la doctora

"Entendió Doc" Respondio Mix mientras se acercaba a la ángel caída y decía

"Ahora necesito que me acompañes a las celdas"

"Ahhh, va haber comida en tubo" Dijo Mitelt aterrada, pero Mix negó con la cabeza y dijo

"Como te has portado bien, y que algún idiota de administración envió demasiados suministros humanos acá, puede que seas una excepción"

"Entonces, ¿será comida normal?" Pregunto Mitelt algo dudosa

"Por lo que oí dicen que hoy hay tacos" Dijo Mix sobándose el mentón

"Ahhh son mis favoritos" Respondio Mitelt alegremente

"Excelente" Dijo Mix sonriendo dando media vuelta

A lo que Mitelt le siguió con su perro

Con Issei y Asia

Tras comer una hamburguesa (De las cuales Issei le ayudo a Asia a comer con estilo xd), ambos salieron a la calle, donde Issei le invito a Asia a jugar a una árcade, donde Issei ganaba con mucha facilidad en los juegos de disparos

"Guao, Issei-san eres muy bueno con esto" Dijo Asia sorprendida

"Je, tengo una buena puntería" Dijo Issei con su ego en alto

(Aunque no la suficiente como para derrotar a una loli-caída jijiji) Por detrás, comento su espectro riendo, quien está en su modo de invisibilidad

"Oye….eso fue solo suerte" Dijo Issei molesto y con el orgullo herido, aparte que Asia no entendía nada de la situación

Luego pasaron por unas máquinas de garra, donde Asia se interesó en un peluche

"¿Quieres un?" Pregunto Issei con una sonrisa, a lo que Asia hablo nerviosa

"Ah….no….yo…." Pero Issei solo sonrió

Acto seguido fue hacia la máquina, donde introdujo una monera y tras mover la garra, consiguió dicho peluche

"Toma" Con una sonrisa, dijo Issei entregándole el peluche a Asia, quien dio una sonrisa kawaii 9 mil

"Gracias Issei-san" Dijo Asia emocionada mientras abrazaba el peluche

"Lo atesorare por siempre" Continuo con una sonrisa

"Je" Susurro Issei sonrojado

Luego ambos salieron hacia un parque cercano, donde Issei compro un par de bebidas

"Es de naranja, espero que te guste Asia" Dijo Issei entregándole dicha bebida

"Ahh gracias Issei-san" Respondio Asia asintiendo y tomando la bebida

(Guardián) Por su parte, dijo el espectro de Issei

"Lo sé" Issei con seriedad, a lo que miro a Asia y dijo

"Asia"

"Si Issei-san" Respondio Asia alegremente

"Ayer…que era lo que ocurrió" Dijo Issei con seriedad, a lo que Asia solo bajo un poco la mirada y dijo

"Trabajo de exorcismo" Y tras un suspiro continuo

"Yo…solo tenía que poner una barrera mágica para evitar intervenciones"

"¿Sabías de las muertes?" Dijo Issei con seriedad

"Solo dijeron que era lo correcto" Respondio Asia apenada

"Entiendo" Dijo Issei con seriedad

"¿Por qué….estas con los ángel caídos?" Pregunto Issei aun serio

"…." Pero, en silencio, Asia bajo la mirada, a lo tras un rato, dijo

"Cuando nací, fui abandona en las puertas de una iglesia" A lo que dio una pausa y continuo

"Ahí, fui criada en los caminos del señor por las hermanas del lugar, pero cuando tenía 8 años, un perrito fue herido por un cazador descuidado…..los médicos dijeron que no había nada que hacer…pero yo rece con todas mis fuerza por que se recuperase, y sucedió un milagro"

"Lo curaste" Dijo Issei impactado

"Si" Respondio Asia con una sonrisa triste

"Después de eso...fue llevada a una iglesia más grande para curar a las personas heridas, hasta me llamaron la doncella santa…yo era muy feliz por ayudar a las demás personas…pero llego aquel día" Dijo Asia terminando en un tono de tristeza

"Estaba volviendo de ayudar a un niño…pero en el camino vi a un chico tumbado en suelo herido….yo le ayude…pero por coincidencia del destino, ese chico era un demonio" Con mucha tristeza, dijo Asia, a lo que dio una pequeña pausa, ya sea que con solo recordarlo le hacía sufrir o que no aguanta más con ese dolor, y tras eso continuo

"Me desterraron de la iglesia y me llamaron bruja…cuando yo solo quería ayudar" Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, pero sin que se dé cuenta, Issei había apretado su puño con furia

(¿Guardián?) Pregunto su espectro del castaño algo preocupado, pero Issei solo dijo

"Pero tú solo lo ayudaste….no tenías la culpa" Dijo Issei intentando ocultar su furia

"Si, pero eso era un pecado…dijeron que era una vergüenza para todos" Respondio Asia con tristeza

'Malditos mal nacidos' Pensó Issei con furia

"Pero aun haci seguí agradeciendo a Dios en mis oraciones…talvez solo sea una prueba que me dio, y aunque aquellas personas fueron crueles…yo estoy segura que fue voluntad del señor" Dijo Asia con esperanza en su voz

(Debe ser muy creyente) Dijo el espectro de Issei sorprendido

"De alguien que no lo merece" Respondio Issei aun reprimiendo su furia

"Pero si lo supero….sé que algún día el señor hará realidad mi sueño. Si estoy segura de ello" Dijo Asia con seguridad y esperanza en su voz

"¿Tu sueño?" Pregunto Issei curioso

"Tener varios amigos, para poder leer libros, comer juntos, plantar flores, ayudar los necesitados, rezar juntos, jugar juntos….porque…" Dijo Asia sonriendo…pero al terminar bajo sus ánimos y dijo

"…porque…yo no tengo amigos"

"¿Pero no conocías a nadie en la iglesia?" Pregunto Issei indignado

"A las santas no se nos permitía tener amigos…decían que nuestro único amigo debía ser el señor" Respondio Asia con tristeza

'Asia….como alguien tan pura y con corazón tan noble puede haber tenido tal destino' Pensó Issei con tristeza

(Ahhh….ya sea ahora o en nuestro tiempo….parece que la desgracia y oscuridad siempre afecta a los nobles de corazón) Dijo su espectro

(Pero sabes…puedes cumplirle ese deseo) Continúo su espectro como si estuviese haciendo una sonrisa

"Je, tienes razón" Respondio Issei sonriendo, a lo que vio a Asia y dijo

"Asia"

"Si Issei-san" Respondio Asia

"Yo seré tu amigo" Dijo Issei sonriendo

"¿Eh?" Susurro Asia sin entender

"Talvez no hicimos lo de leer libros, aunque tengo amigos que le gustaría hacerlo, ni plantar, aunque creo tener uno que otro amigo que le interesa, ni orar…aunque tenía hace tiempo un amigo que siempre iba a la iglesia, pero te prometo que podemos hacer todas las cosa que desees" Dijo Issei sonriendo

"Pero….yo…podría ser una carga y….y….causarte problemas con aquellos demonios" Dijo Asia nerviosa con un par de lágrimas en los ojos, pero Issei se le acerco y con una mano le limpio las lagrimas

"De Rias-sempai, va no te preocupes que le dio unos tomos de manga y la dejo bien complacida" Dijo Issei riendo

"Yo….yo….muchas gracias Issei-san" Dijo Asia con una sonrisa kawaii mas de 9 mil

Pero….

"Vaya" Detrás de ellos susurro aquella voz…voz que le era tan familiar a Issei y Asia, a lo que Issei volteo y dijo

"Je me lo espera" Ya que detrás de ellos esta Yuma en su apariencia de ángel caído

"lady Raynare" Dijo Asia asustada

"Je así que tu verdadero nombre es Raynare" Dijo Issei invocando su armadura y armamento

"Solo tome un nombre….más común para disimular" Dijo la ángel caída con una sonrisa

"Eh… pero Raynare también queda cool" Dijo Issei en un tono alegre, sonrojando a la ángel caída

"Gracias…supongo" Susurro Raynare algo nerviosa

"Aparte que mis amigos tiene nombres más raros" Dijo Issei levantando un poco los hombros

"Lo que sea" Moviendo la cabeza, dijo Raynare, a lo que continuo

"Asia-chan necesito que vuelva"

"No, no quiero volver con el padre Freed" Dijo Asia asustada

"Créeme si por mi fuera ya lo hubiera matado a ese psicópata, pero Dohnaseek me informo que eran ordenes de Azazel-sama" Dijo Raynare con algo de molestia, a lo que continuo

"En fin, entrégame a Asia-chan y te dejare libre" Pero Issei negó con la cabeza y respondió

"Lo siento querida, pero Asia se queda conmigo" A lo que Raynare invoco una lanza y dijo

"Lo que quieras" Acto seguido se abalanzo contra Issei, quien rápidamente salto sobre ella y para el gran asombro de la ángel caída, disparo tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta que cayó al piso con heridas de bala serias las extremidades y parte del torso

"Arhgg" Grito Raynare adolorida

"Je, parece que si funciona" Dijo Issei con una sonrisa

"¿Cómo…fue…que moviste…?" Susurro Raynare sorprendida, pero al fijarse en Issei, vio que tenía una especie de guante rojo en el brazos

"Un Twice Critical, no me digas que…" Continúo asombrada

"Duplique mi velocidad, lástima que solo puede hacerlo una vez" Dijo Issei sonriendo mientras se acercaba

"Pero… ¿cómo lo dominaste tan rápido?" Pregunto Raynare impactada

"Comencé ayer pero logre duplicar mi poder un 1 minutos" Dijo Issei mientras el guante desaparecía y ponía su pie sobre la espalda de la ángel caída

"Y reusarlo tras 3" Continuo mientras apuntaba hacia la cabeza de Raynare y siguió

"Aparte eso fue por lo de la cita"

"Ah…ah…." Susurro Raynare impactada pensado que era su inevitable fin, y como último acto en esta tierra…lloro

"AHHHH…..AHHHHH"

("¿Eh?") Tanto Issei como su espectro susurraron impactados con los ojos abiertos (u ojo o lo que sea lo que tiene los espectros de visión)

"Issei-san" Y por detrás, grito Asia acercándose

"Eh…" Susurro Issei sin entender, pero Asia continúo

"Por favor, perdona la vida de lady Raynare"

"Pero ella….y hace unos días intento matarme y bueno…todo eso" Dijo Issei impactado

(Talvez si le preguntamos a la cuervo nos diga las respuesta) Apareciendo, dijo el espectro de Issei

"Si…tienes razon" Dijo Issei asintiendo, lo que miro a Raynare y dijo

"¿Quién te mando a matarme y porque?"

"Ahhh….fue orden de Azazel-sama, haci me dijo Dohnaseek-sempai" Dijo Raynare llorando a moco tendido

"Espera…ese Azazel te mando a matarme….joder que le hice a ese tipo" Dijo Issei sorprendido

"Es Azazel-sama, y no sé porque, aparte que me había enviado a espiarte unos días antes" Respondio Raynare, aunque molesta al comienzo por la falta de respeto a su jefe

(Pero….no es raro que un día te mande espiar a alguien y al otro venga un subordinado suyo y te diga que debes matarlo) Dijo el espectro de Issei en un tono pensativo

"Eh…nunca lo había pensado" Respondio Raynare, a lo que todos se echaron para atrás

"Espera…me estás diciendo que solo obedeciste a un tipo que te dijo una orden de que tu jefe, quien no te lo dijo ni en llamada" Dijo Issei con algo de enojo en su voz

"Es un hombre ocupado" Respondio Raynare con una mirada molesta pero kawaii

(Ni podía llamarte o dejarte un mensaje) Dijo el espectro en un tono serio

"No lo había pensado" Respondio Raynare en un tono sincero

"¡En serio!" Gritaron todos los demás a excepción de Asia, quien se había puesto a curar a la ángel caída

"Ahora que lo dices así….Azazel-sama no me ha contactado unos días antes de la orden de asesinato" Dijo Raynare pensativa

"Ah, no es obvio" Dijo Issei molesto

"Ese Dohnaseek fue quien ordenó matarme" Continuo el castaño furioso, pero en eso…

ZAAAA sin previo aviso, una lanza de luz atravesó la cabeza de Issei, haciendo que este caiga al piso desangrándose

"ISSEI-SAN" Grito Asia a todo pulmón mientras lo revisaba e intentaba curar, a la vez que el espectro de Issei se hacía invisible

"No morirá" Por detrás, la voz de Dohnaseek se hizo presente como él se acercaba caminando tranquilamente de forma épica

"Dohnaseek" Susurro Raynare con odio al verlo

"Y bien niñas, podemos ir" Continuo Dohnaseek en un tono macabro

"Tu…me mentiste con las ordenes de Azazel-sama" Dijo Raynare parándose con furia

"A eso" Dijo Dohnaseek con una sonrisa, a lo que continuo

"Solo te dije que lo mando el jefe, no quien jefe"

"Claro….tu trabajas para…" Pero a media palabra, Raynare fue atravesada por la espalda por otra lanza de luz

"Creo que sabes mucho niña" Por detrás apareció Kalawarner sonriendo

"Ustedes….ah…no…ah…seguían…ahh" Vomitando sangre, susurro Raynare mientras caía al piso desangrándose

"LADY RAYNARE" Acercándose, grito Asia mientras procedía a curarla

"Je, es una pena, hubieras sido una gran herramienta" Dijo Dohnaseek dándose media vuelta, a lo que dijo

"Freed" En lo que apareció Freed por atrás, agarrando a Asia por la cintura

"Nooo, lady Raynare aun sigue herida" Grito Asia a todo pulmón desesperada

"Jejeje, esa puta barata era demasiado blanda ¿no jefe?" Dijo Freed alegremente

"Que esperabas de una científica de Azazel" Comento Kalawarner riendo

"Volvamos a la base para comenzar el ritual, que luego debo informa a Kokabiel-sama" Dijo Dohnaseek con seriedad

"Entiendo jefe" Dijo Freed alegremente

"Y ¿qué le diremos Mitelt? Qué aún no ha vuelto de su patrulla la mocosa" Comento Kalawarner en un tono burlón

"Kokabiel-sama me ordeno romper psicológicamente a la ex-querubi, para tenerle totalmente subyugada"

"Je a sus padres no le va a gustar" Dijo Kalawarner sonriendo perversamente

"Va" Riendo, dijo Dohnaseek, a lo que continuo

"Ese idiota de Karl cayo por culpa de la mocosa, talvez podamos chantajearlo con su hija a él y Marie si llega a nosotros"

"Cierto….jajaja ya quiero ver la cara de esa puta al ver lo que haremos a su preciada hija jajaja" Respondio Kalawarner riendo

"Exacto" Respondio Dohnaseek, a lo que todos se retiraron, dejando a Issei clavo y Raynare herida de muerte, quien con su pocas fuerzas se acercó a Issei, y con las ultimas fuerza intento sacarle la lanza del casco, pero fracasó estrepitosamente

"Asia-chan….Mitelt-chan…..lo siento" Susurro con tristeza cerrando los ojos

* * *

 **Y corte, ahhhh espero que sea de su agrado xd**

 **Nota: Para evitar futuras confusiones con mis personajes, los clasificare según su origen, de los cuales se dividen:**

 **Personajes canónicos: Son todos los que salen en la serie original, Ejm: Issei, Asia, Rias, Koneko, Akeno, etc**

 **Personajes de Destiny: Todos los personajes de Destiny, Ejm: Zavala, Cayde, Ikora, etc**

 **Personajes creados: Los OC que yo mismo cree valga la redundancia, Ejm: Akane, Mix, Mika, Jorge, etc**

 **Personajes invitados: Son lo que son de otras franquicias, acá los divido en dos**

 **Personajes de route DAL: Los de fanfic paralelo a este, son básicamente los personajes de Date a live, aunque cambiándole unas cositas xd. Ejm: Shidou, Origami, Kotori, Tohka, etc**

 **Personajes con sus historias: Son los personajes de otras franquicias, que al aparecer, se respeta parte de su historia de origen, Ejem: Los personajes de Residente evil que pronto aparecerán xd y los de Metal Gear xd**

 **Personajes sin sus historias: Son los personajes de otras franquicias, que al aparecer, se no toma sus historias de origen y hasta tampoco sus razas, es decir, solo aparecen como sus personalidades y algunos detalles propios, en esto los listare según sus franquicias xd:**

 **De Clockwork Planet (Buen anime que recomiendo): Naoto, Ryuzu,** **Anchor, Marie y Vainney, talvez agrega a algún otro personaje pero lo dudo**

 **De Hyperdimension Neptunia (Uno de mis sagas de juegos favoritos, lástima que no sale en español): Noire, Uni, Ksha, Ram, Rom y Blanc (antes que me maten los fanáticos de las dos últimas por cambiarles el sexo, es solo para poner interesante a la trama, aparte que aun parecen niñas xd) De aquí va a aparecer más personaje en el futuro y algo mas xd**

 **Nota 2: No olviden de comentar**


	4. charla, revelación y planificacion

**Hola a todos, después de como cinco días, les traigo este nuevo capítulo, algo corto, pero con bastante historia jugosa, aparte que aparecerá por fin un personaje de RE xd. Ahora los comentarios xd:**

 **A Hiroshiii: Gracias por comentar, de los personajes de Hyperdimension Neptunia son también son mis favoritos xd, lo malo es que no se inglés y tengo que estar usando el traductor de google (nooo). En fin, traer a varios de ellos, siendo que las diosas…..digamos que tendrán papeles importantes en cada raza xd. Acá K-sha está más feliz por estudiar junto a su waifu Noire xd. De la reescritura de la otra historia, estoy viendo eso, aparte que ahí van a tener un papel más importante Blanc y Noire xd.**

 **A fitoxi: Gracias por comentar amigo, de lo de residente vil se me ocurrió para darle zombis xd, de Issei, acá será un poco más fuerte al original por ser guardián y todo eso y gracias por la observación que ya la aplico. Aparte gracias por el follow y favoritos**

 **Además quería darle las gracias a Neo Tastsuji aka Zeta Master y a ThePhenx por darle follow y también ThePhenx por darle a favoritos**

 **Ahora sin más demora, acción**

* * *

 **OST: Highschool DxD - Opening 1**

Suena la música mientras sale Rias, Akane (En su apariencia humana) y Asia como vinieron al mundo xd a lo que la pantalla se llena de DXD, acto seguido sale Rias con las alas de demonio extendidas encima del viejo edificio de la escuela, con la luna con el símbolo del clan Gremory, a lo que sale el nombre del fanfic

 **Majiwari au sen to tooku yobi kakeru sora**

Sale Issei en su armadura y arma en mano, acompañado de Mix, Naoto, Nico, Shidou y Blanc, todos saliendo de un bosque espeso. A lo que Issei mira al techo de la escuela, donde esta Rias sentada con su pelo rojo moviendo por el viento y el suelo varias chicas entre las sombras

 **Juuji no shita de mau senritsu no koe**

Sale Mix, Mika, Akane, Blanc, Shidou y Naoto en poses de batalla en su forma de guardián, con una imagen transparente en sus formas de humanas

 **Yowasa nado kimi ni mise taku nai kara**

Sale Asia en su ropa de monja al frente de un lago mirando al cielo con una sonrisa, a lo que voltea a la cámara

 **Kaze wo ukete furi kitte susume**

Cambia de escena mostrando a Issei y compañía luchando contra hordas de exorcistas y uno que otro ángel caídos lideraros por Freed. Con Issei fusilando a 4 exorcistas mientras dispara a Freed, quien chocaba estadas con Kiba

Tras eso se muestra rápidamente a Sona con su nobleza ajustándose los lentes y a Noire (en su forma caída) cruzando los dos pares brazos y acompañada de varios caídos de su casa

 **Shoudou wo toki hanate! Kake meguri tsumoru ishi**

Sale Rias haciendo una esfera roja lanzándola a la pantalla, para luego mostrar a Issei con armadura y espectro a su costado de espalda en lo que parece algún paraje desolado de Rusia de tierra-1, a lo que daba la vuelta mientras se puede ver su sacred gear y Issei mira al cielo

 **Sono me wo wasure wa shi nai**

Se ve a Rias sonriendo, luego molesta pero kawaii, y al final llorando

 **Kioku wo yurasu Draw×Delete**

Se ve a Issei luchando con furia contra Dohnaseek, disparándole e intentándole dar puñetazos, a lo que este reacciona invocando varias lanzas de luz y terminan chocando puños

 **Ashita ni kaeru ima wo**

Se ve a Asia, Mix, Akane, Mika, Shidou, Blanc, Nico y demás guardianes sentados charlando y algunos sonriendo en una de las bases de la vanguardia con Jorge y Vainney por detrás tomando un par cerveza

 **Mata rinne suru tomoshibi sotto hoho wo tsutau kurenai**

Se le ve a Issei con su armadura y sacred gear, todo madreado, con heridas graves y de algunas partes botando humo, cayendo de un cielo oscuro, pero sale Rias llorando mientras lo brazo con cariño

Finalmente se ve a Issei en su cole, exactamente al frente del viejo edificio, a lo que Akane le da un abrazo mientras Asia acerca celosa, adema que por detrás se vea a Naoto jugando en una PSP VITA, Ryuzu mirando por detrás con una niña de cabello negro y ojos rojos, Marie también jugando en una PSP VITA con Vainney fumando un cigarro, luego la cámara gira hacia el viejo edificio donde estaba Rias y su nobleza sonriendo

* * *

 **Centro de investigación 1512-A, 15 minutos antes**

En el centro de investigación, Mix se encontraba viendo una pantalla, donde se podía ver a Mitelt comiendo unos tacos con su perro Walt a su costado comiendo unas galletas de perro

"Mix" En eso, por detrás se fijó que entro Jorge, quien hablo en un tono sereno

"Comandante Jorge" Inclinándose, dijo Mix con respeto, pero Jorge solo negó y dijo

"Tranquilo chico" A lo que dio un suspiro y dijo

"Hemos buscado información de la ángel caída…lo que encontramos fue sorprenden" Acto seguido saco una table, donde se podía ver varias fotos y documentos de la epoca de los 20 a los 30, pero resalto un documento de identidad

"Mitelt Hoffmann, nacionalidad francesa, nacida el 24 de junio de 1914, madre Marie Chaillon, de nacionalidad francesa y de Karl Hoffmann, de nacionalidad alemán" Dijo Jorge mostrando unas imágenes, a lo que saco la acta de nacimiento de Mitelt

"Originalmente fue confundida por un niño, poniendo el nombre Víctor, pero luego de descubrir su verdadero sexo a la edad de 6 años, le pusieron el nombre de su abuela" Continuo Jorge mostrando otros documento

"Je, vaya confusión" Dijo Mix riendo, a lo que recordó un detalle importante

"No fue el 28 de julio del mismo año cuando ocurrió la primera guerra mundial" Dijo Mix algo alarmado

"Si…y su familia lo sufrió muy feo" Dijo Jorge mostrando otros documentos, a lo que continuo

"Su padre fue deportado a Alemania por la guerra, y su abuelo, un tal Emile Chaillon, fue reclutado para el bando francés"

"Por lo que sé que se dice los registro de guerra, fue un héroe de guerra" Dijo Jorge, para luego mostrar otra imagen, donde se vea a varios soldados francés, canadienses, belgas e ingleses (incluyendo sus colonias) resaltando un hombre, ya entrado en años por los 50, que usaba un bivirí blanco con un pantalón reglamentario y botas de combate, con otro, de piel morena, de como 30 a 40 años, que llevaba unos pantalones rojos, un gorro celestes, unos cargadores de munición y granadas, y también botas militares, aparte de otros soldados conocidos y un francotirador, también ya entrado en años, como más de 50, pero lo que más le sorprendió era ver un perro, muy pero muy parecido, casi igual, al de la ángel caída

"Ese perro….es igual al que tiene Mitelt" Dijo Mix impactado

"Según esta carta de uno de los tipos llamado Vladimir o The end en clave, se llamaba Walt y había estado ayudando a Emilie y al moreno del costado" Dijo Jorge mostrando una carta de guerra

"Walt…no me jodas…ese perro no puede haber vivió tanto tiempo" Dijo Mix sorprendido

"Si, aunque el destino no fue bueno con la familia de la niña" Dijo Jorge apenado, a lo que mostro otros documentos

"Su padre fue luego capturado en la caída de un zepelín, pero después intento escapar, lamentablemente fue abatido según estos informes" Dijo Jorge, a lo que saco otro documento

"Pero su abuelo….fue condenado a muerte por matar por error a un oficial cuando este ordenaba a sus hombres a ir a un asegurado fin" Dijo Jorge apenado mientras mostraba los documentos de la corte militar

"Mierda" Susurro Mix dándose cuenta de las palabras de Mitelt

'NO LO SABES NADA' Aquel grito de la ángel caída resonó en la mente de Mix

"….." Apenado, Mix solo bajo la mirada lamentándose de sus palabras

"Ahhh….necesito que alguien la interrogue" Dijo Jorge dando un suspiro

"Yo….puedo hacerlo comandante" Dijo Mix levantándose

"Ahhh….tcon cuidado" Dijo Jorge mirándolo

"Ok comandante" Respondio Mix yendo a la puerta de hacia la celda de Mitelt, donde Jorge también fue, y tras presionar unos botones, la puerta se habido rebelando un pequeño pasadizo con el fondo siendo una pared con una puerta, todo transparente de la cual se podía ver a Mitelt comiendo

"Con cuidado guardián" Dijo Jorge con seriedad mientras Mix entraba, a lo que ya de dentro, la puerta se cerro

"Ahhh….aquí vamos" Dijo Mix dando un respiro, a lo que camino hacia la puerta trasparente

(Ya puedes pasar, no te preocupes de tiempo que yo me las arreglo) De uno de los altavoces, sonó la voz de Jorge, a lo que Mix entro

"Tu…" Por delante, susurro Mitelt en un tono seco mirándolo

"Si…soy yo" Respondio Mix cerrando la puerta, de la cual se oyó un sonido de pestillo, después Mix se sentó al frente de Mitelt, que por su tamaño a las justa pudo sentarse en una de las sillas

"…." Silencio los rodeo, hasta…

"¿Me invitas uno de los tacos?" Dijo Mix señalando a uno de los tacos, de los cuales eran más de 10

"Eh…porque no" Susurro Mitelt asintiendo, a lo que Mix agarro de unos los tacos, colándolo al frente de él, acto seguido procedió a quitarse el casco, rebelando su rostro y una pequeña gota de éter en su mandíbula inferior, gota que rápidamente atrapo con su lengua

"Joder, no sabía que eras tan feo" Comento Mitelt sorprendida

"Va…solo por parecer a un reptiriano no es suficiente para ser considerado feo" Dijo Mix riendo

"Bueno…aunque tener cuatro ojos, nariz pequeña o que tus mandíbulas sean parecidas a las de un perro" Dijo Mitelt riendo

"Ehh" Susurro Mix indignado

"Aunque algunas facciones de tu rostro parecen humanas" Comento Mitelt, ya que lo que respecta en los parte la forma de los labios, cejas, y algunos pequeños rasgos de la cara parecían algo humanos

"Ah de eso" Dijo Mix comiendo su taco

"Por lo que dicen los biólogos, se debe a unos patrones genéticos de la mayoría de los seres bípedos, como el desarrollo de extremidades superiores, ojos en línea y esas cosas" Dijo Mix en un tono pensativo

"Je, y esa gota de enantes, ¿era tu sabia o qué?" Pregunto Mitelt curiosa

"Ah eso era eter" Explico Mix comiendo su taco

"Para mi raza el éter es como el oxígeno como para la tuya" Explico Mix

"Pero ahorita estas sin tu casco…" Algo preocupada, dijo Mitelt

"Digamos que tengo unos tubos que se unen a mis 3 pulmones y estómago" Dijo Mix riendo

"¿Tienes tres pulmones?" Pregunto Mitelt sorprendida

"Más altura más eter" Dijo Mix riendo

"Ehh…no necesitan oxígeno" Dijo Mitelt curiosa

"El éter también tiene oxígeno" Dijo Mix y continuo un tono sabiondo

"Primero baja hacia el estómago, donde se procesa en éter sólido y éter gaseoso, el sólido pasa al intestino y el gaseoso a los pulmones"

"Guao…que fisionomía" Dijo Mitelt sorprendida

"Si…je a nosotros nos sorprendió que la mayoría de los seres vivos de este planeta lo tienen dividido en dos sistemas" Dijo Mix riendo

"Bueno…eso también se cumple con las razas sobrenaturales y dioses" Dijo Mitelt aun sorprendida

"Je, una constante evolutiva o como dices….como era ese libro…la biclia o era bidria" Dijo Mix intentando recordad

"La biblia baka" Dijo Mitelt riendo

"Ah ese" Asintiendo, dijo Mix, a lo que continuo

"Que los creo a su imagen y semejanza"

"Jejeje, por lo que se solo los Dioses dieron la semilla de la vida y boom, diversidad de animales" Dijo Mitelt para terminar alzando sus manos en forma de una explosión

"Jejeje, entonces ese tal Charles Darwin se equivocó" Dijo Mix riendo

"Ehh, en realidad no se equivocó de todo" Dijo Mitelt dando una pausa, a lo que continuo

"Por lo que me contaron, los Dioses crearon solo al primer ser vivo, ya luego fue una caracteriza que hizo que se llegue a evolucionar en humanos, para que adoren a los dioses" Dijo Mitelt comiendo un poco más de su taco

"Interesante" Susurro Mix asintiendo, pero en eso recordó ese delicado tema y tras un suspiro dijo

"Yo….lo siento" A lo que Mitelt alzo las cejas sin entender

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunto extrañada

"Por lo que dije la primera guerra humana….yo no sabía sobre ti" Dijo Mix bajando un poco su cabeza, pero Mitelt abrió los ojos de golpe y dijo molesta

"¿Buscaron mis documentos?"

"Sip" Respondio Mix asintiendo algo nervioso, pero Mitelt solo bajo la cabeza con tristeza

"Ahhhh…si te sirve de consuelo, tu padre y tu abuelo fueron grandes humanos que hubiera sido un gran gusto luchar a su lado" Dijo Mix con respeto, pero Mitelt solo levanto un poco su mirada y dijo

"Mi padre no murió…" A lo que dio una pequeña pausa y tras un respiro, dijo

"Cuando el escapo….no salió solo, sino acompañado de otro preso, quien había caído inconsciente en un granero…mi padre aprovecho para cambiar de placa y poder escapar con más facilidad" Dijo Mitelt en un tono melancólico

"Entonces él está vivo" Dijo Mix sorprendido

"Si….pero mi abuelito…."Dijo Mitelt con lágrimas en los ojos, pero fue interrumpida cuando Mix le limpio las lagrimas

"Sé por lo que eh leído, sirvió con honor y dedicación a Francia" Dijo Mix con seguridad en su voz dejando a Mitelt mirándolo sorprendida

"En mi cultura, personas que lucharon y dieron todo de sí para el bien de su gente, son considerados como santos para estándares humanos" Dijo Mix en un tono seguro

"Deberías estar orgullosa de ser su nieta" Dijo Mix con una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Mitelt

"Si…es solo…" Dijo nerviosa

"¿Lo extrañas?" Pregunto Mix curioso

"No lo recuerdo bien…aparte que era un recién nacido cuando se fue…pero" Respondio Mitelt negando con la cabeza, a lo que dio una sonrisa triste

"Mi madre siempre me contaba las hazañas que hacía en la guerra, de la gente que conoció…hasta ese día…" Termino con tristeza en su rostro

"El día de su ejecución" Dijo Mix con seriedad

"No…fue su última carta…" Dijo Mitelt con tristeza

"Entiendo" Dijo Mix asintiendo

"Pero si eran ángeles caídos…¿no podían escapar fingir su muerte?" Pregunto Mix curioso

"El pacto de Paris" Susurro Mitelt aun triste, a lo que continuo

"Cuando bombardearon Paris, un ángel caído de alto renombre perdió a su prometida, que curiosamente era una demonio, ante las ordenes un general alemán, que era un demonio" Tras eso, Mitelt dio una pausa y continuo

"Casi se reinicia la guerra, pero al final se quedó en un pacto firmado en Paris, el cual decía que todo ser sobrenatural que este luchando en la guerra, no tendrá el respaldo de su mando correspondiente, aparte que debía sellar sus poderes"

"Para evitar cual conflicto, ¿no?" Dijo Mix con seriedad

"Si, pero Azzael-sama, nuestro gran líder, intento sacar a tantos ángeles caídos de la guerra, pero mi abuelo y otros más se quedado luchando" Dijo Mitelt ya algo más calmada

"Por lo que se, fue algo parecido con los demonios, pero algunos no podían salir por temor a la resondra sus clanes" Continuo Mitelt en un tono pensativo

"Pero mi abuelo, cuando mato a aquel oficial, no sabía que era el heredo de la casa demonice Dantalion había sido aquel teniente" Dijo Mitelt en un tono triste

"Y los demonios pidieron su cabeza" Dijo Mix molesto

"Si, y aunque salvo al actual heredero de la casa Phenex….el…pidió que sea la justicia humana quien lo juzgue" Dijo Mitelt con lágrimas en los ojos

"Y lo condenaron a fusilamiento" Dijo Mix molesto e indignado

"Si…" Dijo Mitelt con tristeza, a lo que saco la bolsa de sus pertenencias, de donde saco el relicario antiguo, del cual salió un sello mágico.

"¿Y eso?" Pregunto Mix en un tono algo cauteloso, pero Mitelt saco del sello una vieja carta

"Esta fue la última carta…de mi abuelito" Dijo Mitelt con lágrimas en los ojos

"…puedo…" Tímidamente, dijo Mix mirándola

"Por favor" Dijo Mitelt asintiendo, a lo que Mix agarro la carta

(Francés antiguo…ya puedes leerla guardián) Dijo el espectro de Mix, quien asistió y leyó:

* * *

 _Querida Mari_

 _Esta guerra ha terminado para mí…. no siento remordimientos….eh visto tanta desgracia y horror que…tengo miedo de lo que podría hacer los humanos en el futuro…. Espero que el destino haya sido más piadoso para ti y mi nietecito…..eh pasado viviendo milenios y visto muchas cosa, malas, buenas y grandes alegrías, en especial por lo maravillo que hiciste mi vida…pero no esto triste por mi fin, sino que alegre de por fin ver a mis hermanos y hermanas que murieron en la gran guerra…esta será mi último carta, y vivo mis últimas horas…un tribunal militar me ha declarado culpable de traición por la muerte de un oficial…. si te preguntas porque lord Azzael no pudo ayudarme….fue porque ese oficial era un demonio, heredero de la casa Dantalion…los demonios pidieron mi cabeza y mi alma, pero la casa Phenex me apoyo por haber salvado su heredero, pero pedí que sea la justicia humana quien decida mi destino…los Dantalion aceptaron sabiendo que igual moriría…..nunca fue ni intención matarlo, pero esta guerra….nos cambió a todos, luche por este país y las vidas de todos estos humanos, como nuestro gran padre nos ordenó….al dejar este mundo…solo lamento una cosa…incumplí la promesa traer a Karl…espero que puedas perdonarme….lord Azzael me prometió que te apoyara a ti y a mi nietecito, aunque su condición de querubín…teme que los ángeles pidan su custodia…si lo hacen…ya será tu decisión mi hija...solo espero que volvamos a vernos en el otro mundo…._

 _Recuerda a este viejo cuervo…._

 _Tu padre…_

 _Que te quiere_

 _Firmado el 12 de junio del 1917_

* * *

Termino de leer Mix, mientras Mitelt estallaba en lágrimas, además que Walt estaba sollozando en silencio, a lo que el caído solo se paró y se dirigió hacia ella

"porque…porque abuelito tuvo que morir…." Susurro llorando con mucha tristeza

"no…no es justo" Susurro mientras apretaba los puños, pero Mix solo se arrodillo hasta su altura y dijo

"La vida nunca es justa…pero aun haci es buena " Dijo Mix con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que Mitelt solo lloro en su hombro

"Igual….porque si era un hombre bueno….el solo quería ayudar….por qué...ahh… era un ángel caído….por qué…Dios lo abandono…" Dijo Mitelt muy dolida, cosa que hizo que Mix diese un mueca triste, pero luego dijo

"Nadie muere mientras este en nuestro corazones, aparte…sé que donde este ahora, debe estar en un lugar mejor, porque en vida fue un hombre honorable"

"¿Co-mo estas…tan seguro?" Dijo Mitelt algo dudosa

"Porque lo es" Dijo Mix con una sonrisa, a lo que Mitelt solo lloro un poco mas

Y tras unos minutos, como de 2 a 4, Mitelt ya se había tranquilizado y susurro

"Yo….te perdono"

"Gracias" Respondio Mix sonriendo

"Je" Y devolviéndole la sonrisa, Mitelt también lo hizo

"….eh" Pero al final susurro avergonzada, lo que giro rápidamente la cabeza y en un tono algo tsundere dijo

"No…es…ah….quieres otro taco"

"Ok" Respondio Mix levantándose, a lo que Mitelt le sirvió otro taco.

"Gracias" Dijo Mix dando un mordisco

"Hummm" Susurro Mitelt algo nerviosa

"Je" Susurro Mix sonriendo

"Hummm ¿solo viniste por eso?" Pregunto Mitelt curiosa

"No…también me enviaron a interrogarte" Dijo Mix en un tono normal, a lo que dio un suspiro y dijo

"A cambio de información, la vanguardia puede ofrecerte alojo y protección, aparte que según sea el valor de la información dada, puedes pedir favores extras"

"Entiendo, pero antes… ¿Qué son ustedes?" Respondio Mitelt para terminar preguntando con seriedad

"Ah verdad, no eh presentado" Dijo Mix dando una pequeña carcajada, lo que dijo

"Es una larga historia, veras todo comenzó…." Acto seguido, Mix comenzó a relatarle todo sobre el viajero, el futuro de los humanos, su pelea contra la oscuridad, sobre su raza y todo ello.

"Guao…." Susurro Mitelt impactada

"Si, todo una historia" Dijo Mix apoyándose de uno de sus brazos izquierdos

"Entonces…ustedes son llamados caídos… ¿no?" Pregunto Mitelt curiosa

"Si….todo un rollo lo ocurrido con los humanos" Respondio Mix en un tono penoso

"…." Pero Mitelt solo se le quedo mirando

"Que, te reirás por ser de una raza que alguna vez lo tuvo todo y al rato siguiente nada, para luego ser casi exterminado en una guerra contra unos enclenques de dos brazos que dieron la primera bala…ahh al tiempo uno se acostumbra" Dijo Mix intentando sonar burlón, pero solo escondía parte de su tristeza

"No me voy a reír" Respondio Mitelt en un tono algo ofendido

"Después de todo, tu raza no es tan diferente a la mía" Continuo mirando con una pequeña sonrisa

"Ángeles y ángeles caídos…je supongo que el primero en ataca fueron los ángel" Dijo Mix en un tono normal

"Je, y vieron diciendo que deben destruir el fracaso de sus hermanos, puros imbéciles creídos por no caer" Respondio Mitelt riendo

"Y que luego te infravaloran por ser…como dicen….una raza problemática e impulsiva…joder ni que ellos fueran unos santos" Dijo Mix riendo

"Jejeje… ¿tanto malo es con tu raza?" Pregunto Mitelt riendo un poco

"Mehh….es difícil estar la última ciudad, peor en las calles donde fácilmente te pueden discriminar o insultarte, no los culpo por las atrocidades que hicieron mis ancestros, pero todo tiene un límite" Dijo Mix en uno de tono fresco

"Je…es más o menos lo mismo con los ángel" Dijo Mitelt con una pequeña sonrisa

"Y tu…porque caíste" Dijo Mix mirándola

"Que por lo que recuerdo naciste como ángel y según la carta de tu abuelo, querubín o algo haci" Continuo en un tono algo serio

"Je, eso….es algo complicado de explicar" Dijo Mitelt algo melancólica, a lo que dio un suspiro y explico

"Cuando un ángel tiene hijos sin caer, al hijo se le llaman niños milagros, pero dependiendo de los genes, puede variar el poder del niño"

"Puede ser un ángel normal, comúnmente entre un humano y un ángel, siendo que madura hasta la adultez, aparte su número de alas crecerá con forme entrene y gane poder, aunque para esto requerida gran esfuerzo y muy pocos llegan a más de 3 pares"

"Luego están los híbridos ángel, los que son con otras razas…de ellos oí que hay muy pero muy pocos, y ninguno esta afiliados a la iglesia por ya sabes…" Explico Mitelt para terminar en un tono burlón

"No mi casa, no bienvenido" Dijo Mix riendo

"Si, aunque heredan todas las habilidad y poderes de la raza de procreador no ángel"

"Pero los más raros y codiciados por la iglesia son los querubines, hijos entre ángeles con ángeles o también ángeles caídos, considerados como una redención cuando el procreador había caído" Dijo Mitelt con algo de seriedad

"Y tú estabas en esa clase" Dijo Mix asombrado

"Si" Asintiendo, dijo Mitelt, a lo que dio un suspiro y continúo

"Los querubines poseen el doble de poder que un ángel común, pero tiene unas restricciones"

"Uno, un querubín solo crecerá hasta los 8 a 14 años, manteniendo una apariencia de niño pequeño, sin indicios de adultez…y dos, y la que más odie, un querubín no puede matar" Explico Mitelt dando un suspiro

"No puede matar…" Dijo Mix sorprendido

"Por eso nos prohibían entrar en cualquiera batalla….éramos solo defensores y consoladores de las personas" Continuo Mitelt en un tono molesto, a lo que dijo

"Lo malo fue que luego de la guerra, los ángeles se había dado cuenta de mi condición"

"Y pidieron tu custodia" Dijo Mix en un tono calmado

"Mi padre abogo por mi….al final dejaron que pudiera ver a mi madre 15 días al año, mientras mi padre supervisaba mi desarrollo al volver al cielo" Respondio Mitelt algo molesta

"Pero con forme paso los años y décadas….no sentía que era mi vida"

"Siempre encerrada en conventos o ayudando a jóvenes exorcistas ocultando muestra identidad como ángeles…si yo podía solo dejarlos desmayados a los enemigos sin caer, pero no los de arriba consideraron mi petición como indicio de caída y me prohibieron ver a mi madre por temor a que caiga" Dijo Mitelt cruzando los brazos

"Pero tanta restricciones, aparte…para eso ya deberías estar madura mentalmente y todo eso" Dijo Mix curioso, pero Mitelt respondió

"En sí, un querubín demora mucho en madura, y siempre los de arriba intentaba mantenerlos puros e inocentes"

"Que, mantenerlo como niños pequeños…. ¿pero no puedes simplemente decidir ir por tu camino?" Pregunto Mix curioso

"Si fuera tan fácil…" Respondio Mitelt en un tono algo depresivo, a lo que continuo

"Los altos mandos vigilan todos los movimientos que hagas, en especial de los querubines, los pocos que logran estar sin tanta vigilancia son los enviados a misiones o gracias a vacaciones de 20 años cada 200 años de servicio"

"Ahí mi padre aprovecho para escaparse, aunque al final tuvo que volver al cielo por mi"

"Joder, y si dices que quieres irte" Dijo Mix con algo de seriedad

"Entonces caes y te encierran en el segundo cielo por toda la eternidad" Dijo Mitelt con molestia

"Joder, que vida" Dijo Mix molesto

"Lo sé" Respondio Mitelt con una pequeña sonrisa

"¿Y de eso caíste?" Pregunto Mix con curiosidad, pero Mitelt solo miro a otro lado y dijo

"No fue por eso" A lo que dio un suspiro y continuo

"Había sido enviada a una iglesia en Holigrad, durante la guerra civil de la república Eslava Oriental, como apoyo moral a los civiles…pero la guerra…era…"

"Horrenda…si había leído es informe" Dijo Mix con seriedad

"Si, pero lo peor fue cuando bombardeado un colegio de niños….yo…no lo pude creer…pero los altos mandos dieron la orden de retirada" Respondio Mitelt horrorizada

"Y tu no obedeciste" Dijo Mix mirándola

"Me escabullí del transporte, y ayude desde la distancia a los rebeldes y civiles hiriendo a los militares…pero un día salieron zombis extraños….yo intente heriros….pero no funcionaba…"

"Fue entonces, que había arrinconado a varias personas en hotel…y yo…" Continúo Mitelt, pero comenzó a hablar en un tono triste, a lo que dijo

"Dio un fuerte ataque….y mate a todos los zombis….pero…"

"pero…" Susurro Mix sorprendido

"Caí" Con tristeza en su voz, dijo Mitelt agachando su cabeza

"Y los de la iglesia…" Dijo Mix aun sorprendido, a lo que Mitelt respondió

"Ellos me encontraron al otro dia….me mandaron al cielo…mi padre intento abogar por mí para ser enviada con mi madre, pero los altos mando me quieran enviar al segundo cielo"

"Y dios… ¿no dijo nada?" Pregunto Mix molesto

"No, dijeron que ese problema no era de la importancia para el… aparte que él nunca sale del septimito cielo, y a mí nunca me dejaban pasar del primer cielo…el punto es que yo…está a punto de ser enviada al segundo cielo por solo proteger a civiles" Dijo Mitelt aun tristes

"Pero mi padre….uso un viejo hechizo que mi abuelito le enseño y me saco del jusgado….pero el…."

"Cayo ¿no?" Dijo Mix indignado del trato del cielo

"Si…" Respondio Mitelt apenada

"Al final conseguimos refugio bajo la ala de Azzael-sama…y pude estar con mis padres….hasta que decide ganarme la vida…aparte que ya no era una niña pequeña" Continuo Mitelt terminando con una sonrisa

"No, si eras una vieja de como 98 o 100 años, no se" Dijo Mix riendo, a lo que Mitelt se enojó un poco, pero continuo

"Hummm, al final me enviaron acá para ayudar a Raynare-oneesama a la vigilancia de esta área, aunque las ultimas ordenes si eran muy raras"

"¿Raras?" Pregunto Mix curioso

"Bueno, fue cuando descubrieron el poder de ese chico que estaba con la monja, y Dohnaseek-sempai dijo que recibió la orden de Azzael-sama para matarlo" Dijo Mitelt en un tono normal, pero Mix se tensó mientras todo encajaba

"Aparte que dejan que ese maniático de Freed salga a purificar las calles…jode no se dan cuenta que es un psicópata" Dijo Mitelt molesta

"Y ahora dicen que harán algo con la monja…joder eso ultimo no me contaron que ordenaron…aunque creo que de nuevo Dohnaseek fue el que informo" Continuo Mitelt pensativa

"Entiendo" Dijo Mix asintiendo, a lo que a Walt y dijo

"Y…tu perro…creo que vi uno igualito en las fotos de tu abuelo"

"A es porque es Walt" Respondio Mitelt con una sonrisa, dejando a Mix boquiabierto

"Ehhh" Grito el caído impactado, a lo que pregunto

"¿Pero cómo…si eso fue…?"

"Walt no es un simple perro" Respondio Mitelt mientras carga a Walt

"Es un descendiente de Fenrir, cosa que le hizo heredar su larga esperanza de vida, aparte de tener unas cuantas habilidades" Explico Mitelt sonriendo

"Fue una gran sorpresa para mi abuelito cuando lo descubrió, aunque igual a su ancestro, es súper leal, tanto que me ah seguido desde que mi abuelito murió" Dijo Mitelt con algo de tristeza al final

"Vaya perro" Dijo Mix impactado

"Y dime, ¿hay algo más que quieras saber?" Pregunto Mitelt mirándolo

"Ah…bueno…." Sobándose la nuca, dijo Mix pero en eso

PIIII De su casco, sonó una alarma

"¿Qué será?" Pregunto Mix mientras se ponía su caco y respondía

"Acá Mix…si estoy con la caída….que…oh valla…espera…espera…cuál era su nombre…. oh… mier… entiendo….ya la llevo…bien" A lo que termino la llamada nervioso

"¿Qué paso?" Pregunto Mitelt curiosa

"Por casualidad….esa ángel caída que me decías se llamaba Raynare"

"Si, Raynare-oneesama" Respondio Mitelt sin entender, pero Mix solo se puso mas nervioso

"Eh….digamos que la encontraron y la está trayendo…pero…" Dijo Mix nervioso

"Pero…." Susurro Mitelt sin entender, pero Mix la cargo con las extremidades inferiores y dirigiéndose a la puerta, dijo

"Vamos rápido que te va a gusta" Acto seguido abrió la puerta

"Ehh…que ocurre…ahh" Dijo Mitelt enfadada mientras Mix la saca y salían al pasadizo…

* * *

 **Volviendo con Issei**

Tras unos minutos de retirada de Dohnaseek y compañía, como de 2 a 5, el espectro de Issei apareció frotando sobre su compañero muerto

(Vaya enfrentamiento) A lo se dirigió hacia Raynare, quien esta inmóvil en el suelo con un gran charco de sangre, a la cual escaneo

(Que pena ya expiro) Dijo en tono sin importancia, lo que lo voló hacia Issei y desapareciendo, pero los pocos segundos el cuerpo de Issei desapareció tras una luz condensándose en el espectro, del cual luego se reformo el cuerpo del castaño cayendo al suelo aturdido

"Joder….no me espera eso" Dijo Issei levantándose, a lo miro hacia el cadáver de Raynare

"No me digas que murió" Continuo sorprendido

(Si, al parecer te ganaron) Dijo su espectro en un tono coloquial, a lo que fue a analizar el cuerpo de Raynare

"Je…." Susurro Issei sorprendido sobándose el mentón, pero en eso se escuchó el sonido de concreto siendo rompido, a lo que volteo y vio que de fuente de atrás, una gran parte salió volando mientras Blanc, Naoto y Shidou salían de la fuente, aunque el hacha de Blanc rebano la parte superior de la fuente

"Ya llegamos….ohhh" Dijo Blanc aterrizando para luego ver sorprendido el cadáver de la ángel caída

"Creo que llegamos algo tarde" Dijo Naoto rascándose su casco

"Mierda" Susurro Shidou impactado por la escena

"Si, 6 minutos tarde" Dijo Issei molesto

"Va nos enviaron porque no respondiste tras 5 minutos" Dijo Blanc cruzando los brazos

"Pero yo envié un…." Respondio Issei sorprendido, pero a media palabra se dio cuenta de un detalle

"Mierda, Raynare debió bloquear mis llamados" Dijo Issei molesto

"Je al final le salió el tiro por la culata" Comento Naoto mirando el cadáver de la ángel caída

"Si….oh mierda Asia" Continuo Issei mirando al su alrededor, para fijarse que Asia no está en ningún lado

(Fue llevada por los ángeles caídos de ayer) Comento su espectro aun analizando a Raynare

"Mierda, debo…." Respondio Issei, pero en eso su espectro intervino

(Por el viajero)

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto Issei curioso

(Ella….tiene luz….) Susurro el su espectro sorprendido

"Espera….eso significa que ella puede…." Dijo Naoto sorprendido

(Si, es suficiente como para ser vinculada con un espectro…y ser un guardián) Respondio el espectro de Issei sorprendido

"Tenemos que llevarla a Jorge-sensei" Dijo Shidou sorprendido

"Aparte hay que mantener su cerebro fresco para que conserve sus recuerdos" Dijo Naoto pensativo

"Creo que tiene una gran chace por su reciente muerte….y ya debe llegar el equipo médico" Dijo Issei sorprendió, a lo que a los pocos segundo una camioneta negro apareció frente de ellos, entrando al parque, del cual bajo varios soldados de la vanguardia

"Nos han llamado guardianes" Dijo uno de los soldado, quien era un joven de como 19 a 20 años, de cabello marrón y ojos negros

"Si…ehh…" Dijo Issei sorprendido de la velocidad de los operativos

"Subteniente Piers Nivans de la rama del SOU" Dijo el soldado de nombre Piers

"Un gusto Piers-san" Dijo Issei dándole la mano

"Informaron los espectros que había un cadáver, donde…ah allá esta" Dijo Piers, pero termino viendo hacia el cuerpo de Raynare

"Llévenselo con cuidado, que puede volverse un guardián" Dijo Issei cruzando los brazos

"Entendido" Respondio Piers mientras unos paramédicos recogía el cuerpo de Raynare

"Con cuidado chicos" Dijo Piers supervisándolos

"Necesito hablar con Jorge-sensei, ¿saben dónde está?" Pregunto Issei algo ansioso

"Si, estaba abajo en la base centro" Dijo Shidou

"Bien" Respondio Issei, a la vez que los paramédicos habían puesto el cuerpo de Raynare en una camilla dentro de la camioneta

"Acá Piers" Por su parte, Piers recibió una llamada a su comunicador

"Entiendo" Acto seguido volteo hacia Issei y dijo

"El comandante Jorge te quiere ver en el centro de investigación 1512-A, ahora"

"¿Por qué tan lejos?" Pregunto Issei curioso

"Hace unas horas, el capitán Mix capturo a una ángel caída, la están interrogando ahora mismo" Respondio Piers mientras entraba a la camioneta

"Nos vemos abajo" Dijo Piers con un saludo militar, a lo que la camioneta partió desapareciendo al girar por la calle

"Bien vamos rápido que sino Jorge nos mata" Dijo Issei, a lo que todos asintieron y partieron

* * *

 **Centro de investigación 1512-A, 6 minutos después**

"Vamos…" Susurro Issei desesperado mientras el transporte llevaba a la estación

"Ansioso" Dijo Naoto riendo mientras se detenía el transporte y las puertas se abrían

"Como nunca" Respondio Issei saliendo, a lo que los demás le siguieron

"Je" Susurro Blanc con una sonrisa tras su casco

"Pasa algo Blanc" A su costado, pregunto Shidou, a lo que Blanc respondió

"Si dan luz verde, la puta cuervo es mía" Dijo Blanc en un tono algo sádico

"Ok…." Respondio Shidou nervioso

"Guardianes" Y en eso, por detrás sonó la voz de Piers, a lo que todos voltearon

"Piers" Dijo Issei mientras se acerca

"El comandante Jorge me indico que les digiera que vaya al subnivel 3, sala 124" Dijo Piers con seriedad

"Entendido, gracias" Dijo Issei asintiendo, a lo que todo fueron rápidamente a dicho lugar

"Ahh, me pregunto cuántos humanos haya…" Susurro Naoto con una sonrisa tras su casco

"¿No pensara en llevar a Ryuzu?" Pregunto Shidou nervioso

"Talvez si talvez no" Respondio Naoto sonriendo maliciosamente

"No sé ustedes dos, pero me vale si hay humanos o no, los destruiré y llegare a matar a esa puta cuervo" Comento Blanc en un tono macabro

"Anotado y listo amigo" Dijo Naoto nervios a su camarada

"Llegamos" Pero por delante, hablo Issei mientras llegaba a dicha oficina, donde esta Jorge con Mix y una rubia de apariencia de 15 a 16 años que lloraba

"No….Raynare-oneesama…no puedo haber…" Entre lloros dijo la rubia con tristeza

"Lo siento mucho…" A su costado, dijo Mix intentando consolara

"Ah….que situación" Susurro Jorge pensativo

"Comandante de región" Entrando, dijo Blanc con seriedad, a lo que Jorge alzo la vista y dijo

"Guardianes…siéntese" Hablo mientras señalaba unas sillas cercanas

"Entendido" Respondieron Issei y compañía obedeciendo

"Ahora…." Dijo Jorge dando un suspiro molesto, a lo que dijo

"…. ¿Qué paso?" Pregunto con seriedad. En respuesta, Issei comenzó a explicar sobre su encuentro con Asia, el ataque los otros ángeles caídos, el rapto de la monja y las conversación entre los dos caídos que escucho el espectro del castaño

"Ok….esto es feo" Dijo Jorge con molesta, a lo que dio un suspiro y dijo

"Primero, si quieres rescatar a la monja, debes saber que si la niña Gremory te descubre….tu tendrás que confrontarla"

"Lo se…pero en ese caso…. ¿quiero saber si mi solicitud fue aceptada?" Respondio Issei con seriedad, a lo que Jorge dio un suspiro y dijo

"Fue difícil y Zavala se opuso, pero Ikora y Cayde le convencieron" Respondio Jorge dando media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia una mesa de metal, donde se mostró un holograma de la iglesia donde se ocultaban los ángeles caídos

"Si planeas asaltar esta iglesia" Dijo Jorge mientras presionaba uno de los botones de la mesa, a lo que se mostraron varias firmas de calor

"Debes saber va haber una gran resistencia" Continuo Jorge mientras giraba la imagen, mostrando a varias firmas haciendo vigilancia desde los arboles cercanos

"Francotiradores y encubiertos, joder nos pueden hacer una buena emboscada" Dijo Issei sobándose el mentón

"Hey Mix" Girando hacia su amigo, dijo Issei

"Que" Dijo Mix aun consolando a la rubia

"La rubia, es también una ángel caído ¿no?" Dijo Issei con algo de seriedad

"Si, la estaba interrogando… ¿por?" Respondio Mix sin entender

"Ella podría ayudarnos a pasar" Dijo Issei sobándose el mentón

"¿Qué?" Molesto y sorprendido, dijo Mix parándose y viendo a Issei, a lo que continuo

"Esos cuervos la acaban de traicionar a su amiga y la quieren romper mentalmente, y me dices que quieres usarla con cebo"

"Ella es tan bien un ángel caída" Dijo Issei mirando, pero Mix interrumpió molesto

"Se llama Mitelt"

"Si, lo siento, pero puede hacernos entrar de una manera….no se una entrada secreta o nuevos reclutas…solo el tiempo suficiente antes que los otros cuervos decidan traicionarla" Respondio Issei asintiendo pero con seriedad

"Estas loco, ella podía…" Dijo Mix con seriedad, pero Mitelt, aun con lágrimas, se paró y dijo

"Yo….puedo hacerlos pasar…."

"Pero te mataran…." Dijo Mix negando con la cabeza

"Mataron a Raynare-oneesama…..insultaron a mi padre…..yo también quiero vengarme" Dijo Mitelt con una mirada algo seria

"Je, tendrás que esperar en la cola niña, que Blanc ya pidió a la puta" Dijo Naoto por detrás riendo, pero los demás lo vieron con una mala mirada, a lo que se cayo

"Ella quiere ayudar….vamos Mix" Dijo Issei algo desesperado

"Yo…la voy a vigilar" Dijo Mix decidido, haciendo sonrojar a Mitelt

"Bien" Dijo Issei levantando la mano, a lo que Mix la recibió en un apretón de manos

"Espero que esto funcione" Dijo con seriedad

"Je" Susurro Issei con una sonrisa

"Y bien…ehh…Mitelt ¿no?" Girando hacia Mitelt, dijo Issei con algo de seriedad

"Si" Respondio ella limpiándose los ojos

"Dijiste algo de saber cómo entrar" Dijo Issei, a lo que Mitelt asintiendo

"Podrías explicarnos" Continuo Issei con seriedad

"Si" Respondio Mitelt a lo que dio un suspiro explico

"Todos los fines de semana, Dohnaseek-sempai y Kalawarner-sempai pide….una dama de compañía para complacer sus necesidades"

"Contratan putas…espera ambos las comparte" Dijo Blanc sorprendido

"Kalawarner-sempai es bisexual" Dijo Mitelt nervioso

"Ok….mucha información" Respondio Blanc asintiendo

"Entonces podías infiltra un grupo de chicas….oh mierda" Dijo Issei pensando, pero negando con la cabeza al darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle

"Hummm tengo una idea" Dijo Naoto por detrás saltando

"Ahh dilo" Respondio Issei asintiendo, a lo que Naoto, con una sonrisa tras su casco, dijo

"Y si juntamos a la banda como en…" Pero antes de terminar, Blanc le dio dos disparos el pecho dejando caer muerto al suelo, dejando a Mitelt gritando impactada y asustada

"Creí que todos dejamos en claro nunca, y digo nunca hablar de eso" Dijo Blanc con una aura asesina

"Aunque fue exagerado, concuerdo con Blanc" Dijo Shidou impactado

"Si, es algo que quiero olvidar" Dijo Mix asintiendo, a la vez que el espectro de Naoto lo resucitaba

"Aunque podría…" Por su parte, dijo Issei pensativo, antes de ser llenado de plomo en la cabeza y caer muerto por segunda vez en el día por Blanc

"Creo que dije algo ¿no?" Dijo Blanc aun con su aura sádica

"Espera, espera….olvida lo de la banda….que solo Mix y Issei vaya" Dijo Naoto alzando los brazos

"Je, si quieren pasar el ridículo solo ellos por mi está bien" Dijo Blanc guardando su pistola a lo que dijo en un tono macabro

"Pero la puta cuervo es mía"

"Copiado y guardado en el cuadernito" Dijo Naoto, Shidou y Mix asintiendo nervioso mientras el espectro de Issei lo resucitaba

"Espera, espera" Acercándose a Blanc, dijo Mix algo molesto

"¿Quieres que solo yo y Issei vayamos?" Dijo Mix molesto

"Que, no vas a proteger a tu novia" Dijo Blanc señalando a Mitelt, a lo que tanto ella como Mix se sonrojaron (¿un caído puedes sonrojarse?….digamos que sí)

"No es mi novia…aparte que recién la conozco" Respondio Mix moviendo la cabeza

"Humm si claro" Dijo Blanc sobándose el mentón

"Hu…." Susurro Mix cruzando los brazos

"Ya, ya, colegas" Interrumpiendo, dijo Issei

"Hum, mejor vamos a rescatar a la noviecita de Issei" Dijo Blanc dando media vuelta, dejando ahora a Issei sonrojado

"Lo que sea" Moviendo la cabeza, dijo el castaño, a lo que fue hacia la mesa y dijo

"Yo y Mix…iremos de encubierto, mientras los demás estarán vigilando desde la otra calle" Hablo mientras señalaba la otra vereda

"Comandante" Entrando a la sala, dijo Piers con su equipo, siendo algunos caídos o cabales

"A gusto chico" Dijo Jorge asintiendo, a lo que continuo

"Niños, como apoyo les asignare a Piers y su chicos" Pero Blanc levanto la mano

"Si Blanc" Dijo Jorge dándole la palabra

"Comandante, nos estamos enfrentando a un enemigo desconocido y potencialmente peligroso ¿Seguro que aguante?" Respondio Blanc con algo de seriedad

"Je, Piers" Dijo Jorge dando la palabra a Piers

"Mi equipo fue entrenado por el comandante Redfield, el mismo me recomendó como subteniente de mi equipo" Dijo Piers con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que movió su mano la cual se transformó en lo que parecía ser un arco eléctrico biológico

"Aparte de recibir un aumento cuando está en el arrecife" Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Joder, una mejora biológica, ¿Qué virus es?" Pregunto Naoto curioso

"Una nueva cepa desarrollada por la doctora Birkin, le llamo virus C tras fusionar parte del virus G con una variante del virus T" Dijo Piers volviendo su brazo a la normalidad

"Guao" Dijo Shidou, Naoto, Mix y Issei sorprendidos

"Ehh ¿usan armas biológicas?" Por detrás, dijo Mitelt curiosa

"Solo en material de mejoras, pero están prohibidos en forma de agentes virales" Dijo Blanc cruzando los brazos

"¿Eh…?" Susurro Mitelt sin entender

"Zombis" Dijo Blanc con un suspiro

"Oh…" Respondio Mitelt en un tono inocente y kawaii

"En fin, tú el cuatro brazos entra como corderos al matadero con la cuervo" Dijo Blanc acercándose a la mesa, aunque Mitelt se molestó al ser mencionada de esa manera

"Blanc" A su costado, dijo Mix con seriedad

"Ya Mitelt" A lo que ella le saco la lengua riendo junto con Mix

"En fin, Piers y su grupo derribaran por franqueo a los que están en los bosques, mientras yo, Naoto y Shidou…" Dijo Blanc, pero Shidou solo susurro

"Y el burro por delante" Pero Blanc le dio un distado en la geta mandándolo a volar

"Como decía, iremos a la iglesia, pero por nada del mundo comiencen pelea contra este loco" Acto seguido mostro una imagen de Freed

"Si aparece, uno de mi equipo ira a dar apoyo" Explico Blanc con seriedad

"Entendido" Dijo Piers asintiendo

"Ahora…todos deben saber que nos estamos enfrentando a un enemigo de la biblia cristiana y…"

"También lo sabemos" Interrumpió Piers asintiendo

"¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo?" Pregunto Blanc mirando a Jorge

"Ayer, el comandante Zavala desclasifico todo lo referente a lo sobrenatural, je por siente la fe hacia el viajero se ha mantenido estable, aunque ha aparecido unos grupos ante-cristianos diciendo que Dios nos dejó tirados y todo eso"

"Je me lo imaginaba" Dijo Issei sonriendo

"Volviendo al tema, creo que sería recomendable señalar que estos enemigos no duran en matarnos, hacía que no tenga piedad" Dijo Blanc sonriendo tras su casco

"Je a la manera psionico eh chico" Dijo Jorge sonriendo

"La moral humana tiene muchos fallos, en especial por su trato a las escorias, joder si fuera a la moral psionica, ya un décimo de su planeta estuviese condenado a la esclavitud y muerte"

"Si…." Susurro Jorge algo nervioso

"En fin, no venimos a discutir cual moral es mejor, sino el plan de ataque" Interrumpió Issei con seriedad

"Haber continua con la estrategia" Dijo Blanc con seriedad

"Ok" Asintió Issei

"Yo y Mix intentaremos llegar a la ubicación de Asia, ahora que lo recuerdo, uno de los cuervos menciono algo de un ritual…eh ¿Mitelt?" Girando hacia ella, dijo Issei con seriedad

"Ah sí" Respondio ella algo dudosa

"¿Sabes del ritual?" Pregunto Issei curioso

"No, no me llegaron a decir de eso" Dijo Mitelt asintiendo

"Joder…" Susurro Issei decepcionado, a lo que continuo

"Entonces tendremos que sorprenderlos en el momento justo y rápido para sacar a Asia de ahí"

"Entendido" Respondieron los demás, a lo que Issei giro hacia Jorge y dijo

"Jorge-sensei"

"Si chico" Respondio este último sacando una cerveza

"Eh…su esposa no dijo que no tomara en el trabajo" Por detrás comento Shidou, pero Jorge solo dio una sonrisa nerviosa

"No digan nada y les aumento el sueldo" A lo que todos asintieron

"Je, tan grande robot le tiene miedo a su esposa" Comento Mitelt riendo, pero Jorge le dio una mirada seria y dijo

"Créeme, nunca, pero nunca la quieras ver furiosa…joder aun me acuerdo cuando me encontró borracho con las niñas" Hablo Jorge para terminar temblando de miedo puro

"Ok…" Respondio Mitelt con un poco de miedo

"Volviendo al tema, puedes conseguir que nos ayude Noire y su demás gente" Dijo Issei con seriedad

"La niña tsundere está ahora en una reunión con sus barones de su casa, pero voy a intentar" Respondio Jorge pensativo

"Ok" Respondio Issei asintiendo

"Y dime, quieres prisioneros" Pregunto Blanc curioso

"Jorge-sensei" Dijo Issei mirando su maestro

"Con la niña basta, buen festín" Dijo Jorge dando media vuelta

"Pero intenten conseguir información, más sobre esos locos cuervos" Dijo Jorge mientras caminaba hacia la salida, a lo que dijo

"Suerte" Acto seguido se retiró del lugar

"Excelente" Por su parte, susurro Naoto y Blanc con una sonrisa de gato cada uno tras sus cascos

"Bien, vamos a por Asia" Levantando la mano, dijo Issei, a lo asintieron con ganas pelear

Va hacer una tarde muy larga

* * *

 **Nota: La historia de Mitelt es del juego valiant hearts the great war, un buen juego de historia y que su final te dejar con el corazón roto xd, a si pueden que salga algunos personajes, como Walt, el perro xd**

 **Wiki-grimorio:**

 **Uso de armas biológicas: La vanguardia permite el uso de cualquier virus o arma bilógica para mejoras controladas en soldados, la desobediencia a esta orden se castiga con al automática eliminación**

 **Moral psionica: A diferencia de los humanos, los psionicos no tienen escrúpulos al castigar a sus criminales, siendo que ellos los ven como escoria o productos dañinos. Las penas varias segundo el nivel del crimen**

 **Robo: El robo, en caso de ser llevado a juicio, se castiga con la esclavitud del ladrón, este tendrá que ser esclavo del perjudicado según sea el valor del objeto robado, variando desde 5 horas a 10 años**

 **Asesinato: El asesinato se castiga con la esclavitud perpetua, siendo azotado en público y condenado a trabajos forzados o experimentos biológicos**

 **Extorsión: La extorsión se castiga con la esclavitud del valor del monto y daño causado, a la vez que tendrá que ser controlado las 24 horas del día hasta se considerado limpio**

 **Corrupción política, recurrencia de los crimines antes dicho o haberlos perpetuados muchas veces: En caso que el culpable sea un criminal de primera, será condenado al circo de tortura pública o circo de SAW, renombrado en honor las famosas películas humanas, donde será usado para juegos macabros cada año, y en esos intervalos será esclavizado perpetuamente sin posibilidad de salir.**


	5. A por Asia, batalla en la iglesia

**Nuevo capítulo, esa ves si largo xdxd, espero que sea de su agradado y ahora los comentarios xd:**

 **Hiroshiii: Gracias por comentar xd, de la banda…digamos que sabremos más de ella en algun arco del otro fanfic con Date a live xd, de los juegos, el** **megadimension neptunia vii lo tuve que jugar con traductor de google a mi lado, aunque no puede leer todas las escenas**

 **Fitoxi: Gracias por comentar amigo, de la pelea contra dohaseek termina hoy xd, de Raynare y Mitelt, las voy a salvar para cierto caído xdxd, de Chirs….aparecerá en el futuro xd, de las armas biológicas…viene ahora xd**

 **Nota 1: Gracias a** **Lonely-Wolf97 por dale follow**

 **Nota 2: No olviden comentar xd**

* * *

 **OST: Highschool DxD - Opening 1**

Suena la música mientras sale Rias, Akane (En su apariencia humana) y Asia como vinieron al mundo xd a lo que la pantalla se llena de DXD, acto seguido sale Rias con las alas de demonio extendidas encima del viejo edificio de la escuela, con la luna con el símbolo del clan Gremory, a lo que sale el nombre del fanfic

 **Majiwari au sen to tooku yobi kakeru sora**

Sale Issei en su armadura y arma en mano, acompañado de Mix, Naoto, Nico, Shidou y Blanc, todos saliendo de un bosque espeso. A lo que Issei mira al techo de la escuela, donde esta Rias sentada con su pelo rojo moviendo por el viento y el suelo varias chicas entre las sombras

 **Juuji no shita de mau senritsu no koe**

Sale Mix, Mika, Akane, Blanc, Shidou y Naoto en poses de batalla en su forma de guardián, con una imagen transparente en sus formas de humanas

 **Yowasa nado kimi ni mise taku nai kara**

Sale Asia en su ropa de monja al frente de un lago mirando al cielo con una sonrisa, a lo que voltea a la cámara

 **Kaze wo ukete furi kitte susume**

Cambia de escena mostrando a Issei y compañía luchando contra hordas de exorcistas y uno que otro ángel caídos lideraros por Freed. Con Issei fusilando a 4 exorcistas mientras dispara a Freed, quien chocaba estadas con Kiba

Tras eso se muestra rápidamente a Sona con su nobleza ajustándose los lentes y a Noire (en su forma caída) cruzando los dos pares brazos y acompañada de varios caídos de su casa

 **Shoudou wo toki hanate! Kake meguri tsumoru ishi**

Sale Rias haciendo una esfera roja lanzándola a la pantalla, para luego mostrar a Issei con armadura y espectro a su costado de espalda en lo que parece algún paraje desolado de Rusia de tierra-1, a lo que daba la vuelta mientras se puede ver su sacred gear y Issei mira al cielo

 **Sono me wo wasure wa shi nai**

Se ve a Rias sonriendo, luego molesta pero kawaii, y al final llorando

 **Kioku wo yurasu Draw×Delete**

Se ve a Issei luchando con furia contra Dohnaseek, disparándole e intentándole dar puñetazos, a lo que este reacciona invocando varias lanzas de luz y terminan chocando puños

 **Ashita ni kaeru ima wo**

Se ve a Asia, Mix, Akane, Mika, Shidou, Blanc, Nico y demás guardianes sentados charlando y algunos sonriendo en una de las bases de la vanguardia con Jorge y Vainney por detrás tomando un par cerveza

 **Mata rinne suru tomoshibi sotto hoho wo tsutau kurenai**

Se le ve a Issei con su armadura y sacred gear, todo madreado, con heridas graves y de algunas partes botando humo, cayendo de un cielo oscuro, pero sale Rias llorando mientras lo brazo con cariño

Finalmente se ve a Issei en su cole, exactamente al frente del viejo edificio, a lo que Akane le da un abrazo mientras Asia acerca celosa, adema que por detrás se vea a Naoto jugando en una PSP VITA, Ryuzu mirando por detrás con una niña de cabello negro y ojos rojos, Marie también jugando en una PSP VITA con Vainney fumando un cigarro, luego la cámara gira hacia el viejo edificio donde estaba Rias y su nobleza sonriendo

* * *

 **Base caída de la casa de los Demonios negros 341-213, Afueras de Tenguu city, super queche pesado Long fury of the Demon, sala del kell, 5:20 p.m**

En un gran habitación caída (Para que se hagan una idea es casi igual a donde esta Draksis, keel de invierno), con estandartes de la casa de los demonios negros, varios caídos, los cuales estaban sentados comiendo unos bocaditos extraños, están alrededor del trono del kell , donde esta Noire bien sentada (Que a pesar de ser solo una arconte, era la máxima autoridad en su casa), cruzando las piernas, con su mano inferior derecha acariciando un cráneo humano, con el trono apoyándose en su trono, y los dos brazos superiores para comer una tortilla de arroz, acompañado de una sopa de casa. Además que por detrás, se alzaba un gran estandarte con la figura de su antecesor, su padre el anterior Kell en toda su gloria apastando un guardián muerto con el pie. Y que al costado de Noire este Uni, en su forma caída, que era de una caída guardián cazadora baronesa, con armadura negra ligera con un anillo gris en el centro, una capa negra con líneas grises y el símbolo de su casa, manoplas negras ligeras para cada par de brazos, con hombreas grandes de color negro con líneas blancas, pantalones de combate grises con botas grandes terminada en tacón, y con un casco negro con un visor verde, además de estar armada de un par de pistolas y un gigante francotirador en su espalda.

"Y continuando con la reunión de barones, esta semana, casa guardián ha revelado la existencia de entidades sobrenaturales de diferentes mitos y leyendas del folklor humano" Parada al costado de Noire, dijo una caída baronesa, de armadura negra con líneas celestes y blancas, con un casco blanco con visores celestes, una pequeña capa negra, pantalones plomos pegados y botas negras con líneas celestes

"Mitología humana…espero que la fe de casa guardián a la gran maquina no sea menguada" Dijo uno de los caídos barones con seriedad

"No, por suerte casa guardián ha mantenido su fe en la gran máquina, aunque si se han levantado en odio ante ese Dios de la religión cristiana, al parecer este ídolo decía ser benevolente y juro proteger a la humanidad, je al final no les ayudo en su torbellino" Respondio la baronesa de enantes

"Je, al final demostró ser un ídolo traicionero" Dijo Noire sonriendo

"En efecto mi lady" Dijo el caído de enantes

"Continuando mi lady, casa guardián al parecer quiere hacer tratos con estos demonios" Dijo al baronesa de enantes, a lo que varios murmullos se escucharon

"Eh chocado armas con uno de esos demonios, y debemos decir que los encuentros interesantes aliados" Dijo Noire comiendo un poco de su tortilla

"En fin, gracias Kei por el informe mientras comía" Dijo Noire dando un suspiro, a la vez que la caída baronesa de nombre Ke asentía con una pequeña inclinación

"Ahora, informes" Dijo Noire con seriedad viendo a los demás barones, a lo que una baronesa, de ropajes marones con armadura negra-roja, botas negras y un casco con grandes gafas y una chalina blanca en el cuello, levanto la mano

"Si Chian" Dijo Noire viéndola

"Mi lady, en la cámara del fuego hemos logrado duplicar nuestra producción de aguijones, aparte de haber recibido la información de casa guardián ayer, ya tenemos algunos planes de armas para contrarrestar a futuras amenazas sobrenaturales" Dijo la baronesa de nombre Chian con respeto

"Exelente, dime cuales son" Dijo Noire sonriendo

"Guiandonos de la mitología humana, lo dividimos en varias clases" Dijo Chian, a lo que saco de su ropa una tarjeta de información, la cual la inserto en la mesa holográfica del centro

"Primero, contra los enemigos considerados fuerzas del mal, que son los demonios y vampiros, desarrollamos balas especiales con agua bendita, haci como también parlantes que reproduzcan estos canticos humanos de alabanza a su ídolo" Dijo Chian mientras la imagen de un bala de color plata salía, además de un esquífe con parlantes a los costados

"Y para rematar, armamento clase guardián especial para eliminarlos de la faz de ese planeta" Continuo mientras varias armas salían, con modificaciones en las boquillas, y también dagas eléctricas con una aura extraña

"Excelente Chian" Dijo Noire sorprendida

"Además, hemos actualizado nuestros francotiradores y rifles de precisión con veneno de éter, creemos que esto será eficaz en seres medios o de otras mitologías a base de energía" Continuo Chian mostrando mas armamento

"De los ángeles y ángeles caídos, podíamos usar nuestro viejo equipo anti-guardianes, claro está que con eso debemos tener cuidado del fuego amigo" Continuo Chian mostrando otros diseños de armas y algunos aguijones

"Hummm, será mejor comenzar el desarrollo de estos armamentos, por lo demás, has hecho un gran trabajo Chian" Dijo Noire con una sonrisa, a lo que Chian asintió con la cabeza

"Vivo para servir mi lady" Respondio Chian retirando la tarjeta de la mesa y volviendo a su sitio

"Continuando, ehh…haber quien se ofrece…." Mirando sus barones, dijo Noire con algo de seriedad, a lo que Marie, quien estaba en su forma caída, quien era una guardián hechicera caída baronesa, la cual tenía una armadura media morada con líneas blancas, con parte de una material blanco, con pedazos de metal sobresaliendo de parte de los brazos y piernas, una túnica negra debajo de la armadura ligera del pecho, unas hombres con forma de pirámide con tubos rojos (que más parecían músculos robóticos) se extendía hacia fuera, pantalones blanco con partes metálicas negras, botas metálicas medio morado, y un casco metálico con visores azules y una semi-pirámide de metal en la espalda, además de llevar un lanzacohetes, un cañón de mano y unas dagas, levanto la mano y dijo

"Si Marie" Dijo Noire mirándola

"Mi lady, la cámara de los simbiontes hemos podido triplicar la producción de la SIVA, aparte que por fin, el guardián Lord Saladino ha dejado de investigarnos e informo a casa guardián que somos confiables" Dijo Marie con seriedad en su voz

"Por fin, ya me tenía cansada ese maldito guardián" Dijo Noire dando un suspiro de alivio, a la vez que muchos caídos también daban un suspiro de alivio

"Prosiguiendo, propongo el uso de la SIVA para….asimilar a algún ser sobrenatural, para haci explorar posibles debilidades u obtener alguna mejora en nuestras fuerzas" Continuo Marie en un tono algo alegre

"Hummm, seria cosa de alguna batalla, si puedes dale después a Naoto una espora de SIVA y que él y Ryuzu se encarguen" Dijo Noire comendo su comida

"Entendido mi lady" Respondio Marie asintiendo

"Continuando, esperamos recibir información sobre esta…magia humana para ver si podemos asimilar" Dijo Marie con seriedad

"Hummm, déjame ver si llego a un acuerdo con Rias-sempai, aunque Issei me dijo que con mangas y animes de nuestro tiempo podemos tenerlas a nuestro pies….y eso me recuerda" Dijo Noire girando a ver hacia un caído barón, que tenía una gran armadura algo exagerada, con casco grande incluido y tubos rojos pasando por las extremidades

"Barón Anonydeath, su informe por favor" Dijo Noire con seriedad y algo de disgusto

(Ah mi lady, no se preocupe que lo tengo aquí) Dijo el barón con voz robótica, algo extraño y afeminado, de nombre Anonydeath, quien inserto una tarjeta en la mesa

(Yo barón Anonydeath de la cámara de las sombras, logre investigar todas las compañías humanas a ver quiénes tiene apellidos similares a los escritos de demonios y otras leyendas humanas) Continúo Anonydeath mostrando varios archivos

(Por lo visto, la familia Gremory tiene muchas compañías, aunque sus líderes son de una discreta cúpula que controla gran parte de las industrias y locales de la ciudad de Kuoh) Añadió mostrando documentos de varias compañías

"Eh….vaya forma de ocultarse" Dijo Noire sorprendida

(Pero eso no es todo querida) Dijo Anonydeath en un tono serio

"A que te refieres" Dijo Noire mirándolo

(Fácil) Respondio Anonydeath cambiando las imágenes

(Investigue al Vaticano, dándome cuanta que varios fondos iban a trabajos de dios) Dijo mientras imágenes del vaticano era mostrada, con informes monetarios

"¿Trabajos para dios?" Pregunto Noire curiosa

(Si, haci que me infiltre en sus sistemas, y descubrí esto) Acto seguido, varios archivos de súper secreto aparecieron, mostrando información de exorcista, investigación sobre armas benditas, proyecto excalibur, etc. Dejando a todos anonadados

"Por el eter" Susurro uno de los caídos sorprendió, mientras Noire tenía una mirada de sorpresa ante tanta información

"Esto es muy revelador" Dijo Noire impactada

(Lo se querida, y creo que puede haber más secretos, en estos….archivos papales) Dijo Anonydeath asintiendo

"Entiendo….pero…. ¿conseguiste información de otras religiones?" Pregunto Noire aun impactada

(Claro, aunque las demás solo son archivos de propiedad y autodefensa) Continúo Anonydeath mostrando varios documentos firmados por diversos gobiernos alrededor del mundo

"Pero el cristianismo es el que tiene más poder….¿no?" Pregunto Noire mirando

(Por la extensión de los reinos antiguos humanos, parece que hizo desaparecer o mandar al olvido a varias religiones, aunque actualmente ha tenido un gran descenso, mas por aumento de países menos creyentes) Dijo Anonydeath en un tono burlon al final

"Puros ídolos, estos humanos no saben que es un dios hasta que llegue la gran maquina" Dijo uno de los caidos, a lo muchos lo apoyaron

"En eso puedo estar de acuerdo baron Mikinis" Dijo Noire sonriendo

"Uff será cosa de tiempo para que esta religión cristiana caiga" Comento Marie riendo

"Aunque se ha mantenido por años, caerá ante la llegada de nuestro verdadero dios" Dijo Noire parándose y mirando a todos los caídos

"La gran máquina, el viajero" Dijo Noire levantando el puño, a lo que los demás caídos se levantaron y gritaron en jubilo

("¡Salve la gran maquina!")

"Bien, bien, con eso termina la…." Tras eso, dijo Noire, pero en eso…

"Mi lady" A su costado, hablo K-ha en su forma caída con su mano en el comunicador

"Si Ksha" Respondio Noire girando hacia ella

"Comandante Jorge en la puerta" Respondio Ksha asintiendo

"….." Un sonido de muerte se oyó entre todos los caídos, la razón, los bocaditos eran en realidad carne humana que era un plato carísimo entre los caídos por su origen

"Todo el mundo guarde sus…" Nerviosa, dijo Noire, pero la puerta del fondo se abrió, apareciendo Jorge entrando caminando

"Hola niña, lo siento por interrumpir tu junta, pero tengo una noticia que te pue…." Dijo Jorge caminando hacia el grupo, pero a media palabra, miro a todos los caidos guardando sus bocatidos

"¿Qué es?" Pregunto Jorge curioso

"Ah…ahh….ahhh….es…." Nerviosa, dijo Noire, pero Anonydeath se levantó y dijo

(Es ternera señor guardián) A lo que Jorge se acercó y dijo

"Haber para probar una" En respuesta todos se tensaron violentamente

(Claro) Respondio Anonydeath con miedo, mientras todos los demás caídos por detrás de Jorge negaban o suplicaban que no, hasta algunos estaban con sus manos en las armas

"Haber…hum… humm" Comiendo, susurro Jorge, a la vez que a algunos caídos parecía que les había dado un ataque al corazón, pero

"Humm, nada mal la ternera pero tenía una pisca de cerdo….va igual esta sabroso" Dijo Jorge sonriendo, a lo que varios caídos cayeron desmayados

"Ok….me alegra que te guste" Dijo Noire nerviosa y con los ojos en blanco

"En fin…" Dijo Jorge dando un suspiro, a lo que continuo

"Issei y compañía irán a asaltar la guarida de los cuervos, quieres unirte"

"¡Ehh! ¿Un asalto a una base de esos seres sobrenaturales?" Casi gritando, dijo Noire al ver tal oportunidad tan oportuna y ventajosa

'No lo puedo creer, gracias gran maquina' En su mente, pensó Noire mirando la techo, donde tenían una pintura del viajero

"Si, los ángel caídos, ¿Quieres?" Respondio Jorge asintiendo

"Claro...eh…ar…digo….¿Quieren prisioneros?" Respondio Noire emoncionada, para terminar en un tono serio

"Na, ustedes vean" Respondio Jorge dando permiso libre, a la vez que muchos de las caídos presentes se emocionaban

"Excelente" Con una sonrisa de gato, dijo Noire mientras se paraban

"Pero no salgas con tu super-queche que la última ves tuvimos que decir que fue un efecto de iluminación o algo haci" Dijo Jorge, bajándole un poco los ánimos a Noire

"Hummm…y quería probar mi nuevo sistema de cristalización a diamante" Dijo Noire en un tono algo molesta

"¿Pero caminantes?" Pregunto la arconte sonriendo

"Mientras no vueles ningún edificio cercano….ok" Respondio Jorge dando media vuelta hacia la puerta

"Ah y los chicos están en una operación de rescate, al parecer de una monja que Issei conoció" Continuo mientras llegaba la puerta

"Nos vemos luego" Dijo Jorge saliendo, dejando a Noire con una sonrisa de gato mirando a los demás caídos

"Compañeros, creo que tenemos la oportunidad de liberar a nuestros nuevos caminantes" Dijo Noire con una mirada de puro placer mientras un holograma era mostrado….

* * *

 **Hangar 193-A, Centro de investigación 1512-A, 5:30 p.m**

En la rampa de un transporte, Issei y compañía, aparte de otros guardianes más que fueron invitados, iban entrando con cajas de armas, aguijones caidos y un par de Walker Gear (Como los de MGS5)

"Bien chicos, ¿estamos listo?" Algo impaciente dijo Issei en el asiento de piloto a todos, los cuales asintieron

"Bien despegue" Dijo Issei, a lo que el transporte elevo vuelo saliendo hacia el fondo de un lago, para después activar un campo de invisibilidad y salir al aire

"Je, Issei y Mix, creo que ya deben…ya sabe" Dijo Blanc sonriendo, a lo que tanto Issei y Mix lo miraron molesto

"Jajaja Blanc" Dijo Mix molesto

"En fin, vaya para salvar a sus novias" Dijo Blanc burlándose

"Jajaja, buena esa Blanc" Dijo Shidou riendo un poco

"Si, B jajajaja" Dijo un guardián titán psionico chocando palmas con Blanc

"Algún día te pasa lo mismo" Dijo Mix saliendo con Issei a un cuarto de la nave

"En fin….algun plan" Dijo el guardián titán psionico con algo de seriedad

"Del plan, es asi" Dijo Blanc mientras su espectro proyectada un holograma de la iglesia

"Operación herejía comenzara a las 6:00 p.m" Dijo Blanc con seriedad

"La ofrenda con la cuerva llegar a la iglesia, donde entraran para confiar la localización de la monja" En eso el holograma cambio a los planos internos de la iglesia

"Según los planos obtenidos de la municipalidad, esta iglesia es de un modelo clásico, con un campanario, una sala para misa, unos cuartos para los guardias y miembros de la iglesia, hasta 10 en total, y un sótano-almacén" Dijo Blanc mientras se mostraba dichas localidades de la iglesia

"Pero, por lo que sabemos de Mitelt, el lugar fue extendido para albergar a 74 personas, y posen armamento de espadas de luz y algunas armas de fuego, principalmente pistolas santas"

"De ellos, sabemos que habían solo 2 dos ángeles caídos, la puta que su cabeza es mía y el huevon de traje" Dijo Blanc con odio al final

"Los exorcista no imprescindibles, aparte que solo son peones y ninguno pose información valiosa, haci que nada de prisioneros, además que nuestra única misión es el rescate de la monja y la eliminación de los cuervos, pero si encuentra información traerla…..Su nivel de amenaza de los exorcista esta entre un 4 a 6, haci que no se confíen…en lo que son puntos débiles, son humanos entrenados, por lo que un balazo no basta… dos o tres en la cabeza sería suficiente, pero tenga cuidado, portan espada de luz capaces de hacer gran daño a los escudos, físicos y energéticos, por lo que será mejor mantener una distancia segura para disparar, en caso contrario y ataquen a melee, cortes, golpes y palmadas harán un daño mediano, pero si quieren acabarlo rápidamente, ataca en la cabeza y cuello con suficiente fuerza será eficaz para eliminarlos" A lo que dio una pausa y continuo

"En lo que son los ángeles caídos, si se enfrentan a tipo de gabardina, ya que la puta es mía, será recomendable evitar sus lanzas de luz, además parecen resistir una buena cantidad de balas, por lo que serían de un nivel de amenaza 8 a 10, talvez hasta 12 ya que no sabemos en su totalidad su poder" Dijo Blanc, pero en eso pregunto una guardián hechicera

"Esos ángeles caídos ¿los quieren en una pieza?"

"Solo que seas suficientes para ser muestras de sangre" Dijo Blanc en un tono coloquial

"Entendido" Respondio la guardián hechicera

"En fin espero que…." Pero a media palabra, Blanc se detuvo y parecía que se contenía de la riza, a lo que todos voltearon hacia donde estaba mirando el psionico y….

"JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" Todos comenzaron a reír, la razón, había dos chicas, de como 16 a 17 años, una castaña y la otra pelinegra, la castaña, de cabello largo atado con una cinta roja hasta la cintura, pechos del tamaño de Akane con ojos marrones, llevando una blusa azul corta que dejaba ver parte de ombligo, una casaca manga corta roza, una minifalda a cuadros roja y un par de sandalias con tacón alto y tiras negras entrelazadas dejando un pequeño espacio en los dedos; y la pelinegra, que parecía un clon de Mika y del mismo tamaño de pecho, con el pelo negro largo suelto, vistiendo un corsé negro, con una cinta debajo del hombro, una minifalda negra con tiras que conectaba unas medias negras y unas botas negras, ambas chicas con una cara tan roja como el pelo de Rias

"No es gracioso" Dijo al castaña con dificulta para moverse

"No se rían" Dijo la pelinegra molesta

"Jajajajaa…..como no quieren que nos reiramos si…jajajajajaa" Dijo Blanc riendo junto a varios guardianes

"Jajajaaja…onii-chan y Mix se ven kawaii" Dijo Akane también riendo

En efecto, las chicas presentes eran nada más y nada menos que Issei y Mix, quienes mediante una función de sus espectro….bueno se volvieron chicas

"Esto no es divertido" Dijo la castaña que era Issei avergonzado

"Algún día te pasar lo mismo, Blanc y Shidou" Dijo Mix molesto pero kawaii

"Jajajajajaja, vamos están buenaza" Dijo Blanc riendo como loco, pero Issei se molestó y acercándose dijo

"Tu….loco psionico de…" Pero en eso alguien le metió cabe, haciendo caer sobre Blanc

"Ahhh" Grito Issei sobre el psionico, quien al levantar la mirada dijo

"Joder…camina bi…" Pero a media palabra, se detuvo al sentir algo brando en su mano

"Eh…" Susurro Issei sintiendo una sensación muy pero muy incómoda y al ver

"Ahhh" Grito al ver que Blanc le estaba agarrando del pecho, y tenía una mirada algo lujuriosa

"Ahh…nada mal nena" Dijo Blanc riendo seductoramente, a lo que Issei sintió una extraña sensación de paz, como si le gustaba eso

"Oh….mierda" Sin darse cuenta, al costado, susurro el psionico de enantes con los ojos muy bien abiertos

"Je…esa mirada está muy kawaii pequeña" Dijo Blanc agarrándole del mentón

'Me dijo kawaii' Pensó Issei asustado y ruborizado

"Blanc…qué diablos te…" Susurro Issei asustado, pero en eso Blanc giro su cabeza rápidamente

"Noooo, no de nuevo….." Grito con miedo, a lo saco una gigante aguja de su espectro

"¿Y esa aguja?" Pregunto uno de los presentes, pero en un segundo y sin asco, Blanc se clavó la aguja a la cabeza sorprendiendo a todos

"¿Qué rayos?" Pregunto Mitelt, quien esta devuelta con su ropa de lolita, impactada

"Ahh… temporada de apareamiento" Comento el psionico guardian de enenates

"¿Temporada de que…?" Pregunto Mitelt sorprendida

"Apareamiento….verán nosotros los psionicos somos una especie que desde sus inicios evolutivos fuimos una especie que detestaba la reproducción por la necesidad de llevar a las crias, pero al pasar los milenios, nuestros cuerpos desarrollaron una hormona que nos incita a la reproducción apresurada para mantener la especie" Explico el psionico algo molesto

"Lo peor es que durante esa fase, nuestras mentes logran excitar a las de la pareja a cortejar, haciendo que ambos acepten y tengan huevos" Continuo el psionico, dejando a Issei sonrojado al rojo vivo

"Entonces….Blanc me iba a…" Dijo el/la castaña asustada

"Sip, intentar fecundar" Respondio el psionico asintiendo, dejando a Issei aturdido

"Lo bueno que recupero momentáneamente la razón para clavarse el supresor, de lo contrario tu virginidad seria historia" Dijo el psionico como si nada

"Ahh…"Susurro Issei con miedo mientras Akane la consolaba

"Ya, ya onee-chan estas ahora a salvo" Dijo Akane sonriendo

"Ahhh, fue horrible, sentía como si me estuviera….espera" Dijo Issei asustado, para terminar levantándose y decir

"No aproveches que es solo por la misión" A lo que Akane sonrió pícaramente y dijo

"Ah verdad por tu noviecita jejeje"

"Asia no es mi noviecita" Dijo Issei cruzando los brazos

"Si jajaja" Dijo Akane sonriendo

Por otro lado, Blanc ya se había recuperado y levantándose pregunto

"Joder….no te viole ¿no?"

"No baka" Respondio Issei en un tono tsundere

"Ahh gracias a los antiguos, joder lo siento" Respondio Blanc haciendo una pequeña reverencia

"No te preocupes" Respondio Issei aun nervioso

"En fin….creo que llegamos" Dijo Blanc, a la vez que el transporte aterrizaba

"Ahora, comience operación herejía" Caminando épicamente, dijo Blanc, pero Naoto se paró y dijo molesto

"Oye, quien te nombro líder" Pero Blanc solo giro y dijo

"Alguna idea" A lo que Naoto se quedó sin palabras y dijo

"Eh…yo….podemos….ahhh ok B"

"Excelente" Yendo a la rampa, dijo Blanc

Acto seguido, todos los demás guardianes y soldados presentes cargaron sus armas y enfundaron sus armas melés, además de activar los Walker Gear y los aguijones

"Todos alertas que nadie quiere bajas" Dijo Naoto mientras la rampa descendía, a lo que todos bajaron, llegando a una pequeña planicie de hierba a unos 200 metros de la iglesia

"Todo el mundo, activen la radio en frecuencia 621.121.2" Dijo Blanc con todos ya fuera del transporte, el cual alzo y vuelo y desapareció de la vista de todos

"Bien go, go, go" Dijo Blanc mientras todos salían hacia la iglesia, con sigilo y evitando hacer ruido, llegando al frente de la iglesia siendo solo separados por un grupo de árboles y una carretera

(Equipo Bravo en posición) Desde unos árboles, dijo por la radio Piers con varios soldados colgados en los árboles y otros echados entre los arbustos como los dos Walker Gear en modo automático y agachado

(Equipo Charlie también en posición) Desde otro grupo de arbustos, dijo Naoto con los demás guardianes, con sus armas apuntando a la iglesia, y los aguijones volando casi al ras del suelo

"Bien, que la cuervo y la ofrenda entre a la iglesia, mientras los demás grupos irán neutralizando a los guardias exteriores y del techo" Dijo Blanc, a lo que Mitelt, Issei y Mix salieron de los arbustos

"Humm…" Susurro Mitelt nerviosa, pero Mix le sobo el hombro y dijo

"Tranquila" A lo que continuo

"Todo saldrá bien y te sacaremos" Pero Mitelt solo miro al suelo y dijo

"Pero después….a donde iré…" A lo que Mix puso su dedo en su barbilla y pregunto

"¿No puedes volver con los demás ángeles caídos?"

"Con tres superiores muertos y varios exorcistas también muertos, ¿Crees que me dejen?" Respondio Mitelt con tristeza

"Buen punto" Dijo Mix pensando

"Eh…chicos debemos ir a…." Interrumpiendo la conversación, dijo Issei, pero Mix respondio

"Ya, ya, en un rato vamos por tu novia" Cosa que sonrojo a la castaña/o

"Hummm… si quieres te puedes quedar con nosotros" Dijo Mix con una sonrisa kawaii

"Ahhh…¿en verdad?" Pregunto Mitelt impactada

"Claro, mientras más amigos, mejor" Dijo Mix en un tono feliz

"Ahh…yo..." Susurro Mitelt sonrojada, pero rápidamente movió la cabeza y dijo

"Mejor continuamos con su misión" A lo comenzó a caminar hacia la iglesia

"Ok" Respondio Mix con una sonrisa mientras la seguía

"Hummm" Susurro Issei con una sonrisa de gato

Al rato, todos llegaron a la puerta de la iglesia, donde Mitelt toco la puerta y un exorcista salió

"Ah es usted" Dijo el exorcista con una sonrisa extraña

"Si" Respondio Mitelt con seriedad

"Vengo, con las…damas de compañía que solicito Dohnaseek-sama" A lo que continuo algo asqueada

"Je, bien pase" Respondio el exorcista, a lo que Mitelt, Issei y Mix entraron

"Je nada mal" Comento el exorcista con una cara de excitación, dejando molestos a Issei y Mix

Ya en el interior de la iglesia, comenzaron a caminar por la zona central, donde todas las estatuas y decoración cristianas yacían destruidas o deformadas

"¿Son haci todos los exorcistas aquí?" Acercándose y preguntándole por el oído, dijo Mix a Mitelt, quien dio un suspiro de molestia y dijo

"Son expulsados de la iglesia….ahhhh…son todos unos desquiciados enfermoso" Respondio Mitelt con una sonrisa en el oído de Mix, a lo que ambas (¿?) rieron

"¿Dónde esta Asia?" En voz baja, pregunto Issei, a lo que Mitelt respondió

"No se…déjame ver" Dijo Mitlet yendo hacia la izquierda, en si una puerta que daba a la zona de cuartos de la iglesia, donde un exorcista vigilaba

"Pasa algo" En un tono de pocos amigos Respondio el exorcista

"¿Dónde está Dohnaseek-sama?" Pregunto Mitelt con seriedad

"Está en la cámara subterránea con otros exorcista….creo que está en un ritual con la monja" Respondio el exorcistas como si nada

'Asia' Pensó Issei preocupado, pero en eso…

"Vaya si es la niñita" Por detrás la voz de Kalawarner sorprendió a todos a Issei, Mix y Mitelt

"Kalawarner-sempai" Volteando, dijo Mitelt con seriedad

"Ehh…haci que ella son las que trajiste para esta noche" Dijo Kalawarner en un tono lujurioso

"Ah...si" Respondio Mitelt con seriedad

"Humm" Acercándose a Issei y Mix, dijo Kalawarner mirándolos

"…." En silencio, ambas (¿?) se tensaron

"Je, esta vez trajiste a unas colegialas" Dijo Kalawarner sonriendo seductoramente

"Bien prepáralas…." Continuo mientras daba media vuelta

"Hay que seguirlas" Dijo Mitelt, a lo que Mix y Issei, el ultimo algo molesto, aceptaron

"Por sia niña, Raynare ha….vuelto a la centra" Comento Kalawarner con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras ingresaban a un pequeño cuarto a la derecha de la cámara, donde había una cama

"Entiendo" Apretando los puños, dijo Mitelt con seriedad. Y ya dentro, la puerta se cerró de golpe, a lo que Kalawarne, dijo

"Bien voy a examinarlas" Cosa que sonrojo a Issei y Mix

"Hummm, Kalawarner-sempai, no hay necesidad de eso…..yo lo hice en un hotel cercano y…" Dijo Mitelt sonrojada, pero Kalawarner le dio una mirada lasciva y dijo

"Oh, vamos solo quiero….." En eso, invoco una lanza de luz, que en un tajo despojo a Issei y Mix de sus vestimentas (De como lo hizo sin herirlas…es un misterio)

"Kyaaaaa" Gritaron ambos sonrojados

"¡Kalawarner!" Grito Mitelt con seriedad, pero Kalawarner solo la garro del mentón y dijo

"Je, pequeña niña" A lo que comenzó a pasar su dedo por la ropa de Mitelt

"Tan inocente….y despreciable" En lo que con un tajo de su lanza también corto la ropa de Mitelt

"Ahhhh" Grito la ángel caída cayendo al suelo

"Sabes…desde que te vi, solo me dio ganas de vomitar por tu forma de niña de casa de ser" Por detrás, dijo Kalawarner con odio en su voz

"Es hora de arreglar eso" Continuo en un tono sombrío, pero….

"Déjala" Con fuerza, Mix empojo a Kalawarner de Mitelt, a la vez que Issei abría la puerta, ambos devuelta a sus formas de guardianes y genero correspondientes

"Mix-san…" Susurro Mitelt sorprendida, pero Kalawarner sin asco clavo sus lanzas en el cuerpo de Mix, lanzándolo por la puerta

"Maldita sean aliens del demonio" Grito Kalawarner toda furiosa

"Mitelt…escapa" Dijo Mix cayendo al suelo, donde varios exorcista lo rodeado

"Mix-san" Grito Mitelt yendo por él, pero a su costado salió volando Issei con una lanza atravesándolo el pecho

"Joder…" Susurro Issei cayendo al piso desangrándose, a la vez que salía Kalawarner con una lanza de luz en mano

"Esta vez los matare permanente" Dijo ella con una sonrisa torcida

"Ni….modo" Dijo Issei acercando su mano al comunicador

"Todos, entren" Y….

 **(OST, entrada de Optimus y bumblebee en transformers 2, que no me acuerdo el nombre xd)**

BOOOOOMMMM En eso, el techo literalmente exploto

"YA LLEGUE PERROS" Y del humo salió Blanc con su hacha en alto, chocando contra los exorcista que rodeaba a Mix y reduciéndolos a pedazos de carne quemada

BOOOOMMMM Y otra explosión sonó de las ventanas de la iglesia, donde varios guardianes y solados liderados por Piers salieron

"Hora de la fiesta" Dijo el psionico de enantes

"¡A ellos!" Furiosa, grito Kalawarner, mientras cientos de exorcistas y ángeles caídos salían

"Mierda" Susurro uno de los guardianes al ver a tal número de enemigos

"Y eso no es todo" Dijo Kalawarner, a lo que de lo alto del campanario cayeron ocho monstruos grandes que parecían a la combinación entre un murciélago, un escorpión y un camarón, de como 4 metros, que comenzaron a volar amenazantemente

"BOWs" Grito uno de los guardianes impactado

"¿Queee?" Grito Mitelt impactada mientras reacia su ropa con magia

"Nos trajeron mientras no estabas, y a la cereza sobre el pastel" Dijo Kalawarner sonriendo maniáticamente a lo que también del campanario salió destrozándolo un metal gear Ray

"Eh de admitir que los humanos son buenos para crear armas de destrucción masiva" Dijo Kalawarner mientras todas sus fuerzas rodeaban a los guardianes y a Mitelt

"Pero bueno, es hora de terminar…" Pero en eso…

BOOOOOOMMMM

ARRRRR

Un gran explosión que se escuchó en toda la ciudad golpeo al metal gear, dejándolo destruido y cayendo al interior de la iglesia

"Dices que los humanos son buenos para crear armas…je en eso debo estar de acuerdo" Arriba, dijo aquella voz que todos los guardianes reconocieron

"Noire" Susurraron sorprendidos, ya que en la cima del campanario roto y con agujero al medio, esta Noire en su forma caída

"¿Qué rayos?" Grito Kalawarner sorprendida

"Si, ellos son buenos para destruir cosa, pero…" En eso un gigante robot de como 5 pisos de alto, apareció al costado de Noire, con cuatro grandes escudos, apoyado en cuatro grandes patas metálicas, y un gigante cayendo en el centro (Para que se hagan una idea es como Mixmaster de Transformers 2)

"Joder, mi lady" Por su parte, dijo Naoto impactado

"Si mi súbito, libere a la más grande creación de nuestra casa…" Dijo Noire en un tono de orgullo a lo que continúo

"Terrestres, contemplar al Noi-master mk2" A la vez que el súper robosote daba un rugido épico

* * *

 **Academia Kuoh, Club de investigación de lo oculto**

ARRRRRRRRRR Desde la distancia que era estar en el club de Rias, donde está toda la nobleza de Rias reunida, se oyó el súper rugido del Noi-master mk2

"¿Qué fue eso?" Pregunto Kiba impactado

"Ara, ara, ara, parece como si un cerbero gigante fuera liberado en la ciudad" Comento Akeno riendo

"Vino de la iglesia buchou" Dijo Koneko sobándose los oídos

"Guardianes…." Por su parte, susurro Rias furiosa

* * *

 **Volviendo con los demás**

"Ahora es hora de la matanza" Dijo Noire desenfundada sus armas

"Demonios míos, no dejen ningún enemigo vivo" Dijo Noire macabramente, a la vez que varios esquifes aparecía sobre la iglesia, y de las cuales salían decenas de caídos

"Je…esto si es una fiesta" Dijo el psionico de enantes

"Mi equipo y yo nos encargaremos de las BOW" Dijo Piers mientras su brazo mutaba, a la vez que varios soldados también mutaban algunas extremidades o invocaban armamento extra como brazos robóticos y ametralladoras en los hombros

"Bien…" Girando su hacha, dijo Blanc, y…

"¡Al ataque!" Fue interrumpido por Mix quien grito primero

"Maldito" Grito Blanc, pero su grito fue opacado por la descarga de balas hacia los exorcistas y ángeles caídos

"A por los monstruos" Grito un ángel caído acompañado de varios exorcistas lanzado varias lanzas de luz a los caídos mientras los exorcistas disparaba, pero todos los caídos alzaron escudos repeliendo las balas y evitando las lanzas de luz, y entre ellos salió Ryuzu con sus armas listas para rebanar

"Ahh…típico de los humanos…" Dijo Ryuzu levantando sus armas mientras de su pecho varias líneas blancas de éter salían y…

"Núcleo éter-activado- Mute Scream" Dijo mientras una luz cegadora la rodeaba, y en menos de un segundo ya no está ahí, sino detrás del ángel caído y los exorcistas en el suelo, pero con dos bolsas llenas.

"Solo sirven para comer" Dijo mientras se paraba, al vez que el sonido de huesos y tripas cayendo al suelo se escuchaban

"Espero que esto sea del agrado de mi señor" Dijo Ryuzu sonriendo mientras comía un bocado de carne frita…

Por otra parte, varios ángeles caídos habían ido por Noire, quien elegantemente se movía entre ellos y disparaba a los ángeles caídos y exorcistas que atacaban a su gente

"QUEDATE QUIETA MONSTRUO" Dijo uno de los ángeles caídos, pero Noire solo lo ignoro y saco un objeto redondo, el cual lanzo al grupo y exploto liberando varias agujas que se incrustaron en ellos

"Con eso bastara" Dijo Noire con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que salto sobre uno de los ángeles para luego hacer girar sus estoques con rapidez y chocar contra el suelo, rebanando a unos ángeles caídos que estaban volando por ahí, aplastando unos exorcistas

"Hija de…." Dijo uno de los ángeles caídos que volaba, pero en eso cayeron muertos

""

"Demonios guardianes, ataque" Dijo Noire, a la vez que un grupo de caídos guardianes liderados por Ksha cayendo en la iglesia

"A los monstruos" Dijo un ángel caído dirigiendo a ellos, pero Ksha desenfundo sus pistolas y lleno de balas al ángel caído, el cual cayo muerto

"Mi lady, ¿cuantas cabezas quiere?" Dijo Ksha en un tono sádico mirando a los ángeles caídos y exorcista

"Mátalos a todos….y puedes bañarte conmigo" Dijo Noire algo sonrojada, a lo que Ksha dio una sonrisa súper macabra y dijo

"Ahora, cuervos y humanos insignificantes, esto no es personal pero debo tomar sus insignificantes vidas para alcanzar la gloria, haci" Y en un segundo, mato a varios exorcistas con tiros preciso en sus cabezas, esparciendo sus sesos en toda la iglesia

"Por favor muera" Dijo Ksha atacando sin compasión

Por otro lado, varios exorcistas y ángeles caídos estaban siendo atacados por una nube de SIVA, mientras Marie caminaba tranquilamente entre ellos

"Según los viejos relatos….varios grandes señores guardianes murieron epicamente por esta creación" Dijo Marie, en su forma caída, mientras veía como un exorcista está siendo ahogado por la SIVA

"Ahh….humanos" Comento mientras seguía caminando, pero en eso un ángel caído se pudo liberar de la SIVA, y con una lanza intento atacarla, pero…

PUUMMMM

"Arhhgggg" En un segundo, apareció un caído capitán….algo robótico, con armadura gruesa y piernas terminadas en botas, pero con un casco con 4 visores rojos y unos lentes negros, dándole un fuerte golpe al ángel caído, haciéndole explotar la cabeza

"Je, estos cuervos son tan débiles, no mi lady" Comento el caído a Marie, quien solo saco un cañón de mano y disparo a otro caído que intentan liberase de la SIVA

"Muy débiles" Respondio Marie con decepción

Por el lado de Piers y su gente, las BOWs estaban intentando atacar, pero Piers los hacia retroceder a electrocutazos

"A sus panzas son sus puntos débiles" Dijo Piers a sus soldados, a lo varios dispararon granadas hacia los BOWs, pero estas cayeron por detrás y…

BOOOM Una explosión rodeo las BOWs mientras esta caían al suelo chillando

"Ahora" Dijo Piers, acto seguido varios soldados saltaron hacia las BOWs, disparando a sus puntos débiles haciéndolas más chillar

"Retroceder" Dijo Piers acercándose, a lo que desato una tormenta de rayos que dejaría a Dath Sidious orgulloso xd

"Jejeje, debería ponerle un nombre a esto" Dijo Piers riendo un poco mientras las BOWs solo chillaba, hasta que acabo de atacar y estas salieron volando con gran parte de sus cuerpos fritas

"Fuego" Por su parte, susurro Piers a su comunicador y las esquifes abrieron fuego contra las BOWs matando a una y dejando a las demás malheridas

"Ahora gente" Dijo Piers mientras él y los demás soldados comenzaron a disparar unos cohetes a las BOWs las cuales cayeron al piso quemadas, con dos muertas

"quedan 5 retirada" Dijo Piers, a lo que todos retrocedieron mientras las BOWs se recuperaban y paraban….para al final ser fusiladas y reducidas a carne quemada por el Noi-master mk2. Y Piers hacia un saludo militar mientras las esquifes volaban y el Noi-master mk2 daba otro rugido que posiblemente también se escuchó en toda la ciudad

Y los demás guardianes estaban luchando, o más bien masacrando a los exorcistas, los cuales no dejaban de venir

"Son muchoss" Dijo Kotori algo cansada cortando a un exorcista por la mitad

"Va esta divertido" Comento un psionico guardián titán, algo pequeño, aplastando el cráneo de un exorcista a la pared

"No se….creo que es un exceso" Comento Shidou algo asqueado fusilando a algunos exorcista

"Ordenes son órdenes" Comento la guardián hechicera de enantes matando a varios exorcista cortándoles en el cuello

Por otro lado, Mix, Blanc y Mitelt estaban luchando contra Kalawarner, quien está esquivando los hachazos de Blanc, los disparos de Mix y las lanzas de Mitelt

"JODERRR" Grito volando furiosa al ser superada en número, pero en eso….

"Arhggg" Grito cuando una de las lanzas de Mitelt se clavó en su hombro

"MI TURNO" Grito Blanc saltando sobre ella, para luego darle en toda la espalda y mandarla al suelo

"Mierda, mierda, mierda" Maldijo mientras se paraba con graves heridas

"Se acabó puta barata" Balanceando su hacha, dijo Blanc con una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero Kalawarner comenzó a…..reír

"Jajajajajajajajajaja"

"¿Que mierda?" Pregunto Blanc algo perturbado, pero Kalawarner saco de su vestido roto una jeringa con una sustancia rara en su interior, sustancia que tanto Blanc como Mix reconocieron

"Mierda….un virus" Dijeron impactados, pero Kalawarner solo sonrió mientras decía

"JAJAJAJAJA…AHORA SI…" Acto seguido se clavó la aguja en el cuello, y a pesar que tanto Blanc y Mix abrieron fuego, el virus ingreso y el cuerpo de Kalawarner se prendido fuego

"JAJAJAJAJA, A ESA LOCA HUMANA LE DEBERE UNA PERO…" Entre las llamas grito Kalawarner mientras su cuerpo era cubierto por una crisálida extraña

"No me jodas…con ese virus" Susurro Mix con Mitelt horrorizada, pero Blanc recargo sus armas y disparo…lamentablemente….

"JAJAJAJA" Antes que las balas pudieran dañar de gravedad a la crisálida, esta exploto rebelando a Kalawarner, desnuda con la piel gris y las venas notándose, con un líquido extraño en su cuerpo y de su espalda salió cinco tentáculos-alas, dos pequeñas entre las tres más grandes, uno que parecía ser una cola de un escorpión y las otras dos parecía ser alas negras súper mutadas con pequeños agujeros.

"Ahh….ME….Me….SIENTO" Con una voz sensual, dijo Kalawarner mientras estaba agachada con una mano sobándose su parte íntima y con la otra mano el pezón derecho

"Joder…está loca" Susurro Blanc perturbado, con Mix sorprendió y Mitelt con miedo

"…ME…SIENTO EXITADA" Grito Kalawarner mientras de los agujeros de las alas salían estacas de luz hacia ellos

"Mierda" Maldijo Blanc mientras las evitan a las justas

"Kalawarner-sempai…acaso ella…" En shock, susurro Mitelt señalando a Kalawarner, quien se levantó del suelo y alzo vuelo con sus alas mutadas

"Si ya con humanos son jodidos, con un ser superior como un ángel caído….por la gran maquina estamos perdidos" Susurro Mix con terror en su voz

"Tenemos que acabarla con esa puta antes que siga mutando" Dijo Blanc algo aterrado

"Ese virus….era ese ¿no?" Pregunto Mix a Blanc con terror

"¿Cómo ese virus?" Dijo Mitelt sin entender y con terror

"El virus C fue creado por la doctora Birkin, pero en un encuentro anterior con bioterroristas, encontramos un virus con un patrón celular muy parecido y con la misma maldita cualidad, pero mejora miles de veces" Dijo Blanc aterrado

"¿Esa cuál es?" Pregunto Mitelt con miedo mientras Kalawarner invocaba una super-lanza de luz siendo agarrada por su tentáculo con forma de cola de escorpión

"La de la mutación" Dijo Blanc, a la vez que Kalawarner lanzaba la lanza contra ellos, la cual rápidamente intentaron esquivar pero la lanza se dividió en varias estacas

"¡Mitelt!" Grito Mix poniéndose delante de ella y….

"Arhgggg" Gritaron los tres cayendo, siendo que Mix y Blanc recibieron la peor parte, con Mitelt con unas estaca en el brazo izquierdo

"JAJAJAJAAJA, QUE PATETICOS" Grito Kalawarner volando, pero en eso fue ataca por los esquifes, los cuales descargaron varios misiles en ella, pero…

"MALDITOS ALIENS" Grito Kalawarner lanzando varias estacas, destruyendo las armas y chasis de los esquifes, los cuales comenzaron que retroceder

"JAJAJAJAJA ES SU FIN" Grito Kalawarner invocando una súper lanza, pero fue interrumpida cuando una bala le dio en la cabeza

"Arhggg" Gruño molesta, a lo que giro y vio a Mix parado, con las estacas de luz aun en él y su rifle alzado

"Ah….mierda" Susurro Mix adolorido, pero el disparo solo hizo enojar mas a Kalawarner, quien grito

"MALDITO ALIENNNN" En lo que abalanzo en picada hacia Mix, quien con sus pocas fuerzas tomo una posición defensiva

"Vamos…" Dijo Mix sonriendo, a lo que las alas de Kalawarner chocaron contra sus espadas

"TOMAAAA" Grito Kalawarner invocando dos lanzas en sus mano con las cuales estaba a punto de atravesar a Mix, quien desenfundo unos cuchillos tácticos con sus brazos inferiores y resistía las lanzas

"Olvidas que te tengo cuatro brazos" Dijo Mix aguantando, aunque cada vez se debilitaba y termino arrodillado

"VAS A CAERRR" Grito Kalawarner, a la vez que el tentáculo como forma de cola de escorpión se preparaba para darle en golpe final, pero…

"NO TE OLVIDES DE MI PUTAAAA" Grito Blanc a todo pulmón mientras aparecía desde arriba siendo cargado por Mitelt y decía

"BOMBA NOVAAAAA" A lo que lanzo dicho ataque en Kalawarner, dejándola herida y retrocediendo

"MALDITA SEA…MALDITA SEA…." Susurro furiosa con sus tentáculos y parte de su cuerpo dañado por el ataque

"TU…ALIEN DE…" Pero en eso….

ZZAAAA

"Ah…ah…." Susurro Kalawarner al sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho, y al bajar la mirada, vio una lanza de luz atravesándola en el estomago

"¿Có-mo?" Susurro impactada, pero en eso otras dos lanzas la atravesaron, todas encima de la anterior y la última cerca al cuello

"Esa es por haberme matado" Por detrás, escucho aquella voz, y al voltear

"Raynare….." Susurro aquel nombre, y en efecto, ahí, parada con una armadura de cazador novata, esta Raynare sin el casco y con dos lanzas en las manos

"Tu...tu…." Susurro Kalawarner desangrándose, pero Raynare sin asco clavo otra lanza en Kalawarner, justo en el cuello, la cual giro violentamente decapitándola

"…y conspira en mi contra…hija de puta" Susurro mirándola con odio

"Eh" Por su parte, susurro Mitelt sorprendía mientras sus ojos se llenaba en lagrimas

"Tu…cuerva del demonio" Furioso, salto Blanc de Mitelt

"¿Qué? ya los iba a matar" Dijo Raynare en un tono coloquial mientras clavaba más lanzas en el cuerpo de Kalawarner

"Esa puta era…" Dijo Blanc con furia, pero Mitelt lo empujo a un costado y dijo

"Raynare-oneesama" A la vez que abrazaba a Raynare

"Mitelt-chan…" Susurro Raynare sorprendida, pero Mitelt solo lloraba

"Ahhhh….creí que te habías muerto…ahhh….ellos me dijeron que habías muerto…ahhh" Entre lloros, dijo Mitelt, a lo que Raynare solo le sobo la cabeza y dijo con una sonrisa

"Bueno, en teoría si morir, pero los guardianes….digamos que me resucitaron"

"…Raynare-oneesama…." Dijo Mitelt mientras continuaba llorando

"CUERVAS DEL…" Dijo Blanc furioso listo para atacarlas, pero Mix le clavo una de las lanzas de Raynare en la cabeza y dijo sonriendo

"Ya, ya tranquilo hombre" A la vez que miraba a las dos caídas abrazadas

"Ahhh…me pregunto cómo le ira a Issei" Susurro mirando la entrada del sótano abierta…

* * *

 **5 minutos antes…**

"Joder le debo una a Mix" Comento Issei caminando por una larga escalera

(Detecto dos señales de vida, aunque hay una gran cantidad de energía siendo expulsada por una) Dijo su espectro a su costado

"Mierda Asia" Dijo Issei acelerando el paso, llegando al sótano, donde esta Dohnaseek comunicándose con alguien con un sello mágico y detrás Asia, usando solo un vestido blanco atada con cadenas a una especie de cruz que libera energía mágica

"Si, las BOW ya deben haber sido liberadas….a Freed ya llego con las muestras esplendido" Dijo Dohnaseek sonriendo, a lo que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Issei y volteando continuo

"Kalawarner usara el virus de la señorita Wong….ehh entonces lo probare….jejeje hablamos luego señor Wesker" Dijo Dohnaseek terminando la llamada

"Dame a Asia" Dijo Issei furioso

"Eh…pero si es el guardián que mate" Respondio Dohnaseek sonriendo en un tono sarcástico

"Con quien conversabas" Dijo Issei al no poder haber oído la conversación con su rifle en alto

"Genios, millonarios, aliados quizás" Respondio Dohnaseek aun sonriendo

"¿Que le haces a Asia?" Exigió Issei a Dohnaseek, pero el solo sonrió

"¡Responde!" Grito Issei furioso

"A la monja, solo cosechando un encargo" Respondio Dohnaseek en un tono calmado

"¿Cosechando?" Pregunto Issei sin entender mientras lo rodeaba

"Je, veras chico" Sacando un puro, dijo Dohnaseek prendiéndolo, a lo que continuo

"Dios nos negó a todos los seres sobrenaturales sus más grandes regalos…"

"Las sacred gear…" Respondio Issei con seriedad

"Exacto" Fumando un poco, respondió Dohnaseek

"Pero, para nosotros, hay forma de conseguirlos o robarlas…." Continuo mientras su sonrisa se tornaba macabra

"Tu….quieres…" Ya más furioso que nunca, dijo Issei con el dedo cerca al gatillo

"Una vida humana por dos sacred gear….no te parece justo" Dijo Dohnaseek sonriendo

"¿Dos?" Pregunto Issei curioso

"Je" Susurro Dohnaseek maliciosamente

"El Twilight Healing, es un sacred gear con una cualidad curativa excepcional, pero hay veces que este…captura otras sacred gear con capacidades parecidas para sus usuarios" Dijo Dohnaseek sonriendo

"Esta monja…estuvo cerca un brote vilirico, donde el anterior poseedor de un sacred gear extraño murió, pero su sacred gear, en vez de repetir el ciclo, paso a la monja" Dijo Dohnaseek en un tono amigable

"Ese sacred gear no había sido clasificado por solo controlar células complejas, siendo que las bacterias y virus simples de la antigüedad no puedan ser controlados…haci paso inadvertido, sin que nadie se dé cuenta….pero su valor aumento….con estas armas biológicas"

"Los virus…." Susurro Issei sorprendió

"El poder de controlar estos virus, es algo que por solo es sorprenden, y la monja lo demostró hace unos meses" Continuo Dohnaseek sonriendo

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pidió Issei furioso

"Fácil" Dijo Dohnaseek, a lo que dio una sonrisa macabra y dijo

"Le dimos el virus" En eso una bala de Issei le impacto en el estómago, haciendo una herida significativa

"¡Hijo de puta!" Grito Issei furioso

"Je….tus armas si me hacen daño chico" Dijo Dohnaseek votando un poco de sangre

"En fin…es hora de terminar con esto" Dijo Dohnaseek, sacando de su saco una aguja con un líquido azul extraño

"Mierda eso es…." Dijo Issei impactado, pero Dohnaseek se lo inyecto en el cuello

"Ahhh…." Susurro el ángel caído mientras daba un suspiro y continuo

"Vamos chico, jugar" Acto seguido invoco dos lanzas de luz en cada mano, a lo que Issei comenzó a rodearlo mientras disparaba al ángel caído

"Ahh….nada mal" Dijo Dohnaseek mientras invocaba un sello mágico, con el cual detuvo varias balas, pero Issei saltando y grito

"Puño del caossss" A lo que golpeo con fuerza el suelo mientras varios rayos salían, dañando a Dohnaseek, quien solo sonrió y dijo

"Nada mal, nada mal" A lo salió sus alas y levanto vuelo

"Veamos qué tan bueno eres contra esto" Acto seguido lanzo varias lanzas hacia Issei, quien rápidamente evito la mayoría, aunque algunas llegaron a darle, y una se habia clavado en el hombro izquierdo

"Joder…" Maldijo Issei furioso, a lo que saco su escopeta, disparando a Dohnaseek, el cual solamente invoco sellos para defenderse

"Iluso ¿Crees que con balas vas a poder dañar mis sellos?" Dijo Dohnaseek con una sonrisa sádica mientras más lanzas de luz aparecían

"Entonces tendré que usar esto" Dijo Issei mientras invoca su sacred gear

"Un simple Twice Critical….jajajajaja, no me hagas reír niño" Dijo Dohnaseek lanzando las lanzas pero Issei solo sonrió mientras saltaba y decía

"No, mis balas no…" A lo que alzo su escopeta mientras estaba encima de Dohnaseek

"Te dan…." A lo que jalo el gatillo, disparando contra el ángel caído, quien de nuevo invoco sus sellos, pero…

"Pero un misil" Continuo Issei mientras rápidamente sacaba su lanzacohetes, y su sacred gear se iluminaba

"Te destrozara" A lo que jalo el gatillo, mandando el misil hacia Dohnaseek, quien sorprendido no pudo evitar el ataque y una fuerte explosión lo envolvió

"Ahh" A la vez que Issei caía al suelo agotado

"Ahora….quieres seguir peleando…" Dijo Issei con una mirada segura….pero….

"Arhgggg" Por detrás, escucho los gritos de dolor de Asia

"¡Asia!" Desesperado, grito Issei corriendo hacia ella, pero del pecho de Asia salieron un par de anillos con unos extraños orbes orbitando los anillos

"Asia, Asia" Disparando con su rifle a las cadenas, gritaba Issei, a lo que Asia cayo a sus brazos

"Espectro…" Dijo Issei girando su cabeza hacia la izquierda, donde su fiel compañero habia capturado en un campo de estasis los anillos y orbes

(Déjame ver) Respondio su espectro volando hacia Asia

"Je…demasiado tarde chico" Por detrás, escucho la voz de Dohnaseek, quien se había levantado de la nube de humo del cohete, con su gabardina destrozada y una gran considerable cantidad de heridas

"Cállate" Grito Issei con lágrimas en los ojos mientras volteaba y lo llenaba de balas al ángel caído, quien cayó al piso

"Espectro" Dijo Issei mientras veía que Asia se estaba debilitando

(No sé qué ocurre….es como si su cuerpo….estuviera dejando de funcionar y…)

"No, no, no" Grito Issei, a lo que cargo a Asia con si una novia fuera y comenzó a correr

"….Issei…san…" Adolorida y con pocas fuerzas, susurro Asia mirándolo

"No hables" Dijo Issei alterado y con lágrimas en los ojos

"Guarda energía…..Noire y su gente está….si ellos deben tener equipo necesario" Dijo Issei mientras subían las escaleras, pero hacia comenzó a toser y Issei se detuvo para revisarla

"Espectro" Susurro con lágrimas en los ojos

(Voy) Dijo su espectro mientras desaparecía en Asia

 **(OST de la muerte de Asia…hora sad)**

"Vamos….Asia aguanta" Dijo Issei mirándola y continuo

"Bien que lleguemos con mis amigos…ellos te curaran….y seremos grandes amigos…"

"Yo….yo estoy feliz por haber sido amigo….aunque sea por un corto tiempo" Dijo Asia alzando la mano con una triste sonrisa, a lo que Issei la recibió mientras desactiva su casco

"No lo digas….ya veas….te recuperadas….te llevare a todos los sitios que quieras…." Respondio Issei intentando aminarla y darle fuerzas….pero…

"Ahh…verdad, también te voy a presentar a mis amigos…Akane es mi hermana pero creo que cuenta….ella sería muy buena contigo…..luego esta Mix, es un buen tipo y hemos sido amigos desde hace amigos…con Mika no hablamos mucho pero es buena persona….también están Shidou, Naoto, Blanc….bueno Naoto es algo loco pero es un buen tipo por dentro…Shidou es algo pacifista y siempre busca ayudar a todos…y Blanc, aunque sea un loco que explota rápidamente, es un buen amigo y alguien quien puedes confiar…." Dijo Issei mientras sus lágrimas caían en sus manos y de las de Asia, sonriendo con esperanza en su voz….aunque más parecía querer negar la realidad

"Y haci tengo más amigos….todos te haremos una gran fiesta, ya verás y…y…" Dijo Issei comenzado a llorar con más fuerza

"Yo….yo desearía haber nacido en este país e ir a la escuela contigo…y…" Dijo Asia con una triste sonrisa mientras poco a poco cerraba los ojos

"Entonces iras conmigo a las escuela…aunque se me hace algo aburrida…pero si es por ti iré todos los días….y…y…" Respondio Issei con esperanza….

En eso Asia solo levanto su mano hacia la mejilla de Issei y…

"Estas…llorando por…mi" Con sus ultima fuerzas, dijo Asia, a lo que sonrió y dijo

"Estoy agradecida….Issei….san" Y como si cortasen las cuerdas de una marioneta, su brazos cayo….sin vida…

(Lo siento….no pude….) Apareciendo a su costado, dijo el espectro de Issei apenado, pero el….

"A…sia…." Susurrando, dijo Issei con una mirada en blanco

"¿….Por….que….?" Pregunto Issei mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

"¿…por…que…alguien tan pura, bondadosa y santa como…..tu…?" A la vez que presionaba el puño

"….Curaste a tantas personas….tu…que tu único error fue currar a un demonio….tu….que tu único deseo era tener….amigos…" Dijo Issei totalmente devastado

"ESTAS FELIS POR ESTO NO" Mirando al techo, dijo Issei totalmente furioso

"CUANTAS VIDA MAS DEBEN MORIR QUE TE LEVANTES DE TU SILLON EN ESE MUGROSO CIELO…..100 MIL, 1 MILLON, MILL MILLONES…..CUANTAS" Continuo gritando furiosos

"PORQUE A ALGUIEN TAN PURO COMO ASIA TUVO QUE PASARLE ESO…..DIMEEEEE" Grito con tanta furia mirando a Asia, quien había cerrado los ojos con una sonrisa

"PORQUE ELLA….PORQUE ASIA….." Dijo Issei llorando

"ELLA CREYO EN TI….TODO SU VIDA CREYO EN TI…Y SOLO LA RESPONDISTES QUITANDOLE TODO…..ES HACI COMO ES UN DIOS…." Continúo con furia

"CONTESTA HIJO DE PERRA" Grito Issei con total impotencia

"Asia…..porque….Asia….porque…" Llorando, solo continuo susurrando mientras abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de Asia….

"Los gritos vinieron de abajo" Pero delante de él escucho las vos de sus alidados, a lo que Issei levanto la mirada y vio a varios caídos con algunos de sus colegas bajando

"¿Qué paso?" Pregunto uno de los caídos, pero Issei solo cargo a Asia y dijo

"Donde esta Noire….donde esta sus sirvientes"

"Arriba" Dijo el caído mientras todos subían

Ya arriba, pudo ver que la batalla había acabado con todos descansando o cargando los cuerpos de los ángeles caídos muertos

"Issei ¿qué ocurre…?" Preguntando, dijo Noire, pero al verlo se quedó sin palabras

"Tus sirvientes…aún está caliente….por favor" De rodillas pido Issei llorando

"Rápido traigan a las unidades 11A y 23B" Sin perder tiempo, dijo Noire, a la vez que todos se daban cuenta de la llegada de Issei…y del estado de Asia

"Mierda…." Fue lo único que susurro Blanc, Naoto, el psionico de enantes y Shidou mientras veían impotentes la escena impotentes

"Ahora tres, dos, uno" Con hilos super delgados de éter fluyendo sobre Asia, dijo Noire, a lo que los sirvientes pasaron sus energía a Asia, haciéndola levantar, pero aun sin vida

"Otra" Dijo Noire….pero con el mismo resultado

"Asia…." Susurro Issei, pero…

"Ella está muerta" Interrumpiendo su llanto, dijo Raynare, quien aún tenía a Mitelt a su costado

"La ultima orden….fue la extracción del sacred gear de Asia-chan…..ese desgraciado de Dohnaseek….lo….lo hizo" Continuo Raynare apretando los puños

"Y LO HARIA DE NUEVO" En eso, de la entrada del sótano, vino la voz de Dohnaseek, a lo que todo el mundo se puso alerta

"No me digas que se inyecto" Dijo Noire mientras varios guardianes rodeaban la entrada

"Ponga al cuerpo de monja segura" Continuo la caída, a lo el cuerpo de Asia fue llevado fuera del sitio

"Señal térmica" Dijo Shidou mirando a Naoto, quien dijo

"Ryzuru" A lo que de ella salió un brillo en sus cuatro ojos y respondió

"Objeto grande saliendo en…." Pero en eso….

ZAAAAA

"¡En serio!"

De la puerta al sótano, salió una súper garra que atravesó a Shido y Blanc, quienes gritaron molesto desangrándose

"JE, TE OLVIDASTES DE MI" Y del sótano salió Dohnaseek, mutado con una masa muscular super desarrollada y midiendo como 4 metros, sus dos alas negras extendidas con picos al final, y su corazón expuesto palpitando, pero estaba siendo cubierto por unas pequeñas alas que salía de los hombros, además que sus manos terminaban en garras largas y afiladas

"Hijo de puta" Susurro Issei furioso, a lo que Dohnaseek solo golpeo con fuerza el suelo, mandando a muchos a volar, pero Issei se mantuvo, mientras su furia aumentaba

"Joder…." A unos pocos metros, susurro Blanc con su cuerpo cortado a la mitad

"Otra BOW….tendremos…" Dijo Piers sorprendido, pero…

"Déjalo" Dijo Issei furiosos, a lo que alzo la vista y dijo

"Yo mismo lo hare pagar"

"Estas loco" Comento Noire sorprendida

"La otra ángel caída también se transformó en una BOW….si no fuera por el factor sorpresa…" Dijo Mix con seriedad, pero Issei solo volteo y dijo

"Lo tengo que hacer pagar….solo por esta vez"

"Hu, quise ayudar" Dijo Noire mientras retrocedida

"Suerte amigo" Dijo Mix también retrocediendo

Por su parte, Issei se acercó a Dohnaseek, quien solo sonrió maliciosamente y dijo

"Eh…el niño quiere una segunda ronda" Pero Issei no respondió

"Je, el gato te comió…"

"Cállate" Con furia, dijo Issei en un tono controlado mientras su sacred gear resplandecía

"Je, crees poder derrotarme niño" Dijo Dohnaseek sonriendo malévolamente mientras invocaba varias lanzas de luz

"Y si eso no es suficiente…." A lo que de su espalda, salieron varios incestos horrendos que rodeado a Issei

"Una maravilla de la ciencia humana, je he de admitirlo" Dijo Dohnaseek sonriendo

"No teneis opor…." Pero en eso, del sacred gear de Issei, un gran resplandor salió y dijo

"No te dije algo" A lo que levanto su mano y….

"QUE TE CALLESSSS" En una explosión de luz salió del sacred gear de Issei, a la vez que este expandía y tomaba la forma de un guante completo, con picos al final de los dedos y de extendiéndose hasta el codo

[Explosión] Y del guante, vino esa voz, a la vez que el cuerpo de Issei se llevaba de energía

"Por el eter" Por su parte, Mix susurro sorprendido, mientras los demás miraban sorprendido la escena

"Esa…esa…es…esa….es…." Por su parte, susurro Raynare aterrada

"¿Qué es?" Pregunto Noire curiosa

"Una de las trece longinus, con la capacidad de matar a un dios….el guante del emperador dragón rojo….el Boosted Gear" Respondio Raynare aterrada

"¿Queeee?" Gritaron los demás impactados

"Matar…a…a…un-n….dios" Dijo Naoto tartamudeando

"Por el eter" Susurro Noire casi desmayándose

"Onii-chan" Susurro Akane sorprendida

Volviendo con Issei, este comenzó a caminar furioso hacia Dohnaseek, quien también había reconocido la sacred gear del castaño y solo dio una risa

"Jajajajaja, el Sekiryuutei actual frente a mí, jajajaja"

"No sé a qué te refieres…." Dijo Issei con indiferencia, a lo que continuo

"Pero te acabe" A lo que lanzo hacia Dohnaseek, quien solo lanzo sus lanzas, pero Issei las esquivo con facilidad

"Imposible…" Susurro Dohnaseek sorprendido, a lo que dijo

"A él" A lo que los insectos fueron hacia Issei, quien saco su escopeta y disparo unos tiros, matándolos a todos

"No….esto no…" Dijo Dohnaseek sorprendido, pero Issei apareció delante de él, y con un simple moviente de mano, arranco las alas que cubrían el corazón expuesto del ángel caído

"Arhggggg" Grito Dohnaseek cayendo al piso, a lo que rápidamente lanzo sus garras, hacia Issei, quien las agarro con su brazo equipado con su sacred gear, y las mantuvo mientras con su otra mano disparaba con su escopeta hacia el corazón de Dohnaseek.

"Arhggg" Rugió en dolor Dohnaseek, a lo que rápidamente salto para atrás, cayendo cerca al cadáver de Kalawarner

"Je a ti también" Dijo Dohnaseek sonriendo, pero Issei apareció disparando varios misiles, misiles que Dohnaseek intento resistir con sus sellos, pero estos cedieron y le dieron en toda la cara

"Ahhh…..mierda" Susurro Dohnaseek cayendo al piso con varias heridas

"Tus…" Y delante de él, apareció Issei con un aura asesina con su escopeta apuntando a la cabeza de Dohnaseek

"…últimas palabras" Termino Issei de hablar con una mirada fría

"Je, nos vemos luego chico" Respondio Dohnaseek sonriendo, pero

BAANGGG

BAANGGG

BAANGGG

BAANGGG

BAANGGG

Todo el cargador fue vaciado en la cabeza del ángel caído, terminando esta destripada y con sesos fluyendo por los agujeros de bala

"Ya después te mando saludos al infierno hijo de puta" Dijo Issei parándose, a lo que sus colegas lo rodearon

"Joder amigo…eso fue loco" Dijo Naoto emocionado

"Estuviste genial onii-chan" Dijo Akane abrazándolo

"Nada mal guardián" Por detrás, comento Blanc, Shidou y Noire sorprendidos

"…." Pero Issei, solo se quedó callado

"Onii-chan" Dijo Akane mirando que de los ojos de Issei caían lagrimas

"De que me vale vengarla…..si no puedo traer a Asia" Dijo Issei apenado, a lo que todos los presentes bajaron sus cabezas con tristeza

"Talvez yo pueda hacer algo" Por detrás dijo aquella voz, y al voltear

"Jorge-sensei/comandante" Dijeron todos los presentes, ya que detrás, estaba Jorge tomando una cerveza caminando tranquilamente con su espectro a su costado

"Buena batalla por cierto" Agrego viendo los cuerpos tirados y destrozados

"Y….eso no es un caminante" Continuo apuntando hacia el Noi-master mk2

"Es lo siguiente en caminantes" Respondio Noire sonriendo con orgullo

"Lo siguiente…joder esa cosa se escuchó en toda la ciudad" Dijo Jorge algo molesto

"Si….espera toda la ciudad" Respondio Noire sorprendida, a lo que todos pusieron una mirada de miedo

"No creerán que Rias-sempai lo halla…." Dijo Naoto en un tono coloquial, pero…

"GUARDIANESSSSS" De la puerta de la iglesia, que curiosamente se había mantenido serrada a pesar de la destrucción y que media iglesia este derrumbada, vino tal grito, a lo que esta salió disparada mientras entraba Rías y su sequito, con la pelirroja furiosa a mas no poder

"Oh…mierda" Dijeron todos sorprendidos

"Ara, ara, ara, los guardianes se divirtieron mucho aquí" Con una sonrisa, dijo Akeno en un tono alegre, pero Rias, furiosa se acercó a Issei y dijo

"IDIOTA" A lo que le dio un golpe que lo tumbo al suelo

"Arhgg" Grito Issei adolorido

"SABES QUE SE OYO ESA….ohhhh un super-mecha" Dijo Rias furiosa, pero al final terminar en su modo otaku con los ojos brillosos

"Buchou…" Susurraron Koneko y Kiba apenados, a lo que Rias movió rápidamente su cabeza y dijo furiosa

"ESE MALDITO RUGIDO SE OYO EN TODA LA CIUDAD….." A lo que dio un respiro mientras Issei se paraba

"Y AHORA TENGO LLAMADAS DE MI COLEGA, MIS CLIENTES YDE TODOS LOS SERES SOBRENATURARES PREGUNTANDOME SI UN DRAGON O CERBEROS O LO QUE SEA ESTA EN LA CIUDAD….." Grito con tanta fuerza que muchos guardianes dieron un paso atrás

"Y LO PEOR ES QUE AHORA LOS MEDIOS DE COMUNICACIÓN ESTAN ALBORANTODES Y QUIEN SABE QUE MAS" A lo que dio un pausa y dijo

"Y EN CIMA ATACAS A LOS ANGELES CAIDOS Y MATAS A VARIOS DE ELLOS…..QUIERES QUE AHIGA OTRA GUERRA"

"No, no, no solo fue…una misión de rescate….que…" Dijo Issei intentando defenderse, pero al final terminando con lágrimas al pensar en Asia

"Ya, ya, ya, niña" Interrumpiendo, dijo Jorge

"El chico la ha tenido difícil y…." Pero al verlo, Rias se puso de nuevo en su modo otaku

"Ahhh un robot" Hablo en un tono infantil

"Ehh…niña" Dijo Jorge nervioso

"Ah sí…" Volviendo a su estado anterior, dijo Rias

"Del asunto yo me encargo, pero antes debo hacer algo con la monja" Dijo Jorge mientras caminaba hacia Asia, de la cual estaba siendo cargada por unos caídos de Noire

"Oh…y esa monja murió….la puedo unir a mi nobleza…" Dijo Rias viendo la escena, pero todo le respondieron con mala cara

"Ara, ara, ara…" Dijo Akeno riendo

"Creo que fe el momento inoportuno Buchou" Con una sonrisa nerviosa, dijo Kiba

"Buchou sin corazón" Por su parte, comento Koneko en un tono plano

"Ahh…lo siento" Dijo Rias inclinándose

"Jejejeje" Por su parte, rio Jorge, a lo que dijo

"Ya niña" Acto seguido dio media vuelta, y ya cerca al cuerpo de Asia, dijo

"Vemos si esto funciona" a lo que saco de su armadura otro espectro, pero con la carcasa basica

"Planeas…" Susurro Issei con los ojos abierto, a su espectro apareció

"La monja tenia señales de luz… ¿pero será suficiente?"

"No, lo sé, pero no perdemos nada intentándolo" Respondio Jorge, pero Raynare se acercó y dijo

"Si creo que van a hacer eso…les recomendaría poner el sacred gear de Asia en su pecho"

"Espectro" Volteando a su fiel camarada, dijo Issei, a lo que este saco los sacred gears de Asia, para luego ponerlos en el pecho de la misma

"Espero que funcione" Dijo Issei mirando a Asia, mientras Jorge puso con cuidado el espectro sobre Asia, el cual froto mientras escaneaba a la monja

"¿Qué van a hacer?" Por su parte, pregunto Rias curiosa a los guardianes, de los cuales Mix respondió con una sonrisa

"Je, alguna vez viste a un guardián nacer" Y en respuesta Rias solo negó con la cabeza

"Pues…." Dijo Mix señalando a Asia, de la cual, el espectro que frotaba sobre ella solo se lanzó hacia la misma, desapareciendo

"…vas a ver una" Termino de hablar Mix

Al mismo tiempo, el cuerpo de Asia brillaba mientras poco a poco se iba disolviendo en pedazos de luz y levantándose en el aire, condensándose en el espectro a la vez que los sacred gear también se desvanecían, para terminar el espectro flotando y brillando

"Por favor" Susurro Issei con esperanza y…

BOOOM

Una pequeña explosión de energía los empujo a todos para atrás, a la vez que del espectro se comenzó a formar hileras de hueso, luego órganos y nervios, para después carne y piel, a la vez que una armadura de hechicera novata se forma encima, terminando todo con una pequeña nueve de luz y el cuerpo de Asia equipada con dicha armadura, cayendo en los brazos de Issei

"…." Y un silencio de muerte envolvió a todos y….

"ah….ahh….aj" Tosiendo, Asia levantaba la cabeza, a lo que poco a poco recupero la conciencia y levantando la mirada dijo

"¿Dónde….?" Pregunto sorprendida, a lo que el casco que tenia se desvanecía, mostrando su rostro sorprendido

Por su parte, todos los presentes alegrando mientras algunos se inclinaban en son de respeto y Issei….

"¡Asia!" Mirándola, grito el castaño con lágrimas en los ojos

"Ella….resucito…" Dijo Rias impactada

Y Asia, giro su mirada hacia Issei y susurro

"….issei…san…" Pero Issei solo le dio un gran abrazo y dijo

"Vamos a casa" A lo que todo el mundo sonrio ante la escena conmovedora….pero

"Ah" Por detrás, susurro Rias con seriedad, a lo que todos voltearon

"Ahora….aunque fue increíble y todo eso, pero ahora….saben en qué problema me metieron" Continuo la pelirroja

"Ahorita mismo me estoy absteniendo de mandarlos al olvido, y no piensen que me olvidare fácilmente de esto, y ahora voy a…" Pero en eso Jorge saco unas cartas de su armadura y dijo

"Si, si" A lo que las entrego a Rias

"Con eso creo que cambiaras de opinión" Dijo Jorge con una sonrisa en su rostro, y Rias solo reviso las cartas y….

"AHHHHHHH" De nuevo en su modo otaku, grito Rias emocionada, a lo que miro a Jorge y dijo

"Es verdad" En respuesta Jorge solo asintió con la cabeza

"SIIIIIIII" Grito la demonio eufórica saltando de la emoción

"Buchou…." Por su parte, susurraron Koneko y Kiba nervioso mientras Akeno se reia

"Chicos guarden las cosa y Akeno" Dijo Rias, a lo miro a la pelinegra y le entrego todos los sobres excepto uno

"Si Buchou" Respondio Akeno sonriendo

"Informa a Sona que faltaremos hasta el martes….ahhhh…nos vamos de viaje" Dijo Rias mientras salía corriendo hacia la puerta

"Hasta luego guardianes y nos vemos mañana" A lo que desapareció corriendo

"OK Buchou" Respondio Akeno sonriendo, a lo que giro a hacia los guardianes, y dijo

"Nos vemos luego guardianes" A lo que un sello de teletransporte se forma de bajo de ella, Kiba y Koneko, despareciendo tras una luz roja

"Ok…. ¿qué le distes?" Pregunto Naoto curioso

"Ah unos permisos" Respondio Jorge mirando el cielo, para luego voltear y mirar Issei hablando con Asia y los demás presentándose ante ella

'Je, ahora todo ira mejor' Pensó Jorge sonriendo

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Pero…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ubicación desconocida, tiempo desconocido**

En lo que parecía ser un alcantarillado, un insecto de los produjo Dohnaseek estaba corriendo llevando algo entre las patas

"…." En silencio, el insecto volteo hacia un conducto con aguas, pasando rápidamente y llegando a una rampa, donde subió rápidamente y llego a una sala amplia con dos crisálidas gigantes, una que parecía contener algo gigante con alas, y la otra un cuerpo humano femenino

"jeeeee" Chillo el insecto en un tono malévolo, a lo rápidamente se subió a una de las crisálidas, en si la que parecía contener un cuerpo humano femenino, depositando lo que llevaba entre las patas, lo cual era nada más y nada menos que la cabeza de Kalawarner, la cual entro por un orifico de la crisálida, a lo que el insecto se dirigió a la otra crisálidas, entrando en otro orificio. Y después ambas crisálidas se comenzaron a contraer e iluminar y…

BOOOM ambas explotaron, con la última mostrando a un ser parecido a la mescla de un escorpión y un dragón, el cual solo se paró y movió una de sus extremidades, la cual con un simple movimiento de mano, se convierta en una mano humana

"Excelente" Dijo el… monstruo en un tono complacido

"Que tal el tuyo Kalawarner" Dijo el monstruo girando a la izquierda, donde de la crisálida salía Kalawarner, desnuda, con sus alas extendidas y su piel de un tono medio gris-verdoso, pero esta vez siendo dos pares y teniendo dos cola de gato y nueve de zorro, además de tener algunas pequeñas escamas en su cuerpo, garras en los dedos de las manos y los pies, además de tener algunas manchas negras pequeñas en algunas partes de su cuerpo

"Ahhh….nada mal" Dijo en un tono sensual mientras movía a cabeza, a lo miro al monstruo y dijo

"En serio, aun no puedo creer que pidieses un cuerpo haci Dohnaseek"

"je, al menos aún me permite pasar a una forma humana completa" Respondio el monstruo que era Dohnaseek sonriendo

"Va" Respondio Kalawarner moviendo la mano, a lo que está comenzó a volverse invisible

"Con este poder no requiero tener que pasar entre esos humanos" Continuo en un tono de superioridad

"Si…pero ¿no que esos parásitos necesitan respirar por la piel?" Pregunto Dohnaseek con curiosidad

"No, lo mejoraron para que puede almacenar oxigeno por largos periodos y poder invernar en caso de no haber oxígeno" Respondio Kalawarner sonriendo

"ok…" Respondio Dohnaseek asintiendo

"JAJAJAJAJA" En eso, vino una risa ya conocida

"Freed" Dijo Dohnaseek mirando al frente, donde estaba Freed sentado en un monto de cajas

"Jefecito es un gusto y….guaaaoooo esta buenaza jefecita" Dijo Freed asintiendo, pero al final ver con ojos lujuriosos a Kalawarner

"Hummm" Susurro Kalawarner con mala cara, pero Dohnaseek intervino

"Y dime el jefe esta"

"Ahh si, quiere el informe ahora" Respondio Freed sonriendo y señalando una pantalla cercana

"Porsia jefecita" Dijo Freed mirando a Kalawarner

"no querrá algo para taparse, que aquí está haciendo algo friiiioooo" Continuo Freed mientras cruzaba los brazos imitando tener frio

"No requiero eso ahora y nunca más" Respondio Kalawarner como si nada

"Eh" Susurro Freed sorprendió, a la vez que Dohnaseek daba una carcajada y decía

"Las mutaciones que Kalawarner solicito….digamos que no le permiten llevar ropa por algunos problemitas"

"Guaooo, va andar encuerda, como dicen los de la sección mexicana" Dijo Freed con una cara excitada

"Se, buena vista" Dijo Dohnaseek sonriendo perversamente, pero Kalawarner solo los golpeo en la cabeza a ambos

"Aunque me gusta sus halagos, mi cuerpo es solo mío y de mi jefe" Respondio Kalawarner mientras iba a la puerta

"Suerte jefe" Comento Freed sobándose la cabeza

"Lo sé" Respondio Dohnaseek mientras seguía a Kalawarner

Y tras pasar la puerta, llegaron a una amplia zona con varias máquinas y pantallas, y en frente había un gran trono, donde estaba un ángel caído de pelo negro, con orejas puntiagudas, piel muy blanca y con una mirada atemorizante, además de llevar unas ropas muy finas y tener 5 pares de alas negras, además de estar tomando un vino de alta calidad

"Dohnaseek y Kalawarner, informen" Dijo el ángel caído en un tono algo serio, a la vez que Dohnaseek y Kalawarner se inclinaban

"Mi señor, confirmamos la presencia de los guardianes, pero al parecer están aliados con la heredera Gremory actual" Dijo Dohnaseek con respeto

"Ehh…es así" Dijo el ángel caído en un tono coloquial

"Si, pero uno de ellos es el actual Sekiryuutei" Continuo Dohnaseek con respeto

"Je, interesante" Dijo el ángel caído riendo

"Además mi señor, pudimos confirma la presencia de agentes del BSAA con los guardianes…talvez sean aliados" Añadió Kalawarner asintiendo

"Jejeje, se está volviendo interesante….esta localidad entonces" Dijo el angel caido riendo

"Si los guardianes están con la heredera Gremory, no cabe dura que talvez la salve de su compromiso" Dijo el ángel caído sonriendo

"Y podemos seguir con el plan" Continuo con una sonrisa maniática, a lo que dijo

"En fin…. Dohnaseek"

"Si mi señor" Respondio asintiendo con respeto

"Te necesito para el robo de las espadas…iras con Freed y un grupo de nuestros aliados" Dijo el ángel caído con seriedad

"Entendido mi señor" Respondio Dohnaseek asintiendo

"Y Kalawarner…." Añadió el ángel caído sonriendo

"Si mi señor" Respondio Kalawarner con respeto

"Es verdad que con ese cuerpo tuyo puedes complacer todos mis deseos" Dijo el ángel caído en un tono lujurioso, a lo que Kalawarner solo sonrió excitada

"Entonces….ahora preferiría con una menor de 10" A lo que Kalawarner asintió y su cuerpo entro en una crisálida, a lo que esta se rompió y salió Kalawarner pero ahora con un cuerpo de 9 años

"Este cuerpo lo complace mi amo" Dijo Kalawarner en un tono kawaii

"Excelente" Dijo el ángel caído con una gran sonrisa, a lo que Kalawarner salto a su rezago

"Jejeje" Susurro el ángel caído mientras movía su mano hacia la parte intima de Kalawarner

"mi señor…por favor…no se contenga" Dijo Kalawarner sonriendo

"Como que me llamo Kokabiel, no me contendré" Respondio el ángel caído y….

* * *

 **Con Freed y Dohnaseek**

"Ehh el fejote quiere que vayamos por las excalibur-chans" Dijo Freed tomando una cerveza

"Si" Respondio Dohnaseek, en su apariencia humana ajustándose su traje

Pero en eso se oyeron gemidos de una loli…como si estuviese siendo violada

"Eh…." Susurro Dohnaseek con una mirada perversa

"Ehh no me dijeron que había lolis aquí" Dijo Freed indignado

"No lo hay Freed" Dijo Dohnaseek sonriendo, a lo que continuo

"Solo que Kalawarner está disfrutando de su nuevo cuerpo" Acto seguido salió caminando épicamente

"Ok…." Respondio Freed sin entender siguiéndole


	6. Dragón, reunión y

**Nuevo capítulo, xd, y algo mediano xd, en fin, este capítulo tendrá….unas sorpresas xd, pero mejor continuemos con….los comentarios xd:**

 **A Mim09: Gracias por comentar y espero que te guste el fanfic xd, de los caídos intentando derrumbar la religión cristiana, estaría buena para terminar en un arco xd, y que suceda en plena guerra contra la Khaos Brigade….puede ser ya que todos estaría tan concentrados en la guerra que cuando se fija boom ya no hay tantos fieles xd, de Irina, no es guardián, aunque si se va sorprender de Issei xd, del choque de fe si va a ver llegando a una batalla xd, de lo dios, puse que todos en el universo Destiny sabe sobre Dios xd, la que se va a formar xd, de Raynare y Asia como guardianes….en si las puse porque si pasaban a la nobleza de Rias….na muy cliché, pero si usaron a los espectro aunque fue…de diferente manera por Jorge xd, de Kokabiel sabe sobre los guardianes….quien sabe cof cof Wesker sabe cof cof. De la escena del lolicon…si en realidad solo lo puse en forma de escena graciosa…pero creo que no me salió tan bien y fue anticlimática xd**

 **A Hiroshiii: Gracias por comentar, jeje si le di sus granitos de arena para que me saliera bien en todo lo posible xd, de Blanc, en si es solo algo diferente a la original, contando que no tiene la presión de ser diosa y todo ello, la morar radical que le puse a los psionicos….esta…libre por haci decirlo para no contenerse, aparte que yo también espero el nuevo juego xd, lo malo que creo que tampoco saldrá en español (Noooooo porque)**

 **A ThePhenx: Gracias por comentar y espero que te guste, jajajajaajaja de las lolis, el podre Kokabiel no puede tener porque si no se le viene la ONU xd**

 **A fitoxi: Gracias por comentar amigo, de Asia….tendrá un futuro feliz xd, del frikismo de Rias solo comienza xd y Dohnaseek si tendrá un final…después de unos arcos, horrendo xd**

 **Aparte gracias a baraka108 por darle favoritos xd**

 **Ahora el capítulo, no olviden de comentar xd**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OST: Highschool DxD - Opening 1**

Suena la música mientras sale Rias, Akane (En su apariencia humana) y Asia como vinieron al mundo xd a lo que la pantalla se llena de DXD, acto seguido sale Rias con las alas de demonio extendidas encima del viejo edificio de la escuela, con la luna con el símbolo del clan Gremory, a lo que sale el nombre del fanfic

 **Majiwari au sen to tooku yobi kakeru sora**

Sale Issei en su armadura y arma en mano, acompañado de Mix, Naoto, Nico, Shidou y Blanc, todos saliendo de un bosque espeso. A lo que Issei mira al techo de la escuela, donde esta Rias sentada con su pelo rojo moviendo por el viento y el suelo varias chicas entre las sombras

 **Juuji no shita de mau senritsu no koe**

Sale Mix, Mika, Akane, Blanc, Shidou y Naoto en poses de batalla en su forma de guardián, con una imagen transparente en sus formas de humanas

 **Yowasa nado kimi ni mise taku nai kara**

Sale Asia en su ropa de monja al frente de un lago mirando al cielo con una sonrisa, a lo que voltea a la cámara

 **Kaze wo ukete furi kitte susume**

Cambia de escena mostrando a Issei y compañía luchando contra hordas de exorcistas y uno que otro ángel caídos lideraros por Freed. Con Issei fusilando a 4 exorcistas mientras dispara a Freed, quien chocaba estadas con Kiba

Tras eso se muestra rápidamente a Sona con su nobleza ajustándose los lentes y a Noire (en su forma caída) cruzando los dos pares brazos y acompañada de varios caídos de su casa

 **Shoudou wo toki hanate! Kake meguri tsumoru ishi**

Sale Rias haciendo una esfera roja lanzándola a la pantalla, para luego mostrar a Issei con armadura y espectro a su costado de espalda en lo que parece algún paraje desolado de Rusia de tierra-1, a lo que daba la vuelta mientras se puede ver su sacred gear y Issei mira al cielo

 **Sono me wo wasure wa shi nai**

Se ve a Rias sonriendo, luego molesta pero kawaii, y al final llorando

 **Kioku wo yurasu Draw×Delete**

Se ve a Issei luchando con furia contra Dohnaseek, disparándole e intentándole dar puñetazos, a lo que este reacciona invocando varias lanzas de luz y terminan chocando puños

 **Ashita ni kaeru ima wo**

Se ve a Asia, Mix, Akane, Mika, Shidou, Blanc, Nico y demás guardianes sentados charlando y algunos sonriendo en una de las bases de la vanguardia con Jorge y Vainney por detrás tomando un par cerveza

 **Mata rinne suru tomoshibi sotto hoho wo tsutau kurenai**

Se le ve a Issei con su armadura y sacred gear, todo madreado, con heridas graves y de algunas partes botando humo, cayendo de un cielo oscuro, pero sale Rias llorando mientras lo brazo con cariño

Finalmente se ve a Issei en su cole, exactamente al frente del viejo edificio, a lo que Akane le da un abrazo mientras Asia acerca celosa, adema que por detrás se vea a Naoto jugando en una PSP VITA, Ryuzu mirando por detrás con una niña de cabello negro y ojos rojos, Marie también jugando en una PSP VITA con Vainney fumando un cigarro, luego la cámara gira hacia el viejo edificio donde estaba Rias y su nobleza sonriendo

.

.

.

* * *

 **Casa de Issei sábado, 9:30**

En la casa del castaño, tras desayunar, estaba el, Akane y Jorge diciéndole la verdad a Asia, a quien sacaron todas sus pertenencias que había en la iglesia.

"Y eso paso" Dijo Jorge terminando de explicar toda la historia a Asia, quien tenía una mirada en blanco

"Entonces…..Issei-san viene de un futuro pos apocalíptico" Dijo Asia impactada

"Si…." Respondio Issei algo nervioso

"Guao…." Dijo Asia aun impactada

"En fin" Comento Jorge llevando los platos al lavadero

"En media hora tenemos" Continuo mientras iba a la cocina, dejando a los tres jóvenes solos

"Ah Asia" Dijo Issei sobándose la nuca

"Si Issei-san" Respondio Asia algo nerviosa

"Yo….no puede preguntarte antes….pero ¿estas segura que quieres unirte a nosotros?" Pregunto Issei nervioso

"hu…." En silencio, Asia solo bajo la mirada

"Baka" Y al costado de Issei, dijo Akane molesta

"A mi…." Pero en eso, hablo Asia algo insegura

"…no me gusta que las personas sufran…y si puedo ayudar a las demás personas…aunque sea por la violencia….yo lo haré" Dijo Asia para terminar con seguridad

"Además…haci podre estar con Issei-san" Añadió con una sonrisa sincera

"Je, gracias Asia" Dijo Issei sonriendo

"Hummm" Por su parte, susurro Akane celosa

"Eh… ¿Pasa algo Akane?" Pregunto Issei nervioso

"No…nada" Respondio Akane en un tono tsundere, a lo que continuo

"Aparte, ayer la cuervo esa dijo que ese sacred gear que tienes tenía el poder de matar a un dios o algo haci"

"A de eso" Respondio Issei invocando su sacred gear

"Si fue muy extraño, más por el sueño de anoche" Continuo Issei en un tono pensativo

"¿Sueño?" Tanto Akane y Asia preguntaron

"Bueno fue haci…" Respondio Issei mientras comenzaba a contar

* * *

 **Madrugada, sueño de Issei**

En lo que parecía ser un centro de bodas, el sonido de las campanas y acordes de los pianos sonaba, a la vez que varias personas estaban presente, con un Issei sin entender

"¿Qué rayos?" Pregunto Issei sin entender pero a su lado derecho, estaban todos sus amigos, en trajes elegantes de cada una de sus razas

"Lo sabía, ese idiota se había a casar, y nadie me creería" Dijo Blanc salto con el ego en alto

"Joder, mi viejo amigo ya se casa, esto un honor esta en esta boda" Dijo Mix haciendo una pequeña inclinación

"Lo bueno es que el buffet esta delicioso, te luciste amigo" Comento Naoto comiendo

"Buena suerte Issei" Con un saludo, dijo Shidou a su amigo

"Je, el guardián se casa, tienes el honor de tener las bendiciones de una arconte" Dijo Noire cruzando los brazos

Y en eso apareció Jorge corriendo

"Issei tienes que esconderme que P…ahhhhhh" En eso, un látigo salió de la nada, jalándolo a quien sabe donde

"Jorge-sensei" Dijo Issei mirando como desaparecía en algún lugar

"Pero como me…." Dijo Issei sin entender, pero en eso apareció a su otro costado sus padres y Akane, los dos primeros con una sonrisa de orgullo

"Bien hecho mi hijo" Dijo su padre en un pose militar

"Ahhh…mi pequeño se casa…..ahhh…es como si fuera ayer cuando lo mecía en mi nave" Dijo su madre llorando de felicidad

"Hummmm….te casas" Susurro Akane con molestia

"Ehh ¿cómo es que me caso?" Dijo Issei sin entender, pero en eso, vio que detrás de él está el orador de la torre, quien dijo

"Hermanos y hermanas, guardianes, soldados y civiles, hoy estamos en sagrado matrimonio ante la figura de nuestro dios, el viajero, la unión de estas dos grandes personas"

"Orador-sama…y como que matrimonio…QUUEEE" Dijo para terminar gritando, al ver que está en un esmoquin elegante, pero en eso…

"Es un hermoso momento, ¿No Issei-san?" Y a su lado, estaba Asia, usando un elegante vestido de novia

"Ehhh ¡Asia!" Grito Issei impactado

"Issei-san, gracias por permitirme casarme contigo" Dijo Asia con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro

"Ahhh como que me voy a casar con Asia" Dijo Issei impactado, pero en eso apareció su espectro a su costado

(Tranquilo es solo un sueño) Comento en un tono cómico

"Ehh…hum sueño….bueno…." Respondio Issei nervioso

"finalmente, bajo la bendición del viajero, y como se ha dicho desde hace algunos milenos…puede besar a la novia" Dijo el orador, a lo que Asia se acercó a Issei y cerró los ojos lista para el beso

"Bueno, si es un sueño puedo aprovechar je" Dijo Issei listo para besar a Asia, pero en eso todo se volvió negro y….

" **Parece que te estas divirtiendo pequeño guerrero** " En eso, una voz grave resonó en todo el lugar, alertando a Issei y a su espectro

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunto Issei mientras se iluminaba y pasaba a su armadura, con su rifle en mano y sacred gear equipado

" **Je, es fácil responder esa pregunta pequeño guerrero** " Dijo la voz mientras llamas salían delante de Issei, mostrando un dragón rojo gigante

"Espectro…" Dijo Issei sorprendido

(Créeme, diría que es un Ahamkara, pero no concuerda con los registros) Dijo su espectro impactado

" **Para hacerla más resumida, me presento** " Dijo el dragón en un aire de superioridad

" **Soy dragón Galés o también el Emperador Dragón Rojo, Ddraig** " Dijo el dragon de nombre Ddraig en toda su gloria

"Ok….espera… ¿no fue la cuervo que dijo algo haci mientras luchaba contra ese otro cuervo?" Dijo Issei pensativo

" **A si es** " Respondio Ddraig, a lo que continuo

" **Fui sellado por el dios de la biblia cuando él y las demás facciones cristianas interrumpieron mi batalla contra el blanco** "

(El ¿Blanco?) Pregunto el espectro de Issei

" **El Vanishing Dragon o el emperador Dragon blanco, Albion** " Dijo Ddraig en un tono molesto

"Batalla, ¿eran enemigos?" Pregunto Issei curioso

" **Si, habíamos peleado desde tiempos lejanos, pero al final fuimos sellados en estos sacred gears, y ahora los poseedores que nos tenga continuaran nuestra larga lucha** " Respondio Ddraig en un tono superior

"¿Entonces tengo un rival o enemigo?" Pregunto Issei aun curioso

" **Consideraron de las dos formas** " Respondio Ddraig de nuevo en tono superior

"Je otro rival para mi lista" Dijo Issei con una sonrisa

" **Je, veo que la lucha ha sido una tradición en tu gente, guardián** " Dijo Ddraig sonriendo

"Guardián….¿cómo sabes…?" Dijo Issei sorprendido

" **Eh estado contigo desde que naciste** " Dijo Ddraig en un tono normal

"¿Tanto?" Pregunto Issei sorprendido

(Eso más que yo) Dijo su espectro también sorprendido

" **Pero recién pudiste despertarme tras tu furia contra el ángel caído** " Añadió Ddraig

"Ah eso…." Respondio Issei algo molesto por el hecho

" **Eh de admitir que tu confianza en batalla impido que pudiera despertar antes** " Dijo Ddraig en un tono normal

"Je, cuando uno es guardián, no puedes tirarte para atrás" Dijo Issei con una pequeña sonrisa

" **En eso no puedo dudar** " Respondio Ddraig, a lo que dio una pequeña pausa y dijo

" **Tu poder actual rebasa a muchos de mis anteriores poseedores, aunque aún no llega a la escala de los más poderosos** "

"Aun me falta entrenar más y llegar a controlar la última subclase" Dijo Issei algo serio

" **En realidad, eso te hace uno de mis poseedores con más potencial para ser uno de los más fuertes** " Dijo Ddraig en un tono de respeto

"En serio….guaoo" Dijo Issei sorprendido

" **Además de tener una gran posibilidad de desbloquear el Balance Breaker je** " Dijo Ddraig en un tono sereno

("¿Balance Breaker?") Tanto Issei como su espectro preguntaron curiosos

" **Es la liberación del potencia del sacred gear, solo alcanzado por los guerreros más hábiles y tenases** " Respondio Ddraig con seriedad

"Guao, un potenciador" Dijo Issei sorprendido

(Con solo imaginar la mejora de daño….guardián…esto te elevaría varios escaños en la tabla) Dijo su espectro impactado

" **Je, se volvería muy fuerte nuestro socio…ehhh** " Dijo Ddraig mirando al espectro de Issei

(Solo espectro de Issei) Dijo el espectro asintiendo

" **Ah…¿no tienes un nombre propio?** " Pregunto Ddraig en un tono normal

(Nombre en sí, no aunque….no me vendría nada mal un nombre) Respondio el espectro pensativo

"Hummm….que tal Red" Dijo Issei con una sonrisa

(¿No había una guardiana de ese nombre en el arrecife?) Pregunto el espectro curioso

"Oh la chica que quiere su harem-yuri" Dijo Issei recondando

"Ahhh no se me ocurre algún nombre" Y continuo molesto

" **Que tal….** **Rouge** " Dijo Ddraig

(Rojo en….francés antiguo) Dijo el espectro sorprendido

"Nada mal" Dijo Issei mirando a su espectro

"¿Qué opinas?" Pregunto Issei

(Eh….ok) Respondio su espectro ahora llamado Rouge

" **Bien** " Dijo Ddraig asintiendo, a lo que continuo

" **Por ahora, continua con tu entrenamiento normal, que te está dando buenos resultados** "

" **Pero mantente alerta, que cuando te encuentres con el blanco, continuaran con esta legendaria lucha** " Añadió Ddraig con voz seria

"Si, otro rival a mi lista….joder y eso que Blanc también me declaro rival el mes pasado" Dijo Issei pensativo

" **El alien explosivo…..siento que tiene mucho pontencia….je quien dirá que los de las estrellas fueran tan fuerte** " Dijo Ddraig sonriendo

"Blanc…es un desollador psionico….joder oí que ellos pueden hasta atraer meteoritos" Dijo Issei temblando un poco

" **Meteoritos, vaya, si es un enemigo de alto poder** " Dijo Ddraig sorprendido

" **Pero no te distraigas, el blanco puede ser tu más grande enemigo, dependiendo si ya ha despertado** " Continuo Ddraig en un tono de advertencia

(Entonces deberíamos desbloquear ese Balance Breaker cuanto antes) Sugirió Rouge

" **Tendrás que entrenar más o sacrificar alguna parte de tu cuerpo** " Dijo Ddraig con seriedad

"Eh…si te refieres a sacrifico que te de una pierna o algo haci…" Dijo Issei sorprendido, pero Ddraig negó con la cabeza y continúo

" **Me refiero a que sacrifiques parte de tu cuerpo para ser remplazada por la de un dragón y aumentar tu poder** "

"ok…" Respondio Issei asintiendo

" **Además, creo que si logran controlar esa última subclase, tiene una gran posibilidad de desbloquear el** **Balance Breaker** " Dijo Ddraig con una sonrisa

"Entonces no estoy tan lejos" Respondio Issei alegre

" **Si….aunque te recomendaría tener una arma melee** " Dijo Ddraig en un tono sabio

"Hummm….no se cual escoger" Dijo Issei pensativo

" **Muchos de mis anteriores poseedores luchan con espadas o a cuerpo limpio, pero con tu forma de luchar, creo que vendría bien un katar** " Respondio Ddraig, pero en eso se comenzó a oscurecer

"¿Qué rayos…?" Susurro Issei impactado

" **Por ahora ha sido buena charla socio…pero te están despertando…hasta pronto** " Dijo Ddraig una luz segó a Issei y…

* * *

 **Cuarto de Issei, 9:00**

"Onii-chan levántate" Grito Akane con fuerza mientras saltaba sobre la cama del castaño

"Ahhh" Grito Issei siendo levantando por la fuerza

* * *

 **De vuelta al presente**

"Y eso paso" Dijo Issei en un tono sincero

"Guao…." Susurraron Akane y Asia sorprendidas

"Entonces ¿Issei-san tiene un dragón en su brazo?" Pregunto Asia curiosa

"Si, aunque ese Ddraig dijo que luego hablaría conmigo" Dijo Issei mirando su sacred gear, el cual brillo la gema del centro y….

" **Je tienes razón socio** " La voz de Ddraig se hizo presente

"Ahhh" Por su parte, tanto Asia como Akane susurraron sorprendidas

"No era solo un sueño" Dijo Akane sorprendida

" **Je, tan poca confianza le tiene** " Dijo Ddraig en un tono burlón

"No es….el punto que….bueno...es algo difícil de digerir" Dijo Akane sobándose la frente

"Ohh un dragoncito" Dijo Asia emocionada

" **Me ofendes niña, soy el emperador dragón rojo** " Dijo Ddraig en un tono serio

"Ahh, lo siento Ddraig-sama" Dijo Asia inclinándose con respeto mientras Issei y Akane reían

"Ya volví, que me perdí" Y entrando, dijo Jorge, dejando a todos con una cara de 'enserio'

Una explicación despues

"Entiendo" Tomando una cerveza, dijo Jorge

"Entonces…. ¿eh Dadi?" Dijo Jorge en un tono gracioso

" **Es Ddraig pedazo de metal** " Dijo Ddraig molesto

"Ya, ya, ya baja los humos lagartija" Dijo Jorge riendo, a lo que continuo con seriedad

"En fin, me dices que ese blanco ira a por Issei ¿no?"

" **Si** " Respondio Ddraig algo molesto

"Je, otro para la lista del niño" Dijo Jorge terminado su trago, a lo que continuo

"Continuando…tenemos que ir la torre"

"¿Hoy?" Preguntaron Issei y Akane molesto, con Asia sin entender mucho

"La torre…es de su mundo" Pregunto Asia inocentemente

"Si, pero ahora tenemos que llevar…..a unos invitados" Respondio Jorge, y en ese mismo instante, se formó un circulo de teletransporte en frente de ellos

"Y justo llega" Dijo Jorge sacando una lata de cerveza

Y del círculo de teletransporte, salió Rias con su nobleza, todos un equipaje para unos días

"Hola guardianes" Saludo Rias con una sonrisa de gato, pero al ver el sacred gear de Issei, hablo los ojos como nunca y pregunto

"¿E-eres….el Sekir-kiryuutei actual?"

"Si…" Respondio Issei sobándose la nuca

" **Je, una Gremory, hace siglos que no me topo con uno de tu clase** " Comento Ddraig riendo

"El—el emperador dragón rojo, Ddraig-sama….es todo un honor" Dijo Rias inclinándose un poco

" **Ja, haci que la llevaran junto a su nobleza a esa torre ¿no?** " Comento Ddraig en un tono normal

"Para contenerla después de lo de ayer" Dijo Jorge en un tono sereno

"Ok…voy a dormir y en unas horas hablamos" Respondio Ddraig, a lo que sacred gear se apaga, pero en eso, Jorge noto que Asia está detrás de Issei con miedo

"Je, la monja le tiene miedo" Continuo riendo

"Ah Asia" Dijo Issei notando al actitud de Asia

"Demonios….." Susurro Asia con miedo

"Je, no te preocupes, son amigables" Dijo Issei sonriendo

"Ah sí es niña, aparte que ahora estoy en una….alianza con los guardianes" Dijo Rias con una sonrisa honesta

"O-k…" Respondio Asia asintiendo

"Ajan, continuando, tenemos que partir que todas las facciones se van a presentar ante los demonios" Dijo Jorge dando media vuelta, cosa que dijo a Rias nerviosa

"¿Todas….las facciones…?" Dijo la demonio súper nerviosa

"Si, ¿no leíste las letras pequeñas?" Respondio Jorge con una ceja robótica alzada

"No…." Respondio Rias aún más nerviosa

"En fin, vamos" Dijo Jorge mientras todos los siguieron, con Rias a las justas caminando por el nerviosismo

Y tras voltear a la lavandería, llegaron a una pared de color diferente, donde el espectro de Jorge apareció y desapareció entrando a la pared, la cual tras unos segundos se abrió revelando un ascensor muy amplio

"Vamos" Dijo Jorge, a lo que todos entraron

Acto seguido, las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor comenzó a bajar mientras música de ascensor retro se escucha

"Hummm" Susurro Rias algo incomoda por la música mientras Jorge la tardeaba

Pero para su suerte, llegaron a su destino

"Por fin" Susurro Issei también incomodo, haciendo sonreí a Rias.

Después, todo el mundo bajo del ascensor, llegando a un largo pasadizo, donde Jorge les dijo que les siguiera, cosa que todos obedecieron, aparte que tanto Issei como Akane pasaron a sus formas de guardianes, y a Asia le ayudo Akane a también a pasar

"Esta…armadura no pesa" Comento Asia mientras desactivaba el casco

(Está hecha con una aleación liviana, aparte que gran parte es tela reforzada con grafeno) Respondio su espectro de la rubia, cosa que la asusto un poco

"Je" Susurro Issei riendo

"O-k…" Respondio Asia algo nerviosa, a lo que Issei se le acercó y dijo

"Al tiempo será tu más grande aliada"

"Ok Issei-san" Respondio Asia algo tímida

Después el grupo retomo con la marcha, llegando a una estación de monorraíl

"Bien niños nos espera el tren" Dijo Jorge, a lo que todos entraron, donde se encontraron con Mix, Mika (En sus formas guardianes), Mitelt y Raynare (la última en también su forma guardián)

"Issei amigo" Saludando, dijo Mix a Issei levantando la mano, quien la recibió

"Mix" Dijo Issei asintiendo

"Je, haci que te encargaron a las cuervas" Continuo señalando a Raynare y Mitlet, quienes dieron un pequeño gruñido

"Va amigo, no son mala gente" Respondio Mix algo molesto

"Como digas" Dijo Issei asintiendo

"Niños" Entrando dijo Jorge, a lo que Mix y Mika se inclinaron

"Bien vamos que nos esperan el resto en la ciudad" Continuo Jorge sacando una lata de cerveza

Al mismo tiempo, el monorraíl comenzó a moverse, llegando a unas altas velocidades, aunque en el interior no se sentía la diferencia

"Hummm" Por su parte, susurro Rias viendo a Mitelt y Raynare

"Que" Dijo Mix en un tono serio

"¿Tienes a un par de ángeles caídos como aliados ahora?" Pregunto Rias con seriedad

"Je Raynare es una guardián ahora y Mitelt…" Dijo Mix con una sonrisa, a lo que Mitelt asintió y se paraba

"hu…." Susurro Rias sin entender, pero de la nada un espectro apareció al costado de Mitelt y Mitelt fue rodeado por una luz, para luego dispersarse y mostrarla con una armadura de guardián hechicera de principiante

"Ahhhh….¿ella también?" Pregunto Rias impactada, a lo que Mix dio una carcajada y dijo

"Después que te fuiste corriendo, el comandante Jorge saco otro espectro para Mitelt"

"Y ahora ambas están bajo el cuidado de la casa del juicio" Continuo con una sonrisa tras el casco

"Hummm entiendo" Respondio Rias asintiendo algo molesta

Tras eso, el monorraíl siguió normal, hasta que luego de 1 hora llegaron por fin a su destino

(Estación Alpha Terminus, pueden bajar) Sonó los parlantes del monorraíl, a la vez que abría las puertas se abrían

"Bien nuestra parada" Dijo Jorge saliendo, a lo que los demás lo siguieron, pasando por otro largo pasadizo, pero este siendo 40 veces más grande que el anterior, con varios humanos, caídos, exo, insomnes y cabales caminado o yendo en transporte llevando cajas o vehículos

"Guaoo" Tanto Asia, Raynare, Mitelt, Rias y la nobleza de ella, susurraron sorprendidos

"Je, esta es la primera base hecha por la vanguardia al llegar a este planeta" Dijo Jorge con una sonrisa, a lo que llegaron a otra estación de tren, pero esta tenia encima 'Trasporte a Venus' en la entrada

"Entren" Dijo Jorge mientras pasaban, pero en el interior había una larga cola

"¿Llegamos algo tarde?" Pregunto Issei algo nervioso, pero Jorge se acercó a la recepción, donde saco unos pases virtuales y hablo con la recepcionista

"¿De qué hablan?" Pregunto Mitelt curiosa, a lo que Rias solo se inclinó hacia Jorge

"Algo sobre ir a Hope of venus y que la vanguardia lo autorizo" Respondio Rias con seriedad, pero todos se la quedaron mirando

"¿Qué? Los demonios tenemos súper sentidos" Dijo Rias algo incomoda

"Entiendo" Respondieron Issei, Mix, Mika y Akane asintiendo algo confundidos

Ya después de un rato, volvió Jorge y dijo

"Bien chicos síganme" A lo que todos obedecieron y fueron hacia el final de la cola, donde los dejaron pasar sin problemas, llegando al monorriel, donde tras entrar, se dieron con la sorpresa que también estaba Noire y algunos miembros de su casa. Pero Noire está fuera de su asiento caminando desperrada

"Por favor….no me digan que estas ella….por favor, que no esté" Susurraba nerviosa, y cuando vio a Jorge, se le abalanzo encima y dijo

"¡Comandante!"

"Si…niña" Respondio Jorge sorprendido

"Dígame… que ella no ira" Dijo Noire desesperada

"Ahh ella, no ira….solo enviaran a un mensajero de su madre" Respondio Jorge en un tono normal

"Ahhh…me alegra" Respondio Noire asintiendo

"¿Eh...?" Susurro Rias sin entender

"Otras cosa niña" Respondio Jorge mientras se sentaba, y sacaba una cerveza

"Ok…" Respondio Rias insatisfecha

Tras eso, el monorraíl comenzó a llenarse y tras unos minutos, las puertas se cerraron

(Atención a los ocupantes, apaguen toda conexión wifi, por favor toda conexión wifi, el tren saldrá en 10) Sonó de los parlantes mientras el monorraíl era elevado a otra via

"¿Por qué solo apagar el wifi?" Pregunto Rias curiosa

"Créeme, solo hazlo" Respondio Issei apagando su wifi, a lo que Rias asintió también apagándolo

(5) Sonó de los parlantes, a lo que el monorraíl termino en un conducto de posiblemente varios kilómetros de radios, y al final un gran portar con un borde tecnológico extraño

"¡Increíble!" Grito Rias en su modo friki con los ojos brillosos mirando desde la ventana, a lo que Issei solo le dio una sonrisa. Por otra parte, Asia, Raynare y Mitelt estaban también impactadas

(3) Sonó de los parlantes, a la vez que el monorriel se preparaba para partir

"¡2!" En un tono infantil, dijo Rias alegremente

"Bu…" Dijo Kiba nervioso, pero Issei intervino

"¡1!" Dijo Rias en un tono infantil

"Deja que se divierta" Dijo Issei con una sonrisa, a lo que Kiba asintió

"¡Despegueee!" Dijo Rias, a la vez que el tren era impulsado a una gran velocidad, para atravesar el portar y terminar en otro de un diámetro parecido, aunque la gravedad se sentía menor y la temperatura era ligeramente mayor

(Bienvenidos a Hope of venus, primera ciudad reconquista de Venus, esperamos que su estadía sea placentera) Sonó los parlantes, mientras el monorriel termina en otra estación

"Bien hora de bajar" Dijo Jorge, a lo que todos asintieron y bajaron, llegando a otra estación, la cual estaba situada en una extrañas ruinas

"Eh….este lugar…no parece hecho por los humanos" Comento Kiba mirando al su alrededor

"No lo es" Respondio Jorge guiando al grupo

"Fue hecho por lo Vex cuando invadieron el planeta…pero ahora es nuestro" Continuo mientras caminaba por pasadizo largo y ancho para el que había en la tierra, dejando sorprendidos a Rias, su nobleza, Mitelt, Raynare y Asia

"Y pensar que Kokabiel-sama los llamaba débiles" Comento Raynare sorprendida

"Je, bueno el fuerte de los humanos siempre ha sido su adaptabilidad" Dijo Jorge con una sonrisa

"Hummm…en eso no puedo negar….aunque su perdición siempre será su ego" Añadió Noire cruzando los brazos

"Ja, con eso lady Noire pudo matar a 50 guardianes" Dijo Naoto cruzando los brazos

"¡50!" Dijo Raynare y Kiba sorprendidos

"Na, fue con algo de ayuda" Dijo Marie riendo

"Va, aunque su participación….si merece crédito" Dijo Noire en un tono tsundere

Por su parte, tanto Raynare como Kiba, la primera quien se había enfrentado a varios guardianes y el segundo contra Noire, se preguntaban ¿Qué tan fuerte era?

"Eh….disculpe Noire-sama" Dijo Rias con respeto

"Noire está bien sempai" Respondio Noire en un tono normal

"Ok…usted…. ¿Qué tan fuerte es?" Pregunto Rias curiosa

"Hummmm" Susurro Noire en un tono kawaii

"No se…aunque la última vez que luche en serio mate a 10 guardianes" Respondio Noire sonriendo tras su casco

"¡10!" Respondio Rias sorprendida

"Je, aunque no lo creas la niña casi provoca el apocalipsis en la tierra" Comento Jorge riendo

"¿El….apocalipsis?" Pregunto Rias impactada

"Tenía la flota más grande, el ejército más avanzado y la nave más grande del sistema, una guerra, aun con el apoyo del arrecife hubiera sido devastador" Dijo Issei con seriedad

"Entonces….¿Porque….?" Dijo Rías casi sin palabras mirando a Noire, quien dio un suspiro y dijo en un tono serio

"Mi objetivo era solo poner segura a mi casa, y una guerra contra casa guardián hubiera hecho perder todo el esfuerzo de mi padre y el mío…haci que preferí una alianza"

"Entiendo" Respondio Rías sorprendida de la decisión de Noire, aunque también con respeto por preferir lo mejor para su gente

"Continuando, llegaremos a los hangares tras girar a la izquierda" Dijo Jorge mientras señalaba una salida a la izquierda

"Ok" Dijeron los demás, a lo que siguieron dicho camino, llegando a dicha salida, la cual les llevo a al hangar de la estación

"Ahhh….que recuerdos" Dijo Jorge viendo varias naves estacionadas

"Increíble" Comento Rias en su modo otaku, a lo que llegaron a una nave de transporte gris, donde esta Piers y su equipo

"Comandante" Dijo Piers en un saludo militar a Jorge

"Niño ¿Está todo listo?" Pregunto Jorge en un tono amigable

"Sí señor, todo listo para el despliegue" Respondio Piers asintiendo

"Bien, entonces entremos" Dijo Jorge, a lo que todos entraron y tras unos minutos el transporte salió del hangar

"Acá vuelo 1251, salimos hacia la torre" Dijo Jorge por su comunicador

(Entendido, buena suerte) Respondio el controlador de tráfico

Por su parte, Rias, su nobleza, Raynare, Mitelt y Asia miraban por las ventanas la ciudad

"Guaooo, sí que es gigante" Comento Raynare sorprendida

"Hummm….pero algunas….parecen haber sido ruinas" Dijo Koneko señalando a unos edificio gigante, los cuales parecían antiguos y tener partes arregladas

"Deben haber usado los edificios de su anterior era para disminuir costos" Dijo Kiba mirando

"…." Pero por su parte, Akeno estaba mirando con mala cara a las ángeles caídas

"¿Pasa algo?" Notando la mirada de Akeno, dijo Raynare en un tono serio

"Ah…nada" Respondio Akeno volteando a mirar la ciudad

"hummm" Susurro Raynare vigilándola

"Eh Issei" Por otra parte, dijo Rias mirando al castaño

"Si…" Respondio este mirándola

"¿Cuánto vamos a demorar?" Pregunto Rias curiosa

"Humm…..como una hora o media hora….por mi parte….ahhh….voy a dormir un poco" Dijo Issei echándose mas en su asiento

"Ok…." Respondio Rias asintiendo

Tras eso la nave alzo bueno, siendo visible el planeta en su totalidad, sorprendido a todos, más Rias quien grita como una niña en una dulcería, a lo que salto al hiperespacio, cosa que emociono más al demonio pelirroja

* * *

 **45 minutos después**

(Saliendo del hiperespacio) Sonó de los parlantes del transporte, a lo que la nave llego a la órbita baja de la tierra, en si por la zona que estaba de noche

"Siiii, la tierra…." Dijo Rias emocionada, pero al ver la ventana

"Oh no…." Susurro sorprendida, ya que, a diferencia de las imágenes satelitales de su tierra, en esta no había tantas luces, y grandes partes parecían haber sido quemadas, con algunos mares secos y en algunas zonas congeladas, además de los escombros de naves o estaciones de todo tipo que orbitan a la destruida cuna de la humana

"Si, es la tierra, cuna de la humana y casi también su tumba" Dijo Issei a su costado mirando la tierra con pena y tristeza

"Pero con las ultimas alianzas y desarrollos tecnológicos, creemos que en menos de 100 años estaremos conquistando Marte y reclamando gran parte del sistema" Dijo Issei con una sonrisa de esperanza

"Si…pero recuerda el trato" Dijo Noire con seriedad

"Y la casa de los demonios negros se le cederá Ganimedes" Continuo Issei asintiendo

"¿Por qué solo unos territorios?" Pregunto Rias curiosa a Noire, quien dio un suspiro y dijo

"Planeo construir una gigante flota para luego salir a esa luna y comenzar un nuevo hogar permanente, claro conservando nuestras todas bases en el sistema"

"Guao, pero eso es muy ambicioso" Dijo Rias sorprendida

"Lo sé, pero a diferencia de los humanos, los eliksni solo necesitamos éter para vivir por largos siglos o hasta milenos, haciéndonos casi inmortales, esperaremos pacientemente para algún día para que las crías puedan vivir en un lugar con abundante éter, con fue en nuestra edad del eter" Dijo Noire con esperanza en su voz, sorprendido a Rias y ganándose su respeto

"Je, para ser solo una adolecente, eres una líder que busca lo mejor para tu gente" Dijo Rias asintiendo

"Tuve que madurar para salvar a mi casa….este es solo un tiempo de reabastecerse y mejora nuestras tecnología… después que Uni se gradué en alguna carrera humana, será la hora para partir hacia Ganimedes….aunque aún no sé cómo llamara" Dijo Noire con seridad, aunque terminando en un tono pensativo

"Hummm…tu apellido es Latsis…..hummmm Latsburgo" Dijo Rias pensativa

"No…..muy europeo" Dijo Noire negando con la cabeza

"Haber…" Susurro Rias pensativa

"Esa sería como la última acción de tu plan….siendo la última estación que tendrá tu razas….y tu apellido suena parecido como Last que en inglés es ultimo"

"¿Lastestacion?" Dijo Noire confundida

"Mejor…. dilo en inglés, que algunas cosas suena mejor en ingles" Dijo Rias con una sonrisa

"Laststation" Dijo Noire pensativa

"Laststation, queda….bien…en algo" Dijo Rias algo dudosa

"Hummm….hermana" Pero en eso, al costado de Noire, salió Uni algo nerviosa

"Si Uni" Dijo Noire mirándola

"Ya se puede ver a la gran maquina" Dijo mientras señalaba a la venta, donde se podía ver la curvatura la atmosfera, y desde una gran ciudad, se vea una gigante esfera blanca, aunque con la zona

"LA GRAN MAQUINA" Dijo Noire alarmada, lo que, literalmente, presiono su casco contra la ventana….por su parte Rias, su nobleza, Raynare, Mitelt y Asia miraron sorprendidos

"Guaoo" Susurraron impresionados, pero en eso Noire se inclinó e invoco su estoque, a la vez que Uni y otros caídos también hacia lo mismo, pero con sus armas respectivas, para terminar poniéndola delante de ella y decir

"Gracias gran maquina por toda las bendiciones que me distes en esta semana" A lo que levanto su arma y lo guardo en una funda mientras decía

"Salve gran maquina" Dejando a Rias, su nobleza, Raynare, Mitelt y Asia impactada

"Ahh…" Susurro Rias sin entender

"Je, Noire y su gente son muy creyentes hacia el viajero" Dijo Issei con una sonrisa

"Ok…" Susurro Rias sorprendida, pero Asia solo miro a Noire con sorpresa e intriga, a lo que giro hacia Issei y dijo

"Issei-san" A lo que castaño respondió

"Si Asia"

"A un hay creyentes en la palabra del señor en tu tiempo" Respondio Asia algo seria, pero en eso todos menos Rias, su nobleza, Raynare y Mitelt la miraron con sorpresa o disgusto, en especial los caídos de la casa de Noire, quienes la miraron con malas intenciones, dejando a Asia incomoda y con algo de miedo

"Yo me encargo" Dijo Issei mirando a Noire, quien asintió algo molesta

"Asia…veras…." Mirando a Asia, dijo Issei, a lo que dio un suspiro y continúo

"Aquí…ya no quedan ningún seguidor de ese dios…..todos creemos en el viajero y los grandes regalos que nos dio"

A lo que Asia solo dio una mirada de sorpresa y algo de preocupación

"Pero el señor…" Dijo Asia intentando defender su fe, pero Noire intervino con seriedad

"Je, aun crees en ese dios cuando abandono a tu raza en su hora más oscura"

"Pero talvez fue una prueba del señor…si el no…" Dijo Asia, pero Noire se le acercó y con seriedad y molesta dijo

"Escúchame humana, tu dios los dejo al extermino... ¿sabes cuantos murieron?"

"No…" Respondio Asia tímidamente

"Haber Issei, dime cuantos fueron" Mirando a Issei, dijo Noire con seriedad

"No….ahhh….131 mil…. millones" Respondio Issei algo serio

"Eso es muchas personas…" Dijo Asia horrorizada

"Ves, tu dios los dejo, aparte que a diferencia de él, la gran maquina los alzo a una era de oro y avances, y les dio esperanza" Dijo Noire con seriedad y molesta, aterrando mas a Asia

"Y lo que tu debieras estar agradecida" Continuo mirándola la los ojos

"Dio a los espectros, creo a los guardianes, y te dio vida de nuevo, cuando ese dios te dejo morir como un insecto" Termino de hablar Noire, a lo que dio media vuelta mientras Asia se derrumbaba llorando

"Fue demasiado Noire" Dijo Issei con seriedad

"Alguien tenía que decirle, ¿No?" Respondio Noire sentándose con seridad

"Pero no de esa manera…" Respondio Issei, a lo que se agacho, y consolando a Asia, dijo

"Asia…yo…" Pero ella solo la miro con lágrimas en los ojos, lagrimas que dejaron a Issei impotente

"Issei-san….lo que dijo Noire-san….no es cierto ¿no?...que el señor no pudo habernos…" Dijo Asia con esperanza en su voz….como si aún creyese fielmente a la palabra de dios

"Tiempos diferentes Asia….pero….ella….Ahhhhh….tiene razón" Respondio Issei, dejando a que Asia se rompiece por dentro mientras lloraba en el hombro de Issei

"ahhh….aaaaa….no puede ser cierto…..entonces porque dios me dio este…." Dijo aun con esperanza en su voz

"Dios les dio esos regalos a todos los humanos…es según la probabilidad que te toque uno de esos" Respondio Raynare con seriedad

"…pero sus enseñas….sus palabras…..él nos…" Dijo Asia llorando

"Los dejo, y esas enseñanzas son la base de una moral humana, muchas religiones tiene costumbres similares, sin contar muchos pasajes de esa biblia que contradicen varias normal de la sociedad actual humana que se considera correcto" Dijo Noire mientras invocaba una lata de gaseosa

"No puede ser….Dios…el…" Dijo Asia aun llorando

"Sé que puede ser difícil para ti…más porque todo tu mundo giro alrededor de la palabra de esa….de Dios….pero…debes ser fuerte" Dijo Issei mirándola a los ojos, pero Asia solo siguió llorando a moco tendido sobre el castaño, mientras él la sobaba la espalda, haci pasando unos minutos, a la vez que la nave se acercaba a la ultima ciudad

"Todo fue una mentira…..Issei-san….por favor….dime que todo no fue una mentira" Dijo Asia con los ojos casi rojos por llorar

"Yo….lo siento" Respondio Issei con tristeza

"No….ahhhh….aaaa…..ahhhh" Y Asia siguió llorando sobre Issei

"Creo que te pasaste hermana" Dijo Uni a Noire, quien solo cruzo los brazo inferiores y dijo

"Alguien se le tenía que decir, aparte que sería muy cliché que fuera al final del día"

"Entiendo" Dijo Uni asintiendo

"Podre Asia-chan" Dijo Mitelt apenada

"Noire siempre es seria y fanática con lo que respecta al viajero….pero creo que se pasó un poco" Dijo Mix algo molesto

"Pero lo que dijo…..en cierto modo…tiene razón" Comento Raynare agarrándose del codo

"Ser abandonados por Dios….es una sensación horrenda" Dijo Mitelt con tristeza

"Yo… lamento mucho…." Dijo Mix inclinando un poco la cabeza, pero Raynare lo miro y dijo

"No….te preocupes…aparte, es como la maldición de los ángeles caídos" A lo que miro a Mitelt y sobándole la cabeza continuo

"Es duro….si, pero al final, cuando conoces a otras personas, haces amigos, y te das cuenta que el mundo no gira alrededor de Dios….ah…te hace olvidar todo ese sufrimiento" Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, y Mix solo la vio sorprendido, aunque también con una sonrisa tras su casco

"Pero al final, se puede salir de esa pesadilla" Dijo Raynare con una sonrisa, a lo que Mix asintió mientras vea a Asia seguir llorando en el hombro de Issei, el cual dio un suspiro y…

"Asia" Con seriedad, dijo Issei mirándola a los ojos a la rubia

"Yo….aunque sé que es difícil para ti…..yo hare tus sueños realidad,…yo voy a hacer lo imposible para mantener feliz….yo seré quien te ayude a salir de esta" Continuo Issei con determinación en su voz, a lo que Asia solo lo miro por un tiempo y dijo

"Issei…san….tu….tu….me….lo….prome-tes"

"Si, lo juro por mi honor de guardián y…" Respondio Issei mientras le limpia las lagrimas

"No manches ese hermoso rostro que tienes" Continuo con una sonrisa, a lo que Asia le dio un abrazo mientras decía

"Issei-san….por favor…no quiero estar sola….quiere está contigo…quiero…quiero…ser feliz"

"Te juro Asia…" Mirándola, dijo Issei con una sonrisa

"Que lo cumpliré" Termino mientras se paraba junto a Asia, a lo que ella dio una pequeña sonrisa

"Je, nada mal donjuán" Dijo Noire por detrás riéndose

"Oye" Respondio Issei molesta

"Jajajajaja, porque voy a mentir" Dijo Noire riendo

"Hummm" Susurro Issei molesto

"Chicos ya…" Entrando, dijo Jorge, pero al verlos, dio una pausa y continúo

"Eh…. ¿Interrumpí algo?" Pregunto curioso

"Ah nada" Respondio Issei asintiendo, a lo que Jorge no le presto más atención y dio media vuelta mientras decía

"En fin, llegamos al hangar, bajen"

"EHHHH" Gritaron todos sorprendidos, para luego seguirlo rápidamente, bajando del transporte y llegando a un hangar amplio con varias personas trabajando y algunas naves pequeñas aterrizando

"Increíble" Dijo Rias mirando al su alrededor impactada

"Bienvenidos a la torre, base militar, lugar de reunión de los guardianes, sede de la vanguardia y el orado, y últimamente sede de embajadas de otros gobiernos del sistema" Dijo Jorge caminando delante

"Entonces… ¿aquí es donde los guardianes se junta?" Pregunto Kiba curioso

"Es en si donde conversar con los representantes y embajadores para obtener misiones o trabajos a largo plazo" Continuo Jorge mientras los llevaban por el amplio hangar

"Aparte que ahora prefieren reunirse en las base aliadas o avanzadillas…" Dijo Jorge llegando al ascensor al otro nivel, donde les esperaba un grupo soldados liderados por una guardiana humana cazadora de armadura y capa negra, y algunas franjas rojas y blancas, un casco negro con un visor rojo, con botas y pantalón de combate negro con franjas rojas a los costados, además de estar armada con dos katana, dos pistola duales y un fusil francotirador

"Comandante Jorge-sempai, es un honor verlo" Dijo la cazadora con respeto y seriedad

"Ah Sho es un placer volverte a ver" Dijo Jorge asintiendo, a lo que volteo al grupo y dijo

"Chicos, ella es Shourine, una guardián cazadora, y será unas guardia en su visita de Rias y compañía"

"Ok…" Dijo Rias algo sorprendida, a lo que dio un suspiro y dijo

"Es un placer Shourine-san"

"El mío señorita Gremory" Respondio Shourine asintiendo

"Ah, aparte, ellos son mis lindos sirvientes" Dijo Rias señalando a su nobleza

"Akeno Himejima, Yuuto Kiba y Koneko Toujou" Dijo mientras los presentaba

"un placer" Dijo Koneko mientras comía un dulce

"un gusto Shourine-san" Dijo Kiba asintiendo

"Buenas, es un placer" Dijo Akeno sonriendo, pero Shourine se le quedo mirando un momento en silencio

"Eh… ¿pasa algo?" Pregunto Akeno curiosa

"No nada….pero es un placer niños" Dijo Shourine asintiendo

"Ok….espero que todos nos llevemos bien" Respondio Akeno sonriendo, a lo que Shourine asintió y dio media vuelta hacia el ascensor

"Eh chicos, ahorita debo salir a otras cosas, haci que nos vemos luego" Dijo Jorge algo preocupado

"Ok Jorge-sensei" Dijo Issei con una sonrisa, a lo que Jorge asintió y se retiro

"Por favor, seguirme y con cuidado de no causar problemas" Dijo Shourine mientras entraba en el ascensor

"Ok" Respondio Rias mientras asentía con la cabeza, a lo que todos la siguieron y tras subir por el ascensor, llegaron a una pasadizo, del cual tras caminar por unos minutos y pasar por otro pasadizo llegaron a una gran plaza con vista al viajero y varios guardianes y soldados conversando, comiendo, pasando el rato…y bailando

"Eh…. ¿porque esos guardianes están bailando?" Pregunto Rias algo incomoda

"Ah es común ver a unos guardianes bailando, aunque nadie sabe porque" Shourine en un tono algo plano, mientras cambian hacia unas escaleras que estaban al fondo de la plaza, aparte que al costado había un exo vendiendo armas, cosa que dijo a Rias mirándolo con los ojos brillosos aun cuando estaban bajando, y tras bajar las escaleras, vieron a lo que podían describir como una guardiana corrompida por una energía maligna, y lo que daba más miedo era que tenía tres luces verde sobre su boca, siendo tapada con una tela marrón oscura

"La vanguardia y compañía los espera adelante, aunque les recomendaría pasar con cuidado por Shaxx, no le gusta mucho los caídos" Dijo la guardiana corrompida en un tono sin emoción

A lo que todos salieron rápido de ahí

"¿Quién es ella?" Ya más adelante, pregunto Rias asustada

"Eris Morn, una guardiana que una vez descendió a la Boca del Infierno con otros cinco guardianes, solo ella volvió…en ese estado" Respondio Issei con algo de miedo

"¿Boca del infierno?" Pregunto Rias curiosa

"Si el infierno existes, seria ahí" Continuo Issei con miedo, pero Rias solo se molestó y dijo

"Oye el infierno no es un lugar horrendo"

"Ara, ara, ara, a buchou no le gusta que insulten su tierra natal" Dijo Akeno riendo

"Ohh lo siento, pero ya sabes a que me refería" Respondio Issei con una sonrisa nerviosa, a lo que Rias dio un suspiro y continuo

"Ok….¿pero es tan horrendo?"

"Imagina tus peores pesadillas en un solo lugar multiplicado por 10" Respondio Issei con seriedad

"Ok….mejor continuamos" Respondio Rias nerviosa

Después pasaron por un pasadizo, donde había un guardián titan de robusta armadura diciendo cosas como "¿Quieres el crisol?, yo soy el crisol" y demás frases, cosa que dejo sin entender a Rias, su nobleza, Raynare, Mitelt y Asia

Ya luego llegaron a una amplia sala, donde en una mesa rectangular, vieron a varias personas, cabales, caídos, psionicos u exo, esperándolos

"Ah los representantes de los demonios, venga que tenemos mucho por discutir" Dijo una guardiana hechicera, color morena y con la cabeza rapada

"Si, espero que sea agradable su estadía" Dijo un guardián titán, insomne calvo de piel azul

"Je, son puros adolecentes, y creía que sería monstruos con cuernos y pesuñas de cabra" Dijo un exo azul riendo

"Cayde, esa no es forma de tratar a los invitados" En el centro de la mesa, dijo un guardián hechicero, de ropas blancas con un casco extraño, a lo que exo solo asintió en silencio

Por otro lado, Shourine se arrodillo ante la mesa y dijo

"Representantes de las facciones y gobiernos aliados, líderes de la vanguardia, Orador-sama, traje a los demonios con los guardianes que entablaron negociaciones"

"Líderes de la vanguardia y Orador" Susurro Rias impactada

"Je gracias Sho, has trabajado bien" Dijo el exo riendo, a lo que Shourine asintió y volvió con el grupo

"Entonces ellos son los demonios que tanto se habla" Dijo un humano de ropas rojas

"Si tiene algo que ayuda a Orbita muerta, será de gran ayuda" Dijo un insomne de ropas negras

"Sus armas y magia podía ser útil, será interesante" Dijo una exo con ropas azules y amarillo

"Demonios, interesante" Dijo un caído guardián cazador, gigante con armadura media verde, siendo acompañado por una caída guardián titan de un poco más alto que Noire

"Humm tomare mi lugar" Por su parte, dijo Noire siendo seguida por Uni, a lo que se sentó al costado del caído de antes

"Parecen humanos interesante evolución" Dijo una cabal coloso guardián cazadora, de armadura medio verde, siendo acompañada por otra cabal centurión guardián hechicera, de armadura verde claro.

"Por fin llega par de vagos" Desde el otro lado de la mesa, dijo Blanc parado detrás de una psionica de armadura roja

"Blanc…" Dijo la psionica en un tono calmado

"Ahh lo siento" Respondio Blanc asintiendo

"Je, para ser representantes, sí que son muy jóvenes" Dijo un humano, algo viejo, de ropas normales con una casada de la BSAA

"Concuerdo con usted señor" Dijo un tipo en túnicas morada, siendo escoltados por guardias del arrecife

"En fin…soy el orador de la torre jóvenes demonios" Dijo el orador de la torre en un tono gentil

"Comandante Zavala y líder de la vanguardia de los titanes" Dijo el guardia titan insomne calvo de piel azul en un tono de respeto

"Ikora Rey, líder de la vanguardia de los hechiceros" Dijo la guardiana hechicera, color morena y con la cabeza rapada en un tono amigable

"Cayde-6, vanguardia de los cazadores, y uno de los mejores….sácame de aquí" Dijo para terminar la última aparte en un pequeño susurro, cosa que solo los demonios lograron escuchar, dejando a Rias impactada

"Ejecutor Hideo, representante de la Nueva Monarquía" Dijo el humano de ropas rojas con respeto

"Arach Jalaal, representante de la Órbita Muerta" Dijo el insomne de ropas negras

"Lakshmi-2, representante de la Secta Guerra Futura" Dijo la exo con ropas azules y amarillo

"Virox'tarki, kell de la casa del jucio, y a mi costado mi esposa Mictlia'tarki, arconte de la representación en la tierra, supongo que ya conoció a mis hijos" Dijo el caído guardián cazador, gigante con armadura media verde, a la vez que a la caída de su costado asentía y decía con respeto

"Mictlia'tarki, demonios"

'Je, se comporta como Grayfia-onee-san en el trabajo' Pensó Rias algo incomoda

"A mí ya me conocen" Dijo Noire cruzando los brazos

"Primus Vert'Ghaul, líder de la legión de los caballeros verdes y representante de la alianza nueva sangre" Dijo la cabal coloso guardián cazadora

"Mina'Nishizawa, representante de nueva libertad" Dijo la psionica de armadura roja que está delante de Blanc

"Clive R. O'Brian, directo de la BSAA" Dijo el humano, algo viejo, de ropas normales con una casada de la BSAA

"Representante de la reina del arrecife, un gusto" Dijo el tipo en túnicas morada, siendo escoltados por guardias del arrecife

"Je, no pudo ver la niña" Dijo Ikora riendo

"Ellas…estaban ocupadas y la reina les dio día libre" Dijo el representante de la reina del arrecife, a la vez que Noire susurraran "Por pudin" o y Uni susurraran "Por mechas", que solo los demonios las oyeron, dejando a Rias aún más impactada y sin entender nada de eso

"Aunque creo que falta uno" Continuo mirando al orado, quien asintió y dijo a su comunicador

"Teniente Yeager, dile que puede pasar" A lo que de la venta, se vio a un transporte volando por la venta, y un grupo de solados y un…juguete de un camión monstruo a radio control se tele transportaron por detrás de Rias

"Ok todos a hagan tres espacio de 3 por 6 metros" Dijo uno de los soldados mientras los demás sacaban sintas amarillas y hacían dichos perímetros, mientras el juguete se paseaba empujando a Issei y compañía

"Ya, ya, ya" Dijo Rias mientras todos se acomodaban en las paredes, y tras eso, donde había estado los perímetros antes dichos, se teletransportaron….un Pontiac Solstice del 2006, un Chevrolet Camaro y un Peterbilt 362

"Eh…¿y esos autos?" Pregunto Rias curiosa

"Je, espera…." Dijo uno de los soldados, a lo que de la nada, los autos se comenzaron a….transformar, moviendo sus parte y carrocería terminando en tres gigante robots humanoides, siendo el Peterbilt 362 el más grande casi rozando el techo y el Pontiac Solstice del 2006 el más pequeño sentándose el piso tras un…baile de hip hop….

(Ahh como están camaradas) Dijo el… Pontiac Solstice del 2006 en un tono despreocupado

( …FAF) Dijo el…. Chevrolet Camaro…mientras se acomodaba…su casco de su cabeza

"Je lo se Bee" Dijo uno de los soldados riendo

(Saludos demonios) Dijo…. el Peterbilt 362 con respeto mirando a Rias y su nobleza, basta decir que Rias estaba entre estallar de felicidad al ver a un robot transformable que habla, o desmayarse de la impresión, ambos en su modo otaku puro

(Soy Optimus Prime, líder de los Autobots y aliado de la humanidad) Continúo el Peterbilt 362 de nombre Optimus, aunque Rias estaba más bien inmóvil mirando

(¿Está bien?) Pregunto Optimus algo preocupado

"Creo que llego al máximo de frikisidad….pero vivirá" Dijo Issei mirando a Rias, quien, en su mente totalmente alborotada por los últimos hechos….solo sabía una cosa:

Que iba a ser una larga….conversación


	7. Visita a la ultima ciudad: part1

**Nuevo capítulo, algo cortó pero intentare aumentarlo para el próximo capítulo xd. Ahora será un mini-arco, ya que después comenzar el arco contra Riser xd, espero que sea de su agrado el capítulo y ahora los comentarios:**

 **A fitoxi: Gracias por comentar amigo, de Asia era necesario xd, aparte que no quería hacerlo largo y cliché xd, de Rias….su frikismo aumentara xd**

 **A Hiroshiii: Gracias por comentar, jejejeeje, algunos más saldrán pronto xd, y de Nep….¿Quién sabe xd?**

 **A Mim09: Gracias por comentar xd, de los autobots, en el otro fanfic segunda línea o ruta con Date a live, lo explico xd, de Noire, aunque es algo OP, recibió ayuda de los caídos de su casa xd, de la cazadora, na…estan el futuro, mínimo…. talvez….seria como un descendiente de Akeno…..De Azzael, va a estar como un niño en una dulcería xd. De Irina y Xenovia sería algo….más violento xd, de Michael y compañía….sería una buena conversación xd. De contra a una Ahamkara…el rollo que creo que se extinguieron xd, y de la ortografía gracias xd**

 **A Guest: Gracias por comentar xd, como mencione antes, está en mi otro fanfic de la ruta con Date a live xd, de Noire igual que en el anterior comentario xd, de Shourine, igual que anterior xd**

 **Además, gracias a baraka108 por darle favoritos, gracias amigo xd y a Chapter Master Kronus Thessius por darle follow xd**

Devuelta con la historia

"Ah…" Aun en shock, susurro Rias

(Jajaajaja…que fue, la demonio espiro) En eso la voz del…Pontiac Solstice del 2006 sonó en un tono burlón

"Podre niña, debe estar muy choqueada por nuestra presencia" Dijo la cabal coloso guardián cazadora de nombre Vert

"Ehh, pero hermana mayor, su presencia solo causar impresión y admiración de las demás formas de vidas" Dijo la cabal centurión guardián hechicera que está al lado de Vert

"Je, también Chika, pero para ella debe ser sorprenden todo esto" Respondio Vert riendo, a la la cabal centurión guardián hechicera de nombre Chika solo asintió

"Eh…Rias-sempai" Por su parte, dijo Issei estando al frente de la pelirroja

"Ah…" Susurro Rias aun en shock

"Eh…tierra a Rias-sempai" Dijo Issei moviendo la mano al frente de los ojos de Rias, quien movió la cabeza y dijo

"Ah…..que paso…" A lo que Issei dio un suspiro y respondió

"Ahhh que alió" A lo que continuo

"Terminarte en shock debido al ver a Optimus-sama"

"Optimus….que" Dijo Rias para luego mirar hacia Optimus y compañía, cayendo de nuevo en shock

"Buchou…" Susurro Kiba y Koneko nervioso mientras Akeno reía nerviosa

"Ahhh Rias-sempai" Dijo Issei molesto mientras le agarra de la camisa, sin tocar los pechos de Rias, moviéndola rápidamente

"Ah—ahh-ah—hahhh" Susurro Rias volviendo en sí de nuevo

"Ponte seria que estaba de nuevo en un tono modo friki" Dijo Issei algo molesto y nervioso

"Ahh lo siento…" Dijo Rias asintiendo sonrojada

(Aunque cuando está en shock, detecte un pequeño aumento de energia) Dijo Rouge sorprendido

"Ahh….debe ser que mis poderes demoniacos aumentaron un poco por mi emocion" Dijo Rias nerviosa

"¿Funciona haci?" Pregunto Ikora curiosa

"Si…funcionan también dependiendo de las emociones" Respondio Rias aguantando su lado friki

"Je, otra que casi se muere por emocionarse por los autobots" Por su parte susurro Uni, que nuevo solo fue escuchada por los demonios

"Ehhh…en fin….es un gran honor conocerlos a todos" Dijo Rias haciendo una inclinación de 90 grados

"A nosotros es también un placer conocer otra especie…terrestres, espero que nuestras sociedades puedan convivir en paz" Dijo en Orador de la torre en un tono amable

"Muchas gracias Orador-dono" Dijo Rias nerviosa

"Continuando, oímos que ustedes es la dueña de la región de Kuoh" Dijo Zavala en un tono serio

"En sí, solo vigilo esa zona de todo problema sobrenatural, aparte que comparto dominio con Sona" Respondio Rias aun nerviosa

"¿Te refieres a Shitori-Kaichou?" Dijo Mika sorprendido

"Ella misma, aunque había una pequeña base de ángeles caídos…que bueno ya sabe que ocurrió" Dijo Rias mirando a Issei

"Si, estamos informados" Respondio Zavala con seriedad

"Además, por mi parte, contacte con mis superiores y me informaron de establecer… relaciones amistosa y si es posible una alianza" Dijo Rias aun nerviosa

"Claro una alianza para ayudarnos entre nosotros" Dijo Cayde, mientras los representantes de las facciones se animaban

"Antes de pasar a ese tema, me gustaría saber si tu….sociedad tiene…enemigos" Dijo Zavala con más seriedad

"No, no…actualmente estamos en una tregua con las demás facciones cristianas, y con los demás panteones o religiones están en términos amistosos" Respondio Rias en un tono algo más tranquilo

"Oh es gran alivio saberlo" Dijo Vert mientras su espectro invocaba una taza con algún tipo de sustancia parecida al té

"Entiendo" Respondio Zavala asintiendo

"Ahora pasemos al comercio y todas esa cosa" Dijo Cayde inclinándose en su haciendo

"Sí, claro" Respondio Rias asintiendo algo nerviosa, a lo que dio un suspiro y continuo

"Por mi parte, los demonios ofrecemos contratos, antes de preguntar, no queremos sus almas, solo objetos materiales que no afecte al cliente, aunque también aceptamos dinero"

"Podría compartir sobre su magia" Dijo Ikora con curiosidad

"En si la magia demoniaca es solo para los demonios, pero podrías proveerles de libros, objetos y maestros sobre la magia en general, claro tras un respectivo intercambio o pago" Respondio Rias sonriendo

"Orbita muerta ofrece planos de motores hyperespacios" Dijo Arach Jalaal parándose

"Secta Guerra Futura ofrece planos de armas a fusión y escudos de fase" Dijo Lakshmi-2 también parándose

"Nueva Monarquía ofrece plastiacero y tela de supergrafeno, además de planos de armaduras" Dijo el Ejecutor Hideo también parándose

Dejando a Rias…. casi al borde del desmayo

"Creo….que fue mucho para ella" Dijo Ikora mientras Cayde está aguantándose la risa

"Ah….." Susurro Rias, a lo que movió la cabeza y dijo

"Yo….de los tratos, puedo aceptar todo eso, además, mis lindo sirvientes puede también hacer tratos con ustedes"

"Entendemos" Respondieron al unísono los representantes

"Además…tenemos entendido que ustedes, los demonios, no llevan tan buena relación con los ángeles ¿no?" Dijo Zavala con seriedad

"Ahh, de eso ahí ahora una tregua, aunque mis superiores quieren entablar un tratado de paz permanente…..cosa que es difícil por….nuestros ciudadanos…. agresivos y con malas intenciones... además de lo radicalista que es la iglesia" Respondio Rias asintiendo

"Si…la iglesia humana" Respondio Zavala con amargura en su voz, pero Noire se levantó y dijo

"En mi opinión, estos…seguidores de este ídolo deben ser frenados comandante"

"Hummmm" Susurro Zavala pensativo

"…." Por su parte, Rias está algo nerviosa, más por fanática que era Noire

"Sincerándome, me parecen unos hipócritas estos… cristianos" Dijo Vert mientras bebía su te

"Por lo que se sabe de su historia, comenzaron como un pequeño culto, el cual tras crecer y desplazar a las demás religiones…se volvió tirana y causo varias matanza en su edad media" Continuo con disgusto, a lo que Rias dio un suspiro y dijo

"Por lo que se, Dios ordeno esa táctica para ganar poder y seguidores, además que las religiones que desplazaba están intentando que se detenga la guerra"

"Je, encima hipócritas, son genocidas y tiranos, alguna otra razón orador-sama" Dijo Noire mirando al orado, quien dio un suspiro y dijo

"Es verdad que estos ángeles, con su falso ídolo de nombre Dios, han sido un grave problema en la historia humana y sobrenatural"

"Podíamos debilitarlos con golpes decisivos, además que el príncipe Uldren puede dar permiso a usar sus cuervos" Dijo el representante del arrecife

"De la información, uno de mis súbditos consiguió mucha información" Dijo Noire sonriendo

"Aunque que se pueda proseguir con este plan, me gustaría saber la opinión de nuestros invitados" Dijo el orado viendo a Rias y compañía

"Ahh nosotros no nos importa la situación de la iglesia, aunque solo no…queremos estar involucrados" Dijo Rias con seriedad

"De eso no se preocupe Rias-sempai, que será problema de fieles a la gran maquina versus seguidores de ese ídolo" Dijo Noire en un tono amigable

"De ese plan, se proseguirá en una futura conversación" Dijo el orado, a lo que Noire asintió con una sonrisa

"Continuando, creo que nuestros aliados también quieren un trato con los demonios" Dijo el orador mirando los líderes y representantes de los otros gobiernos

"Casa del juicio solo pide alianza y poder saber sobre esa magia" Dijo Virox'tarki con respeto

"La alianza nueva sangre esta también interesada por esa magia y tener varios tratos comerciales, aunque también en sus formas de pelea" Dijo Vert en un tono sereno

"Nueva libertad quiere establecer comercio e intercambio de magia por tecnología, además de varios de nuestros psionicos se ofrecen para trabajos de tu pueblo" Dijo Mina en un tono calmado y amigable

"La BSAA también quiere establecer una alianza, además de información sobre esa magia y trabajos contra el bioterrorismo" Dijo O'Brian con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

"Por mi parte, mi reina me envió para entablar tratados de paz y negociar sobre esta magia, aunque las que iban a hacer las representantes quieren conocerla…pude que lleguen a visitarla en cualquier momento" Dijo el representante en un tono sereno y calmado, aunque eso no se podía ver en el temblereo que tenía Noire

"Ellas…van a venir….." Susurro con miedo en su voz

"Si, además, su majestad me dijo que desea volverla a ver….y pregunto si ya tiene amigos" Dijo el representante, a lo que Noire solo le dio un tic nervioso

"No sé porque pidieron que le haga esa pregunta" Continuo el representante en un tono inocente

"Solo dile que no estoy de humor" Dijo Noire a punto de estallar de la ira

"Entiendo" Respondio el representante asintiendo

(Por la parte de los autobots, solo pedimos un tratado de paz y si se puede saber las formas de control de energía de esa magia) Dijo Optimus en un tono amable

"Claro….puedo conseguir magia golem, esa sería lo más cercano a su especie….creo" Respondio Rias aguantando sus impulsos frikis

(Me alegra mucho) Dijo Optimus asintiendo

"Creo que con eso sería todo" Por su parte, dijo el orado, a lo que todos asintieron

"De las firmas de tratos y demás cosas, puede comunicarse con mi nobleza….eh Issei les podrá dar nuestros números" Dijo Rias, a lo que Issei envío un archivo con todos los números de Rias y su nobleza a todos los presentes

"Además, quisiera darles estos volantes" Continuo Rias mientras sacaba de un sello mágico una pila de volantes con el símbolo de su clan

"No sé si funcionara por la diferencia de dimensiones, aunque entre el inframundo y la tierra si funciona…en fin podrán llamarnos mediante estos sellos" A lo que repartió a todos los volantes

"Interesante" Dijo Ikora analizándolo

"Bien, con eso podemos terminar con la reunión" Dijo el orador, a lo que todos se comenzaron a retirar incluyendo al propio orador a quien sabe donde

"Bien Optimus, nos teletransportan en unos segundos" Dijo uno de los soldados, a lo que Optimus asintió

"Ahh…disculpe" Acercándose, dijo Rias nerviosa

(Si pequeña) Dijo Optimus en un tono amable

"Ustedes….son robots ¿no?" Pregunto Rias con curiosidad

(En realidad, somos organismos autónomos del planeta cybertron) Respondio Optimus en un tono sereno

"Cybertron….ese es su planeta" Dijo Rias emocionada, pero Optimus solo puso una mirada triste y dijo

(Era nuestro planeta, pero ahora esta arrasado por la guerra que tuvimos contra los decepticons)

"Oh…no sabía lo siento" Dijo Rias arrepentida

"Y esos decepticons….era de su misma especie o…" Continúo Rias en un tono de respeto

(Si, fue…más bien una guerra civil, que devasto nuestro mundo) Respondio Optimus aun algo triste por su mundo

(Pero ahora, los humanos de este futuro apocalíptico nos dieron permiso y lugar para vivir y reabastecernos) Continúo Optimus en un tono sereno

"Les dieron permiso…guaoo" Dijo Rias impresionada

(Je, niño como les va) Por otra parte, dijo el… Pontiac Solstice del 2006 viendo a Issei

"Bien Jazz-san" Dijo Issei asintiendo

"¿Los conoces?" Impactada, dijo Rias mirando a Issei

"Estuve en la batalla contra los decepticons cuando llegaron a la tierra" Dijo Issei asintiendo

"Si, pero Megatron sí que te mato bien feo" Comento uno de los soldados riendo

"Oye, al menos no está gritando como nena" Respondio Issei algo molesto

"¿Megatron?" Pregunto Rias sin entender

(El líder de los decepticons, tuvimos suerte que nadie saliera muerto) Dijo Optimus

(Je, a mi casi me mata, por suerte Issei me empujo a tiempo, ahhh, si hubiera estado ahí si me moria) Dijo el… Pontiac Solstice del 2006 de nombre Jazz algo sorprendido

"¿Qué….que te hizo?" Pregunto Rias, a lo que Issei dio un suspiro y respondió

"Me…partió a la mitad como si fuera plastilina" Cosa que dejo a Rias impactada, adema que su nobleza también se quedaron impactados, aunque Akeno solo sonreía

"Eso….es…ahh…lo siento por pregunto" Respondio Rias inclinándose

"Va estábamos en batalla, aunque si le deje el chasis manchado jejejeje" Dijo Issei riendo un poco al final

"ok…." Respondio Rias aun impactada

"Ah Optimus, ya es hora de irnos" Dijo uno de los soldados

(Entendido Sam) Respondio Optimus, a lo que giro hacia Rias y dijo

"Nos vemos luego pequeña demonio" A lo que una luz los envolvió a Optimus y sus camaradas y desaparecieron, acto seguido, el transporte que está al frente emprendió vuelo y se fue

"Guaooo….robots inteligentes" Susurro Rias en su modo friki

"Ejem…" Por su parte, susurro Shourine intentando llamar su atención

"Ahhh, si Shourine-san" Dijo Rias nerviosa

"La vanguardia me ha ordenado llevarlos a uno hotel para que descanse" Respondio Shourine con seriedad

"Descansar…pero si recién son las….ehh son 9 de la noche" Dijo Rias sorprendida

"Si hay una diferencia horaria de 10 horas" Dijo Shourine, a lo que Rias solo asintió

"No sabía que era tan diferente" Dijo Rias sorprendida

"Je, al tiempo te acostumbras" Respondio Issei, pero en eso sonó su casco

"Aca Issei…entendiendo" Respondiendo, dijo Issei, a lo que giro hacia Rias y dijo

"Mix, Mika y Akane, tenemos una misión a en media hora….lo siento Rias-sempai"

"Ok…nos vemos en unas horas" Respondio Rias sonriendo, a lo que Issei asintió

"Je será mejor movilizarnos" Dijo Mix, a lo que Mika dijo

"Ahh…yo y Akane les enseñaremos a Asia, Raynare y Mitelt sus habitaciones temporales"

"Ok…con cuidado Asia" Dijo Issei con seriedad, a lo que Raynare y Mitelt asintieron

"Ok, Issei-san" Respondio Asia

"Bien nos vemos" Dijo Akane con una sonrisa, a lo que ella y las demás salieron caminando

"Nos vemos sempai" Dijeron Issei y Mix, a lo que se retiraron teletransportandose

"Bien….tengo que llevarlos al hotel bajo-viajero, uno de los mejores por cierto" Dijo Shourine en un tono calmado

"Ok Shourine-san" Respondio Rias

Acto seguido, Shourine los llevo por un ascensor, llegando a nivel de la calle, donde les esperaba una minivan

"Eh…." Susurro Rias algo extrañada

"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto Shourine

"Eh…creí que tendrían autos voladores o algo haci" Respondio Rias extrañada

"No son tan rentables para el uso civil, además que nuestros tanques son a orugas y solo vehículos ligeros son deslizables" Respondio Shourine, a lo que todos asintieron y entraron a la minivan, con Shourine como piloto, a lo que comenzó a conducir

"¿Sabes manejar?" Pregunto Kiba curioso

"Claro, es una de las primeras cosa que recibes cuando te resucita un espectro" Respondio Shourine mientras conducía la minivan por una amplia carretera

"Hummm Issei nos comentó que los espectros también puede convertir a guardianes a los muertos ¿no?" Dijo Rias también curiosa

"Si…aunque hay un límite para recordar tu vida pasada…..ahhh…sino pierdes toda tu memoria…como a mí" Dijo Shourine dando un suspiro

"Entiendo" Respondio Rias asintiendo

"Pero no es…tan horrendo, ya que luego conoces nuevas personas y haces varios amigos" Continuo la guardiana en un tono de optimismo

"Ok, pero ¿no te da curiosidad sobre tu anterior vida?" Dijo Rías curiosa

"Na, lo pasado es pasado" Respondio Shourine en un tono amigable

"En fin….llegamos" Dijo mientras paraba la minivan al frente de un gran edificio que era el hotel, a lo que todos bajaron

"Bien, sus cuartos están en el vigésimo quinto piso, si tienen alguna duda llamarme" Dijo Shourine, a lo que todos los teléfonos de los demonios sonaron

"Les envíe mi número, cualquier inconveniente me llaman" Dijo Shourine mientras subía a la minivan

"Hasta luego" Acto seguido partió dejando a los demonios frente del hotel

"Bien, será mejor pasar" Dijo Rias, a lo que toda su nobleza asintió

Ya dentro, fueron hacia la recepcionista, la cual les entregó las llaves de la habitación. Después subieron hacia el piso vigésimo quinto, donde entraron hacia su habitación

"Guaooo" Entrando dijo Rias impresionada, la razón, era una suit de cuatro habitaciones, una sala con un televisor futurista de 70 pulgadas, con varias consolas de videojuegos, dos baños y un yacuzzi mediano que daba hacia el viajero

"Increíble" Dijo Kiba y Akeno, mientras Koneko solo se quedaba viendo impresionada, pero en unos pocos segundo, Rias fue hacia el televisor, poseída por su modo friki, lo prendió y….

"Noticias de última hora, hoy avances de aumentos civil han permitido aumentar la esperanza de vida a mil a…"

"Y él me dijo, los caídos son buenos en las cartas, por, le respondí, porque tiene buena vi…"

"NoiTV, el canal de la casa de los demonios negros….hoy un repaso a la diversa cultura del cosplay huma….."

"Noticias Arrecife, con Dengekiko"

"Y yo Famitsu"

"Hoy analizaremos la actual armada naval de nuestra querida reina, y como invitada tenemos a una de las corsarias….

"Y guardianas"

"Gracias Famitsu, y más jóvenes, damas y caballeros, lady IF…."

"Hoy en TVcabal, tenemos de invita a Valus 5pb'., que estrena un nuevo éxito música, señorita 5pd'. Algunas pala…"

"Recuerdos de hace milenios y hoy…presenta…..Al fondo hay sitio"

"Canal progreso, el canal número 2 en transmisión de la comunidad psionica, hoy tenemos a la señorita Gust, primera psionica en ser aceptada al gremio de criptar…."

"Hoy en RRP noticias, transmitiendo desde hace 3 milenios y medio, las negociaciones entre los autobots y el arrecife aun concluido con un nuevo acuerdo tecnológico firmado entre Optimus Pri….."

"Ahhh Donde esta" Cambiando entre varios programas, dijo Rias molesta

"Eh…. buchou" Por su parte, dijo Kiba nervioso

"Creo que está buscando el programa de anime" Dijo Koneko agarrando una guía de canales que Rias no se había percatado

"Ara, ara, ara" Rio Akeno por la actitud de Rias

"Hummm, aquí dice que los canales de anime comienza….en el 1231" Dijo Koneko sorprendida

"¿Cuántos canales ahi?" Pregunto Kiba impactado

"Haber….." Respondio Koneko mientras pasaba entre varias páginas de la guía, hasta llegar al final

"Ahí…..50412 canales" Respondio la loli sorprendida

"Ehhh, esos son muchos…" Dijo Kiba, pero en eso

"SIIIII, MI DELICIOSO" Dijo Rias, a lo que todos voltearon, y vieron cómo se estaba trasmitiendo un anime, donde dos tipos están luchando….a pastelazos

"¿Que es…?" Pregunto Kiba impactado, a lo que Koneko busco en la guía y dijo

"Eh se llamada Kēki sensō, y se trata que la humanidad encontró la mayor debilidad de la oscuridad….los pasteles"

"ok….." Susurro Kiba impactado, pero luego miro a la loli y dijo

"En ese librito esta también los canales"

"Si, y no es libro como los normales, sino cuando presión en los canales sale los horarios" Dijo Koneko mientras le mostraba a Kiba de como presionaba en los canales y salía una lista de los horarios de ese día y otros mas

"Ok…eso si es tecnología" Dijo Kiba impactado mientras Rias seguía viendo toda friki

5 horas después

"Guaoo, cuantos programas…cuantas series….muchas de mi tiempo…..y las de ahora….aunque algunas sean malas…..son geniales….y lo mejor…NO HAY SENSURA….ahhhh Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, pueden cre…" Tras varias horas viendo embobada la televisión, dijo Rias, pero al voltear, vio que su nobleza ya no estaba y habian dejado un papel en su lugar

"Que rayos…" Susurro Rias mientras agarraba el papel, a lo que lo leyó

" _Buchou, como no queríamos interrumpir su diversión, decidimos ir a dormir un rato para mañana ir a hacer turismo, su nobleza_ " A lo que miro a un reloj digital colgado en la pared, y vio que era casi las 2 a.m del otro dia

"Oh…..creo me hable pasado un poco con el tiempo" Sobándose la cabeza, dijo Rias con una sonrisa nerviosa

"Pero en…ahhh…debería descansar un rato para ir como dicen mañana de turismo" Continuo mientras pagaba la tele, a lo que se retiró a los cuartos, de los cuales, tres tenían un holograma de ocupado

"Guaoo, eso sí es conveniente" Susurro Rias mientras entraba en el cuarto libre, el cual tenía vista al viajero y una cama de 3 plazas, otro televisor, una mesa de noche, un par de consolas y un closet grande deslizable

"Je, no era para tanto" Susurro mientras se sentaba en la cama, a lo que dio un suspiro y dijo

"Ahhh...unas horas de sueños y después a ver los mangas y novelas de este mundo" Acto seguido se comenzó a desnudar, para luego guardar toda su ropa en el closet, ocupando solo un pequeño espacio

"Guaoo…si es grande" Susurro Rias al ver que con su ropa y equipaje, solo habia podido llenar una décima parte del closet

"Supongo que para otras razas el espacio debe ser suficiente" Dijo Rias en un tono pensativo

"En fin…." Continuo la pelirroja, a lo que se hecho en la cama, para luego mira hacia el viajero

"Me pregunto aun… ¿Qué rayos eres?" Susurro Rias viendo al viajero

"Pero tarde o temprano lo sabré" Continuo con una sonrisa mientras se quedaba dormida

 **Con Issei y compañía, a la misma hora**

Caminando por los pasillos de la torre, Issei, Naoto, Blanc Shidou y Mix volvían de la Luna tras una misión

"Joder….esos lacayos pegan más duro o es mi imaginación" Dijo Naoto sobándose la espalda

"Han estado más activos las últimas semanas, que será" Dijo Shidou pensativo

"No lo sé, pero Mika y Akane nos debe una" Dijo Blanc algo molesto

"Lo se….ahhh" Susurro Issei cansando, a lo que llegaron a la sala de la vanguardia

"Ahh guardianes, veo que vinieron sanos y a salvos" Dijo Zavala viéndolos

"No tan sanos mi señor" Dijo Issei sobándose la espalda

"Je, al menos lo suficiente para la siguiente ronda" Comento Cayde riendo

"En fin guardianes….la colmena se está movilizando más de lo debido desde que se evitó el renacimiento de Crota" Dijo Zavala en un tono serio

"Esto no es un buen presagio" Dijo Ikora sospechando

"En mi opinión, deberíamos pedirle a la niña arconte que lleve su navezota a la luna y destruya todos los nidos de la colmena" Dijo Cayde en un tono sincero

"Ja, mejor sería aventar un meteorito gigante" Comento Blanc

"Cayde, guardián, un ataque de esa magnitud podía destruir gran parte de la luna, sin olvidar que los restos caerían directo a la tierra" Refuto Ikora con seriedad

"Un…ataque controlado, además de paso podíamos hacer una limpieza en el cosmódromo" Continuo Cayde en un tono sin seriedad

"Y perder miles de datos de la edad de oro, no gracias" Respondio Ikora con seriedad

"Basta de suposiciones y ataques sin sentido, tenemos que actuar de la manera más sabia y precisa para controlar este incremento" Interrumpió Zavala con seriedad

"Entendido" Dijeron Ikora y Cayde asintiendo

"En fin, guardianes, los llame para preguntarles sobre los demonios" Dijo Zavala con seriedad

"Si, la chica Gremory se puso muy nerviosa, ja hasta creo que casi se desmaya" Comento Cayde riendo

"Debe ser su primera vez, además es solo una estudiante ¿no guardianes?" Dijo Ikora en un tono sereno

"Si, Ikora-sama, además de ser una de las onee-samas del cole" Respondio Issei con seriedad

"Je, ya me imagino a todos esos prepubertos loqueándose por las chicas" Dijo Cayde riendo

"Debe tener mucha responsabilidad en sus hombros….de los tratos….confiaremos en ella y su gente, además no puede informar de cualquiera actividad sobrenatural del área" Dijo Zavala, a lo que Issei y los demás asintieron

"Eso es todo por hoy guardianes pueden retirarse" Continuo Zavala con seriedad, a lo que Issei y compañía se retiraron

"Sabes, luego voy a preguntarles si hay magina de multiplicación" Ya solos los tres, dijo Cayde sonriendo

"Multiplicación…jajajaja…si hay, deduzco que debe ser una de las más difíciles de aprender" Dijo Ikora riendo

"Además, para que quisieras mul….ahh lo sabía" Dijo Zavala para terminar en un tono de decepcionado

"Adivinare, para salir de aventura" Dijo Ikora con una sonrisa

"¿Qué? Un cazador no puede estar siempre enjaulado" Dijo Cayde fingiendo sorpresa

"Si quieres tu doble saldrá" Dijo Zavala con seriedad

"Oh en serio" Dijo Cayde deprimido

"Calma aun te falta otros 9 siglos" Dijo Ikora sonriendo

"Ahhh…." Susurro Cayde mas deprimido, a lo que Ikora y Zavala solo rieron

 **6 horas después, Hotel bajo-viajero**

"zzzzz" Echada en su habitación, dormia plácidamente Rias, hasta

(Tienen visitas) De un altavoz oculto, sonó aquellas palabras

"Ahhh" A lo que Rías se levantó toda sorprendida

(Tienen visitas) Y se repitió el mismo mensaje

"Ahh….ya voy" Acto seguido se levantó, y con la sabana, se le enrollo en su cuerpo desnudo y salió al pasadizo, donde está su nobleza también levantados pero con pijamas

"Buchou" Saludando, dijeron los cuatro asintiendo

"Chicos… ¿quién llama?" Pregunto Rias con curiosidad

"No sabemos…." Dijo Kiba negando con la cabeza, a lo que Koneko se acercó a la puerta y dijo

"¿Quién es?"

"Soy yo, Issei y compañía" De la puerta, dijo Issei

"Tan temprano….ahh ni modo…déjalos pasar" Respondio Rias algo molesta, a lo que Koneko asintió y abrió la puerta, donde estaba Issei, Nico, Mix, Blanc, Mika, Akane, Asia, Raynare y Mitelt esperando

"Sempai….ohh" Dijo Issei sonriendo, pero en eso se sonrojo al ver a Rias solo usando una manta, y se tapó los ojos

"No vi nada" Dijo algo nervioso, mientras Blanc y Nico se tapaba el visor, con las demás chicas sorprendidas

"¿Qué?" Dijo Rias sin entender

"Sempai….porque esta desnuda y usando solo la sabana" Dijo Issei nervioso

"Ahh….eso" Respondio Rias en un tono tranquilo

"Cuando duermo no me gusta usar rota, haci que lo hago desnuda" Continuo en un tono amable

"Ok…." Respondio Issei asintiendo

"En fin…tengo órdenes para llevarlos hoy" Continuo Issei sonriendo

"Y Shourine-san" Dijo Rias curiosa

"Su hija tuvo un problema, a lo que ella pido un día libre" Respondio Issei en un tono serio

"Ohh….entiendo" Respondio Rias asintiendo

"En fin…. ¿Quiere ir a comer algo?" Dijo Issei sonriendo

"Ok, solo espera que nos cambiemos" Dijo Rias asintiendo, a lo que cerró la puerta, y tras unos minutos, salieron todos ya vestidos

"Bien estamos listos" Dijo Rias con una sonrisa, a lo que Issei asintió y todos salieron del hotel

Ya afuera, Issei y compañía los guio hacia un restaurante pequeño, donde tras entrar todos los presentes se fijaron en Rias y compañía

"¿Porque nos miran?" Pregunto Rias a Issei curiosa

"Creo que los uniformes son muy…como decirlo" Dijo Issei nervioso

"Muy llamativos" Completo Akane sonriendo

"Humm, supongo que es la diferencia de tiempo" Respondio Rias en un tono pensativo, a la vez que miraba la vestimenta de los demás clientes, las cuales parecían llevar partes de metal, algunos aparatos en las ropas, las cuales eran de un material diferente, y por último que era común verlos con capucha y ropa gruesa

"Je la moda cambia con los milenios" Dijo Issei riendo, a lo que se sentaron en una mesa vacía, y a los minutos, una mesera camarera vaquera-maid vino

"Buenas compas, algo que el ofrece" Dijo en un tono tejano

"Ok…" Respondio Rias mientras miraba el menú

"Quiero unas papas con nuggets, acompañados por….ehh que es esta nep-cola"

"Una bebida del arrecife, dicen que te energiza y te pone 100 por hora"

"Ok….mejor la…hummm ¿y la seven up?" Dijo Rias nerviosa

"Ok" Asintió la mesera

"Yo solo quiero una hamburguesa con extra queso y una coca cola" Dijo Kiba en un tono amable

"Una leche chocolatada con dos panes con chicharon de pescado con papas" Dijo Koneko en un tono sereno

"Una salchipapa con una cola-inglesa" Dijo Akeno sonriendo

"Papas fritas con mucho aji y un jugo de zanahoria" Dijo Blanc en un tono normal

"Una hamburguesa gigante con doble carne, doble huevo y queso, con un super batido de chocolate" Dijo Nico algo timido

"Dos hamburguesas gigantes con una malteada de vainilla" Dijo Mix sonriendo

"Una sopa francesa de cebolla con una malteada de fresa" Dijo Mika en un tono alegre

"Pollo con papas y arroz, y una chocolatada" Dijo Akane sonriendo

"Ah…una hamburguesa y una leche" Dijo Asia nerviosa

"Humm…. Un lomo de pescado con salsa norteña de Mexico, y un vino pinto" Dijo Raynare con respeto

"Ah…un pollo frito con arroz a la jardinera y papas fritas, y un juego de piña" Dijo Mitelt con una sonrisa

"Ok, les traigo en un rato" Dijo la mesera, a lo que se retiro

"Je, parece que las comidas no cambian mucho" Comento Rias con una sonrisa

"Na, para que vas a cambiar algo que ya está perfecto como la comida" Respondio Issei sonriendo, pero en eso volvió la camarera con los pedidos

"Acá esta los pedidos" Dijo, sorprendiendo a todos

"¿Creí que demoraría más…?" Dijo Rias impactada

"Acá los platos ya están hechos, solo los mantienen frescos y calientes para el cliente" Dijo al mesera depositando los platos, cosa que sorprendido a los demonios por la apariencia de los mismos, los cuales parecían estar recién servidos como en casa

"Vaya…" Dijo Rias impactada, a lo que los guardianes se comenzaron a quitar el caso, y cuando lo hizo Blanc y Nico….

"Ehhh" Susurraron Rias, su nobleza, Mitelt, Raynare y Asia, la razón, la cabeza de Blanc, aunque muy parecida a la humana, con algo de cabello pero con orejas pequeñas y facciones del rostro parecidas, pero tenía…. algo único

"¿Qué?" Dijo Blanc algo incomodo

"Tiene….un…un…" Dijo Rias alzando la mano

"Un….solo ojo" Completo Kiba impactado, ya que, Blanc solo tenía un gran ojo en medio del rostro, además de no tener nariz

"Además…..Nico….eres…" Continuo Rias mirando a Nico, quien….parecía una mescla de humano con hipopótamo, con piel como del anterior animal y un poco de cabello en la cabeza

"Feo" Dijo Nico tímidamente

"No, no, no, solo curioso" Dijo Rias nerviosa

"Je, típico de los humanos" Dijo Blanc cruzando los brazos

"No….es solo….que es extraño" Dijo Rias incomoda

"Je, al tiempo te acostumbras" Dijo Issei sonriendo

"OK…" Respondio Rias asintiendo

Acto seguido todos comenzaron a comer, hasta terminar todos los platos

"Ahh….estuvo delicioso" Dijo Rias con una sonrisa

"La comida humana si ha mejorado con los milenios" Dijo Raynare sorprendida

"Ah….sabe tan hogareño" Dijo Asia satisfecha

"Je, les dije que les iba a gustar" Dijo Issei sonriendo

Luego, vino la mesera, donde tras pagar, Issei y compañía salieron devuelta a la calle, donde comenzaron a caminar por la avenida

"Y bien… ¿a dónde quisieran ir?" Dijo Issei sonriendo

"Humm, yo quisiera ir a combatir contra otros espadachines" Dijo Kiba sonriendo

"Humm….me gustaría ver un lugar de peleas" Dijo Koneko en un tono monocorde

"Cualquier lugar estaría bien" Dijo Akeno sonriendo

"Hummmm….. ¿Algún lugar con realidad virtual?" Pregunto Rias curiosa

"Haber….si conozco uno bueno" Respondio Issei sonriendo

"Ahh quiero ir ahí" Dijo Rias ansiosa

"Je ok" Dijo Issei sonriendo, a lo que continuo

"Blanc, lleva a Kiba al centro de espadas"

"Ok…" Respondio Blanc asintiendo

"Mix, por ahí lleva a Akeno, Raynare y Mitelt a algún lado que quiera" Continuo mirando hacia Mix

"Entendido" Dijo Mix asintiendo

"Nico, lleva a Koneko al dojo de armas marciales" Continuo Issei mirando a Nico

"Ok…" Dijo Nico asintiendo

"Yo llevare a Asia, Rias y Akane al centro virtual" Finalizo con una sonrisa

"Ohhh un centro virtual" Dijo Rias emocionada

"Nos vemos en 3 horas" Dijo Issei, a lo que todos se dispersaron

Un día interesante iban a pasar…..


	8. Visita a la ultima ciudad: part2

**No estoy muerto xdxd, bueno tras un tiempo de…. un mes y unos días xd, el problema que la universidad me quito bastante tipo, además de la salida de Destiny 2, que tuve que ahorrar mucho para comprarlo (150 soles tres meses de duro ahorro y sin comer entre comidas xd). En fin, espero que les agrade el capítulo y ahorra….los comentarios xd (7 comentarios, joder muchas gracias que casi me da un paro xdxd):**

 **A Mio Takamiya: Gracias por comentar xd, Jejeje siempre tengo mis guardados, de IF….bueno sería como una mescla xd…aparte que falta….unos arcos xd, en fin espero que sea de tu agrado el nuevo capítulo xd**

 **A ThePhenx: Gracias por comentar, jajajajaja, lo pondría en forma de referencia xd, o cameo jajajajajajaja**

 **A fitoxi: Gracias por comentar amigo, jajajaajajaja podría ser, y eso que Rias no a demostrado todo lo friki que puede llegar hacer xd**

 **A Mim09: Gracias por comentar xd, lo de la telivision Jejeje intente poner algunas referencias xd, lo de la iglesia, será más una guerra fría, aunque esa trama se ira desarrollando en los próximo arcos xd, lo de las fracciones, bueno con eso Rias se hara famosa xd, aunque pondría que luego Sona también se suba en el tren para conseguir…más contratos xd, lo de Vali, jejejeje, bueno ahorra las cosa estan mas niveladas xd. Jajajaaja un encuentro entre azazel y Cayde, podría ser, lo malo que a Cayde no lo dejan salir de la torre xd. De los personajes de RE, ya use a Piers (Y con su súper brazo eléctrico xd) y parte el equipo que tenía Chirs en el 6 xd, de los padre de Issei, vendrán pronto, pero eso sí, tendrán gran participación en la trama xd**

 **A Goku SSJ 3 Blue: Gracias por comentar, espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado xd**

 **A Xseyver: Gracias por comentar, no te preocupes que la espera ya termino xd**

 **A morenob818: Gracias por comentar, jajajajaaja, podría ser xd, aunque con eso Issei ganaría a los noobs…pero contra gente veterana….seria como ir con una buena arma pero sin experiencia xd, igual pongo unos omakes donde lo intente xd**

* * *

Con Blanc y Kiba

Caminando por las calles de la ciudad, Blanc llevaba a Kiba al centro de espadas

"Y… ¿cómo son los demás espadachines en este tiempo?" Pregunto Kiba curioso

"Depende del tipo….y especie" Respondio Blanc, y en eso llegaron al centro de espadas, el cual era un gigante almacén de como 6 pisos, con varias tiendas a los costados en forma de cuatro edificios de cinco pisos, además de estar al costado de una gran autopista de dos niveles

"Y llegamos" Continuo Blanc mientras sacaba un refresco de quien sabe dónde y desactivando la sección inferior de su casco….para sacar su lengua y coger la pajilla del refresco….ok

"Ehhh…" Nervioso, susurro Kiba mientras vea como Blanc enrollaba su larga lengua en la pajilla, para luego comenzar a tomar

"¿Que?" Pregunto el psionico sin entender

"No…nada" Respondio Kiba aun algo nervioso

Después ambos entraron en el almacén, en cuyo interior era varias grandes zonas de como dos pisos donde había varios guardianes y soldados de distintas razas entrenando, teniendo duelos o solo haciendo hora

"Je…nada mal" Comento Kiba sorprendido

"Se, siempre está lleno de personas" Respondio Blanc, para luego dar un suspiro y decir

"Creo que puedes aprender algunas cosas en este lugar" Acto seguido comenzó a caminar hacia una arena de duelo, donde estaban luchando un soldado comando con un machete contra una psionica de armadura ligera blanca y gris, con dos katanas en la cintura a la derecha, un cinta roja en la muñeca derecha con manoplas blancas, botas negras de psionico estándar y un casco blanco con negro, con franjas naranjadas un visor naranjado que tenía una nota música…ehhh, a y estada armada con una de las katanas

"Ah…" Susurro la psionica mientras caía al piso por el empujo de soldado

"Aun te falta mejor tu técnica" Comento el comando en un tono arrogante

"Hummm" Susurro la psionica mientras daba una voltereta ninja para atrás, y desenvaina la otra katana

"Me eh contenido krauser" Continuo la psionica, a lo que de la nada las espadas se prendieron fuego

"Eh…creí ser el único" Dijo el comando de nombre Krauser mientras su brazo con el machete mutaba a un gigante brazo espada, a la vez que con su otro brazo sacaba un arco grande, siendo más parecido a una ballesta por estar sobre la muñeca y tener un cargado pequeño

"Je…vemos" Dijo la psionica mientras dejaba caer una bomba de humo

"Humm" Susurro Krauser mientras se ponía en posición defensiva

"Interesante" Por su parte, susurro Kiba interesado

"Ja, y eso que se siguen conteniendo" Comento Blanc mirando

"El comando es Jack Krauser, un exmilitar que el comandante Jorge consiguió en una misión, es bueno con todo lo afilado, además de ser uno de los comandos humanos más mortíferos" Continuo Blanc señalando a Krauser

"Y la psionica es Marvelous'AQL, una de las agentes trilladoras más fuertes de nueva libertad…aunque se cree un ninja" Continuo Blanc señalando hacia la psionica de nombre Marvelous'AQL

Acto seguido, Krauser dio un disparo de su arco al humo mientras rodeaba a la psionica, quien respondió disparando del humo unos shurikens, los cuales fueron esquivados por Krauser, pero…

"Explosión" Dijo Marvelous, a lo que los shurikens exploraron, haciéndole caer a Krauser, y para su mala suerte salió la psionica del humo mientras su ojo brillaba y un aura roja la rodeaba

" **Golpe psionico** " Grito mientras se lanza contra Krauser, quien rápidamente se levantó e intentó evitarlo, haciendo a las justa y con suerte, ya que en donde cayó la psionica, una fuerte explosión la envolvió

"Joder….nada mal" Comento Krauser mientras se ponía en guardia viendo la nube de humo que dejo la explosión, pero de ella salió varios shurikens hacia él, a lo que protegió con su brazo-espada…..pero…

"¡caíste!" Grito la psionica mientras se deslizaba al ras del suelo, chocando contra las piernas desprotegidas de Krauser, haciéndolo caer

"Ahh…" Susurro impactado el comando, pero cuando Marvelous iba a dar el golpe de gracia, Krause la empujo con las piernas, haciéndola caer mientras se paraba y luego poner su brazo-espada en el cuello de la psionica

"Pero tu caíste" Dijo Krauser, a lo que la psionica solo dio un suspiro de molestia

"Además, tenemos invitados" Continuo Krauser mientras destransformaba su brazo a la normalidad

"Humm como digas" Dijo Marvelous mientras se paraba, a lo que salió de la arena mientras desactiva su casco, mostrando su cara con un ojo, aunque tenía cabello anaranjado con un mecho hacia arriba y el ojo era medio anaranjado-rojo con una…letra de música…..ok

"Hola Blanc" Continuo saludando al psionico mencionado

"Marvy" Saludo Blanc dándole la mano

"Je, y quien es el humano" Continuo Marvelous mirando a Kiba

"Es uno de los demonios invitados" Respondio Blanc cruzando los brazos

"En si…el que fue derrotado por Noire" Continuo en un tono burlón

"Jajajajaja, el que Noire dice que solo uso su 0,5 por ciento" Dijo Marvelous sonriendo

'0,5 por ciento' Pensó Kiba impactado mientras sudaba y se sentía insignificante

"Sip…el mismo" Respondio Blanc asintiendo

"Ok…suerte" Dijo Marvelous con una sonrisa burlona, a lo que se retiro

"0,5….por… ciento…" Susurro Kiba sin aun poder creérselo

"Je y eso que dijo que te dio tiempo" Dijo Blanc riendo

"Ok…." Respondio Kiba nervioso

Acto seguido, Blanc camino hacia la arena, donde Krauser estaba limpiando su cuchillo

"Comando Krauser" Saludo Blanc con respeto mirándolo

"Je, guardián" Respondio Krauser, para luego darse un apretón de manos

"Te traje a este demonio, fue el que enfrento contra Noire" Continuo Blanc en un tono amigable

"Je, carne fresca" Respondio Krauser sonriendo, cosa que hizo erizar un poco a Kiba

"Buenas…Krauser-san" Dijo Kiba saludando con sus sonrisa de siempre, aunque temblando un poco

"Haber niño, luchas solo con espada o acompañado con alguna otra arma" Dijo Krauser cruzando los brazos

"Solo espada" Respondio Kiba mientras invocaba una espada

"Esta en mi código" Continuo con una mirada desafiante

"Je, tan jóvenes con tales rollos poéticos" Dijo Krauser en un tono burlón

"En fin, si quieres pelea o un consejo, antes deberás luchar contra algún presente" Continuo Apoyándose en la pared

"Contra alguien" Dijo Kiba en un tono curioso

'Hummm, si quiero demostrar que valgo, será mejor evitar contra algún guardia….pero contra un humano me puede hacer ver en ventaja por ser un demonio….además…..' Pensó mirando al su alrededor, para luego fijarse en algunos cabales que están sentados

"Sus cuerpos grandes y pesados….y a diferencia de la especie de Noire-dono, puede que sean más lentos y difíciles de maniobrar….je….cual elegiría" Continuo mirando al grupo de cabales, en si eran tres cabales, con dos legionarios de armaduras estándares de color negro con azul, un hombre y una mujer (que para reconocerlos vio que tenían un pequeño holograma de los signos de sus sexos respectivos en los hombros, además que en forma de curiosidad, vio que la mujer tenían unos grandes colmillos saliendo de su casco), abanicando al cabal del centro, una centurión de armadura negra con una falda de costados de color blanco, botas y guantes negras con líneas doradas, dos adorno en forma de escaba, como los de los antiguos romanos en la espalda de forma continua y paralela a la espada, y un casco blanco con dos visores rojos (Y que supuso era los cuernos, estaban siendo protegidos por el casco). Además de llevaba una espada con una pistola en la cintura, y de estar tomando una bebida por una sorbete y tener su boca descubierta

"Ya se" Susurro mientras se acercaba a la centurión, de la cual seguía tomando su bebida

"Un gusto…pero podríamos tener un duelo" Dijo Kiba mirando a la centurión, de la cual no respondió nada, aunque los otros dos legionarios se pusieron adelante

"Nuestras Val no quiere pelear con enemigos inferiores y sin armadura humano" Dijo el legionario con seriedad en su voz

"Si, nuestra Val solo está interesada en enemigos fuertes, no en simples niños con espadas" Dijo la legionaria con igual seriedad

"Je no me hace falta una armadura para ser un caballero" Dijo Kiba con una mirada retadora, a lo que hundió su espada en el suelo, saliendo varias espadas al su alrededor

"Soy el caballero de la nobleza de Rias-buchou…y no me comparen con un simple humano" Continuo mientras liberaba su energía demoniaca, cosa que hizo que la centurión se fijara en él, y en tono simple dijo

"Demonio mitológico de la historia humana…..no me interesa" Dejando a Kiba desconcertado, a lo que presiono su espada de nuevo, con ahora varias espadas saliendo rodeando a la centurión, quien ni se inmutaba

"Je, subestima a los demonios puede ser un grave error… ¿Sabes?" Dijo Kiba en un tono desafiante, a la vez que los legionarios sacaban sus armas

"¿Cómo te atreves….?" Dijo el legionario, pero en eso la centurión movió su espada y dijo

"Ufff….si te mato no habría problema ¿No?"

"Je, si puedes lograrlo" Respondio Kiba en un tono desafiante

"Ah….como sea" Respondio al centurión, a lo que simplemente se paró y dijo

"Te lo dejare fácil…si te mantienes en pie 5 segundos ganas"

"Je subestimas mi poder" Dijo Kiba en un tono más desafiante

"Lo que digas" Dijo la centurión mientras pasa a su costado en dirección a la arena de duelo

"Je" Susurro Kiba asintiendo, pero al fijarse a su alrededor, todos los presentes estaba impactado y mirándolo con algo de pena y algunos dando rezos al viajero

"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto Kiba, a lo que Marvelous, quien había vuelto por un x motivos, intento hablar, pero Blanc intervino

"No nada sigue con la pelea" A la vez que Krauser sonreía

En respuesta, Kiba decidio solo ignorarlo y también fue hacia la arena

"Marvy" Por su parte, dijo Blanc mirando a al psionica

"Si…." Respondio Marvelous curiosa

"Pone el OST de Mortal Kombat que pusieron en la anterior vez"

"Je… ¿crees que sobreviva?" Pregunto Marvelous con una sonrisa picara

"Que le deje con el corazón aun latiendo y el cerebro intacto…eso es suficiente para salvarlo" Dijo Blanc cruzando los brazos, a lo que Marvelous saco de su inventario un chip y fue hacia una terminal

Al mismo tiempo varias personas se habían amontonado alrededor de la arena todos impactados y emocionados. Con Kiba y la centurión ya en ella

"Bien….mi nombre Yuuto Kiba, caballero de la nobleza de Rias Gremory del clan Gremory…será un placer….eh" Dijo Kiba en un tono cordial

"Val SSha'aul, Líder del remanente Ciego…ahh….que sea rápido" Dijo la centurión de nombre SSha en un tono sin interés

La batalla estaba a punto de iniciar, pero de los parlantes, comenzó a sonar el OST de la película de Mortal Kombat, con todos los presentes animándose más

"¡Fatality! ¡Fatality!" De las multitudes los cabales pedían a gritos, cosa que hizo sentir algo de miedo a Kiba, quien solo movió la cabeza a los costados y dijo

"Estoy listo" A lo que SSha solo lo miro y dijo

"Bien…a la cuenta de tres…ganas si soportas 5 segundos" Y tras eso, dio un suspiro mientras levantaba su espada en una posición de batalla

"Uno" Dijo la centurión, a la vez que Kiba se ponía en pose de defensa

"Dos" Continuo en un tono cansado, a la vez que bajaba la espada, cosa que desconcertó a Kiba, quien antes de seguir pensándolo….

"Uno" Dijo SSha, a la vez que se abalanzaba hacia Kiba, quien rápidamente corrió con todas sus fuerzas, y con espada en alto intento darle un corte a SSha, que para su horror, lo evadió poniéndose por detrás de Kiba

"Dos" Tras eso, gritaron los presentes

"¿Qué…?" Susurro Kiba sin entender, pero antes de reaccionar….

CRAGGGGG!

"Arhggggggg" En un segundo, y sin saber por qué, un fuerte dolor recorrió su cuerpo, en si su torso, a la vez que botaba sangre a montones de su boca, y perdía la conciencia

"FATALITYYYYYY" Y lo último que escucho fueron los gritos de la multitud emocionada y eufórica antes de perder la conciencia

.

.

.

* * *

 **Con Mix y su grupo**

Caminado por las calles de la última ciudad, estaba Mix y su grupo comiendo unos helados

"Hummm está delicioso" Dijo Mitelt con una gran sonrisa

"Je, debo admitir que los humanos saben cómo hacer helados" Dijo Raynare sonriendo

"Buenos ellos lo inventaron….aunque oí de algunos locos de la cámara de los simbiontes haciendo helado de éter….me pregunto qué sabia al final" Comento Mix en un tono pensativo

"Ara, ara,ara…tu especie debe ser muy curiosa Mix-san" Dijo Akeno en un tono de simple

"Jejeje, tenemos los nuestros" Dijo Mix sobándose el cuello, pero en eso puso una mirada seria mirando a otra dirección

"¿Qué…?" Pregunto Raynare curiosa, pero al fijarse, vieron a un grupo de matones humanos e insomnes golpeando a un caído vándalo

"Yo…." Susurro el caído, pero un humano le agarro de un brazo y furioso dijo

"No creas que no lo vinos escoria…" A lo que continúo hacia la multitud que los rodeaba

"Este caído intento robar la billetera de mi amigo…y haci los quieren en nuestra ciudad"

En respuesta, varios ciudadanos asintieron con miradas de odio a los pocos caídos, cabales o psionicos que pasaban

"Este será un ejemplo de lo que pasa con las escorias que intenta…" Dijo sacando su arma y apuntando al caído, pero antes de jalar el gatillo, su mano fue cortada, por Mix, quien reapareció por detrás de humano

"Matar a un inocente es muy bajo para tu especie humano" Dijo en un tono serio, a lo que los compañeros de lo humano se abalanzaron hacia Mix, quien solo los tiro al suelo sin mucha dificulta

"Mire…..ya se están que…" Dijo el humano herido, pero de su casaca salió el espectro de Mix con una billetera

(Fingiendo un robo para poder justificar una masacre…je ahora quien sería el caído) Dijo el espectro de Mix en un tono molesto

"Yo…." Susurro el humano, a lo que unos de los amigos, se levantó y dijo con furia

"Y de que otra forma quieres que hablamos los ojos a nuestra gente monstruo"

"Los tiempo de guerra terminaron humano" Dijo Mix con seriedad

"Jajajajaa, para ti es fácil decirlo…" Burlándose, dijo el humano, a lo que continuo con furia

"Díselo a los millones de muertos durante su invasión….a los que masacraron durante todos estos siglos….crees que se olvida fácil"

"Ustedes dispararon la primera ba…" Dijo Mix defendiendo su raza, pero uno de los amigos de humano dijo

"Claro, y eso les justifica matarnos a todos para conseguir al viajero" A lo que otro agrego

"Entiéndalo, el viajero los abandono, el propio Sam-14 lo dijo….que ustedes fueron rechazados por el viajero"

"El viajero nos dio nuestra edad de oro…de que salga fue su sabia decisión" Dijo Mix con seriedad

"Ja, ves tu especie fue rechazada….son caídos nonas…" Dijo el humano, cosa que hizo molestar a Raynare y Mitelt, y por alguna razón Akeno solo baja un poco la cabeza

"Ustedes nos llamaron haci….y puede que caímos por nuestra locura….pero ahorra tus lideres nos dieron una segunda oportunidad….y la hemos recompensado con la continua recuperación de su planeta….haci que no digas que somos rechazados" Dijo Mix con furia, a lo que su espectro se acercó

(Mix tiene, razón…además…él es un guardián) Dijo en un tono pícaro a los humanos, los cuales se quedaron sin palabras, a la vez que la multitud asentía y se miraba con arrepentimiento

"Ganas por ahora….caído" De uno de los humanos, a lo que el grupo se retiro

Por su parte, Mix se acercó al caído, y ayudándole a pararse pregunto

"¿Estas bien?" A lo que caído se logró parar y dijo

"Ahh….creo que se me rompió la muñeca derecha inferior" Pero en eso el espectro de Mix despareció y tras aparecer…

"Ah….ya no duele" Dijo el caído moviendo sus brazos

(Fueron las dos muñecas derechas…a y una costilla ropa) Dijo el espectro de Mix

"Je, gracias Liskis" Dijo Mix a su espectro de ese nombre

"¿Tiene nombre tu espectro?" Pregunto Raynare curiosa

"Si, aunque nos referimos por nuestros nombres cuando estamos fuera del campo de batalla" Respondio Mix, a lo que giro al caído y dijo

"Te robaron los humanos o…" Pero el caído negó con la cabeza y dijo en un tono molesto

"No…por suerte" A lo que Mix le agarro del hombro y dijo

"No todos los humanos son haci compañero" Y el caído asintió y dijo

"Lo se… tengo amigos en la fábrica que trabajo…aunque me dijeron que me aleje esa banda de humanos racistas"

"Humm, entiendo" Respondio Mix asintiendo, a lo que el caído asintió y se retiró tras una despedida

"Ufff….lo siento que vean eso" Mirando a su grupo, dijo Mix en un tono algo triste

"Tu especie….es algo discrimina" Dijo Raynare algo tímida

"Son algunos extremistas humanos…aunque fueron reducidor mediante campañas anti-racismo….aunque queda muchos y aún está fresca los siglos de guerra" Dijo Mix cruzando los brazos

"Pero si comentaron que aun ahí una célula extremista en la zona…." Continúo en un tono pensativo, pero al verlas, movió la cabeza y dijo

"Lo siento….me distraje por el problema….sigamos con la…" Pero Raynare intervino y dijo

"No hay prisa, además que esta interesante tu caso"

"Pero Mitelt y Akeno…" Dijo Mix mirando hacia ellas

"Va esta interesante esto, continuémoslo" Dijo Mitelt sonriendo

"Por mí, siempre es bueno educar a los tipos malos" Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa algo sádica

"Ok…" Respondio Mix algo nervioso, a lo que giro hacia el edificio del costado

"Si quiero ver quiénes eran…una buena antena sería útil" Continuo con una sonrisa tras su casco, para luego mirar a su grupo

"Tenemos que subir a esa antena y hackear las comunicaciones locales" Y en respuesta ellas asintieron

"Bien…pero primero debemos subir….síganme" Dijo para después caminar hacia un callejo desolado

"Y…¿cuál es tu plan?" Pregunto Raynare curiosa

"Fácil debemos subir por esta pared" Dijo Mix señalando dicha pared

"Je, nada complicado" Dijo Akeno mientras aparecían sus alas de demonio

"…." Pero por su parte, ni Raynare y ni Mitelt podían invocar sus alas

"¿Qué pasa? Perdieron sus alas" En un tono burlón, dijo Akeno sonriendo

"No es eso…solo que no podemos invocarlas" Respondio Raynare algo molesta

"No pueden….bueno les daré una mano" Dijo Mix mientras caminaba hacia la pared, e invocaba unas cuerdas de escalada

"Conéctalas a sus armaduras, con eso las llevare a la cima" Dijo Mix en un tono confiado

"Bueno…" Respondieron Raynare y Mitelt algo desconfiadas, para luego seguir sus órdenes y después….

"Bien hora de subir" Dijo Mix mientras, como si fuera una araña, subía por la pared

"Ahhh" Tanto Raynare y Mitelt gritaron mientras eran elevadas por las cuerdas

"Je niñitas" Susurro Akeno mientras subía volando

Ya en el techo, Mix se detuvo tras unos pasos, con Raynare y Mitelt arrastrándose por el borde de techo, y Akeno llegando al techo elegantemente

"Ara, ara, ara, arrastrase no es bueno para la columna" Comento Akeno sonriendo, a lo que Raynare y Mitelt solo miraron con una cara de 'no me digas'

"Bien, déjeme hackear el servidor…." Por su parte, dijo Mix mientras sacaba su celu-versión alien, y junto a Liskis, hackeaban los servidores e ingresaban al sistema

"Y ya está" Dijo Mix mirando la pantalla pero en eso un extraño sonido suena mientras la pantalla se apaga un momento y después vuelve a la normalidad

"¿Qué paso…?" Pregunto Mitelt quien se estaba limpiando del polvo de la subida

"Alguien entro en los sistemas por un segundo" Dijo Mix extrañado

(Quien fuera el hacker, fue uno bueno) Añadió Liskis también extrañado

"Entonces debemos actuar rápido" Dijo Raynare con seriedad, a lo que los demás sintieron y se movilizaron

Cerca de un fabrica

Llegando a las cercanías de una gran fábrica, en si en un pequeño almacén, Mix y compañía llegaban, para luego ocultarse tras un conveniente contenedor de basura

"Hummm" Susurro Mix mientras sacaba unos binoculares para caídos

"¿Qué espera…?" Dijo Mitelt ansiosa, pero en eso llego un auto gris, donde un grupo de matones bajaron con un caído encadenado

"Baja escoria" Dijo uno de los matones mientras golpea al caído

"Ahhh…solo quiero…." Dijo el caído llorando, pero otro matón lo agarró del cuello y dijo

"Maldito alien" A lo que lo aventó al suelo, haciéndole caer su máscara de éter

"Ahh éter…." Grito el caído, pero uno de los matones le disparo a la pierna

"Que te calles maldito" Dijo el matón mientras guardaba la pistola, lo que miro a otro matón y dijo

"Cuanto más debemos conservar a esta escoria"

"Un tiempo, mas, que el jefe lo tiene todo planeado" Respondio el otro matón mirando al podre caído quien lloraba por perder su éter

"Malditos racistas" Susurro Mix con odio, a la vez que Raynare asintia también molesta y Mitelt apretaba los puños con impotencia

"Maltratar a un inocente….eso no está bien" Susurro Akeno con seriedad, a lo que de su mano se llenó de electricidad, pero Mix le agarro de ella, y dijo

"Aun no" A lo que saco su francotirador y dijo

"Puede que matarlos genere más problemas, pero la vanguardia dio listo bueno para matar a secuestradores, no importando la raza" Y ya listo para disparar….

Fiiiiiiiii

"Eh alguien mas no le suena a algo cayendo" Dijo Mitelt algo nerviosa, a lo que Mix se fijó a su alrededor, y mirando al cielo dijo

"No….ohh mierda"

"Eh…a que…" Dijo Akeno sin entender, pero en eso

BOOOOM

Y al frente, algo gigante choco contra los matones, dispersando una gran nube de polvo que impedía ver

"Ahhh"

"Joder…"

"Maldita sea"

Y en respuesta, comentaron los matones furioso, pero sin darse cuenta, sonó como si alguien recogía algo o a alguien

"¿Qué rayos?" Por su parte, Mitelt, Raynare y Akeno dijeron sin entender, por su parte, Mix guardo su francotirador y desenfundo su pistola con silenciador

"Joder, de nuevo esa loca" Susurro mientras veía el humo, del cual se dispersó, con los matones recuperando la vista, pero al fijarse, no está el caído

"¿Mierda dónde?" Dijo uno de los matones, pero….

"Je, creyeron que se saldrían con la suya humanos" Por detrás y encima del coche sonó aquella voz, a lo que los matones giraron a ver, parar fijarse que encima del coche esta una guardián cazadora caída vándala, de capa negra con rojo indicando ser parte de la casa de Noire, una ropa protectora ligera negra que parecía un leotardo de cuerpo completo, con una armadura negra sobre su pecho, el cual era muy plano, guantes y botas blancos, una chalina larga roja, un caso clásico de vándalo con unos lentes anaranjados, y una cola de cabello azul saliendo por detrás de la cabeza, además de tener…una mochila-caída de temática de un…pingüino de 4 ojos con pico cuadrático….ok…. a y estar equipada con cuchillos lanzarles, unos puñales, una pistola y un lanzamisiles

"Mierda nos encontraron" Dijo uno de los matones

"Claro humano malo, nadie puede escapar de la justicia" Dijo al caída en una pose a lo power ranger xd

"Ehh..." Por su parte, susurro Mitelt, Raynare y Akeno sin entender

"Ahhhh tenía que ser Nisa" Por su parte, comento Mix mirando la escena

Donde la caída de nombre Nisa, solo hizo otra pose a lo power ranger y dijo

"Hoy caerán bajo la justicia, porque Nisa, al héroe de la casa de los demonios ha llegado"

Y en respuesta los matones sacaron sus armas y uno dijo

"La oyeron, es de la casa de los demonios, a por ella" A lo que abrieron fuego, pero Nisa solo salto con el caído capturado, evadiendo varios disparos, para luego sacar unos cuchillos y lanzarlos, clavando en las manos a algunos matones inmovilizándolos

"Joderrr" Grito uno de los matones adolorido, a lo que matón saco un lanzacohetes, pero antes de disparar hacia Nisa, ella solo desenfundo su pistola y disparo cuando el misil fue lanzado, haciéndolo explotar hiriendo de gravedad a varios matones

"Jajajaaja, pateticos" Dijo Nisa aterrizando sobre otro auto, donde libero al caído y dijo

"Estas bien amigo" A lo que caído solo respondió en un tono triste

"No…me hicieron botar la mitad de mis reservas de eter"

"Tranquilo, tengo unos repuestos" Y en respuesta, Nisa saco un contenedor de éter, dándole al caído, quien en un tono alegre dijo

"Ahh, muchas gracias señorita guardián" A lo que Nisa asintió, para luego bajar del auto, y dirigirse a uno de los matones malheridos, a quien cogió del pescuezo y dijo

"Ahora dime" Para luego desenfundar dos cuchillos por sus brazos inferiores

"¿Quién es tu jefe?" Pero el matón solo rio y dijo

"Jajajaja, ustedes los caídos ya se creen ciudadanos cuando mataron a varios de nosotros… arhggg" Pero Nisa solo clavo un cuchillo en la pierna del matón y dijo

"Respuesta incorrecta" A lo que apretó su agarre al matón, quien se movía ahogándose, y luego de unos segundos, lo aflojo y el matón respondió

"Un guardián….el….vino y….nos dijo…que nos….iba….ayudar"

"Un guardián…joder traidores" Respondio Nisa, a lo que lo lanzo hacia la pared al matón, para luego bajar del auto y gira hacia el caído

"Dime, ¿alguien más fue capturado?" Pregunto Nisa en un tono de preocupacion

"No….solo yo" Respondio el caído asintiendo

"Bien…" Respondio Nisa para luego mirar hacia los matones

"Los damos de comer a los niños podres o le damos a los humanos" Dijo la caída con una sonrisa a su espectro el cual apareció y dijo

(Con el ultimo lote que les distes a los niños creo que era suficientes….mejor le damos a las autoridades)

"Hummm bueno" Respondio Nisa algo molesta, a lo que miro hacia donde esta Mix con las chicas y dijo

"Ya puedes salir compañero"

"Je, nada mal" Saliendo, dijo Mix mientras salía, aunque Raynare, Mitelt y Akeno se quedaron atrás

"Hummm también a las dos guardianas y la invitada" Dijo Nisa mientras guardaba su arma, por su parte, las chicas tuvieron que salir, pero al ver a Akeno, Nisa se sorprendido y dijo

"Ehh….Akeno-sempai" Cosa que dejo confusa a la demonio, quien pregunto

"¿Ehh nos conocemos?" A la que no Nisa asintió y respondió

"Ahh verdad, no me has visto en esta forma" A lo que un resplandor la rodeo y tras eso, ya no está Nisa, sino una chica de cabello en coleta y ojos azules, de pecho plano, usando una polo manga larga negro, una chalina roja pantalón negro y zapatos blancos, además de tener una mochila de temática de pingüino y tener unos lentes amarillo medio anaranjado grandes en la cabeza

"Ehhh, eres" Reconociéndola, dijo Akeno abriendo los ojos

"Nisa Costrel, de segundo año, ahora me recuerda sempai" Dijo la chica que era Nisa en un tono amigable, a lo que Akeno giro hacia Mix, y con una sonrisa siniestra dijo

"No nos dijeses si había mas guardianes en la escuela" A lo que Mix nervioso contesto

"Bueno…no preguntaron si había mas…"

"Hummm" Por su parte, susurro Akeno aun con su sonrisa siniestra

"aunque es extraño que ni chica Gremory haya detectado sus energía de todos ustedes" Por su parte dijo Raynare en un tono pensativo

"A eso se debe a nuestros sistemas de contención de energía…en si evita que la resonancia de nuestros reactores y de nuestra luz salga de nuestros cuerpo….y para detectarlos debes estar muy cerca y tener un equipo de radiación sofisticado" Dijo Mix en un tono amigable

"Hummm interesante" Por sus lado, susurraron Akeno y Raynare curiosa, mientras Mitelt asentía sin entender mucho

"Je, todo un rollo para ustedes" Comento Nisa con una sonrisa, a lo paso a su forma caída y yendo hacia los matones heridos dijo

"Llamare a alguien para que recoja a estas lacras y un informe de la situación en la comisaria….si puedes informar al comandante Zavala sobre estos traidores"

"Ok le pasare el dato" Respondio Mix, a lo Nisa marco un numero para luego desperidirse del grupo y salir del lugar, por su parte Mix dio media vuelta y dijo

"Y es haci como se resuelve las cosas" Mirando a las chicas dijo con en un tono victorioso

"Je, y el resto de la aventura para los demás" Dijo Raynare sonriendo

"Jejeje ¿Qué? hay muchos que buscan aventuras y botín" Dijo Mix sonriendo tras su casco

"eh… que amable de tu parte" Dijo Mitelt sonriendo

"Je siempre es bueno ayudar" Respondio Mix en un tono amable

"Ara, ara, que caballero" Comento Akeno riendo

"Jejeje, aunque soy un alíen…pero igual jejeje" Respondio Mix riendo

Pero en eso llegaron unos autos policiacos, donde bajaron varios policías y una agente, la cual se acercó a Mix

"Guardián, recibimos el aviso de los matones" Dijo la agente, que parecía ser de 20 años, con armadura reglamentaria de agente de la BSAA

"Si son todas estas lacras…agente…." Dijo Mix viendo a los matones, los cuales fueron llevados por los policías, pero terminando algo dudoso, a lo que la agente dijo

"Moira, Moira Burton" Dijo la agente de nombre Moira en un tono amigable

"Ahhh, eres la hija del teniente Burton" Dijo Mix asintiendo

"Si…" Respondio Moira algo molesta, a lo que fue hacia los autos mientras los demás llevaban a los matones, para luego subirse e irse

"Humm, ni una despedida" Dijo Akeno en un tono algo molesto

"Debe tener sus razones" Dijo Mix alzando los hombros a lo que continuo

"Y…continuamos" A la vez que miraba a su grupo, y ellas asintieron continuando con su paseo

.

.

.

* * *

 **Con Nico y Koneko**

Caminando por las calles de lo parecía ser un barrio chino-brasileño, esta Nico con Koneko, aunque la demonio esta sin hablar y Nico algo nervioso. Pero tras unas cuadras, Koneko dio un suspiro y pregunto en un tono seco

"¿Estamos cerca?"

"Ahh si a una cuadra" Respondio Nico algo nervioso

"Bien" Dijo Koneko, a lo que continuaron caminando, hasta llegar a un dojo grande, de cómo cinco pisos de alto, que ocupaba toda una cuadra

"Es…aquí" Dijo Nico algo timido

"Bien" Respondio Koneko en un tono seco, para luego ir hacia el dojo.

Ya en el interior, Nico presento unos documentos, y tras eso pasaron hacia la salas de entrenamiento y combate, donde varios, humanos, caídos, cabales, psionicos e insomnes practicaban o se enfrentaban entre ellos

"Hummm" Por su parte, susurro Koneko interesada mientras veía como peleaban

"¿Tienen ventajas las diferente razas?" Pregunto la loli curiosa

"Ahh si" Respondio Nico nervioso, a lo que continuo

"Los humanos….bueno ya sabes como son,…..de los caídos…por lo que se pelea comúnmente con sus extremidades inferiores, aunque algunos usan las inferiores para dar golpes rápidos pero no contundentes, los psionicos dan golpes con energía psionica….muy duros y que te pueden dejar algo confundido….y los cabal….bueno nosotros damos golpes muy fuertes pero algo lentos…aunque no siempre se aplica esa regla"

"Hummm entiendo" Respondio Koneko asintiendo, a lo que saco de sus bolsillos unos guantes con temática de gato, para luego ponérselos y mirar a Nico

"Quiero luchar contra ti" Dijo la loli con seriedad, a lo que Nico solo se sorprendió y nervioso respondió

"ok…" A lo que volteo y caminando hacia una arena libre, dijo

"Vamos" Y en respuesta, la loli demonio asintió y la siguió

Ya en la arena, Koneko se puso en una pose defensiva, mientras Nico invocaba su escudo cabal

"Hummm… ¿estas lista?" Pregunto Nico algo nervioso

"Si" Respondio la loli, a lo que Nico asintió y caminando lentamente. Por su parte, Koneko solo se mantuvo mirándolo acercarse, y tras unas vueltas alrededor de la loli, Nico solo se lanzó hacia ella, a lo que ella se preparó para contratacar, pero el cabal solo intento embestirla con su escudo, pero en respuesta, koneko puso sus brazos en x para contenerlo

"hu…." Sorprendida de la fuerza de Nico, susurro Koneko intentando desviar la embestida, pero Nico solo siguió presionando más, hasta que la loli no puedo soportar más y cayo siendo arrollada por el cabal, quien desesperado y nervioso, volteo rápidamente para ayudarla

"Ahhh… ¡mil disculpas Toujou-san!" Dijo Nico alarmado viendo a Koneko, quien parecía estar desmayada…en una pose muy, pero muy kawaii

'kawaiii….' Pensó el cabal viéndola, pero en eso Koneko abrió los ojos e intento pararse

"Ahhh te ayudo" Dijo Nico ayudándola, pero Koneko le agarró del brazo para luego tirarlo para atrás

"Aouch" Gimió Nico al golpearse al suelo en toda la cabeza para luego caer de espalda

"No te distraigas" Dijo Koneko con seriedad, pero Nico….tenía dificultades para pararse

"Ahhh" Susurro el cabal impotente mientras lazaba sus brazos en un intento de pararse

"Bola de manteca" Dijo Koneko en un tono de decepción, pero en eso, Nico salió volando logrando parase, a la vez que Koneko vio una pequeña estela de humo por detrás del cabal

"¿jetpack?" Pregunto curiosa

"Ahh…los de mi especie somos de cuerpos voluminosos….debió a que nuestro planeta de origen no tenía tanta gravedad…..por eso los jetpack" Dijo Nico sobándose la cabeza

"Je, bolas de grasas" Dijo Koneko con una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que deprimió a Nico

"Ahhh…" Susurro el cabal deprimido

'Je… me hace recordar a Gasper….aunque no tan deprimente' Pensó la loli viendo al gran cabal….que bueno…

"No soy tan gordo….bueno para los estándares cabales" Dijo Nico algo deprimido

"humm ¿Cuánto pesas?" Pregunto Koneko curiosa

"Bueno….390 kilos sin armadura" Respondio Nico algo tímido

"Obeso" Dijo Koneko en un tono neutro

"Ahhh… no es obeso….sino un poquito más de la media….la media es de 370" Dijo Nico intentando defender su peso

"Humm gordos" Dijo Koneko aun en su tono neutro

"Ahhh….solo un poco" Dijo Nico algo tímido, a lo que Koneko solo dio una pequeña sonrisa

"¿Hay más luchadores cuerpo a cuerpo interesantes aquí?" Pregunto curiosa

"Ahhh si…debe estar por…." Dijo Nico señalando hacia otras arenas, donde estaban luchando o practicando otras personas/aliens

"hummm" Susurro Koneko interesada, a lo que comenzó a caminar viendo el espectáculo

"Ahh espera" Viendo cómo se alejaba la loli, dijo Nico corriendo hacia ella

"humm" Por su parte, susurro Koneko viendo, pero en eso vio como una cabal coloso de armadura, casco gris con los dos colmillos sobresaliendo, botas medio gris con ropa base azul, guantes rojos con pinchos y con lo que parecía ser un lanzacohetes de racimo en la espada, está luchando contra una psionica desolladora de armadura azul con líneas blancas, unos guantes-puño americano negros con líneas doradas, botas azules con tacón, una ¿boina militar azul con un signo extraño? y ropa base marrón

"Hummm" Susurro la loli mientras se interesaba en aquella pelea, en la cual la cabal coloso atacaba con embestidas o golpes directo, mientras la psionica los evadía y daba golpes rápidos y certeros, aunque no con la misma intensidad que la coloso

"Hum…." Susurraron ambas luchadoras mientras se separaba y tomaba distancia

"Je, has mejorado tus golpes Tekken" Dijo la psionica mientras se sobaba el hombro, donde tenía una gran abolladura

"Tú también lady CSha….aparte que tus golpes fueron precisos y placenteros" Dijo la cabal de nombre Tekken, quien parecía estar muy fatigada con muchas pequeñas abolladuras en puntos críticos del cuerpo

"hu…." Susurro Koneko curiosa mientras caminaba hacia ellas

"Ahh…" Por atrás, susurro Nico algo nervioso, a lo que intento alcanzar a Koneko, quien ya estaba al frente de las luchadoras

"Je…tenemos compañía" Dijo la psionica de nombre C-sha volteando hacia Koneko

"Son muy fuertes" Comento la loli sorprendida

"Je, no es para tanto" Respondio Tekken algo nerviosa

"Si, eh conocido a otros desolladores más fuertes, aunque claro que no tiene mi mismo estilo" Dijo Csha en un tono amable

"Hummm" Susurro Koneko asintiendo

"Ahh… Toujou-san" Llegando a la loli, dijo Nico nervioso, a lo que se inclinó y dijo

"Mil disculpas" Pero tanto Tekken y Csha rieron un poco

"Je tranquilo amiguito, no hay problema" Dijo Csha mientras desactivaba su casco, rebelando su rostro con un ojo medio gris y pelo marrón pálido largo

"Si, es bueno conocer nuevos amigos" Añadió Tekken mientras desactiva su casco, rebelando su rostro gordo, algo común de los cabales, ojos rojos y cabello medio gris apagado algo alargado a los costados

"Ahh ok" Respondio Nico asintiendo algo nervioso

"Hummm, sus razas son curiosas" Comento Koneko en un tono neutro

"Je, debo decir que tener un ojo es lo que más resaltamos" Dijo Csha sonriendo

"De la mía…je los colmillos creo que sobresalen" Dijo Tekken mientras se sobaba sus colmillos

"Si…." Respondio Koneko, a lo que con una pequeña inclinación, dijo

"Koneko Toujou, torre de Rias-Buchou"

"Je, Valus Tekken'ug, de legión de los caídos comprados" Dijo Tekken asintiendo

"Csha'Horner, teniente del segundo regimiento de cazadores de nueva libertad" Dijo Csha en tono amable

"Entiendo" Respondió Koneko asintiendo, a lo que dio una pequeña pausa y continuo

"Puedo enfrentarme contra ustedes"

"Je, no se niña…aparte que el pequeño del costado te derroto con una embestida" Dijo Csha en un tono amable, cosa que sorprendió a Koneko, pero antes de continuar, Csha dijo

"Y si preguntas como se….los psionicos podemos leer las mentes de los que nos rodean"

"Leer las mentes…. ¿es posible?" Pregunto Koneko sorprendida, a lo que Csha solo dio una sonrisa y dijo

"Humm…tu Buchou es fanática del anime, mientras que a ti solo te gusta los animes de gatitos"

"Ehh…." Susurro Koneko sorprendida, pero Csha solo puso una expresión seria y dijo

"Hummm tu vida….a sido algo triste pequeña….pero veo que tienes buenos amigos ahorra"

"¿Cómo…?" Impactada, dijo Koneko, a lo que Csha solo respondio

"Dejémoslo en eso….y tu secreto está bien guardado conmigo" Pero Koneko volteo a Nico y pregunto

"¿Blanc-sempai puede hacer lo mismo?" A lo que Nico respondió medio nervioso

"Un poco por lo que se…aunque no puede penetrar en los recuerdos"

"Je, Blanny aún no puede penetrar en las mentes" Por su parte, dijo Csha sonriendo, a lo que Koneko pregunto curiosa

"¿Blanny?" Y Csha dio un suspiro y respondió

"Es un apodo que le di a mi kohai" A lo que saco su teléfono, donde había una foto de Csha liderado un grupo de 4 psionicos, con Blanc llevando una armadura reglamentaria de desollador psionico de color blanco con tonos negros

"En aquellos años Blanny era uno de los más hiperactivos de los psionicos que me tocaron entrenar...aunque era bueno para liderar, y más con Niki" Dijo señalando a otro psionico, el cual Koneko vio que tenía una armadura parecía a un psionico que había estado en la iglesia

"Ese psionico…creo que estuvo en la iglesia" Dijo Koneko señalando al psionico

"Ah Niki, bueno es Niki Tosh, un buen francotirador y viejo amigo de Blanc, y junto con Marvy los que desertamos del grupo" Continuo Csha, a lo que dio una carcajada y dijo

"Je, me pregunto cómo lo habrá tomado la ex de Blanc jejejeje" Pero luego puso una expresión seria y dijo

"Aunque la que lo quera matar seria su madre….ufff"

"¿Su madre?" Pregunto Koneko curiosa

"Una de las desolladoras más poderosas, solo la conocí como 24-601, joder aunque más por su apodo de la desolladora roja" Dijo Csha con algo de miedo, a lo que cambio de imagen, mostrando a Csha en un grupo de psionicos, liderados por una psionica de armadura blanca con detalles en gris y líneas azules, aparte de tener una cola de cabello roja

"Luchamos una vez antes de que me mandase a este sector, ufffff podres leales que destripo sin piedad" Continuo con algo de miedo

"Interesante" Respondió Koneko asintiendo sorprendida

"Je, los psionicos siempre son de gran ayuda en batalla" Dijo Tekken con una sonrisa

"Y dime pequeña, supongo que quieres ser más fuerte ¿no?" Pregunto Csha sonriendo

"Si…quiero ser más fuerte para proteger a Rias-Buchou" Respondió Koneko decidida

"Je, porque no entrenas junto a Nico, que el niño es un buen oponente para ti" Dijo Csha señalando a Nico, quien solo se puso nervioso y dijo

"Ahhh….no se….Koneko-san es fuerte…pero requiere entrenamiento profesional y yo solo soy un aprendiz"

"Je, solo entrenamiento, que si quieren les puedo dar una mano el fin de semana" Dijo Csha en un tono amable

"En serio" Sorprendido, dijo Nico, a lo que Csha asintió y dijo

"Si, tengo el rato libre y Mina me dará pronto un mes de vacaciones"

"Yo también les puedo ayudar" Por su parte, dijo Tekken sonriendo, a lo que continuo

"Lady Vert nos ha dado estas semanas libres por lo estoy entrenando para las próximas misiones"

"Ahhh…ok" Dijo Nico sorprendido mientras Koneko asentía

'Je, al final este lugar si es divertido' Pensó la loli sonriendo, a lo levanto la mirada y dijo

"Muchas gracias sempais"

.

.

.

Continuara….


	9. Visita a la ultima ciudad: part3

**No estoy muerto…..de nuevo xd, en si el rollo es que estaba en los últimos meses del ciclo xd, por lo que ya pase de ciclo y ya tengo tiempo para escribir xd, ahorra los comentarios xd:**

 **A Mio Takamiya:** **Gracias por comentar xd, jajaja de mi anterior regreso fue por un tiempo libre que tuve entre cursos, aunque ahorra tendré más tiempo por las vacaciones de verano xd, de anterior capitulo, y eso que solo puse algunos xd, aún me falta poner más y más durante futuros arcos xd, de mis otros fanfic….estoy viendo como organizame para subirlos, aunque en algunos aun no tengo tan bien planeado toda sus tramas xd**

 **A fitoxi:** **Gracias por comentar amigo xd, jajajajaja, si le hicieron todo el fatality a Kiba xd, del apodo de Blanc, lo saque del Hyperdimension Neptunia VII, ahí en el juego es donde le ponen xd, de la interacción…..bueno spoiler xd, en fin espero que te agrade este capítulo xd**

* * *

 **Con Issei y su grupo**

Caminando por las calles de la última ciudad, Issei…era…

"Ahhh vamos, vamos" Decía Rias mientras arrastra a Issei por la vereda

"Ahhh ya sempai ahhh" Dijo Issei nervioso mientras Akane reía

"Jajajaajaja suerte con la otaku" A la vez que Asia los seguía algo cansada

"Ahhhh….espérenme ahhh" Decía la ex-monja agotada

"Ahh…dímelo a miiiii" Dijo Issei mientras era arrastrado

(Je, puede haber sido peor) Comento Rouge algo nervioso

"¿Como?" Respondio Issei molesto, pero en eso, los ojos de Akane se prendieron y acercándose rápidamente a Rias, le susurro algo

"Eh…" Por su parte, susurro Issei nervioso, pero cuando termino Akane, Rias puso una sonrisa traviesa y ambas miraron hacia el castaño

"¿Qué planean?" Pregunto Issei con algo de miedo, pero….

15 minutos después

"ok…. ¡esto es peorrrr!" Grito Issei furioso, la razón, que Akane y Rias lo arrastraron a una tienda de cosplay, y quien sabe cómo, hicieron que el espectro del castaño lo volviera en una chica para después poner un traje maid….con orejas de conejo

"Oh vamos estas kawaii" Comento Akane agarrándole de un cachete, mientras Rias tomaba fotos riendo

"Jajajaajaja….con esto ya me has hecho olvidar el problema de la iglesia…jajajajaajaja"

"Eh…." Por su parte, Asia solo la miraba a Issei….algo nerviosa

"Asia….." Y el/la castaño susurro nervioso

"Estas…kawaii" Respondio Asia sin saber que decir, pero Issei solo se puso en posición fetal mientras decía

"Ahhhh, no le digas esas cosa a un monstruo como yo"

(Ok…esto no puede empeorar) Comento Rouge nervioso

"No lo digas que a ellas…" Dijo Issei sonrojado, pero en eso se activó su sacred gear y Ddraig se unió a la conversación

" **Ahhhh….que buen sueño…. ¿Qué ocurre socio…?** " Pero antes de terminar….bueno se dio cuenta de la situación de su socio

"Ah…." Por su parte, susurro Issei nervioso, pero…

" **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA** " Ddraig….solo rio descontroladamente

"No es gracioso" Dijo Issei molesto, pero el dragón rojo solo siguió riendo

" **Y encima dices que no es gracioso….jajajajajaja** "

"No se….ahhhhh" Para al final, Issei estallar en una rabieta en el pizo

"Ya, ya, onee-chan…tranquila" Dándole un abrazo, dijo Akane sonriendo

"Puede ser peor" Susurro Issei molesto

"Ella tiene las fotos" Dijo Akane con una sonrisa burlona

"Ahhh…." Derrotado, susurro Issei bajando la cabeza

"Jejeje, tranquilo, no les mostrare a nadie" Agachándose, dijo Rias con una sonrisa

"Lo juras" levantando un poco la cabeza, dijo Issei

"Por mi clan" Respondio Rias con una sonrisa angelical….bueno algo haci

"Gracias…supongo" Respondio Issei levantándose

"En fin…. Rouge" Dijo Issei mirando a su espectro, el cual asintió y tras una luz, Issei estaba como antes

"En fin….querías ir a algún juego virtual… ¿no?" Pregunto el castaño en un tono normal

"Siiiii" Respondio Rias entrando en su modo friki

"Bien…estamos cerca….creo" Respondio Issei algo nervioso

"Excelente" Dijo Rias cruzando las manos con una sonrisa

"Bien…por acá debe estar" Respondio Issei sobándose el mentón, a lo que comenzaron a caminar por la calle, hasta llegar a un gran complejo de varios edificios, donde habia letreros de neon de diferentes nombres de juegos o aparatos

"Llegamos…ufff" Dijo Issei sonriendo mientras terminaba de caminar viendo el complejo

"ohhh….cuanta tecnología" Comento Rias con los ojos brillosos viendo a varios civiles saliendo con bolsas grandes de diferentes aparatos, desde lavadoras a fusión frio a robots sirvientes gigantes…..ok

"Guaooo…eh Issei-san….ese no es…" Comento Asia, para terminar algo impacta al ver un tipo con su burro remolcando un robot gigante

"Muchas personas aquí viene de las granjas de la periferia sur…porque prefieren usar animales de carga jejeje" Comento Akane riendo

"Hummm…pero es algo….no se…" Comento Rias sobándose el mentón en un tono algo decepcionante

"Recuerda que nos estamos recuperando de un apocalipsis" Dijo Issei con seriedad

"Hummm, cierto" Dijo Rias asintiendo, a lo que saco su sencillera

"Crees que me cambien de yenes a….bueno su monera" Dijo la pelirroja sacando unas cuantas decenas de miles de yenes….ok

"Ahí una caja de cambio por….ahi" Dijo Issei señalando una pequeña tienda de cambio con un empleado humano durmiendo

"Bien" Respondio Rias sonriendo, a lo que se fueron hacia la caja

"Ah…disculpe" Tocando el timbre, dijo Akane, a lo que el empleado se despertó y moviendo la cabeza dijo

"Ahh….Ahh si….bienvenidos...cambio de momeras de la tierra 2 a créditos…."

"Si quiero cambiar todo esto" Dijo Rias dejando como 30 mil yenes

"ok será 250 mil créditos" Dijo el empleado mientras le entregan dicho monto

"ufff….una pequeña fortuna sempai" Dijo Issei sorprendido

"Jejeje, con eso… ¿que pondría comprarme?" Pregunto Rias sonriendo

"Uhhh…entre un buen equipo hasta un robot trabajador…y sobrando" Respondio Issei asintiendo

"Bien….pero primero quiero ver esos juego virtuales" Dijo Rias ansiosa

"Jeejejeje, estamos cerca" Respondio Issei sonriendo, pero Asia le jalo del brazo y dijo

"Ehh…Issei-san" A lo que Issei giro hacia la rubia y dijo

"Si Asia"

"He….también quiero cambiar mi dinero" Respondio la ex-monja sacando su sencillero….donde tenía como 10 mil euros…w t f xd

"Ehhhhh… ¿cómo tenías tanto dinero?" Pregunto Issei impactado

"Siempre ahorraba para comer…pero comía poco" Dijo Asia algo nerviosa

"Ok… ¿cuánto seria?" Dijo Issei al empleado

"Como 1,2 millones créditos" Dijo el empleado sorprendido

"Ok…tome" Dijo Issei aceptando el cambio, dejando a Rias impactada y molesta de no haber traído más dinero

"Creo que será mejor ir" Dijo Akane sonriendo

"Je, espero que aguante Rias-sempai" Dijo Issei sonriendo

"Va, va estar fácil para mi" Dijo Rias sonriendo con su orgullo en alto…

* * *

 **5 doritos….digo minutos después**

"Ahhhhhh ayudaaaaa" Sentada, tras un tanque panzer destruido en las playas de Normandía, donde balas, bombas, cuchillos y...misiles eran disparados desde ambos lados, grito Rias, quien llevaba un traje soldado nazi femenino que dejaba apreciar sus…figura…además de tener un subfusil y granadas incendiadas

"Por el Führer" Desde su costado, sonó la voz de un solado alemán con armadura pesada, soldado que fue rebanado al segundo siguiente por una rubia insomne, de cómo la edad de Rias, que tenía unas garras que dejaría wolverine orgulloso, con ropa de soldado estadounidense que hacía notar….sus atributos y dos motas rojas para amarse el cabello

"Jejejeje, esto esta divertido" Dijo la rubia mientras se aventaba hacia grandes robots nazi…ok

 **BOOOMMMM**

"Ahhhhhh" A la vez que una fuerte explosión hacia volar los pocos tanques que estaban cerca, gritaba la pelirroja mientras corría hacia unas trincheras arrepintiéndose de su decisión

Había entrado a una cabina de realidad virtual, cosa que sorprendió a Rias al saber que también se vendía dichos dispositivos, los cuales era cascos que le hacía recordar a un cierto accidente que ocurría en su época, en cual caso entraron a un juego que le hacía recordar a los primeros call of duty, pero en estos se permitían distintas armas, vehículos, hasta robots. Cosa que primero hizo emocionar a Rias, pero después se volvió en una pesadilla cuando los aliados llegaron devastando la resistencia nazi que Rias, mediante sus conocimientos de estrategia, armo cuidadosamente, pero valió al final

(Ahhhh me quemo)

(Nos rodean, repito nos rodean ahhhhh)

(Moriré como un campeón, moriré como un…ahhhhh)

"Oh mi maou ahhhh" Mientras la radio sonaba, aquellas las palabras de los jugadores nazis era escuchadas mientras morirán horriblemente

"Ahhh….ya se… saquen la artillería pesada" Con un idea, dijo Rias en un tono positivo, a lo que los pocos que la seguía, siendo que al aumentar el número de bajas la mayoría la dejaron, sacaron los super-mechas nazis

(Rias-sempai ahí un tanque bípedo con hacha a tu costado) Por la radio, escucho a Issei mientras tenía una batalla épica en algún lugar de la playa

"Entendido" Respondio la pelirroja en su modo friki encendido, a lo que tras caminar llego a un tanque bípedo con hacha que curiosamente estaba estacionado en las trincheras

"Bien llegue, voy a…." Montándolo, dijo Rias sonriendo, pero en eso…..

(Ahhhhh)

(Oh mi dios, oh mi dios ahhhhh)

Los gritos de Akane y Asia eran escuchados mientras su bombardeo caía hacia la playa

(Mierda, Asia, Akane) Dijo Issei preocupado

(Ahh…acá 1Akane1…solo yo, Asia123A, KFKASADA, Fedir12 y Anabel213full sobrevivimos….enserio porque esos nombres) Dijo Akane terminado algo fastidia por los nombres de sus compañeros

"No se preocupen yo los vengare jajajaja" Dijo Rias activando al tanque bipero, con el cual movió el hacha gigante

"¡Tomen estos gringos!" Continuo mientras atacaba a los tanques norteamericanos, los cuales fueron destruidos sin piedad

(Rias ten cuidado que detecto a un jugador nivel 100 yendo hacia ti) Dijo Issei preocupado, pero ella, en toda su gloria no escucho y continúo con su carnicería

Pero en eso, una soldada insomne de pelo marrón con dos katar gigantes, vistiendo un uniforme de las fuerzas norteaméricas con una máscara de gas, venia liderando varias fuerzas aliadas

"Je una valiente" Dijo Rias sin percatarse que en su mapa tenía un gran círculo rojo con una carabela de peligro

(Rías espera) Y por la radio sonó la voz de Issei, pero la pelirroja no lo escucho y cargo hacia castaña, con el hacha en barrido, pero la insomne cruzo sus katar en x, aguantando el ataque

"Ehh…como…" Susurro la pelirroja, pero antes de terminar, la insomne la empojo para tras, haciendo caer para el horror de la pelirroja

"¿Queee?" Grito Rias, pero como si el tiempo se parar, la insomne salto hacia uno de los brazos del tanque, cortándolo junto a la hacha

"¡No me jodas!" Furiosa, grito intentando golpearla con el otro brazo, pero la insomne salto girado cortando extendiendo los katar con cadenas a sus manos cortando el otro brazo en menos de un segundo y causando varias explosiones en el tanque horrorizando a Rias

"Pero yo tenía al….arhhhhhggggg" Grito Rias, pero en eso la insomne lanzo sus katar hacia la cabina, dándole en todo el pecho clavándose

"NOOOOOO" Grito la pelirroja mientras su barra de vida caía y el fuerte dolor se sentía como su fuera real

"Je novata" Dijo la insomne como si tuviese una sonrisa tras la máscara, para sin asco sacar a Rias de la cabina, haciéndole perder en el camino ambas piernas

"Ahhhh esto no puede….." Grito Rias en el aire, pero la castaña salto hacia, para también sin asco rebanarla en el aire reduciéndola a pedazos de carne y su cabeza

"Arhgggg" Gritaba Rias al sentir tal dolor en carne propia, cayendo sus restos al suelo con su medidor de vida llegando a 1

"Duele….duele…." Traumada por el dolor, dijo Rias entrecortado, a lo que la castaña solo se acercó y dijo

"Si juegas en una partida sin restricciones, debes al menos tener level 50, no 2…novata" Y sin asco aplastarla su cabeza matándola

 **0 HP….FIN DEL JUEGO**

"NOOOO" Grito Rias mientras todo se volvía oscuro con ese aviso siendo lo único que veía el mensaje de arriba

"Perdí….morir….ahhhh maldito Issei no me dijiste que había niveles" Y haciendo una pataleta, grita Rias en el vacío, y tras un rato, sintió de nuevo todo su cuerpo mientras el vacío se iluminaba y ahorra era una sala blanca con un menú holográfico al frente

"Ahhh…uhh…eso fue impactante" Susurro Rias dando un suspiro y tranquilizándose

(Llamada en entrada) Entonces sonó esa notificación en el menú

"Humm… debe ser Issei" Dijo Rias aceptando la llamada

(Rias-sempai…ahhh….retirada…..te mataron) Sonó la voz de Issei mientras se escuchaba explosiones y gritos

"Si por un pro….ahhh porque no dijistes que…" Respondio molesta la pelirroja, pero Issei intervino

(Te estaba avisando pero no me escuchabas parte que debió salir en tu mini-mapa ese jugador) Dijo Issei algo molesto

"Eh…en serio….hummm" Susurro Rias en un tono cómico

(Si…a la derecha….joder….en fin la partida terminara como en media hora) Dijo el castaño, pero en eso se escucharon sonidos de pisadas gigantes y gritos desgarradores

(Ahhh me muero)

(Retirada, retirada)

(Nazis del demonio, no podrán contra Presto Mask)

(Joderrrrrr) Y todos esos gritos, mas ese grito de algún mecha aliado se escucharon para terminar en el grito de Issei corriendo y terminando la llamada

"Hummm se están divirtiendo y yo muerta…no se vale" Dijo Rias molesta cruzando sus brazos en un tono kawaii

"Hummm…mejor veo otros juegos" A lo que movió su cabeza y reviso el menú buscando otros juegos

"hummm…slendytubbies… ¿qué será?" Susurro Rias curiosa

"Je por ver no me traumo" Continuo en un tono inocente

* * *

 **5 doritos después**

"Ah…. Winky….LaaLaa…..Po" En un tono traumado y con los ojos en blanco, susurraba Rias en posición fetal tras haber perdido/muerto

"Ahh….nunca creí que sería….tan….tan…." Susurro la pelirroja aun traumada, a lo que rápidamente movió la cabeza

"Ahhh…no….cálmate Rías…..eso no existe y no te podías defender" Acto seguido solo se levantó y reviso el menú

"Mejor voy a un lugar para conversar" Susurro mientras buscaba, viendo muchas opciones

"Club penguin, FallenAlive, Habbo, Pensamiento libre, Roblox, Terrorworld…eh" Para el final llamarle la atención uno

"Babylive….descansa como bebe…..bueno suena raro….por que no" A lo que sin pensarlo mucho, presiono en unir y una luz la envolvió

Me pregunto a que se referirá como descansa como…. Pensó Rías, pero en eso sintió estar en un lugar blando y por alguna razón, se sentía más pequeña

"Eh…." Susurro la pelirroja, a lo que abrió los ojos y vio un piso acolchado….de muy cerca

"Ehh…donde…EHHH" Susurro sobándose los ojos…pero notando algo raro

Estaba echada boca abajo….y vio que esta con la cabeza pegada al piso

"¡Ehhhh!" Levantándose, grito la pelirroja, pero sonaba muy agudo….como si fuera…

"Porque sueno….espera…" A lo vio a su alrededor, siendo este una especie de guardería gigante del tamaño de un estadio, con varios…. ¿bebes? echados, conversando o simplemente durmiendo

"Ok…" Susurro Rias, para luego inclinar la mirada y fijarse que ella también era un bebe, que curiosamente era un traje de bebe de cuerpo completo de color rojo

"Supongo…que con eso se refería en babylive" Susurro mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero cayendo cómicamente

"Ahh…." Y para su mala suerte, había estado en una especie de montículo, rodando para atrás hacia un gran grupo de peluches muy amontonados

BOOOYN Chocando contra todos esos

"Ahhh….joder…." Levantando la vista, susurro Rias, pero sintiendo que estaba sobre alguien

"Eh…." Alguien que dio un suave gemido

"Ahhhh….lo siento" Parándose rápidamente, dijo la pelirroja, notando que había estado sobre un bebe insomne de cabello medio rozado corto, ojos medio naranja-rozado y llevaba una traje de bebe de color medio piel y un babero blanco bordado de rojo y con una figura de un pulpo kawaii en ella

"Hu….no…hay problema" Comento la bebe (¿?) sobándose la cabeza

"Ah…en serio lo siento…es mi primera vez….siendo bebe de nuevo supongo" Dijo Rias algo nerviosa, pero la bebe solo rio y dijo

"Jejejeje, apostare…poder echarse boca abajo" Cosa que dejo sorprendida a Rias

"Ehhh…." Y susurro impactada

"Je tengo 20" Dijo la bebe sonriendo

"Ohh…entiendo" Respondio Rias asintiendo sorprendida

"Si…ahorita estoy esperando a que mis amigas y mis hermanas terminen su juego" Agrego la bebe mientras invocaba un biberón

"Je, yo igual…aunque son mis amigos….ufff y peor de la forma en que morí" Dijo Rias recordando con molestia

"Jejejeje, en mi caso morí por intentar curar a una de mis hermanas…aunque antes de desaparecer la escuche entrando en un estado de berseker, jejeje que se divi…." Dijo la bebe, pero en eso tuvo una llamada

"Alo…ok ya voy" A lo que giro hacia Rias y dijo

"Lo siento, ya me tengo que ir, fue un gusto" Y desapareció en pixeles

"Igual…. creo" Susurro Rias asintiendo

"Ufff….me pregunto si…" Pero en eso sonó un menú de llamada que apareció

"Bien…." A lo que primero salió de la sala, volviendo a la sala blanca y su apariencia normal

"Alo…" Y terminando recibiendo la llamada

(Rias-sempai…ya acabo la partida…ufff perdimos) Respondio Issei algo molesto

"Jejeje, supongo que la historia es constante" Comento Rias riendo

(Jaja….en fin….vamos a buscar otra partida….¿te unes?) Dijo Issei en un tono amigable

"Sip" Y sonriendo, respondió Rias

* * *

 **8 horas después**

(VICTORIA….ALIADOS EVITADIOS) Y con naves aliadas cayendo al mar y unos 5 cruceros de la Royal Navy hundiéndose en el mar, terminaba la partida

"Ok….esto es raro" Sentada en un tanque, susurro Rias mientras otros jugadores festejaban y hasta un Hitler virtual NPC salía dando felicitaciones

"Je, y eso que hay mega-partida para un asalto en okinawa" Dijo Issei tomando una cerveza virtual

"Si…pero no es hace raro…. ¿bueno festejar esto?" Pregunto Rias

"Sincerándome…sabíamos muy poco de los hechos antes de la llegada del viajero…recién con la abertura del portal madre a tu tiempo supimos todo ese rollo" Dijo Issei en un tono coloquial

"Además que ya nadie le importa mucho lo ocurrido en eso tiempo por ser….bueno algo de hace milenios" Continuo en un tono despreocupado

"Je, ¿aunque el mensaje era racista y todo eso?" Alzando una ceja pregunto Rias

"Ahora no hay racismo….bueno un poco de rencor de algunos a las otras especies por motivo obvio…aunque eso se está que controla….con diversos métodos" Dijo Issei alzando los hombros

"Je, temas triviales" Dijo Rias sonriendo

"Toda ayuda es bienvenida y cualquier problema o rebelión debe ser cortado desde la raíz mediante la fuerza" Dijo Issei en un tono serio

"Eh…eso sonó algo autoritario" Dijo Rias entrecerrando un poco los ojos

"Je, la democracia no es un modelo de gobierno rentable en nuestra sociedad, por lo que nos regimos en el consenso con el orador como cabeza administrativa y los demás grupos de poder y gobierno como facciones" Respondio Issei

"Además, casi ningún gobierno es democrático en su totalidad" Agrego en un tono coloquial

"Ehh…bueno los caídos parecer ser monarquías absolutistas…" Dijo Rias curiosa

"Eh…más o menos…aunque tiene una junta de barones que tiene control de sus cámaras….además que cada ciudadano tiene derechos plenos…" Dijo Issei en un tono pensativo

"Ok…ustedes por el orador y su facciones…. ¿una dictadura con un parlamento?" Dijo Rias pensativa

"Algo haci….supongo" Respondio Issei asintiendo dudoso

"Y los psionicos…. ¿Cómo son?" Pregunto Rias curiosa

"En si más son un consejo gobernado basado en los conocimientos y poder…..un hibrido de una junta militar-científica"

"Y los cabal…..supongo que una junta militar" Dijo Rias en un tono curioso

"Si, una junta militar con un representante de mayor poder…aunque tiene derechos en una pequeña constitución" Respondio Issei asintiendo

"En fin…suficiente política por hoy" Y levantándose, dijo la demonio, a lo que dio un suspiro y continuo

"Creo que ya sería hora de cena y…" Pero en eso sonó de nuevo la pantalla

"Eh…parece una llamada de…..Blanc" Dijo Issei mirando la pantalla, a lo que Rias acepto

(Issei, Rias-sempai….están ahí) Dijo Blanc algo alarmado

"Sip… ¿qué pasa?" Pregunto pelirroja curiosa

(Bueno…Jejeje…..veras) Respondio Blanc nervioso jugando con sus dedos, a lo que comenzó a hablar y…

"QUEEEEEEEEE"

* * *

 **Con Mix y su grupo, al mismo tiempo**

"Y fue entonces cuando Blanc se lo comió y exploto…literalmente jajajaa" Sentando en una banca ubicada en un parque de la última ciudad, esta Mix y su grupo conversando y tomando unas cervezas

"Jajaaja, en serio ese niño se comió un pan con una granada" Riendo, dijo Raynare agarrándose la barriga

"Si, y aunque quien la tuvo más feo fue Shidou que tuvo que comer una acida" Dijo Mix riendo

"Joder eso debió haber dolido" Dijo Mitelt impactada

"Ara, ara, ustedes si saben vivir al límite" Comento Akeno riendo

"Je fue muy loco ese…" Dijo Mix, pero antes de terminar, cayendo del cielo se estrelló Nisa en una pose de power ranger

"Nisa ha llegado" Dijo la caída en un tono alegre, dejando confundidos a los demás

"Eh…Nisa… ¿Qué….?" Pero antes de terminar, Nisa se puso delante de ellos y dijo con seriedad

"Escucha…Lady Noire me envió para avisarles que su amigo Kiba….bueno…" A lo que Akeno entrecerró los ojos y pregunto

"¿Qué le paso a Kiba?"

"Jejeje…es una larga historia…." Respondio Nisa con los brazos superiores en la nuca…

* * *

 **Con Nico y Koneko, al mismo tiempo**

"Hum…." Intentando darle a Csha, susurro Koneko agita, ya que la psionica retenía todos sus ataques

"Je, nada mal pequeña….aunque" Dijo Csha, pero en eso Koneko intento darle una patada voladora, patada que fue retenida con las manos por la psionica con facilidad

"¿Cómo….eres….?" Molesta, pregunto la loli girando hacia atrás para conseguir espacio, a lo que Csha solo dio un suspiro y dijo

"Rápida…es fácil leer tus movimientos…." Pero en eso Koneko se deslizo a un costado rápidamente para darle un golpe preciso, pero Csha solo le agarro el puño, a lo que la loli intento golpearla con el otro puño

"Y la anatomía humana…." En eso dio le dio un apretón fuerte y preciso en la mano, haciendo que Koneko falle y diera un grito de dolor

"Arhgggg"

"Tienes mucha fuerza…pero…" Pero…

"Je…" En eso, Koneko se levantó rápidamente para darle un patadon fuerte a las piernas de la psionica, haciéndola caer y con Koneko lista para acabarla….pero

"Je" En eso el visor de Csha se ilumino segando a Koneko, quien retrocedió poniéndose en una posición de defensa

"¿Qué…ra…?" Susurro Koneko, para luego ver delante de ella a Csha lista para darle un golpe, a lo que la loli se le abalanzo con una patada voladora, pero al chocar…

"Ehhh" Susurro la loli sin entender, ya que su tapada paso tras la psionica como si no estuviera, pero en eso recibió un fuerte golpe por la espalda, golpe que le hizo caer al suelo estrepitosamente

"Eh…nada mal…pero…" Y al fijarse de reojo, vio a Csha parada con posiblemente una sonrisa tras su casco

"Me…." Susurro Koneko parándose con dificultad

"Una ilusión…una técnica avanza entre psionicos…" Respondio Csha acercándose

"Aun te falta…y no usas todo tu poder…" Susurro la psionica lo suficientemente fuerte para que la loli la escuchara, quien solo se paró y decidía intento golpearla de nuevo, a lo que Csha lo detuvo, pero Koneko presiono con más fuerza

"¡No lo usare!" Grito la loli a todo pulmón, haciendo más fuerza, con lo que Csha retrocedió unos centímetros

"Eh….nada" Susurro Csha sorprendida, pero noto que algo de pelo se comenzó a alzar en la cabeza de la loli

"Oye….tienes…." Dijo la psionica, cosa que Koneko noto y abriendo los ojos, se retiró dando respiros rápidos

"Ah….no….no lo…uses….no…lo….uses…." A lo que se retiró nerviosa a una silla

"Humm….creo que me pase…" Susurro Csha nerviosa

Por su parte, Koneko solo se sentó con las manos en la cabeza, la cual la inclino hacia abajo para que nadie la vea, pero Nico se le acercó nervioso

"Eh… Toujou-san…" Dijo el cabal preocupado, pero la loli solo se acomodó el cabello y dando un suspiro, dijo en un tono seco

"No, no pasó nada en lo absoluto"

"Entiendo….pero si sucede algo no dudes en avisar" Respondio Nico preocupado

"Humm…" Susurro Koneko parándose, dejando sin entender al cabal

"Tienes problemas para controlarte, no niña" Por su parte, dijo Csha acercándose

"Hay cosas…..que no me gusta usar…" Dijo Koneko algo seria

"En fin, es tu decisión y…." Dijo la psionica, pero en eso recibió una llamada

"Alo…Ha Blanny " Contestando, continuo, aunque en un tono muy amigable

"Espera que hablas…. ¡que rayos!" Y continúo abriendo su ojo sorpresivamente

"Entiendo….joder….ok le diré a los invitados….ufff en que te metiste….ya nos vemos" A lo que termino la llamada

"¿Pasa algo?" Curioso, pregunto Nico, a lo que Csha solo dio un suspiro de molestia y dijo

"Blanny me informo que…..bueno su amigo Kiba….esta….."

"Esta…." Susurro Nico, pero Koneko se sorprendido e interrumpiendo dijo

"¿Qué le paso a sempai?" A lo que Csha solo dio una sonrisa nerviosa y respondió

"Ehh…..creo que es mejor que ustedes lo vean" Dejando sin entender a la loli y al cabal…

* * *

 **Centro de reconstrucción de casa de los demonios negros, 8:00 p.m**

"Ahh….." Sin poder ver, susurro Kiba totalmente desorientado y no tan consiente

"Joder…en que me metí…en que me metí" Y a su costado, escucho la voz de Blanc, aunque nervioso y asustado

"Baka….en serio dejaste que el siervo de Rias-sempai se enfrente a Ssha" A lo escucho la voz de Noire enojada

"Ahhh….me salgo un día y haces tal desmadre Blanc" Y también escucho la voz de Shidou molesto

"Va... ¿aparte como esta Mikie?" Pregunto Blanc algo preocupado

"Origami me dijo que le sacaran el yeso el próximo sábado y las vendas para el jueves" Dijo Shidou en un tono normal

"Entiendo….ufff" Respondio Blanc aliviado

"Je, vaya destrucción que se dieron el viernes" Comento Noire molesta

"No sabía que Tohka se iba a poner haci y….ehh creo que se despertó" Dijo Shidou notando que Kiba se iba a despertar, a lo que Noire se le acercó

"Espera niño….aun no estás en condiciones" Dijo Noire mientras presionaban unos botones, y tras eso todo se volvió negro para Kiba….

Por su lado, los demás (que estaban sin sus cascos) seguían charlando

"Pero volviendo al chico…ufff por esta vez no cobrare ningún crédito" Dijo Noire, quien estaban en su forma caída cruzando los brazos

"Uffff, gracias Noi…" Pero en eso la puerta se golpeada abriéndose y rebelando a una furiosa Rias con una aura de destrucción rodeándola

"¡DONDE….!" Susurro con una mirada de furia, para luego fijarse en Blanc, quien solo alzo las manos nervioso

"Espera….le dije que tenga…." Pero antes de terminar, una bola de energía de la destrucción le destruyo ambos brazos y piernas haciéndole caer al suelo

"Arhggg…..espera lo…." Dijo Blanc alarmado, pero Rias solo se le acercó y agarrándole del cuello, dijo en un tono furioso

"¡TE ATREVISTES A DAÑAR A UNO DE MIS LINDOS SIRVIENTES!"

"Ahhh ayuda" Grito Blanc con puro terror a la vez que todos los demás temblaban de miedo, a la vez que Rias cargaba una gigante bola de energía

"DIME PORQUE NO DEBO MATARTE AHO…." Dijo Rias pero en eso sintió como si su gravedad se quintuplicase, a la vez que vio que la mirada de Blanc pasaba a una de puro terror

"Lamento si interrumpo pero…." Y por detrás, sonó aquella voz, a lo que el cuerpo de Rias solo giro para atrás dejándola perpleja, y tras eso miro que estaba Mina sin su casco, rebelando su rostro con su ojo de color azul oscuro, además de tener el cabello color celeste algo largo pasando por sus hombros

"Lamento por la actitud de mi hijo adoptivo y acepte este regalo de perdón" Continuo la psionica mostrando el primer manga de Dragon ball

"Ahhh mi deliciosos" Y soltando a Blanc dijo Rias mientras agarraba el manga con los ojos brillosos. Por su lado y ya libre, Blanc intento arrastrarse, pero Mina le cogió del cuello con una mirada seria y dijo

"Y tu a dónde vas jovencito" A lo que Blanc solo la miro con puro terror

"Ahh…..no es…lo….que…crees…Mina…." Susurro como miedo

"Uffff….que voy a hacer contigo…." Susurro Mina cansada, a lo que solo le dio una mirada siniestra y dijo

"Ya se…Ram ven" Y tras decir esa palabras, por la puerta salió Ram alegremente en su forma humana por alguna razón, usando un vestido rozado y botas negras

"Si Mina-okaa-chan" Dijo la psionica alegremente

"No…todo menos esos…por favor…" Y con puro terror, susurro Blanc suplicando

"Veras Ram…tu hermano mayor hizo algo muyyyy malo….haci que como castigo será tu esclavo por un día" Dijo Mina con una sonrisa siniestra, y en el cuello de Blanc aparecía un collar delgado

"Noooooooo….piedad Ma…piedaaaadd" Y en respuesta Blanc grito como niña suplicando por el mismo

"Casi matas a un invitado…haci que….." Dijo Mina soltando, a lo que Ram le agarro del pie y dijo alegremente

"Jejejejejeje, como te comportaste mal tendrás un castigo"

"Noooooooo" Y Blanc gritaba mientras todos los demás se quedaba

"Jajajaja, te la buscaste Blanc" A excepción de Shidou quien rio un poco mientras hablaba, pero Ram también le agarro de la pierna y dijo en un tono siniestro

"A-a-a….Kotori-chan me dijo que también te castigue" Y con eso, la mirada de Shidou también paso a una de puro terror y dijo

"Nooooo….no es mi culpa que se fuera la luz por..." Pero Ram no le presto atención y comenzó a arrastrarlos

"AHHHHHHHH" Y la vez, tanto Shidou como Blanc gritaron mientras se agarraban del marco de la puerta

"Ayudaaaaaaaa" Pero Ram dio más fuerza y los hizo soltarse

"NOOOOOOOOO" Y sus últimos gritos se escucharon mientras eran arrastrados a quien sabe dónde dejando a los presentes confundidos

"Bien trabajo hecho…me retiro niños" Y tras decir esa palabras, Mina se colocó su casco y salió a quien sabe donde

"Ok…. ¿y Kiba?" Intentando cambiar de tema, dijo Rias algo nerviosa, a lo que Noire se recuperó primero y dijo

"Ahhh, está aquí" A lo que señalo….a un gran tanque con solo un visor rojo, de donde salía varios tubos como uno grande que contenía una sustancia roja

"¡Kiba!" Grito Rias acercándose al tanque, que para su pesar el visor no dejaba ver a su caballero…

Por otra parte, por la puerta entro Issei agotado

"Ah…ahh….de que me perdí" Dijo mientras se acomodaba el cabello

"Ah nada, solo Blanc y Shidou están pasándolo de lo lindo y lo de Kiba" Dijo Noire como si nada, a lo que dio un suspiro y dirigiéndose a Rias, dijo

"Por mi parte….Vert me pidió que en forma de disculpa me encargase de Kiba…no se preocupe que tengo personal capacitado que trabajo por 6 horas para mejorarlo"

"Pero… ¿qué tan grave era el daño?" Pregunto Rias preocupada, a lo que Noire dio suspiro, pasando a su forma humana para acercarse a Rias y susúrrale en el oído

"172 huesos rotos…30 desangrados masivos…500 músculos desgarrados y 15 órganos destrozados….literalmente me trajeron una bolsa de sangre"

"Oh no….Kiba debió haber sufrido mucho…." Aterrada, dijo Rias, pero Noire negó con la cabeza y respondió

"No….fue un solo golpe mortal de Ssha…fue rápido e indoloro por lo que me informaron"

"Entiendo…" Dijo Rias asintiendo

"En fin...mi equipo especial en caso de reconstrucción de cuerpo hizo todo lo que podían…aunque fue algo difícil por la anatomía humana" Continuo Noire mientras iba hacia un panel cercano al tanque, para luego pasar a su forma caída y presionar unos botones

"Estará algo diferente pero es Kiba…más o menos" A lo que presión un botón rojo, y lentamente el tanque se abrió, revelando a Kiba….el cual tenía el torso, las piernas y los brazos de un material negro simulando el contorno del cuerpo del rubio con algunas secciones con unas gruesa placas grises sobre la zona donde estaba el corazón y las articulaciones, además de llevar solo su ropa interior, en lo que era el cuello este tenía el mismo material aunque más parecía ser unos tubos, y en la cabeza no hubo mucha diferencia…a excepción de que faltaba un ojo y este estaba parchado….a y un pedazo de metal que sobresalía a los costados de los oídos. Aparte algunos tubos conectados a sus partes metálicas

"Ahhhh…lo dejaron un ciborg" Entre horrorizada y emocionada por su lado friki, grito Rías impactada

"Por suerte su corazón seguía latiendo….con lo que solo tuvimos que eliminar muchas secciones de musculo y piel para que siga vivo…pero lo eliminado fue mejorado con siva y algunas mejoras extras….con lo que su rendimiento debe haber sido aumentado en un 300 a 700 por ciento….nada mal en mi opinión" Dijo Noire sonriendo, a lo que Rías solo se quedó en silencio por un rato, y tras eso pregunto la pelirroja algo nerviosa

"¿Hay una forma para que no se note que su piel?"

"Si, tiene una función de cambio de concentración….aquí está el control" Respondio Noire mientras sacaba un pequeño control para luego entregarle dicho aparato a Rías

"En si hace que la siva se disipe para que de una textura de piel humana, aunque baja su durabilidad….por si las dudas mis técnicos hicieron un detallado libro para…." Y luego procedió a sacar un gigante libro que quien sabe cuántas centenas de páginas

"el…..solo unas cuantas horas de lectura al día y podrá sacarle provecho" Continuo la caída algo cansada

"Ok….muchas gracias por tu ayuda Noire-san" Dijo Rias inclinándose, a lo que Noire solo dijo en un tono algo tsundere

"No me malentienda….bueno Blanc metió la tapa en grande y me pidieron que te ayude y…ahh verdad" Y con algo de cambiar de tema, continuo

"Vert quiere hablar contigo personalmente en forma de disculpa por lo ocurrido"

"Vert…. ¿no era esa la representante cabal?" Pregunto Rías curiosa

"Si…es líder de su propia legión y ex–princesa del imperio cabal…hasta que deserto y todo eso….te ira bien aunque es algo….orgullosa…en fin buena suerte" Dijo Noire para luego caminar hacia la salida

"Ahh espera" Pero antes que salga, dijo Rías acercándose

"Y para qué día puedo sacar a Kiba…." A lo que Noire volteo y tras pensarlo por un momento dijo

"Puedes ahorita…aunque tendrías que dejarlo en reposo por medio día…..y si buscar ropa para el mis costureros repararon sus prendas" A la vez que de señalaba un paquete en un estante cercano

"Ok…. ¿pero cómo hago para sacarlo?" Pregunto Rías algo nerviosa

"A fácil solo le debes dar a este botón" Dijo Noire mientras presionaba un botón de uno de los panales, haciendo que todos los tubos se desconecten de Kiba y sean enrollados en sus respectivas maquinas

"¡haci de fácil!" Impactada dijo Rías con la quijada casi cayéndose

"Sip, por eso la medicina de mi casa es una de las mejores" Comento Noire con orgullo en su voz, a lo que dio media vuelta y dijo

"Sin ninguna pregunta…adiós" A lo que se retiró del cuarto

"Ok….aparte me acaban de llamar para decime que Shourine-san les ayudara a llevar a Kiba que tengo que salir a una misión" Dijo Issei algo tímido, a lo que dio un suspiro y continuo

"Koneko y Akeno fueron avisados y están esperando con Shourine-san….lamento que salir tan rápido pero el deber me llama"

"Entiendo…si es por trabajo por ahí problema" Asintiendo, dijo Rías con respeto, a lo que Issei asintió y caminando hacia la salida, dijo

"Ok…además…" A lo que giro para verla y antes de salir, decir

"Fue divertido jugar contigo…eres una buena jugadora Rías-sempai…hasta mañana" Para luego salir y dejando sonrojada a Rías, quien solo dijo

"Ahh…ok…"

* * *

 **12 minutos después, estacionamiento del** **centro de reconstrucción de casa de los demonios negros**

"Con cuidado…un poco más…." Cargando a Kiba, quien ya estaba vestido y siendo llevado por Rias y Shourine, dijo la guardiana mientras lo introducían a la miniban

"Y….listo" Y colocándolo en asiento del copiloto, dijo Shourine alegremente, a lo que le puso el cinturón de seguridad terminando con la tarea

"Ara, ara, a Kiba le hicieron un cambio de look jeje" Riendo, dijo Akeno, a lo que Rías solo dio un suspiro y dijo

"Al menos esta bien…bueno algo ciborg pero bien"

"Uffff…. ¿es cierto que se enfrentó a Ssha?" Pregunto Shourine curiosa mientras entraba a la miniban

"Si, haci me dijo Noire-san" Respondio Rias entrando junto al resto de su nobleza

"Ohhh…joder pobre chico, no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra ella" Dijo Shourine algo aterrada

"Joder…. ¿era tan fuerte?" Pregunto Rias curiosa

"Sip, Ssha es una de las cabales no guardianes más fuertes que conocí, joder hasta oí que antes de desertar con lady Vert ya había matado a 20 guardianes experimentados ella sola" Respondio Shourine con algo de miedo

"Ahhh ¿tanto?" Dijo Rias aterrada

"Si, aunque ahora es un alivio que este de nuestro lado, siendo un ejemplo que no hay que ser un guardián para ser una arma de destrucción y ruina" Respondio Shourine en un tono algo tranquilo

"Hummm….pobre sempai…" Susurro Koneko algo asustada

"Y pensar que ese loco niño le dejo ir a una muerte segura" Comento Akeno molesta, pero Shourine solo dio una sonrisa de gato tras su casco y dijo

"Jejeje, oí que le castigaron con ser esclavo de su hermanita"

"Si….y salió arrastrado pidiendo piedad…. ¿me pregunto qué castigo le dio?" Dijo Rias pensativa, a lo que Shourine solo sintonizo la radio y….

(RRP informa primero…A los conductores y transeúntes del distrito 12, se ha reportado….dos chicas nudistas corriendo con sus manos pegas….según los testigos una era una peli azulada de apariencia de 17 y la otra una castaña de 16 años….a los padres de familia que salga con sus hijos se recomienda tomar sus precauciones, en lo consiguiente la policía ha salido en su búsqueda y….ah ya ok….me informa que las nudistas llegaron al sector 5, donde no está prohibido el nudismo….en otras noticias mañana habrá un 2x1 en todas las tiendas de Wong y Metro, aprovechen las ofertas)

"…" Un pequeño silencio se esparció…pero siendo cortado por la risa descontrolada de Rias

"Jajajajajajajaa no me digas que la saco a pasear como si fuera un perro jajajajaja"

"Ah….y eso que es la segunda del año….aunque la anterior me contaron que fue en tierra 2" Comento Shourine en un tono normal

"Hummm…entonces ya sé a quién informar si Blanc-san se porta mal jeje" Y con una sonrisa de gato, dijo Rias en un tono alegre

"Aunque me parece sorprender que la señorita Latsis les diera tanta ayuda" Dijo Shourine en un tono algo desconfiado

"Hummm…a mí me parece un buen gesto de su parte" Respondio Rias algo confiada

"Hummmm en mi humilde opinión….solo ten cuidado" Dijo Shourine en un tono serio

"Ok…aunque siempre voy un paso adelante" Dijo Rias intentando sonar seria

* * *

 **Al mismo tiempo, laboratorio número 112, centro de reconstrucción de casa de los demonios negros**

En dicho lugar, donde varias máquinas diversa índole funcionaban a toda hora, con dos grandes recipientes cilindros cubiertos de una sábana, entraba Noire en su forma humana, viendo que solo había una caída cazadora-sacerdotisa en una computadora caída operándolo a toda velocidad

"Ejem…" Mirándola, susurro Noire con los brazos cruzados, a lo que caída dejo de operar la computadora y parándose para luego dar una inclinación pequeña, dijo

"Mi lady, es un gusto verla"

"Si, si….dime Generia cómo va la investigación" Dijo Noire mirando las pantallas, donde se mostraba varios datos y tejidos, a lo que caída de dicho nombre solo saco una table y respondió

"Bien mi lady, la operación dio grandes resultados…más por poder experimental con material vivo…" A lo que en la table se mostraba un pedazo de carne, del cual varias fechas indicaban distintos datos

"Entiendo…." Respondio la caído arconte asintiendo, a lo giro hacia uno de los cilindros cubiertos, del cual le saco la sábana, mostrando un pedazo de carne flotando conectado a varios cables y unas barras de metal sujetándolo

"Hubiera quedado mejor obtener alguna extremidad completa mi lady" Dijo Generia en un tono algo decepcionante

"No hubiera sido muy obvio, además que quiero establecer relaciones amistosas con los demonios" Respondio Noire cruzando los brazos

"Como ordene mi lady" Dijo Generia asintiendo

"Aunque con la información conseguida en la operación….sabemos suficiente de los demonios para desarrollar armas anti-demonios, aparte que nuestros otros sacerdotes y científicos están trabajando con los cuerpos de los ángeles caídos y humanos obtenidos"

"¿Y hubo algo interesante en los humanos?" Pregunto Noire curiosa

"Nada mi lady…solo sirvió para seguir con la investigación de carne artificial humana para la demanda…que el precio de compra si esta alto" Dijo Generia asintiendo

"Bien…aunque me pregunto cómo sabría la carne de un ángel caído o de un demonio" Dijo Noire sonriendo

"Por lo que se investigó…dice que sabe la de un ángel caído a pollo bien frito o broster y la de un demonio a un curry muy picante" Respondio Generia asintiendo

"Humm…si es haci informe que desvíen algunas de las muestras para la investigación de la carne artificial…que puede que se venda a un buen precio" Dijo Noire sonriendo

"Entendido mi lady…aunque los datos más complejos fue el objeto 1413-D" Dijo Generia con seriedad

"A las devil pieces como las llaman….jejejeje fantástica invención" Dijo Noire sonriendo de nuevo

"Con solo la forma de una pieza de ajedrez, puede cambiar el ADN de un ser vivo a otro, una hazaña que creíamos solo posible con los espectros o hacerlo solo superficialmente con los camuflajes activos….es solo impresionante y magnífico" Continuo en un tono de respeto

"Todos los sacerdotes, científicos, ingenieros y artesanos concordamos con lo mismo, una maravilla de la ciencia…o magia en su caso" Dijo Generia

"Magia….je" Respondio Noire caminando, a lo que continuo

"Marie una vez me comento que la magia es solo ciencia tan avanzada que para nuestro entendimiento es solo algo fantástico e irreal…que nuestros conocimientos no podemos entenderla….y creo que ahorra ello se volvió real"

"Humm…sabias palabras de la baronesa entonces…" Asintiendo, dijo Generia con respeto

"Jejeje eso" Respondio Noire mirando el cilindro, a lo que paso a su forma caída, y con una sonrisa, dijo en un tono de orgullo puro

"Dominar la magia será uno de nuestros próximos grandes logros…con esto no habrá nadie que nos parare"

"Espero que de toda esta investigación de buenos resultados y si en el futuro necesitan cuerpos de ángeles…." A lo que caminando hacia la puerta, dijo, para luego continuar

"Mis sombras están en movimientos y pronto conseguiremos encontrar a…. estos seguidores del idol" Diciendo la última parte con algo de repulsión

"Como ordene mi lady" Respondio Generia sonriendo….


	10. Visita a la ultima ciudad: part4, cabal

**Nuevo capítulo en 6 días, aunque algo cortó xd, en fin las vacaciones ayuda a sacar más rápido xd, aparte, estaré añadiendo otros personajes xd, a ver si adivinan de que anime saque xd. En fin, los comentarios xd:**

 **A Fitoxi: Gracias por comentar amigo xd, jajajajaja, lo de Issei se me ocurrio para humillarlo un poco xd, lo de Rias…la puse como una noob para hacer un desmadre xd, y lo de Shidou y Blanc….pura comedia xdxd, de Kiba me lo imaginaban a lo raiden de metal gear xd, aunque no es tan robotico xd, y de Noire….bueno como tendrá muchooos planes a futuro xd**

 **A Mio Takamiya: Gracias por comentar xd, se aunque el problem fue los estudios xd, Jajajaja gracias por el comentario xd, aunque mis otros fanfic veré cuando actualizarlos, aparte que tengo otras ideas para hacer, espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo**

 **En fin, espero que les guste xd**

* * *

 **Orbita alta sobre la tierra, Dreadnought cabal nuper mane, sala de reuniones**

En una gran sala, varios cabales estaban reunidos alrededor de una mesa con 6 cabales sentados acompañados por sus escoltas, y uno de los cabales sentados era Primus Vert'Ghaul con su segundo al mando al costado parada, la Valus superior Chika'Hakozaki, quien dijo

"Y en otros temas….la Val SSha'aul habia casi….matado a uno de los demonios invitados….por suerte se logró recupera gracia a nuestros aliados caídos…."

"Hummm….ya hable con Ssha y me prometo no confiarse de nuevo" Dijo Vert algo aburría, a lo que un cabal centurión que estaba sentado de armadura negra con una gran capa y un casco de un solo visor negro se levantó y dijo en un tono algo arrogante

"Me parece algo excesivo el trato que le dio a los demonios…después de todo, según el informe el demonio acepto cualquier resultado del combate"

"Sin contar que el demonio decía tener algún honor y haber desafiado abiertamente a la val" Agrego otro cabal coloso sentado, de armadura gris con toques de verde militar

"Soy consciente del duelo que se dieron, pero creo firmemente que debemos saber cuándo un infante se enfrentara a una guerrera curtida en combate contra guardianes" Respondio Vert en un tono algo suave, a lo que otro cabal centurión sentado, de armadura gris y sin muchos ornamentos dijo

"Sabemos su punto Primus Vert, pero muchos de los nuestros lo vieron algo….débil darle tal preferencia a un infante que ni siquiera pudo identificar el poder que poseía la Val"

"Sin cortar que ni aguanto ni 2 segundos a tu val" Agrego otra cabal pero esta vez una guardiana gladiadora cazadora, sentada con una armadura blanca con líneas azules y algunos ornamentos dorados mientras bebía un té que uno de los cabales que le acompañaban, que parecía algo viejo

"Eh de aceptar la…inmadurez de estos demonios, pero creo que como raza superior debemos guía a estos….infantes como les llaman por un buen camino y aprender todas sus virtudes antes de sacar sus defectos compañeros Primus" Dijo Vert a todos los presentes, que eran primus de otras legiones con sus respectivos acompañantes y guardias

"Talvez tenga razón primus Vert…." Dijo otra cabal coloso sentada con armadura negra con amarillo y líneas verdes

"Aunque sus acciones son….muy suaves primus Vert" Dijo la cabal gladiadora guardiana de armadura blanca con líneas azules

"Puede ser aunque no creo que sería amigable" Respondio Vert en un tono serio

"Entonces creo que sería oportuno darle alguna oportunidad a estos demonios" Dijo la cabal centurión gladiadora de armadura blanca con líneas azules

"Je, habla la que da muchas libertares a su hermana" Comento el cabal centurión de capa, lo que la cabal anterior solo giro su mirada y dijo

"Mis acciones con los miembros de mi familia son mi problema primus Lelouch….o no sería usted quien desvía algunos fondos en proteger a la suya" Aparte que de los que la protegía, había una cabal guardián gladiadora cazadora que solo le miro con posiblemente un gesto de saque de lengua

"Touché Primus Satsuki" Respondio el cabal enojado de nombre Lelouch

"En fin, será interesante saber más a estos demonios" Dijo el cabal centurión de armadura gris y sin muchos ornamentos

"Por eso creo que una reunión con ellos sería beneficioso….más por las últimas acciones que ocurre en el territorio imperial" Continuo Vert como si estuviera entrecerrando los ojos

"Sabemos de los movimientos de su padre primus Vert" Dijo Lelouch

"Sera una forma de probar nuestro poder" Dijo la cabal de nombre Satsuki

"Mientras ellos no tenga alguna carta secreta" Dijo el cabal centurión de armadura gris y sin muchos ornamentos

"Que vengan solos o acompañados, que te tenemos a los guardianes de nuestra parte" Dijo la cabal coloso con armadura negra con amarillo y líneas verdes

"Aunque era de admitir que son buenos aliados, nuestros propios guerreros son también una fuerza capaz de resistir a las otras legiones" Dijo Satsuki en un tono algo arrogante

"Si, pero sin viene toda la legión roja…." Dijo el cabal de armadura gris y sin muchos ornamentos

"Es un desmotivador de su parte primus Lasky" Dijo Vert en un tono serio

"Solo digo….no sabemos qué planes tenga con el viajero" Respondio el cabal de nombre Lasky

"Je, sean cuales sean no permitiré que cumplan sus objetivos" Dijo Satsuki en un tono serio

"Ok….pero en serio, deberíamos centrarnos más en aumentar nuestras filas" Dijo Lasky con seriedad en su voz

"Y si probamos en conquistar otra raza….digo casi todos los psionicos que teníamos se fueron….con otra raza esclava o cliente podríamos aumentar significamente nuestro poderío militar" Dijo Lelouch en un tono sereno

"Hummm….preferiría alzar alguna raza primitiva y hacerlos nuestros sirvientes" Dijo Satsuki en un tono calmado

"Je, queda mejor conseguir alguna raza primitiva, además que nos vería como seres superiores que somos….alguna sugerencia primus Lasky" Respondio Vert asintiendo, a lo que giro hacia Lasky, quien solo dio un suspiro y respondió

"Bueno algunos de mis exploradores detectaron algunas especies prometedoras, mientras otra ha….pasado por un invierno nuclear por una guerra mundial"

"Je, muy parecido al destino que hubieran tenido los humanos sin el viajero" Dijo el cabal coloso de armadura gris con toques de verde militar

"Si, aunque son…bueno simios sin control" Respondio Lasky para luego mostrar un holograma de un alien...simio grande

"Mis exploradores los llamaron brutes, aunque con el manejo adecuado y adoctrinamiento pueden ser grandes soldados de primera fila" Continuo el cabal en un tono sereno

"Monos sin cerebro….me gustan" Dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa tras el casco, a lo que dio un suspiro y dijo

"Me los quedo"

"Bueno…. ¿hay otros para adoctrinar?" Pregunto Vert algo nerviosa

"Hummm…tenemos a unas babosas buenas con la tecnología aunque no presentan una sociedad en si…..unos insectos voladores que están en una especie de edad feuda….a y unos aliens medio reptiles-aves que están en pleno vuelo espacial inicial" Respondio Lasky leyendo una tableta de quien sabe dónde saco

"Los reptiles–aves me pueden ser útiles…me los quedo" Dijo Lelouch en un tono sereno

"Dame las babosas para mejorar a mis titanes" Dijo el cabal coloso de armadura gris con toques de verde militar

"Uffff….entonces solo quedan los insectos" Dijo Vert mirando a o los otros líderes cabales que no reclamaron alguna especie

"Por mi parte solo pido parte de las babosas" Dijo Lasky, a lo que el cabal coloso de armadura gris lo pensó y dijo

"Bueno mita mita" A lo que Lasky asintió

"Por el momento me retiro de pedir alguna especie….se lo dejo primus Vert" Dijo la cabal coloso guardiana con armadura negra con amarillo y líneas verdes

"Entonces lo bichos para mi…..bueno les sacare algo" Respondio Vert asintiendo, lo que dio un suspiro y dijo

"Bien doy por finalizada esta reunión" Y todos los cabales asintieron para luego retirase, aunque no sin antes que Lasky les enviara las ubicaciones a sus colegas

Y luego, cada uno se repito a sus naves, excepto Vert porque esa era su nave

"Je…." Por su lado, Lelouch llego a su transporte junto a su escolta donde una cabal centurión con armadura negra acompañada de otros cabales del mismo color le esperaba

"C.C prepara la flota que tenemos una raza a esclavizar" Dijo Lelouch en un tono algo arrogante, a lo que la cabal asintió

Por otro lado, Lasky también llego a su transporte, donde algunos cabales de armadura gris con un casco de un visor grande de color azul le esperaban, siendo liderados por una cabal centurión que tenía algunas líneas blancas

"Señor el Infinity informa ya haberse abastecido" Dijo la cabal, a lo que Lasky dijo

"Excelente Sarah, dile a Roland que salimos en unos minutos"

Y como ultima curiosidad, el último transporte en salir fue el de Satsuki, quien caminaba elegantemente tras haber ido al baño, y en la puerta de su transporte había varios cabales aunque sobresaltando cuatro cabales con armaduras avanzadas

"Informe" Y caminando, dijo Satsuki dando un suspiro

"Mi señora la incursión a marte fue un éxito" Dijo un cabal coloso gigante, como posiblement pisos de alto

"Nuestras acciones bancarias han subido un 4 por ciento en las últimas 12 horas mi señora" Dijo otro cabal centurion de armadura algo ligera y que tenía varias pantallas operando

"Varios de nuestros soldados están ansiosos por una nueva misión mi señora" Comento otro cabal gladiador de armadura verde

"Su aceptación en nuestros aliados subió un 20 por ciento lady Satsuki" Dijo una cabal centurion, la única de los 4, algo pequeña y de armadura rozada

"Excelente" Respondio Satsuki, aunque parecía algo molesta…. la razón, talvez la cabal gladiadora guardián que le seguía que tenía los brazos para atrás, que tenía una armadura negra con líneas rojas y algunos toques en anaranjado y dorado, quien hablo en un tono cansado

"Ehh….en serio no sé cómo aguantas esas reuniones"

"Trabajo es trabajo…además de que otra manera se logra mantener a tus camaradas vivos" Respondio Satsuki con cierta seriedad, a lo que anterior cabal solo dio un suspiro cansado

Y por último, por el lado de Vert, ella tan solo se dirigió al puente de mando, donde varios cabales se inclinaron

"A la tierra valus" Dijo Vert al valus a cargo, quien asintió y comenzó a dar órdenes en la nave

"Mi lady, lady Cave ya está en proceso de recoger a los demonios" Dijo una psionica pequeña de armadura celeste con un casco extraño que haci recordar a la cara de un cerdo

"Bien hecho Ran-Ran" Asintió Vert sobándole la cabeza a dicha psionica, quien luego asintió para retirarse

"Chika cómo van los preparativos para la reunión" Girando para ver a dicha cabal, hablo Vert en un tono sereno, a lo que Chika asintió y dijo

"Todo bien mi lady, los trabajos terminaron hace 2 minutos y nuestra cantora esta preparándose"

"Excelente" Respondio Vert cruzando los brazos para atrás

"Aunque la representante de la eurozona llegara para la reunión programada" Continuo Chika algo nerviosa, a lo que Vert solo dio un suspiro y respondió

"No hay problema, haci, como dicen los humanos, mato dos pájaros de un tiro" Acto seguido se quedó mirando la tierra, dando otro suspiro y dijo

"Una raza humanoide que solo era contado en sus religiones….interesante, fascinante y mediocre en cierto modo"

"¿Porque hermana?" En un tono más confiado, dijo Chika curiosa

"Bueno….uff si tan fuertes son…porque no conquistaron a los humanos….es algo que me causa mucha intriga" Respondio Vert

"Talvez sean en realidad débiles o dependan de los humanos….je una raza que depende su existencia a otra menor, sin duda una raza mediocre" Dijo Chika en un tono algo superior, pero Vert solo negó con la cabeza y dijo

"No hay que olvidar que están en tregua con otras…pero con tantas creencias, mitos y religiones humanas…..esto la hace más interesante"

"Tantos secretos….será divertido descubrirlos" Dijo Chika con posiblemente una sonrisa tras su casco

"Si, divertido" Respondio Vert dando media vuelta…..

* * *

 **Al otro día, domingo, con Rias y compañía**

"Ufff….." Sentada en la sala de la suite, susurro Rias junto a su nobleza (todos vestidos con sus uniformes), con Kiba aun dormido en la mesa de centro

"Humm aquí dice que puede convertir su dedo en un puerto USB" A su costado, comento Koneko mientras comía una paleta

"Ara, ara, hasta puede controlar su erección" Agrego Akeno riendo

"Si…eso es algo extraño…" Respondio Rias nerviosa, lo que cambio de pagina

"Hummm según esto sus músculos presentan una renegación a cortes y desmembramientos…mientras las extremidades no estén fuertemente dañadas ni quemadas en su totalidad….además que se pueden sanar con maquinaria medica de campo" Dijo Rias leyendo

"Pero si sufren mucho estrés pueden romperse o sobrecargarse" Comento Koneko algo preocupada

"Aunque sus músculos presentan refrigeración para las sobrecargas" Dijo Akeno algo seria

"Si es haci….con esta 'mejora' Kiba podrá rendir más en batalla" Dijo Rias intentando sonar positiva

"Ok Buchou" Y en respuesta tanto Akeno como Koneko respondieron

"Aparte….qué hora era…" Dijo Rias intentando cambiar de tema

"9 a.m Buchou" Respondio Koneko en su tono plano

"Bien…creo que en 15 minutos nos viene a recoger los cabales" Dijo Rias en un tono pensativo

"Son muy grandes y gordos" Comento Koneko algo extraña

"Si uno pudo…..moler a Kiba….supongo que deben tener la fuerza de tres cerbero juntos o de una quimera…..ufff aliens" Dijo Rias parándose, a lo que continuo

"En fin…voy a darme una ducha...si pueden despierten a Kiba y pónganlo al día" Acto seguido se retiró al baño mientras Akeno y Koneko asentían

Ya solas y con Kiba aun durmiendo, la loli procedió a prender el televisor, mientras Akeno ojeaba entres las paginas para ver como despertar a uno hombre presente

"Hum…." Susurro Koneko mientras pasaba entre canales, de los cuales eran de música, hasta llegar a uno de noticias

(Volvieron los grises, ayer anoche se vio un platillo volador en las cercanías del muro este, el cual….rapto a dos nudistas….) Dijo la presentadora (Que era una insomne), a lo que el copresentador (Que era un exo) contesto

(En mi opinión es solo un truco de algún chistoso Isabel, ya que un testigo asegura haber detectado micro residuos de plutonio, residuo común de naves psionicas)

(Talvez sea eso solo un grupo de graciosos que tras descontrolar algunos varios con dos chicas nudistas quisieron terminar con broche de oro) Continúo en un tono algo arrogante

(En fin, no se pudo identificar a las dos nudistas de ayer, ni se ha reportado algún familiar, por otro lado se ha pedido a cualquier nudista que no salga de los territorios resignados y no en público….en otros temas hoy hay un 3x2 en todas las pizzerías) Dijo la presentadora

"Ara, ara, ara parece que esos dos tuvieron un buen castigo" Comento Akeno riendo

"Humm…ya encontraste como despertarlo" Dijo Koneko cambiando de canal, a lo que Akeno siguió leyendo hasta que ojeo en una de las páginas y dijo

"Ahh acá esta….ara, ara, ara, solo había que darle cuerda" A lo que señalo a una ilustración del libro, donde se vía que había que…girarle a una cuerda que estaba en un panel en el pecho de Kiba….ok

"Ufff….me imagina algo más complejo" Dijo Koneko mientras dejaban el control, a lo que le abrió la camisa y el saco a su camarada, para luego abrir dicho panel y encontrar un mecanismo de cuerda bien protegido

"Supongo que este es" Continuo la loli en un tono algo plano, para luego proceder a gira dicho mecanismo, hasta que este llego a su tope y lo soltó

"Hummmm, según estas instrucciones con esa carga Kiba estará despierto por 20 años, y luego habría que darle cuerda otra vez" Dijo Akeno leyendo

"En serio, tiene un sistema tan….primitivo para hacer andar a una persona" Contesto Koneko enojada

"Por lo que leo, es un mecanismo tradicional para el control del flujo de energía del reactor principal ubicado en el corazón hacia los músculos y demás sistemas…." Dijo Akeno continuando con su lectura, pero en eso Kiba comenzó a toser

"Bien creo que ya está" Dijo Koneko mientras cerraba el panel, y con si fuera preprogramado, bien que se cerró Kiba abrió los ojos de golpe para luego levantarse confundido

"Ahhh…..eso dolió" Susurro el rubio sobándose el mentón

"Ara, ara, ara, bienvenidos de los muertos Kiba" Dijo Akeno sonriendo, a lo que Kiba se fijó en sus camaradas y pregunto

"Chicas….Ahhhh ¿Saben que me ocurrió?" Pregunto Kiba confundido, a lo que tanto Akeno y Koneko se vieron, y la mayor dijo

"Eh….veras te robotizaron" Dejando a Kiba sin entender, pero al verse su torso…

"Ahhh ¡que rayos!" Gritando, dijo el rubio mirando el panel que tenía en el torso

"Bueno te rompieron casi todo el cuerpo y…..tuvieses suerte que Latsis-sama te… reconstruyera….aunque sea con algunas partes mecánicas" Respondio Akeno con una sonrisa algo extraña

"Al menos sigues vivos" Dijo Koneko lamiendo una paleta

"Ok…. ¿Pero cómo que quito estos….cascos supongo?" Pregunto al tocarse los pedazos de metal de los oídos

"Y….mi ojo…." Continuo al notar que uno de sus ojos estaba tapado

"Hummm…de ojo creo que lo decía en la página 651" Dijo Akeno sacando el libro, el cual dej Kiba

"Bueno….si dice por que…." Recuperándose, dijo el caballero de Rias asintiendo, a lo que se fijó en dicho libro

"Hummm, según esto es un protector para que no se vea el lente mecánico que tiene…..espera ¡lente mecánico!" Dijo casi gritando al final, para luego rápidamente quitarse el parche

"Ehh….parece como el de terminator" Dijo Koneko viéndolo a dicho ojo, a lo que Kiba solo bajo la cabeza

"Ara, ara, ara, al menos pareces algo intimidante" Dijo Akeno sonriendo

"Humm….aquí dice que el parche permite ver si lo enciendes" Dijo la loli leyendo

"Ok…." Susurro Kiba poniéndose el parche

"Uffff ¿cómo están?" Y en eso, entrando, dijo Rías con su uniforme y una toalla en la cabeza

"Sempai está aceptando su nueva realidad de ciborg" Dijo Koneko comiendo otro dulce

"Ohh Kiba ¿cómo estás?" Yendo a su caballero, dijo Rias preocupada

"Bien Buchou….acomodándome a mi nueva realidad….pero bien" Respondio Kiba algo nervioso

"Excelente…además creo que en unos minutos llegan los…." Dijo Rias, pero en eso alguien toco la puerta

"¿Son ellos?" Pregunto Koneko algo curiosa, a lo que la pelirroja fue hacia la puerta, donde pregunto

"¿Quién es?" A lo que una voz femenina respondió

"Vengo de parte de lady Vert"

"Ahh si son ellos" Respondio Rías ansiosa, a lo que todos se paradón

"Entendido" Dijeron todos al unísono para caminar hacia su ama

"Ya vamos" Dijo Rias, para luego girar haci Kiba y preguntarle

"Kiba… ¿Estas bien?"

"Si Buchou….solo que es algo…..impactante" Dijo Kiba acomodándose la ropa

"Bien…si tienes algún problema me dices" Dijo Rias asintiendo, a lo que Kiba también asintió

"Ok…uffff" Dijo la pelirroja para luego abrir la puerta, donde tras esta estaba 3 cabales, dos legionarios y una centurión, de armadura blanca con líneas rojas, con algunos bordes dorados y ropa negra, con botas, manoplas blancas, y un casco blanco con algunas líneas rojas con sus dos colmillos algo cortos, aparte de llevar un subfusil una espada larga y delgada

"Son todos los demonios" Dijo la cabal centurión en un tono sereno

"Si soy…." Asintiendo, dijo Rias, pero la cabal dio media vuelta y continuaba

"Sígame, ya me informaron de sus nombres"

"Ok…." Respondio Rias asintiendo

Acto seguido todos siguieron a los cabales, bajando a la calle donde un vehículo brindado cabal

"Pasen todos que después tomaremos un transporte a lady Vert" Dijo la cabal con seriedad

"Ok…." Dijo Rias, mientras todos entraban a dicho vehículo, el cual parecía el interior de una limosina super-lujosa

"Guaoooo" Susurro todos asombrados mientras los cabales cerraban las puertas y el vehículo avanzan

"Lady Vert ordeno darles el mejor trato posible" Dijo la cabal en un tono sereno

"Ohh es un gran detalle" Respondio Rias con una sonrisa, a lo que la cabal asintió

"Aparte, lady Vert ha ordenado un buen desayuno para ustedes" Continuo la cabal, a lo que tres psionicos salieron por detrás con grandes bandejas de comida, dejándolas delante de Rias y su sequito

"Guao….es un considerado" Respondio Rias sorprendida

"Es un gesto de buena fe de mi primus" Dijo la cabal asintiendo mientras Rias y su nobleza procedieron a comer

"Ara, ara, ara, su líder deben ser alguien muy considerado con sus aliados" Comiendo una albóndiga, dijo Akeno sonriendo

"Lady Vert procura tener…una buena relación con especies menores" Dijo la cabal en un tono sereno, cosa que hizo levantar una ceja a Rias

"Supongo que para ustedes nos ven solo como una especie joven" Dijo la pelirroja algo molesta

"Aun no salieron de su planeta o lo tiene bajo control, mientras los cabales llevamos milenios explorando galaxias" Dijo la cabal y en respuesta Rias casi se atraganta

"¡Buchou!" Y su nobleza fue a su auxilio

"Galaxias…. ¡dijiste que exploraron galaxias!" Casi gritando continuo Rias, a lo que la cabal asintió y continuo

"Si, galaxias, aunque solo las exploramos y recolectamos todos los recursos presentes, no tenemos razones para establecer colonias en esos lugares"

"Ok…" Susurro Rias impactada

'Galaxias….y creía que no podían llegar tan lejos' Pensó la pelirroja asombrada, a lo que dio un suspiro y pregunto

"Y por casualidad…. ¿qué piensa tu raza de los humanos?"

"Son una raza caída en desgracia" Respondio la cabal en un tono sereno

"Y los caídos creo que igual" Dijo Rias a lo que la cabal asintió

"¿Y los psionicos?" Pregunto Kiba con curiosidad

"Hummm…." Y en respuesta la cabal solo susurro algo pensativa

"En si una raza brillante aunque cayó bajo el imperio cabal por su pacifismo de sus antepasados" Continuo algo pensativa

"¿Pacifismo?" Pregunto Rias impactada

"Si, antes era solo eruditos y débiles, tras sus…..servicios demostraron ser una fuerza guerrera poderosa….aunque algo enclenque" Dijo la cabal en un tono sereno

"Entiendo" Asintiendo, respondió Rias para continuar comiendo

'Hummm….una raza guerrera que exploro otras galaxias….y con un ego alto…..no sé cómo reaccionara nii-sama y el resto de los maous' Pensó con seriedad Rias viendo a la cabal

'Y una de sus mejores guerreras pudo vencer sin ningún esfuerzo a Kiba….talvez si consigo a uno a mi nobleza podría….'

"Disculpen pero llegamos" Y interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, dijo la cabal parándose

"Ahhh entiendo" Dijo Rías asintiendo rápidamente, a lo que giro hacia su nobleza y dijo

"Vamos chicos" Y ellos asintieron

Acto seguido todos bajaron del vehículo, llegando a un hangar con una nave cabal lista para partir

"Tomaremos este transporte hasta nuestra colonia capital en Roma" Dijo la cabal guiándolos

"¿Roma?" Pregunto Rias impactada

"Tranquilos que el vaticano fue cristalizado por los caídos durante el colapso" Respondio la cabal en un tono sincero

"Entiendo…" Dijo Rias algo nerviosa, a lo que todos subieron a dicha nave, entrando a dicha nave, donde tras sentarse en la zona de huesperes (Que era tan lujo que el vehiculo que tomaron), la pelirroja solo vio a una ventana que esta cerca de ella, donde se podía ver los grandes murros de la última ciudad

"Ara, ara, ara, es interesante que tenga un muro tan grande" Dijo Akeno, que estaba a su costado, algo impresionada

"Si, hasta Donald Trump quedaría maravillado" Comento Kiba, quien estaba en la fila trasera, en tono de broma

"Tengo entendido que el postulante a presidente norteamericano tiene como propuesta de campaña hacer un muro entre su país con el estado de Mexico" Dijo la cabal, que estaba en la fila delantera, algo pensativa

"Si, que loco ¿no?" Dijo Rias en un tono amistoso

"Hummm…en teoría está en el derecho de los norteamericanos hacer un muro, aunque lo de que los humanos mexicanos paguen es un acto se supremacía y demostración de poder….en fin no es mi problema" Comento la cabal cruzando los brazos

"Si lo se…ehh" Dijo Rias, pero notando no saber el nombre la cabal

"Val Cave'Palmer, sirviente de lady primus Vert" Dijo la cabal de dicho nombre en un tono respetuoso

"Entiendo, un gusto Cave-san" Dijo Rias asintiendo amistosamente

"Bien….ahh ya se hace tarde" Respondio Cave, para luego ver la hora en casco, lo que activo su comunicador y dijo

"Lord Valus, hacer un salto hacia Roma tras pasar la línea de seguridad"

"¡Salto!, que tan rápido es…" Dijo Rias, pero en eso sonó una alarmada y una voz robótica sonó en un idioma desconocido

"¿Que sucede?" Pregunto la pelirroja con temor, pero como si fuera una cuenta regresiva, la voz continua

"Agarrasen de lo que pueda que en 5 segundos saltamos" Dijo Cave poniéndose el sinturon de seguridad

"Eh…." Sin entender, susurro Rias, por otro lado su nobleza se comenzaron a colocar sus cinturones, pero en eso la voz termino y…

BUMMMM

"¡Ahhhh!" Una fuerte fuerza hizo que Rias se clave en su asiento mientras la nave vibraba y por la ventana se veía todo de azul

"Que—su…cede…" Dijo Rias entrecortado, sin darse cuenta que se comenzaba a elevar de su asiento hasta…

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" Que saliera volando por la nave

"Idiota" Susurro Cave con pesadez

Por otro lado, Rias salió volando hacia la parte trasera de la nave, donde choco estrepitosamente contra la mampara, dejando su silueta en ella

"Ah…ah….ah…." Susurro con dolor la pelirroja, hasta que tras unos minutos, la nave se detuvo

"Bien bajemos" Por su parte, dijo Cave desabrochándose el cinturón, a lo que la nobleza de la estanpada aceptaron

"A…yu…da…" Y hablando de la estampada, ella….esta aun de decoración, bueno hasta dos cabales la sacaron con unas tablas

"Ouch…eso duele" Ya libre susurro Rias intentándose parar, para caer cuando el piso donde estaba se divida mientras la escalera por donde subieron se desplegaba, por donde Rias….cayo cómicamente

"Ahh…ouch…ahh..ouch…" Y haci cayendo por los escalones, que eran relativamente largo, hasta llegar al suelo, donde un psionico la barrio sin darse cuenta

"Hey esa es una invitada" Llegando con el resto de la nobleza de Rias, dijo Cave, a lo que el psionico la aparto de la basura y continuo con su trabajo

"¿Estas bien?" Y ayudándola a pararse, dijo Cave a Rias, quien tenía el pelo revuelto

"No te preocupes…estoy bien" Respondio la pelirroja con una sonrisa algo complicada

"Bien entonces seguirme hacia la reunión con lady Vert" Dijo Cave soltándola

"Ah….ok….vamos chicos" Y casi cayendo, respondió Rias para luego acomodarse el cabello y limpiarse la ropa

"Como ordene Buchou" Respondieron su nobleza algo nervioso siguiéndola…

* * *

 **15 minutos después, calles de Nueva Roma 31**

"Guaoo" Mirando por la ventana del transporte que les llevaba, susurro Rias al ver los antiguos edificios futuristas del, en ese tiempo, extinto país con forma de bota

"Muchos de estos edificios están ahorra siendo usados por nuestros habitantes….aunque se tuvo que reforzar sus cimientos para soportar….nuestro peso" Comento Cave algo nerviosa

"Hummm….Nico-san me comento que su peso medio es de 370" Dijo Koneko algo pensativa

"Más o menos….más para los centuriones, aunque para los colosos es de como 400, ufff con eso se tuvo que dar muchos cambios a literalmente todo" Respondio Cave algo moleta

"Ara, ara, ara, es muy interesante su….bueno contextura" Comento Akeno riendo

"Va, para nosotros los humanos son unos esqueléticos, digo solo 70 un peso ideal, es eso con lo que una cría de 4 meses pesa" Respondio Cave algo burlona

"Je, aunque con sus trajes deben pesar más" Dijo Kiba curioso

"Si, por ejemplo yo peso 354 sin mi traje y 512 con el" Respondio Cave en un ton sincero

"Vaya, y supongo que esos colosos pesaran más" Dijo Rias impactada

"Como forma de amistad, les diré que lady Vert pesa sin su traje 360 kilos y con el 720" Comento Cave en un tono amigable

"Vaya el doble…aunque pesa menos de su media…creo" Respondio Rias mas impactada

"Si….lady Vert siempre cuida su figura y forma" Dijo Cave algo nerviosa

"Forma redonda jejeje" Comento Koneko entre susurros a Kiba quien solo asintió riendo

"Aunque otros cabales pesan menos…joder el primos Lelouch pesa como 270, está ya muy flaco…aunque le queda con su armadura" Dijo Cave algo pensativa

"270 muy flaco….para estándares humanos sería un caso de obesidad grave" Respondio Rias impresionada

"Je, obesidad seria para nosotros algo de 1,2 toneladas, ya sobrepeso seria 500 y comienzo de obesidad seria 750"

"Guao…eso si es mucho" Respondio Rias igual de impresionada

"En fin…creo que ya llegamos a nuestro destino" Dijo Cave mirando la ventana, por donde se podía ver el antiguo, pero muy antiguo coliseo romano

"Guaooo, es el coliseo romano" Impactada, dijo la pelirroja, y tras estacionarse, todos bajaron del transporte, para luego dirigirse hacia una de las entradas, las cuales estaban bien cuidadas por los cabales, quienes se posaron delante y uno dijo

"Pases" Y en respuesta Cave saco una tableta, la cual le enseño a dicho cabal, quien asintió con asombro y junto a su compañero se retiraron hacia los costados

"Pasen" Dijeron al unísono con respeto, a lo que todos ingresaron

"Veo que lo tiene bien cuidado" Comento Rias viendo el interior de la maravilla cultural humana, la cual mantenía gran parte de arquitectura de antaño, aunque parecía más reforzada para mantener el peso de los cabales

"Si, a lady Vert le agrado el complejo primitivo humano, por lo que mando a arreglarlo a sus tiempos antiguos y actualizarlo para el goce de la población" Respondio Cave en un tono normal

"Je, le debe agradar la cultura humana para mantenerlo" Comento Kiba curioso

"Si, lady Vert le tiene mucha fascinación la cultura humana, aunque otros primus también lo tiene como lady Satsuki por sus culturas autoritarias, en especial por el reich alemán, es lady Vert quien tiene más fascinación entre todos" Respondio Cave asintiendo

"Humm…pregunta…¿son sus primus sus líderes no?" Pregunto Rias curiosa

"Si, es un consejo de 6 primus supremos, los cuales lideran todas las legiones" Respondio Cave asintiendo

"Je me gustaría conocer a todos sus primus" Comento Rias curiosa

"No….le aconsejaría intentarlo apresuradamente…algunos de nuestros primus aun ven como malos ojos la retribución que lady Vert le dio a su siervo….le recomendaría espera a que las cosas se calme y que los primus se fijen en sus cualidades que pueden otorgar" Dijo Cave aconsejando a la pelirroja

"Si es asi….entiendo" Respondio Rias asintiendo, pero en eso llegaron a un pequeño cruze, donde veía a quien recordó que era Vert con Chika, conversando con una chica, de una apariencia de como 25 a 27 años, que tenía unos puntos en la cara, cabello castaño, siendo tapado por un poncho azul con la zona del pecho rojo, pantalones grises con rodilleras rojas y botas negras, aparte de estar armada con un francotirador y tener un halcón en su hombro….ok….

"Lady Vert, le traje a los demonios de tierra-2" Inclinándose, dijo Cave, a lo que la chica solo se fijó y comento

"Je, demonios como los viejos libros de abuelo del viejo Devrim…..aunque me los imaginaba con cachos"

"Eh….no tiene que ser tan vulgar representante Hawthorne" Dijo Vert en un tono sereno, a lo que la chica de dicho nombre solo asintió

"Un gusto volverlos a ver demonios y espero que su traslado fuera de su agrado" Continuo la cabal primus en un tono respetuoso

"Igualmente Vert-sama" Respondio Rias asintiendo

"Oh…no se preocupe con los honorificos, si quieren me pueden solo llamar Vert….. o si quieren hermana jejeje" Dijo Vert en un tono algo coqueto, cosa que dejo rojos a Rias y su nobleza

"Ahahahahaha" Susurraron incomodos, a lo que Vert solo dio una risa y dijo

"Jajaja, lo siento por lo último, pero prefería que solo Vert"

"Entiendo Vert-san" Respondio Rias asintiendo nerviosa

"Humm me basta…a además lo siento por no presentar a mis acompañantes" Dijo Vert asintiendo, a lo que giro hacia sus acompañantes y dijo

"Ella es mi Valus superior, Chika'Hakozaki"

"Un gusto demonios" Saludando, dijo Chika en un tono no tan amigable

"Y ella es la representante de la eurozona, Suraya Hawthorne" Continuo Vert, a lo que Hawthorne saludo

"Hawthorne queda, espero llevarnos bien"

"Eurozona….como la unión europea" Dijo Rias curiosa

"Eh….no conozco mucho de esa organización de tierra-2, pero represento a todos los colonos y habitantes de la zona muerta europea"

"Ohh entiendo" Respondio Rias asintiendo

"Si, la señorita Hawthorne vino para las conversaciones semestrales" Añadió Vert en un tono amistoso

"Si, gracias a los grandotes aquí se llegó a vivir mejor, y a cambio de protección y infraestructura, le damos suministros y bienes, un buen trato si me dicen" Comento Hawthorne en un tono amistoso

"Je, sin duda un buen trato" Respondio Rias asintiendo

"Si, aparte del comercio entre nuestros pueblos y libre paso….en fin, supongo que mejor pasamos a mi mirador para continuar las conversaciones" Dijo Vert en un tono gentil

"Je, por ahí le doy algo de alimento a Louis… vamos" Comento Hawthorne sonriendo

"Eh….por mi lado no tengo algo problema" Dijo Rias asintiendo

"Bien pasemos" Respondio Vert guiándolos…

* * *

 **Balcón superior, coliseo romano**

"Y que tal esta…" Caminando y con una sonrisa tras su casco, dijo Vert

"Increíble" Por su parte, tanto Rias y su nobleza susurraron impresionados, ya que el lugar este finamente decorado con mármol de alta calidad y la tela de los muebles parecía súper final y estaban bordados de oro, además de una lujosa y exagerada decoración de diamantes

"Je aunque planeo ordenar cambiar los diamantes con alguna otra gema" Dijo Vert en un tono coloquial

"Ehh….pero son diamantes….hasta para los demonios es una gema rara" Impactada, dijo Rias con unos ojos abiertos

"Rara….jejeje, no querida…." Respondio Vert riendo un poco, pasara mirar a Chika, quien le entrego una table

"Hace unos meses mande varios equipos de extracción a recolectar diamantes en 55 Cancri e, también llamado el paneta de los diamantes" Continuo la cabal mientras le entregaba la table a Rias, quien quedo impactada al ver un diamante gigante del tamaño de una casa

"Ahh….que gigante…." Susurro mientras babeaba de la emoción, pero fue interrumpida cuando Chika le cerró la boca con fuerza, hiriéndole la lengua

"Sucia terrícola, no maches las salas de hermana mayor" Dijo la cabal con molesta, pero Vert solo dio una risa y dijo

"Jejeje, no hay problema" A lo que Chika solo asintió

"Ahh…mi lengu-ua" Dijo Rias con la lengua herida

"Jejeje, Chika podrías arreglarle la lengua a nuestra invitada" Mirando a valus, dijo Vert en un tono algo serio, a lo que ella asintió e invocando a su espectro, curo la lengua de Rias

"Ya está hermana mayor" Respondio Chika haciendo una reverencia

"Ara, ara, ara, si es muy fiel tu imouto Vert-san " Comento Akeno con una sonrisa

"Aunque….no comparte apellido…" Comento Kiba curioso

"Ahh eso" Respondio Vert en un tono amigable

"Chika no es mi hermana ni de sangre ni política, solo que me llama haci porque básicamente se crio conmigo al antes ser mi doncella" Continuo con igual tono

"Si, desde que tengo uso de razón es estado sirviendo a hermana mayor" Añadió Chika asintiendo

"Oh entiendo" Respondio Kiba asintiendo

"Bien…continuando, siente que mis sirvientes traerán la comida" Dijo Vert, a lo que Rias, su nobleza y Hawthorne asintieron

"Je, hora de comer Louis" Dijo la humana presente mientras sacaba de quien sabe dónde un apoyador para su halcón, para darle de comer

"Interesante mascota tiene Hawthorne-sama" Dijo Koneko mirando al halcón

"Eh Louis, es mi compañero y ojos en batalla" Respondio la francotiradora sonriendo

"Continuando ya está la comida" Dijo Vert en un tono gentil, a lo que varios psionicos trajeron varios plantos de comida, dejándolo en frente de todos

"Espero que sea de su agrado" Continuo Vert mientras los psionicos sacaban las tapas mostrando varios platos de comida lujosas

"Guaooo" Dijeron tanto Rias como su nobleza impresionados

"Je, siempre tan lujosa Vert" Comento Hawthorne mientras comía….con modales cuestionables

"Va, es solo un gesto de buena voluntad a los inventarios, además disfruten del actual espectáculo que en unos minutos les tendré una sorpresa" Dijo Vert mientras procedía a comer con modales respetables

"Ohh haber" Respondio Rías interesada, a lo que ella y su nobleza se fijaron, viendo que en la arena peleaban dos cabales, uno coloso algo bajo con gigantes puños contra un centurión que solo llevaba una espada, aunque el coloso llevaba la ventaja y….

"Arhgggg" Con un golpe certero, el coloso hizo derribar al centurión, el cual cayó derrotado a piso

"Hurraaaaaa" Y el público solo aplaudía la victoria

"Ah…." Y por el lado del centurión, este solo susurro sin fuerzas, pero el coloso le agarró del cuello y exclamo para el público

"Por la gloria de lady Satsuki" A lo que lo tiro fuera de la arena, cayendo en un tacho de basura que fue retirado por unos psionicos mientras el público aplaudía

"Guao….eso si es pelea" Comento Koneko algo sorprendida

"Si aquí todos los días hay combates de guerreros, no importando tu rango puedes entrar para conseguir fama o ser tirado a la basura….bueno al menos puedes intentarlo hasta matarte o ganar" A su costado, comento Cave quien también estaba comiendo sin casco mostrando tener unas coletas rojas y ojos medio esmeralda

"Aunque como tradición se le dedican su victoria a la primus que sirve" Añadió mientras procedía a tomar su bebida

"Je, me hace recordar a los rating game que tenemos los demonios….son como enfrentamientos amistosos entre noblezas para ver quién es el mejor" Comento Rias interesada en los combates, de los cuales salió otro cabal para enfrentar al coloso

"Humm…por nuestro lado hay también combates grupales, aunque los más vistos por de la vanguardia que son el crisol y uno que sucede en el arrecife que es las pruebas de Osiris, siendo que en el último solo se permite la lucha de guardianes por algún motivo" Dijo Vert en un tono algo pensativo

"Je deben ser batallas interesantes de ver" Dijo Kiba interesando

"Depende de cuál te refieres, si son de solo guardianes, se tiene enfrentamientos reales con balas de verdad" Respondio Vert

"¿Y usted Vert-san, tiene guerreros que le representen?" Pregunto Rias curiosa

"Si, aunque muchos los empadrono para luchar, cosa que me saco buenas ganancias" Respondio la cabal en un sonó sereno

"Je, es lo bueno de permitir apuestas a los bandos de primus, dan buena cantidad de créditos para invertir en la armada y personal" Comento Chika cruzando los brazos

"Si, aunque en el top de victorias estuve como 3 años seguidos como primer lugar….ufff esa Satsuki sabe sacar provecho a sus tropas, y ni pensar de su hermana…ufff esa niña no tiene remedio y derroto a Cave tras un largo y épico combate" Añadió Vert algo molesta

"Hummm….entonces Cave-san es una buena contendiente" Dijo Kiba interesando

"Si, aunque no le recomendaría luchar a menos que quería quedar como comida para llevar" Dijo Chika en un tono burlón, bajándole la moral al caballero de Rias

"Jajaajaja, oi por unos guardianes de un niñato que fue destripado por una cabal…era tu siervo el pobre jajajajja" Y riendo, añadió Hawthorne, bajándole más la moral a Kiba

"Si….era…" Respondio Rias con pesar, a lo que Kiba solo se mantuvo con la miraba baja

"Jajajaja, bueno al menos sigues vivo para la segunda ronda….claro si no se han rendido" Continuo Hawthorne con una sonrisa

"Hummm….por lo que lady Noire de los caídos comento, dicen que tu raza tiene potencia….talvez perdió por estar demasiado verde tu siervo" Dijo Chika algo pensativa

"Kiba aún siguen en desarrollo, que consiga más experiencia y estoy segura que dara una buena batalla" Defendiendo a su caballero, dijo Rias en un tono algo desafiante

"Je, apuestas…" Y de igual modo, respondió Vert como si entrecerrase los ojos

"Un año, un empate" Dijo Rias desafiante

"Bien….qué tal si lo apostamos a 100 millones de créditos y el honor de la victoria" Dijo Vert en un tono amable

"Acepto" Respondio Rias asintiendo

"Bien en un año veremos….en fin continuamos" Respondio Vert asintiendo

"Si" Dijo Rias mientras continuaban con la práctica….aunque Kiba...

"Ehhh" Susurro con miedo al ver en que lo metieron, sabiendo solo una cosa….

Que dolería…..


	11. corto navideño part1

**Hola a todos xd, antes que nada este corto navideño, es muy corto valga la redundancia porque tuve que ir de compras y que estoy avanzando con el nuevo capítulo de route DAL xd, en fin la segunda parte y final la sacare el 25 y ahorra los comentarios:**

 **A Mio Takamiya: Gracias por comentar xd, thank you I hope you like this chapter xd**

 **A Fitoxi: Gracias por comentar amigo, lo de Kiba ciborg es para hacerlo algo mas op y algunas bromas a futuro xd, lelouch es uno de los nuevos personajes sin sus historias que introduje xd, y de ponerlo como cabal es porque queda mejor en esa raza por como son xd, de la interacción entre Rias y los cabal, era para algo a futuro xd, jajajjaaja lo de donald trump es solo el comienzo xd y lo de Kiba….spoiler xd**

 **En fin espero que les agrade este corto navideño divido en dos partes y feliz navidad xd**

* * *

 **5541(dimensión-1)/2015 (dimensión-2)**

 **Diciembre 23, temporada de la aurora, víspera de víspera de navidad**

A pesar que la religión cristiana había sido olvidad hace milenios, lo único que había quedado de dicho recuerdo lindo, amargo, oscuro, esperanzador, mediocre y demás adjetivos, era la cerebración más comercializada de la misma irónicamente

Y en todo el marchito planeta tierra, era celebrado como día de unión entre familias, amigos, escuadras, clanes, casa y demás grupos sociales, claro olvidando el nacimiento de aquel ídolo cristiano a palabras de los nativos (no del autor xd)….

* * *

 **Ultima ciudad 1:20 p.m**

Decorado con la temporada de la aurora, celebración para conmemorar todas las celebraciones de Diciembre-enero, sobresalía las navideñas (Que no tenían nada del nacimiento de aquel ídolo cristiano), con las personas en medio de compras navideñas y los mercantes vendiendo productos y algunos envolviendo regalos

(A 34 horas y 40 minutos de la navidad, las compras en central-Sam están como ofertas del 60% en todos los productos, aparte de 2x1 en varios productos…en otros temas se reporta que de las 10 p.m a las 2 a.m del 24 y 25, se declara festejo a todas las bases militares en todo el sector, incluyendo sorpresivamente a nuestros aliados….y a las 12 se dará un saludo del orador, los líderes de la vanguardia y aliados) Desde una tienda de electrodomésticos, sonaba de un televisor

"Je que días…" Caminando por las calles, susurro Issei, quien tenía sobre su armadura una casaca negra para el frio (Frio mediamente fuerte producido por el cambio climático a pesar que era verano en esa parte del hemisferio)

"Lo se amigó, si saben ustedes los humanos como hacer una fiesta" Y a su costado, comento Mix, quien estaba en forma caída comiendo una barra de chocolate

"Je, creo que hasta Noire no pudo con el espíritu navideño" Dijo Issei mirando la hora en su celular

"Por lo que me comento Naoto, el viejo de Noire había introducido la navidad a su casa para subir la morar el los crueles inviernos rusos" Respondio Mix algo pensativo

"Je, para alguien tan dedicada al viajero, es sorprender que lo celebre" Dijo Issei sonriendo

"Lo se….aunque esta festividad…desde que mi gente la comenzó a cerebrar….es una de las fechas más esperadas por los niños" Dijo Mix en un tono positivo

"Si….aunque que mal que Jorge-sensei tiene que estar en servicio en esta epoca" Comento Issei algo triste por su sensei

"Humm...creo que con esa ya va 4 navidades que pasa lejos de su familia" Dijo Mix también algo triste por el exo

"Humm si no mal recuerdo las dos primeras por asuntos de bio-terrorismo, la tercera por ayudar en una defensa en Venus y la cuarta por estar presenten en tierra-2" Dijo Issei algo pensativo

"Si me pregunto cómo estará" Respondio Mix asintiendo

* * *

 **Marte, avanzada 1312-AD, al mismo tiempo**

"Y en fin…..espero que pasen feliz navidad….talvez el próximo año si pueda estar….diles a las niñas que no se queden de madrugada y que no destruyan la estación…..en fin….con cariño Jorge….uffff" En una base de dicha avanzada, Jorge estaba escribiendo en una consola, y tras termino envió el mensaje dando un suspiro amargo

"Je, navidad fuera de familia" Y a su costado, comento un cabal que fumaba un cigarro

"Si….como van las cosas" Respondio Jorge intentando sonar serio

"Bien, la décima legión está retrocediendo y no sé qué sus naves salga hasta el 29" Respondio el cabal dando un suspiro

"Aunque hay un gran reducto frente a nosotros, de talvez 100 a 200…..ufff" Continuo el cabal algo cansado

"¿También fuera de casa?" Pregunto Jorge con una triste sonrisa

"Una recién nacida y un pequeño de 4….al menos para año nuevo estaré con ellos" Respondio el cabal dando un suspiro de esperanza

"Je, al menos tu podrás…..yo luego debo retirarme a Venus a chequear una zona Vex….ufff que año" Dijo Jorge sacando una botella de whisky

"Vaya…tienes el resto del año fregado" Dijo el cabal sorprendido

"Ha sido haci los últimos 5 años" Respondio Jorge asintiendo

"Entiendo….mis respetos colega" Dijo el cabal asintiendo

"Je, de nada" Respondio Jorge tomando su whisky

* * *

 **Tierra, ruinas de México DF, colonia de Nueva Sepiks**

En las ruinas de la antigua capital mexica, en si en las ruinas del Castillo de Chapultepec, donde Noire mando a construir una central informática bajo las ruinas. Además de una habitación de comando para ella y su cúpula cuando visita esa colonia, ese día ella estaba supervisando la estación

"¿Y quieren que haga qué?" Molesta, grito Noire a Kei (ambas en sus formas caídas), quien está informándole las actividades navideñas, además de traer unos tacos

"Que des un saludo navideño, solo es eso….ni necesitaras ir a la última ciudad ya que está permitido que sea por señal" Respondio Kei en un tono sereno, pero Noire seguía molesta

"¿Por la navidad?...jajajaajajajaja y por qué yo, arconte de los demonios negros debo dar ese saludo a todos" Y dijo en un tono muy superior, a lo que Kei solo dio un suspiro y dijo

"Porque Uni está también esperando ese saludo….aunque está muy ansiosa con los de los regalos y diciendo algo de esperar a Santa…." Pero en eso a Noire se le abrieron los ojos y agarrándole de los hombros, dijo muy ansiosa

"No le dijiste que santa Claus no existe no"

"Eh….no pero ella…." Respondio Kei sin entender mucho, a lo que Noire le solto y dando un suspiro hablo en un tono algo triste

"Papa nunca le dijo que santa Claus no existe….era esa navidad que le iba a decir…pero ya sabes"

"Veo…pero ella….ya cumple 17 el mes que viene….debes decir tarde o temprano" Respondio Kei en un tono algo serio

"Ahh…lo sé, lo se….pero no sé cómo…..y cada navidad que intento decirle…..pero no puedo" Dijo Noire nerviosa

"Bueno….aparte donde esta Ksha que le dejo a Nisa cuidando la entrada….aunque le dio varios tacos...… eh de admitir que es una de las cosas más buenas de esta base" Dijo Kei dando un suspiro

"Si, es lo que me agrada de esta base…uffff" Respondio Noire comiendo también unos tacos

"Pero de Ksha…..por lo más extraño que suene pido dos días de vacaciones…y en teoría acaban a las 12 del 24" Continuo la arconte en un tono pensativo

"Hummm…a donde habrá ido…." Dijo Kei también pensativa

* * *

 **Vieja Rusia, ruinas de san Petersburgo**

Por las calles de destruida ciudad, la figura de Ksha (En su forma caida) usando además una chaqueta roja para el intenso frio, montaba una barracuda pasando por una avanzada vanguardia-caída, que curiosamente estaba adornado con temática de navidad

(Por la zona solo te encontrar con algunas guaridas de la colmena y una que otra carava rebelde, suerte guardián) Comento el operario a ksha, a lo que ella asintió y salió de la zona segura

"Si mal no me equivoco….ese humano comento que estaría por estas coordenadas….pero no importa" Susurro mientras aceleraba por las ruinas

"Encontrare el regalo perfecto para mi Noire jajajajaja" Continuo en un tono algo….extraño mientras llegaba a la carretera

* * *

 **Volviendo con Noire y Kei**

"Lo que sea, uff debo comenzar con hacer mi saludo….por suerte ya consegui un gran regalo para Uni" Dijo Noire con una sonrisa, pero Kei negó con la cabeza y dijo

"Noire….sabes que Uni tiene tras las 12 una fiesta ¿no?"

"Ha si…la deje ir para que haga amigos...y no, no es para que termine como yo que si tengo amigos" Respondio Noire en un tono tsundere

"Jejeje, solo cuatro…aunque sin contar yo o Uni solo sería dos" Dijo Kei con una sonrisa

"Y creo que lady N…." Continuo la caida, pero Noire intervino con molesta

"Si cuenta….aparte que Issei y los otros me consideran…bueno media amiga….pero cuenta ¿no?" Dijo la arconte más tsundere que antes

"Eh….creo que si" Respondio Kei dudando un poco

"Bien….continuando….a si mi saludo" Dijo Noire algo nerviosa, a lo que saco una table y acomodándose el cuello, hablo en un tono muy formar

"Queridos aliados y compañeros de batalla, hoy en esta noche de fiesta y unión me complace saludarles en nombre de mi casa y camaradas para decirles una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo como manda el viajero… ¿Queda?"

"Si….pasable mi lady" Dijo Kei en un tono algo burlón

"Lo que sea…..ufff" Respondió Noire comiendo otro taco

* * *

 **En algún lugar del polo norte**

En una vieja base minera pro-naturaleza, tanto Shidou como Blanc caminaban entre las minas que estaban plagados de la colmena, aunque fue limpiado por ambos guardianes en el transcurso de solo 2 días

"Ufff….que difícil" Comento Shidou sacando una gaseosa Pepsi

"Va, estuvo divertido" Respondio Blanc comiendo una mandarina

"Pero en fin…demos buscar ese metal raro para ganar lo suficiente para los regalos" Continuo Blanc mirando su celular

"Lo se…y ya estamos 23…..a dos días de la navidad" Dijo Shidou mirando las paredes de la mina

"Je, talvez encuentre un diamante para Ram, sé que le gustaría" Comento Blanc mirando entre sus archivos

"Je, con eso sería un regalo fácil" Respondio Shidou mientras buscaba unos picos eléctricos en una casilla cercana

"Si…dinero fácil" Dijo Blanc mientras activa un radar que había traído para la ocasión

"Ten" Dándole uno de los picos, hablo Shidou, a lo que Blanc asintió agarrando dicho artefacto

"Bien a hacerse rico" Respondio Blanc decidido

* * *

 **La Torre, sala de la vanguardia**

"Ahh la navidad…" Parado en su lugar de siempre, susurro Cayde en un tono amistoso a sus colegas Zavala y Ikora, quienes habían tenido poco trabajo gracias a las fiestas

"Je no sabia que la celebradas Cayde" Respondio Ikora jugando en su celular

"Si…aunque santa Claus no me ha traído mi obsequio" Dijo Cayde algo molesto

"Apostare…..que te lleve en tu trineo" Comento Zavala en tono de broma

"Bingo" Respondio Cayde sonriendo, a lo que sus colegas solo dieron una carcajara

"Va, si te sacamos de paseo hace….18 años creo" Dijo Ikora riendo

"Si y fue divertido matar zombis y todo eso…pero me hizo recordar los viejos tiempos y….ahh a quien engaño quiero montar unos de esos titanes de los cabal" Respondio Cayde apenado

"Solo saldrías hasta otra misión de alto riesgo o que consigas tu remplazo" Dijo Zavala con cierta seriedad

"Ahhhh….pero casi nadie está a mi nivel….y los que están o me superan no quieren tomar mi lugar" Respondio Cayde molesto

"Jajajaja, al menos quieres dejar alguien capaz" Comento Zavala riendo un poco

"Que puedo decir, no quiero que mi arduo trabajo se vaya al tallo con un sucesor intento….en fin tendré que espera a una épica misión para salir de mi jaula" Respondio Cayde cruzando los brazos, a lo que pregunto

"¿Aparte, ya tiene sus saludos?"

"Si, lo tengo todo en esta lista" Respondio Zavala sacando un manojo de quien sabe cuántas paginas

"Por mi parte lo tengo en mi celular" Dijo Ikora mostrando un archivo de 912 bytes

"jajajajaja" Y Cayde solo rio mientras Zavala inclinaba la cabeza

* * *

 **De vuelta con Issei y Mix**

"Uffff….esto va demorar" Mirando una gigante cola de quien sabe cuántas horas, susurro Issei impactado

"Y eso que en el centro esta como un mar de gente" Comento Mix algo perturbado

"Va no creo que es tan feo" Respondio Issei negando con la cabeza, a lo que Mix mostro su teléfono, donde había una transmisión en vivo del centro de la ciudad, donde millones de compradores estaban amontonados en las colas, tanto que un psionico con otros dos humanos y un cabal estaban en un bote inflable con sus compras 'navegando' entre el mar de gente, y un policía exo en un bote policial 'navegando' en su patrulla

"Crees" Dijo Mix con una mirada algo seria

"Si…" Respondio Issei perturbado, y más cuando salió un barco inflable y un vendedor en un bote inflable…..ok

"Sabes me alegra que no fuimos al centro" Dijo Issei mas pertuvado

"Lo se amigó lo sé" Respondio Mix asintiendo

"Pero no creo que demoremos más de 2 horas….¿no?" Continuo Issei en un tono de confianza y….


	12. corto navideño part2 y final

**Hola a todos y feliz navidad, xd, aquí la última parte del especial navideño xd, y ahorra los comentarios xd:**

 **A fitoxi: Feliz navidad y gracias por comentar amigo xd, Jejeje gracias amigo y lo de los tacos una vez los comí y me gustaron xd**

 **A Mio Takamiya: Feliz navidad y gracias por comentar xd, es el especial navideño xd, en fin espero que te guste xd**

* * *

 **6 a.m, 24 de Diciembre**

"Ahh…..llegamos…." Susurrando cansado y agotado, susurro Issei junto a Mix, ambos casi cayéndose cuando llegaron al final de la cola de las cajeras supermercado, del cual hubo un parón por el cambio de personal a las 7 p.m del 23 y otro por que el supervisor había dictado cerrar la tienda a media noche, pero con una horda de cliente (Y peor que se permitía llevar armas), hizo varias llamada y hasta contrato a algunos clientes a cambio de sus compras (lo cual genero un desorden de media hora), se retomó las compras y ahorra por fin Issei y Mix eran libres

"Uffff…amigo por fin…" Susurro Mix mientras pagaban todas las compras, en si varios regalos para sus familiares y compañeros de escuadrón

"Tome su vuelto y feliz navidad" Respondio la cajera, a lo que Mix asintió con respeto y salieron…..a otro mar de gente que era las personas que entraban y salían

"Ahhh….." Susurraron ambos guardianes con la cabeza cabizbaja, pero en eso un remo les golpe la nuca, haciéndoles casi caer, casi porque que en mar de gente ni les dejaba estar sentados y pero con las contras

"Ahh oye que te…" Respondio Issei, pero cuando se fijó, vio que era Kotori y Ram, la primera la hermana de Shidou y la segunda de Blanc, con la primera vendiendo panetón y chocolatada y la segunda usando los remos

"Je miren que bakas encontramos socia" Comento Kotori (quien por ciento tenía sus listones negros y usaba un disfraz de mama noela) en un tono depresivo

"Eh...a son los amigos raros de Blanc" Añadió Ram (quien está en su forma humana y llevaba también un disfraz de mama noela, aunque algo provocativo por alguna razón) en un tono burlón

"No somos raros y ¿qué rayos hacen?" Respondio Issei molesto para terminar pregunto algo curioso

"Trabajo idiota, que ya vamos juntando 20 mil créditos…joder es fácil gana más en esta fiesta" Respondio Kotori mientras serbia chocolatada a un caído capitán

"Si, por eso amo la navidad" Añadió Ram con una sonrisa kawaii que hizo medio derretir a todos los presentes

"Lo que sea…..nos puede dar una mano" Dijo Mix nervioso, a lo que ambas chicas se miraron y con un sonrisa siniestran respondieron

"Claro….pero con una condición" Dijo Kotori sonriendo

"Ahh lo que sea pero sácanos de aquí" Dijo Issei molesto….

* * *

 **5 doritos después**

"Tomen sus chocolatadas….que ahí para todos" Sentado vendiendo los panetónes y chocolatadas, dijo Issei supe nervioso, quien ahora esta como mujer usando un…..bikini con temática de navidad

"Ahhh….porque…." Y a su costado, susurro deprimido Mix, quien está en su forma humana pero como mujer, con igual usando un bikini de temática navideña

(Cuanto van) Y por una radio cercana, la voz de Ram se escuchó…

Azotea del supermercado:

Sin que el dueño o algún regulador se dé cuenta, en el techo piso 10 del supermercado, tanto Kotori y Ram estaban echadas en una hamaca con un dispositivo que producía tanto calor como si fuera el día más caluroso de verano que más parecía un sauna a full, y ambas tenia estaba tomando unas incacolas al polo de Idaf, el planetoide más lejos descubierto por los psinicos en los bordes de la nube de Oort, solo conocido por servir con boya radioescucha al resto del universo en el sistema y lugar donde los más harcode dejaban sus bebías a enfriarse

(Vamos ya juntando 500 créditos) Por la radio, respondió Mix avergonzado

"uhhh….ahhh ok" Respondio Kotori, quien estaba desnuda junta a Ram, quien igual no tenía nada de ropa…bueno exceptuando una toalla roja grande que tenía ambas sobres sus cuerpos tapando lo que se debe

"Sabes…..fue una buena idea usar a esos idiotas para el negocio" Respondio Ram tomando su bebida

(Te escuchamos) Respondieron tanto Mix como Issei furiosos

"Bla, bla, más trabajo y menos parloteo…que aún les falta…. 55 minutos para salir…o preferirán las 8 hora de espera" Dijo Kotori con una sonrisa macabra, a lo que tanto Mix como Issei suspiraron derrotados/as

"Jajajaja, como dice mi socia, trabajen holgazanes" Añadió Ram mientras invocaba su espectro el cual luego proyecto una pantana holográfica y dos controles para Ram y Kotori

"25 más y luego saco el yacusi inflable que compre" Dijo Kotori recibiendo el control

"Ok" Respondio Ram sonriendo para luego comenzar su juego

"Aunque me pregunto dónde estaría Shidou que se hizo humo desde ayer" Comento Kotori con una pequeña sonrisa

"Igual yo, Blanc salio para algo….ufff" Respondio Ram algo molesta

"Jejeje, ¿y Rom?" Pregunto Kotori curiosa

"Cocinando con Mina-Kaa-chan… es bueno para los postres" Respondio Ram con algo de orgullo a su gemelo de huevo

"Jajajaja, serio….valla que suerte" Dijo Kotori asintiendo

"Y tu hermana Origami, ¿ella que está haciendo?" Pregunto Ram también curiosa

"Cocinando y ordenando lo que no puede….de ahí me dijo que vuelva hasta las 10….en fin aunque me dijo que le consiguiera algún lugar para comer" Dijo Kotori pensativa

"Qué tal si nos juntamos todos….aparte que Mina-Kaa-chan separo una terraza para la fiesta y le salió muy grande la zona….aunque esta de rebaja" Comento Ram sonriendo

"Humm…mis padres llegar a la ciudad a las 11….haber les mandare un mensaje" Respondio Kotori, a lo que salió su espectro, el cual invoco su teléfono de su ama

"Humm…veamos" Susurro Kotori mientras wasapeaba su madre

"Hummm…dijo que si" Respondio alegremente a su socia, quien asintió con su propio celular, wasapeo a su madre adoptiva y tras unos segundos

"Ye, Mina-kaa-chan acepto" Dijo también alegremente, a lo que ambas continuaron con su juego…

* * *

 **Con Blanc y Shidou, al mismo tiempo**

"Ufff….por fin….terminamos" Dejando en el transporte el décimo contenedor de aquel material que fueron a buscar susurro Shidou cansado

"Ni que lo digas….uff si fue todo un trabajo" Comento Blanc mientras toma a su costado

"Lo se….no puedo creer que no hallamos demorado tanto" Respondio Shidou molesto

"En fin…prepara el disfraz para que nos den más" Dijo Blanc guardando su bebida

"Ahhh por trabajar menos" Susurro Shidou en un tono burlón, pero Blanc le miro con molestia y viéndolo dijo

"Oye tú también estabas de flojo….al menos agradéceme que es un lugar donde nos comprar más caro"

"Ok, ok, ahh a veces eres muy renegón" Comento Shidou cruzando los brazos

"Je, mi forma ser baka" Respondio Blanc subiéndose al transporte mientras Shidou le seguía

* * *

 **Con Jorge 10:00 a.m**

"ufff" Fumando un poco, susurro Jorge en una trinchera junto a otros soldados

BOOOOMMM Y por adelante sonaba los disparos de los cabales atrincherados en una base mediana

"Al menos esta bueno el desayuno" Y a su costado comento el cabal de su anterior encuentro que yacía comiendo una pierna de pollo

"Lo sé" Respondio Jorge para luego comer un pedazo de turrón de Doña Pepa

"Y….annn….sabes hasta que hora…ahh esta delicioso…. seguirán deparando nuestros amigos del otro lado" Continuo el cabal masticando

"Ni idea….solo espero que se les acaban la munición" Respondio Jorge, pero en eso un guardián novato fue visto caer sin cabeza a su costado

"Oh mierda" Susurro Jorge sorprendido, a lo que el guardián se regenero y levantándose, dijo

"Mate al líder…ahhh" Antes de caer desmayado

"Jejejeje, sin su cabeza esos locos se desorganizaran rápidamente jajajajaja" Comento el cabal terminando de comer

"Je quien sabe" Respondio Jorge mientras bebía

* * *

 **Con Noire, al mismo tiempo**

"Ahh…que buen desayuno" Con la barriga llena, comento Noire (Quien tenía al frente de su mesa una gran cantidad de platos recién usados) a una chica humana, que tenía una ropa que parecía ser una mescla entre la ropa de un policía mexicano y un atuendo tradicional mexicano

"Ahh me alegra señorita Noire" Respondio la chica humana asintiendo

"Si tu gente sabe cómo hacer un buen desayuno" Respondio Noire en un tono alegre

"Buenos tras ocultarnos en las estaciones de metro mi gente logro conservar todas nuestras traducciones gracias a la señorita de Guadalupe" Dijo la chica con una sonrisa

"Si, si, si….ahhh…dile a tus jefes que acepto que su gente rata ponga sus ídolos en los cruces….en fin puedes retirarte" Dijo Noire asintiendo algo seria

"Muchas gracias señorita Noire, me retiro" Respondio la chica asintiendo y saliendo de la habitación con los platos usados

"Je…señorita de Guadalupe…buena forma de ocultar su fe en esa idola….aunque aun no entiendo lo del briza" Susurro Noire viendo el techo, pero en eso la puerta se abrió mostrando a Uni, quien estaba en su forma caída

"Ahhh Uni…." Dijo Noire casi cayéndose y Uni se puso algo nerviosa mientras se acercaba

"Humm onee-chan…compre esto para santa" Dijo Uni mientras sacaba una taza con una imagen de Uni en su forma humana junto a Santa Claus

"Ahhh…que lindo" Respondio Noire algo nerviosa, cosa que Uni se dio cuenta e inclinándose la cabeza pregunto

"¿Pasa algo onee-chan?"

"Nooo….solo que….Uni…yo debo decirte que….." Dijo Noire nerviosa

"que….." Respondio Uni en un tono inocente, y con una mirada kawaii (Para estándares caídos, aparte de estar sin su casco) cosa que fue mucho para Noire y con una mirada complicada dijo

"Ahhh…que estoy feliz que es navidad"

"Me alegra onee-chan….aparte que…ahh…ahhh…" Y en eso Uni comenzó a llorar, a lo que Noire solo el dio un abrazo y dijo

"Ya, ya, ya Uni…se que es triste pasar otro año….pero papa es ahora uno con el éter…y donde este debe estar orgulloso de nosotras, nuestros amigos y súbitos"

"Porque….a…pesar que…..ya….paso….5 años…..no puedo olvidarlo….aun extraño a papa" Dijo Uni con lágrimas en sus cuatro ojos, a lo que Noire se quitó el casco, mirándola a su imouto de par de ojos a par de ojos, y limpiándola, dijo

"No maches eso bellos ojos Uni….por favor no llores en esta fecha…que ya lloramos en el pasado….es ahora ver el futuro de nuestra casa y talvez nuestros propios futuros"

"Yo…" Nerviosa respondió Uni, pero Noire solo sonrió pícaramente y dijo

"Je, talves sigues muchos mis pasos…hasta acercarse a cierta…..ahh en fin….solo que debemos mirar nuestros futuro….por favor" Pero a media frase, movió su cabeza para luego hablar un en tono tsundere

"Ok onee-chan" Respondio Uni dándole un abrazo

"Jejeje, aún me sorprende lo rápido que te adecuaste a la forma de habla japonesa" Comento Noire sobándole el pelo a su hermana

"En la escuela secundaria es fácil quedarte con el dejo….ufff aunque ya terminas la secundaria" Dijo continuo la caída mayor en un tono fraterna

"Lo se….planeo postular a….bueno tu escuela" Respondio Uni algo tímida

"Je, algo me decía que ibas a querer ir…..en fin no tengo problema y te ayudare en todo….aunque no me vendría nada mal otra mano en el compite estudiantil" Dijo Noire sonriendo

"Ahh…no te fallare onee-chan" Respondio Uni con una sonrisa positiva

"Jejeje, sé que no me fallaras mi pequeña imouto" Dijo Noire con una sonrisa coqueta, a lo que Uni solo se sonrojo (los caídos se sonrojan….creo que sí)

"Ahhh….no fallare" Dijo en un tono entre un intento serio aunque más nervioso

"Jajajaja bien….voy a organizar algunas cosas….luego ver a donde pasamos la fiesta de navidad" Dijo Noire sonriendo

"Ahh ok onee-chan" Respondio Uni para luego salir, dejando a la caída mayor dando un suspiro de fracaso

"Y otro año sin poder romper su fantasía…..no el próximo que pasa a segundo año se lo digo si o si" Y decirse en un tono algo extraño

* * *

 **Con Blanc y Shidou, ruinas de cusco, Perú 12:00 p.m**

Caminando por las ruinas de la antigua ciudad peruna, que ahorra era un hervidero de comercio minera y de materias primas con varias naves y vehículos depositando minerales y demas cosas a las fábricas, tanto Blanc y Shidou caminaban….algo diferentes

"Segu-ro…. que funcio-nara" Pregunto Shidou super nervioso

"Confía en mí que mis contactos no me fallan" Respondio Blanc con seguridad en su voz

"Eso….espero…." Respondio Shidou ajustándose la falda

El problema para el peliazul….era que ahorra mismo ambos estaban como mujeres usando unos viejos trapos de minero femenino que hacia recordar a las paisanas de dicho país, con falda y botas incluidas, además de haberse teñido el cabello de un celeste medio opaco, y estar en una coleta para ambos/as, y llevando lentes de contacto negros, igual para ambos/as

"Solo espero que funcione" Murmuro Shidou nervioso, pero justo perminada su frase, llegaron a un negocio de minerales

"Bien sigue el juego y saldremos ricos" Dijo Blanc a Shidou en el oído, a lo que este asintió y entraron a dicho negocio, donde un caído estaba armando rápidamente un árbol de navidad

"Rapido chicos que solo queda medio dia" Dijo el caído emocionado mientras todos los empleados lo miraron con extrañesa, aunque la mayoría seguian las ordenes y hasta tenia sonrisas en sus rostrosss

"Eh…." Susurro Shidou sin entender, pero por su lado Blanc solo dio una sonrisa picara, a lo tras un suspiro camino junto a Shidou al mostrador, donde un cabal esta trabajando

"Buenas a minerales Ecgoors, viene de compra o para vender productos" Y en respuesta, Blanc lo miro con una mirada de una niña pobre y dijo

"Si señor….vengo con mi onee-chan de las minas del norte….solo somos unas huérfanas por la guerra y necesitamos el dinero para al menos comer algo decente para navidad" Tras eso dio un pequeño codazo a Shidou quien asintió y dijo

"Si….yo con mi imouto trabajamos todo el año y queremos conseguir algo con este último esfuerzo que dimos" Dijo Shidou con una mirada de una niña pobre tambien

"Hummm….con todo esto podríamos darle….400mil créditos…no creo que…." Pero en eso el caído se hacerlo y dijo

"Amigo Bobi, como van las cosas"

"Todo bien jefe…solo que estas niñas mineras nos estan vendiendo estos minerales raros" Dijo el cabal, a lo que caído las miro para luego fijarse en los minerales, y tras un tiempo

"Son 100% originales…. ¿cuándo les ibas a dar?" Pregunto a su empleado, quien dijo

"400mil jefe"

"Va es navidad amigo….ya se les daré 800mil y esto" A lo que saco de su bolsillo unas gemas gemelas de color celestes

"Guaooo…." Susurro Blanc impresionado

"Era de mí y mi hermana que es ahorra una con el éter….ya ha pasado tantos siglos…joder ya son dos milenios….y tras la noche de ayer….es hora que mire al futuro y que alguien los conserve" Dijo el caído en un tono con esperanza en su voz

"Yo…." Con toda la conciencia encima, susurro Shidou, pero Blanc solo le dio un pequeño codazo y dijo

"Muchas gracias señor…..le prometemos que los cuidaremos y recordaremos este obsequio"

"Jejeje haci se habla niñas…" Dijo el caído dándoles los collares y con su empleado dicha cantidad de créditos

"Muchas gracias señor…" Dijo Shidou con una sonrisa, aunque se estaba muriendo por dentro por mentir

"Jejejeje feliz navidad niñas" Dijo el caído sonriendo

Tras eso, Shidou y Blanc salieron de la tienda, y ya a unas cuadras….Blanc dio un suspiro, pero Shidou solo le miro con mala cara y dijo

"Sabes….mentir por dinero fue malo…..pero aceptar un recuerdo de un viejo caído….Blanc eso es…." Pero Blanc solo estaba temblando

"Si….lo se….pero…ahhhh no quería arruinarlo….ahhh" A lo que lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero…

"Ya, ya, ya pequeño lloron" Dándole un abrazo, dijo Shidou

"Yo…no sabía que….llegaría….a tal…extremo" Susurro Blanc con lágrimas, pero Shidou le limpio y dijo

"Ya no podemos devolverlo….haci que ágamos una promesa" Y tras eso se levantaron y tras otro suspiro, Shidou dijo

"Cada vez que estemos como chicas….llevaremos estas gemas con nosotras….promesa" Y tras dudarlo un poco, Blanc solo asintió y con una sonrisa traviesa dijo

"Acepto onee-chan" Cosa que dejo en bolita a Shidou

"Ahhh…no me digas haci….ahhh no trauma no trauma"

"Jajajajaajaja, caíste completito baka" Y ya recuperado, dijo Blanc riendo

"Ahhh….maldito troll" Respondio Shidou reponiéndose

"Pero…una promesa es una promesa" Dijo Blanc parándose, dejando sin entender a Shidou

"En fin…debemos ir de compras….¿alguna idea de cómo hacerlo sin perder todo el día?" Pregunto el psionico algo pensativo

"No se….aunque Kotori me dijo que estaban en un negocio navideño en el centro….talvez si le preguntamos podemos sacarla algún lugar mediamente rápido" Dijo Shidou con seguridad en su voz

"Si….aparte que es tu hermana y que pero puede pasar" Aceptando, dijo Blanc en un tono despreocupado

* * *

 **5 doritos, digo 50 minutos después**

"Ahhh…más a la izquierda….ahí onee-chan" echada ahora en una mesa para masajes, estaba Kotori (con cintas blancas) desnuda con Shidou, en su forma de chica desnuda usando solo un delantal y unas sandalias azules, y al costado Blanc, como mujer, y Ram, desnudas y con la mayor, también con un delantal y unas sandalias rozadas, masajeando su hermana

"Ahhh…ahí Blanc ahí…" Dijo Ram con éxtasis, a lo que Blanc con mala cara acepto

"Como llegamos a esto…." Susurro Shidou apenado

(¡Dinos a nosotros!) Y por la radio, dijeron tanto Issei, Mix y hasta Naoto con Nico por alguna razón

"Bakas para que se olvidan de las compras"

(Solo estaba acompañando a Naoto) Dijo Nico con tristeza

(Ahhh no se toca pervertidos) Dijo Issei mientras era posiblemente acosado

(Jajajajajaa, cada tocada 1 crédito amigos) Y de fondo la voz de Naoto

(Ahhh….estamos ganando 10…no 15 créditos a cada segundo) Dijo Mix impactada

(Si me quito el sostén ¿aumentan?) Dijo Naoto en un tono seductor

"(¡Traidor!) Grito Issei furioso

"(Todo se vale…y más si son 100mil créditos) Continuo Naoto

(Doy un millón y estas con traje de nacimiento) Dijo un pervertido

(Ok….) Respondio Naoto, y tras eso se escucharon como si varias salpicaduras hubieran ocurrido

(Joder amigo volaste gran parte de la marea) Dijo Mix molesto

(Jejejejejejeje, cuando me convierto en mujer nadie puede con mis encantos) Respondio Naoto riendo

(Ok….pero deberías fijarte que algunos están que….) Dijo Mix, pero en eso un fuerte gemido de Naoto le interrumpió

(Kyaaaaa…..no crei que…ahhhh…..iba a perder….ahhhhh….mi virginidad en navidad)

(Ok, la navidad más extraña) Dijo Issei mientras cortaba la llamada

(Y lo peor que conseguido el vendito millón y estamos ganando 100 créditos por segundo) Agrego Mix aceptando esta rara realidad

"Ok….no sé si esto está peor o estar siendo violado por una marea de gente" Dijo Blanc impactado

"Talvez ambos" Respondio Shidou algo traumado

"Mas abajo onee-chan" Dijo Kotori con una sonrisa kawaii

"Ya, ya" Respondio Shidou obedeciendo

"¿Cuánto tiempo más debemos estar haciendo esto?" Pregunto Blanc molesto/a

"Hummm….hasta las 10" Respondio Ram con una sonrisa picara

"Ahhhhhh" Y tanto Shidou como Blanc suspiraron derrotados

"Ya, ya, que en 20 minutos volveremos al yacusi" Dijo Kotori sonriendo

Por lado y via espectro, Shidou hablo a su colega

"Sabes….hubiera preferido la cola" Y en respuesta Blanc solo asintiendo deprimido

* * *

 **Con los líderes de la vanguardia, 1:30 p.m**

Como forma de celebrar las fiestas, todos los vendedores y representantes estaban sentados en la sala de la vanguardia para comer el almuerzo navideño….pero juntas como estas juntaba a dos viejos amigos enemistados

"Zavala" Sentándose, dijo Lord Shaxx a su viejo amigo

"Shaxx" Respondio Zavala en un tono algo serio

"Ok…..con las sobras de las donaciones a las colonias de Nueva Iran y zona muerta de los Apalaches, Nueva Monarquía ofrece este pequeño festín a sus colegas y trabajadores de gobierno" Dijo el ejecutor Hideo a sus colegas

"Je oi que en la zona muerta de los apalaches se terminó de fundar la base caído-vanguardia con un ascensor espacial en construcción" Comento Cayde comiendo

"Si, los socios de orbita muerta encontraron un viejo depósito de construcción de ascensores espaciales, y tras hacerle ingeniería inversa logramos duplicarlo para aumentar los esfuerzo de aumentar nuestras flotas" Dijo Arach Jalaal mientras comía unos burritos

"Adema que Secta Guerra Futura encontró más planos de railguns planetarios en las ruinas de nueva Moscú" Comento Lakshmi-2 tomando un vino pinto

"Ahh mas armas, que interesante" Comento Banshee-44 comiendo un helado

"En fin….qué tal si cómenos que estoy hambriento" Comento Cayde sacando sus cubiertos

"¿Los exo tienen hambre?" Pregunto un empleado random

"Eso parece" Respondio Amanda Holliday comiendo un lechón

* * *

 **5:00 p.m, en alguna parte de Siberia**

"Ahh….." Cayendo muerto, susurro un vándalo caído

"Ahora….me pueden decir donde esta lo que busco" Caminando tranquilamente, dijo Ksha, quien estaba rodeada de decenas de caidos de la casa de los reyes

"Demonios no son bienvenido" Dijo un capitán en su lengua natal (Porsia Ksha también está hablando en su lenguaje)

"Jejejejejeje, lo lamento mi amigo pero los de calaña tienen algo que le pertenece a mi lady arconte" Respondio Ksha balanceando sus pistolas

"Arrrrr…a ella" Grito el capitan, a lo que los demas caidos disparon a Ksha, quien respondio de la misma forma, matando a varios pero….

"Idiota" Por detrás apareció el capitán de enenantes, cortándole la cabeza de ksha haciéndola botar éter con el cuello cercenado

"Jejejeje, que debil" Murmurro el capitan con una sonrisa simistra, dándose vuelta con sus soldados….pero

"Va no me digas que eso es todo"

"eHHHH" Impactados, gritaron los caidos de los reyes, ya que tras escuchar esa voz, voltearon incleludos, para ver a Ksha levantarse con su cabeza devuelta

"Resucito….estas con casa guardián" Dijo el capitan con algo de miedo

"Jejejeje, en si soy una guardian" Respondio Ksha con una sonrisa psicotada

Tras eso…..en toda Siberia solo se llegaron a escuchar los gritos de los caidos de la casa de los reyes y la risa macabra de Ksha….

* * *

 **Parque-terraza nueva Huascar, 7:00 p.m**

En uno de los parques terrazas, que era como su nombre lo dicen terrazas convertidas en parques sobre grandes bloques de edificios, gran parte de las familias había contratado terrazas privadas para pasar la navidad al frente del viajero, entre ellas la familia de Blanc, quienes estaban llevando las cosas

"Rom…con cuidado….con cuidado" Cargando una mesa grande con varias ollas atadas, dijo Mina (que mediante un camuflaje activo, estaba como una humana, de cabello celeste divido en dos coletas con ojos color azul oscuro, usando un abrigo rojo con unos pantalones azules y botas rojas), quien estaba siendo ayudada por Rom (Quien estaba en su forma humana llevando una casaca azul con unos pantalones negros y botas azul oscuro)

"Ok…Mina-kaa-chan" Respondio el gemelo de Ram algo nervioso, aunque para su suerte llegaron a su destino

"Bien….déjalo acá" Dijo Mina, a lo que Rom asintió y dejaron la mesa en el centro de la terraza

"Ufff…con este frio mejor pongo a calentar la chocolatada" Dijo Mina, para luego desatar las ollas y sacar de otra bolsa grande que había traído antes, una cocina eléctrica y poner a calentar dicha bebida

"Humm si hay muchas personas ya armando sus cenas" Comento Ram viendo las otras terrazas, donde desde familias hasta grupos de amigos de diferentes razas están trayendo sus comidas para la navidad, aunque le medio perturbo que en un grupo extenso de cabales había una gigante cocina donde una cabal estaba cocinado comida crocante, hasta algunos incluyeron un árbol para la ocasión

"Je, entonces llegamos a la hora correcta" Comento Mina dando un suspiro, para luego sacar una silla de una de las bolsas y sentarse mientras leia un libro

"En fin….la familia Itsuka estará acá por las 11 acá y traerán más comida" Continuo Mina sacando su celular, mirando la hora

"Entiendo….voy jugando mientras espero" Respondio Rom, sacando de otra bolsa una pantalla holográfica y una playstation 4

"Jejeje siempre traes tu playstation 4, Rom" Comento Mina riendo

"Bueno, prefiero una playstation 4 que una xbox o una intento wii U" Respondio Rom mientras prendía su consola

"Jejejeeje" Riendo asintió Mina

"Aunque por alguna razón….naaa debe ser el viento" Comento Rom para luego comenzar a jugar

* * *

 **Con Jorge, 9:00 p.m**

"Muy silencioso" Sentado en su trinchera, comento el cabal que conoció Jorge al mismo Jorge quien estaba chequeando sus armas

"Lo se….me pregunto que pasara" Respondio Jorge para luego sacar un whisky

"En fin….ya solo 3 hora para navidad….ahhh y una para la comenzar nuestra fiesta jejejeje" Comento el cabal de enantes sacando unos cigarros

"Je lo sé" Respondio Jorge riendo

* * *

 **Con Noire, 9:30 p.m**

"Nada mal, nada mal" Mirando un gigante árbol que se había sembrado hace unas décadas, que se había decorado con luces y demás cosas, dijo Noire sorprendida

"Lo se señorita Noire, y con las decoraciones que trajeron nuestros hermanos de Guadalajara y Monterrey trajeron las luces, y los de Guanajuato y Puebla los adornos para el árbol" Dijo al chica de la anterior vez

"Je por Monterrey ahí algunos caídos que trabajan en unas de sus fábricas…¿cómo estan?" Dijo Noire sonriendo

"Jejejeje, ya se les quedo el dejo mexicano, aparte que uno de ellos creo un taco-eter…por lo que oí es muy demando" Respondio la chica mostrando una imagen de su celular, donde se via a muchos caídos con otros humanos comiendo juntos como si no hubiera diferencias de especie

"En serio….bueno sería de un día ir a probar" Dijo Noire interesada en dichos tacos, pero luego vio a un grupo de jóvenes que usaban unas capas rojas con el símbolo del viajero en la espalda, que entre ellos estaba Uni en su forma humana cantando villancicos:

 _Campana por doquier_

 _Resuenan sin cesar,_

 _Proclaman con placer_

 _Que hoy es navidad._

 _Los niños que aquí están_

 _No dejan de cantar_

 _De este día de amor_

 _Y buena voluntad._

 _Navidad, navidad,_

 _Hoy es navidad,_

 _Es un día de alegría_

 _Y felicidad_

 _Navidad, navidad,_

 _Hoy es navidad,_

 _Es un día de alegría_

 _Y felicidad._

 _El viajero que_

 _Nos trae la esperanza_

 _Con júbilo sin par_

 _Se entona la canción:_

 _Yo te amo, mi gran señor viajero,_

 _A ti te cantaré,_

 _En este día tan feliz_

 _Me regocijaré._

 _Navidad, navidad,_

 _Hoy es navidad,_

 _Es un día de alegría_

 _Y felicidad._

 _Navidad, navidad,_

 _Hoy es navidad,_

 _Es un día de alegría_

 _Y felicidad._

 _Me gusta compartir_

 _Y el día recordar,_

 _Cuando el gran señor viajero_

 _Me vino a salvar._

 _Me gozo al saber_

 _Que su infinito amor_

 _Nos hace amarnos sin_

 _Importar la especie y en unidad_

 _Navidad, navidad,_

 _Hoy es navidad,_

 _Es un día de alegría_

 _Y felicidad._

 _Navidad, navidad,_

 _Hoy es navidad,_

 _Es un día de alegría_

 _Y felicidad._

"Bravo, bravo, bravo" Y en respuesta todo las personas presentes aplaudieron emocionadas

"Je, su hemana menor tiene un buen canto" Dijo la chica a Noire, quien asintió y paso a su forma humana, donde llevaba una casaca negra con unos pantalones grises y botas negras

"Es la mejor imouto" Respondio Noire con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que se acercó a Uni, quien asintia a los alagos de las personas

"Nada mal hermanita" Comento Noire a su hermana, quien se sonrojo un poco y dijo

"Estaban cantando villancicos y me quise unir"

"Jejejeje" Respondio Noire riendo, a lo que dio un suspiro y continuo

"En fin, Kei me dijo que la cena estará a las 11, ufff porque no nos quedamos a jugar un rato"

"Ahhh en serio" Emocionada, respondio Uni, a lo que Noire asintió y ambas hermanas salieron a divertirse

* * *

 **Con Issei y Mix, 10:00 p.m**

"Ahh….por fin….llegamos…." Subiendo una terraza, susurro Mix, en su forma caída llevando varios paquetes junto a Issei, quien estaba igual de cansado

"Aún no sé cómo hizo Naoto para tomar el transporte a Mexico" Comento Issei agotado

"Al menos a Nico le recogieron….uffff"

"Jejeje, me pregunto hasta que hora se quedaran le resto" Dijo Issei en un tono diveritido

* * *

 **Con Blanc, Shidou, Ram y Kotori al mismo tiempo**

"Ahhh…ya esta todo guardado" Cansados, susurro Shidou, devuelta como hombre y su armadura puesta, junto a Blanc, quien estaba igual devuelta como hombre y psionico junto a su armadura

"Nada bakas…en fin tenemos una hora para llegar con Mina-kaa-chan…haci que muevan esos traseros" Dijo Ram cruzando los brazos, igual en su forma humana pero usando un abrigo rozado con botas color cereza y unos pantalones rojo oscuro

"Si vamos que ya sera navidad" Dijo Kotori, quien usaba una casaca roja con pantalón gris y botas rojas

"Lo sabemos…." Respondieron Issei y Blanc agotados

* * *

 **Sala de la vanguardia, 11:00 p.m**

"A hora de navidad Jajajaja, los chicos en las avanzadas estarán ya divirtiéndose" Sentado en la mesa para la cena navideña, dijo Cayde alegremente

"Se lo merecen por su arduo trabajo, aunque igual estarán rotando para no ser atacados por sorpresa" Comento Zavala tomando una cerveza

"Je, los nuevos chicos saben luchar, estoy seguro que si atacan alguna fuerza de la oscuridad será una diversión para ellos" Dijo Lord Shaxx tomando también una cerveza, aunque con su casco igual puesto

"Es bueno tu fe en los muchachos Shaxx" Comento el orador quien igual tenia su casco pero estaba un vino por una pajilla

"Je con tantos chicos fuertes no caerían orador" Respondio Shaxx con seguridad en su voz

"Jejejeje confio en tus entremanientos Shaxx" Dijo Zavala a su viejo amigo, quien asintió algo dudoso y dijo

"Gracias Zavala"

Por otro lado, Ikora estaba con su celular, y tras unas palabras, abrió los ojos impactada

"Eh que pasa Ikora" Comento Cayde a su colega, quien rápidamente colgó la llamada y dijo

"Chicos, no creerán lo que paso en Marte"

* * *

 **Marte, con Jorge, 20 minutos antes**

En medio de una celebración amena y divertida en las trincheras, todos los soldados estaban tomando y comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana

"Ufff….a casi una hora de la navidad" Comento un caído random a Jorge, quien saco un cigarro y fumándolo dijo

"Bueno…la fiesta esta buena" Pero en eso….

"Un cabal, un cabal" Desde una torre de observación comento un psionico, a lo que todos sacaron sus armas y apuntaron hacia el frente, donde efectivamente había un cabal, aunque desarmado y sin casco, con las manos alzadas

"Esperen" Y antes que alguien abra fuego, dijo Jorge, parándose, a lo que todos obedecieron

"Vamos a ver que sucede" Respondio Jorge mirando por un visor con audífonos. Pero lo que escucho fue….

"Nom—ce…..de…paz…..nomce….de…amor…." En un mal inglés, el cabal estaba….cantando, a la vez que otros cabales y psionicos sin armas salían con las manos alzadas, aunque lo que más le llego al corazón fue ver a niños y hasta bebes arrastrándose juntos con los que posiblemente eran sus padres

"Todo…..dor…mer….en el…dendero…" Continuaron con algunos con miedo y posiblemente hambre

"Señor…." Pero en eso, un psionico miro a Jorge, notando que del exo una lagrima salía de su ojo, quien dijo

"Chico…estos cabales hace cuanto esta separados de sus comandos"

"Con los bloqueos y todo esos…..como por 2 años" Respondio el psionico, y sin pensarlo, Jorge solo salió de la trinchera con su espectro a su costado, cosa que dejo a todos impactado

"Jejeje, milagros" Pero el cabal de antes con lágrimas, solo susurro mientras miraba a su colega

"Eh…." Susurro el guardian novato que mato al líder cabal sin entender

Por su lado, Jorge ya había llegado con los cabales, quienes seguían cantando con miedo

"Brilla….el….viade…ro….de…de…" Pero Jorge solo saco una tajada de panteón y dijo

"De paz amigo…de paz" A lo que el cabal solo se arrodillo y en mal ingles dijo

"No…temos…comiba….jefe…malo purio….quememos….vivir….quememos….paz…." A lo que Jorge solo le agarró del brazo y en señal de ayuda dijo

"Si quieres paz….solo levante grandulón"

"Ahh…ahhh….ahhhh" A lo que el cabal llorando acepto mientras sus compañeros también lloraban

Por el lado de las trincheras, los demás soldados entendieron la situación y muchos con lágrimas salieron de las trincheras

"Yo….." Entre ellos, estaba el guardián que mato al jefe cabal con lágrimas, a lo que el cabal que conoció a Jorge, se quitó el casco y con lágrimas le dijo al guardián

"Joder chico….eres todo un heroe"

Y por su parte, Jorge mirando al cielo marciano, que estaba de noche, murmuro

"je, igual que la navidad 14….pero esta vez…." A lo que volteo hacia los cabales rendidos, que estaban siendo ayudados por sus soldados, quienes ayudaban a los más heridos, desnutridos y a los niños

"Es una rendición y paz…jejeje" Continuo con una sonrisa de esperanza

"¿capor…ce?" Pregunto el cabal que estaba ayudando

"Una vieja historia humana amigo ami….una vieja y bonita historia humana" Respondio Jorge mientras volvían a la seguridad de las trincheras

* * *

 **De vuelta a la** **Sala de la vanguardia**

"Entonces…toda un compañía de cabales se rindieron…" Dijo Cayde estupefacto

"Por lo que Jorge y su grupo estan revisando….al parecer su valus a cargo había matado a casi todos los bracus y resto que pedía una rendición…hasta que fue asesinado hace unas cuantas horas por un guardián….tras eso solo quedo un bracus que no se rebeló por temor, quien tras conversar con sus compañeros decidieron que la única forma de vivir era la rendición, por lo que….bueno"

"¿Como podemos estar seguro de su rendición?" Cuestiono Zavala con seriedad

"Zavala, había niños desnutridos….muchos que no hubieran dudado un día más…aparte todos entregaron sus armas y vehículos….están ahorra todos en la avanzan y la base cabal está limpia en proceso de adjunción"

"Y sin cabales en un radio de…ahh no me acuerdo en cuantos metros pero no podrán hacer anda…..joder con eso tenemos todo ese sector" Dijo Cayde sorprendido

"Je un milagro de navidad" Comento el orado mirando hacia el viajero

"Bueno…otra razón para celebrar amigos" Y alzando una cerveza, dijo Cayde alegremente, lo que todos dieron un suspiro y aceptaron

* * *

 **Al mismo tiempo, Parque-terraza nueva Huascar**

"Llegamos" Entrando en la terraza reservada por Mina, dijeron los padres Itsuka, Tatsuo Itsuka y Haruko Itsuka, junto a Origami quienes llevaban varias ollas, todos con ropa de invierno

"Ahh señores Itsuka, señorita Origami" Dijo Mina ayudándoles

"Buenas noches señores Itsuka, señorita Origami" Dijo Rom sonriendo

"Igualmente señora Nishizawa, ah Rom-san" Dijo Haruko Itsuka, quien tenía una chaqueta roja con un pantalón gris y botas negras saludando con beso a ambos

"Jejeje, que suerte que Kotori-chan nos avisó para la celebración" Dijo Tatsuo Itsuka, que usaba una chaqueta negra con un pantalón azul oscuro y botas negras, con una mano en el cuello algo nervioso

"Un gusto señora Nishizawa, Nishizawa-san" Dijo Origami inclinándose con respeto, que llevaba una chaqueta celeste, pantalón azul y botas celestes

"Jejeje, por nada amigos…uff aunque aún no llegan los…." Pero en eso entraron corriendo Shidou, Blanc, Kotori y Ram, con los dos primeros con las bolsas de compras

"Llegamos" Dijeron los cuatro agotados

"Uffff, justo a tiempo" Comento Mina dando un suspiro

"Nii-chan, Kotori-chan… ¿Por qué demoraron tanto?" Ayudando a Shidou con las bolsas, pregunto Origami

"Largaaaaa….historia" Respondio Shidou nervioso mientras Kotori sonreía

"Onii-san…Ram-chan" Dando un abrazo a sus hermanos, dijo Rom

"Rom…uff trajiste la consola" Dijo Blanc sonriendo

"Siii….vamos a jugar a battlefield 1" Dijo Ram alegremente

"Jejeje, por suerte traje nuestras consolas" Comento Origami sonriendo mientras sacaba dos playstation 4 con holo-televisores

"En fin recuerden que a las 12 comemos y abrimos los regalos" Dijo Mina con algo de seriedad, a lo que todos asintieron

"Shii-kun ¿trajiste todo los regalos?" Pregunto Haruko a su hijo adoptivo mayo

"Si mama, traje todos los regalos" Respondio Shidou señalando las grandes bolsas

"Bien….ufff ve divertirte con tu amigo" Dijo Haruko asintiendo, y Shidou se retiró para por fin descansar

* * *

 **Con Noire, 11:59 p.m**

"Ahh un minutos…ahhh falta poco" Alarmada, dijo Noire, devuelta en su forma caída, dando vueltas en la sala de comunicaciones, donde Kei estaba para ayudarle en el mensaje

"Ahhh…..bien…respira y….ufff…..ahh respira y…"

"Ehh Noire…es hora" Pero interrumpiéndole, dijo Kei, a lo que Noire solo dio un último suspiro y acercándose al comunicador para su saludo, puso su mejor postura y…

* * *

 **Con Jorge, al mismo tiempo**

En medio de las trincheras, la fiesta navideña estaba más llena, con los cabales recién rendidos fetejando con los que hace unas horas era sus enemigos

"Ahhh….pado….esta….delisoso" Dijo el cabal que se rendido primero, que habia sido el bracus que lidero la rendicion

"Lo se amigo, los humanos saben como comer" Dijo el cabal amigo de Jorge también comiendo pavo

"Jajajaja, y eso que quedan como unos 100….annn…para toda la noche" Comento Jorge comiendo a todo agusto, pero en eso una alarma navideña sono

"Ahhh…jefes malos…" Asustado, dijo el cabal bracus, pero Jorge negó con la cabeza y dijo

"No peligro…sino que es ya es…."

* * *

 **Con Shidou y Blanc, 12:00 a.m**

"¡Navidad!" Y justo al cambio de día, todos los presentes gritaron mientras Fuegos Artificiales salían

"Ahhh los regalos" Y tanto Ram como Kotori dijeron alegremente

"Jejeje, feliz navidad nii-chan" Y dándole un abrazo a Shidou, dijo Origami alegremente

"Jejejejeje, feliz navidad Origami" Respondio Shidou

"Ja, par de tortolos….en fin feliz navidad" Y por otro lado, dijo Blanc mientras tomaba una gaseosa

"Jajajajaja, feliz navidad Blanc" Y asintiendo, dijo Shidou a su amigo

* * *

 **Con Noire**

(Y ahorra lady Noire'Latsis, arconte de la casa de los demonios negros) Dijo la presentadora en la pantalla holográfica, donde se veía a los demás líderes de la vanguardia borrachos

"Bien…." Dijo Noire asintiendo, a lo que continuo

"Queridos aliados, compañeros de batalla y ciudadanos de todos nuestros gobiernos…. hoy en esta noche de fiesta y unión familiar y comunal….me complace saludarles en nombre de mi casa, camaradas y ciudadanos con los cuales voy a compartir la navidad, para decirles una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo como manda el viajero"

(Muchas gracias lady Noire…continuando….) Dijo la presentadora, pero por su lado Noire solo apago el transmisor y pasando a su forma humana, dijo

"Vamos Kei…a la cenar" A lo que Kei asintió

* * *

 **Con Jorge**

"Campanas por doquier, resuena sin cesar" Decían todos los presentes

"Que hoy es navidad" Dijo Jorge montando en un arbol improvesidado en unos minutos con armas y escudos cabales

"Los niños que aquí están" Decían todos los presentes

"No dejan de cantar" Dijeron los niños cabales y psionicos alegremente y comiendo

"De este día de amor" Dijo Jorge tomando su whisky

"Y buena voluntad" Decia su amigo cabal

"Navidad, navidad" Dijo el cabal bracus alegremente

Y todos continuaron cantando mientras festejaban

* * *

 **Sala de la vanguardia**

"Ahh es navidad…" Borracho, susurro Zavala, comiendo

"Hip….quien cambio las gaseosas por…..me vale" Y a su costado, dijo Ikora igual de borracha

"Yo…pero me vale jajajajaa" Dijo Cayde también borracho, por lo mas extraño que suene, notando un colibrí como loco

"Ahhhh…que fiestas" Agrego el orador comiendo un pedazo de paneton

"Zavala hermano….hip….tomamos hasta caer" Y junto a Zavala, dijo Lord Shaxx super borracho

"Como digas colega" Respondio Zavala mientras chocaban cervezas

* * *

 **Con Shidou y Blanc**

"Jajajajaaja…esta buena esa…." Tomando una gaseosa, dijo Shidou mientras tanto el, Origami, Kotori, Blanc, Rom y Ram jugaban en las playstation 4

"Lo se…jajajajaja…más comida" Dijo Blanc riendo

"Nii-chan…luego podemos ir a otro lado para…ya sabes…" Dijo Origami al oído de Shidou

"Claro pero después de las fiesta" Respondio Shidou a Origami, a lo que ella asintió y continuaron jugando

"Ahh….esta delicioso su comida señora Mina" Entre vasos de cerveza, dijo Haruko a Mina, quien asintió y dijo

"Se, Rom me ayudo a cocinar…aunque igual su comida esta deliciosa" Dijo Mina alegremente

"Jejejeje, mi pequeña Origami-chan sabe cocinar muy bien" Respondio Haruko alegremente

"Si…feliz navidad" Dijo Mina mientras alzaba su vaso, a lo que los tres adultos chocaron sus vasos

* * *

 **Con Noire**

"Taco de éter….esta delicioso" Comiendo dicho taco, dijo Noire, en su forma caída, en una gran mesa que se había armado para la cena

"Lo se señorita Noire, los tacos siempre serán delicioso" Dijo la chica comiendo unos tacos de pavo

"Hummm…esta delicioso" Dijo Uni comiendo unos tacos de eter

"Humm…aunque Ksha aun…" Comento Kei quien también comía unos tacos de éter, pero en eso una barracuda salió volando, chocando en un montón de nieve, pero de ahí cayo Ksha al costado de Noire

"¡Ksha!" Dijo Noire sorprendida, a lo que Ksha se paró agotada y alegremente dijo

"Lady Noire…mi regalo" A la vez que sacaba un gran regalo

"Ohhh haber" Dijo Noire sorprendida, y cuando la abrió

"Ahhh…esto es…" Impactada, dijo la arconte, mirando que en el interior había un casco antiguo de caído de la casa de los demonios negros

"Si es el viejo casco de su abuelo" Dijo Ksha alegremente

"Guaoo…pero mi papa dijo que fue robado por los de la casa de los reyes" Dijo Noire impactada

"Jejejeje, digamos que lo encontré por ahi" Dijo Ksha con una sonrisa algo extraña

"Je, en fin gracias Ksha" Respondio Noire alegremente para luego decir

"Y feliz navidad"

Y tras eso, en todo el sistema, se festejaron la navidad en compañía y comiendo…

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Feliz navidad a todos**


	13. Visita a la ultima ciudad: part5

**Vuelvo de las cenizas xdxd, hola a todos, antes de comenzar, estuve ocupado por la universidad, ahhhh cada vez se pone más difícil que parece un videojuego xdxd, ahora estoy en vacaciones por lo que intentare subir más capitulo, en fin ahora los comentarios:**

 **A Mio Takamiya: Gracias y feliz navidad (aunque ya paso más de medio año pero igual xd)**

 **A fitoxi: Gracias por comentar amigo, jajajajaja se no se les fue tan buena navidad xd, je como era navidad le puse que tendría suerte y hacer referencia a la navidad del 1914, de Noire, bueno una pequeña historia de navidad xd (del taco de éter, en teoría debe saber a lo mejor que a cada persona le guste)**

* * *

 **OST: Highschool DxD - Opening 1**

Suena la música mientras sale Rias, Akane (En su apariencia humana) y Asia como vinieron al mundo xd a lo que la pantalla se llena de DXD, acto seguido sale Rias con las alas de demonio extendidas encima del viejo edificio de la escuela, con la luna con el símbolo del clan Gremory, a lo que sale el nombre del fanfic

 **Majiwari au sen to tooku yobi kakeru sora**

Sale Issei en su armadura y arma en mano, acompañado de Mix, Naoto, Nico, Shidou y Blanc, todos saliendo de un bosque espeso. A lo que Issei mira al techo de la escuela, donde esta Rias sentada con su pelo rojo moviendo por el viento y el suelo varias chicas entre las sombras

 **Juuji no shita de mau senritsu no koe**

Sale Mix, Mika, Akane, Blanc, Shidou y Naoto en poses de batalla en su forma de guardián, con una imagen transparente en sus formas de humanas

 **Yowasa nado kimi ni mise taku nai kara**

Sale Asia en su ropa de guardián en la última ciudad mirando al cielo con una sonrisa, a lo que voltea a la cámara

 **Kaze wo ukete furi kitte susume**

Cambia de escena mostrando a Issei y compañía luchando contra hordas de la colmena y de los cabales. Con Issei fusilando a 10 lacayos, mientras Kiba pelea contra caballeros de la colmena.

Tras eso se muestra rápidamente a los líderes de la vanguardia y compañía, resaltando a los líderes cabales

 **Shoudou wo toki hanate! Kake meguri tsumoru ishi**

Sale Rias haciendo una esfera roja lanzándola a la pantalla, para luego mostrar a Issei con armadura y espectro a su costado de espalda en lo que parece algún paraje desolado de la luna de tierra-1, a lo que daba la vuelta mientras se puede ver su sacred gear y Issei mira al espcio

 **Sono me wo wasure wa shi nai**

Se ve a Rias sonriendo, luego molesta pero kawaii, y al final llorando

 **Kioku wo yurasu Draw×Delete**

Se ve a Issei y compañía luchando contra varios cabales, disparándose y mientras Nico intenta llegar a alguien, mientras Rias lucha con temor

 **Ashita ni kaeru ima wo**

Se ve a Asia, Mix, Akane, Mika, Shidou, Blanc, Nico y demás guardianes sentados charlando y algunos sonriendo en una de las bases de la vanguardia con Jorge y Vainney por detrás tomando un par cerveza

 **Mata rinne suru tomoshibi sotto hoho wo tsutau kurenai**

Se le ve a Issei con su armadura y sacred gear, todo madreado, con heridas graves y de algunas partes botando humo, cayendo de un cielo oscuro, pero sale Rias llorando mientras lo brazo con cariño

Finalmente se ve a Issei en su cole, exactamente al frente del viejo edificio, a lo que Akane le da un abrazo mientras Asia acerca celosa, adema que por detrás se vea a Naoto jugando en una PSP VITA, Ryuzu mirando por detrás con una niña de cabello negro y ojos rojos, Marie también jugando en una PSP VITA con Vainney fumando un cigarro, luego la cámara gira hacia el viejo edificio donde estaba Rias y su nobleza sonriendo

* * *

 **La última ciudad, 10:00 a.m**

Mientras Rias y su nobleza estaban al otro lado del mundo, los guardianes estaban….en sus cosas:

"Ohhh…." Mirando un lindo peluche en una máquina de grúa, susurro Mitelt, que llevaba su traje de lolita, con los ojos brilloso

"Je veo que te gusta" Y a su costado, comento Mix, quien está en su forma caída, riendo

"Si….es muy kawaiii" Respondio Mitelt sin dejar de mirar el lindo peluche

"Jejeje siempre te gusta las cosas kawaii Mitelt-chan" Comento Raynare usando su armadura de guardián novata

Los tres había salido a comprar armas para las ángeles caídas, pero en el camino Mitelt vio a dicho peluche

"Je, déjamelo a mí" Dijo Mix acercándose a la máquina, donde tras meter una monera, comenzó a controlar la grúa hasta…

"Hecho" Conseguir dicho peluche, respondió el caído sonriendo, a lo que saco de la maquina dándoselo a Mitelt

"Ahhh gracias" Recibiéndolo, dijo la ángel caída sonriendo

"Jejeje, buen gesto de tu parte" Comento Raynare viéndolo con una sonrisa

"Je, solo fue un pequeño obsequio" Respondio Mix sobándose el cuello

"En fin…mejor vamos a por sus armas" Continuo en un tono amistoso, a lo que las ángeles caídas asintieron

* * *

 **12 minutos después, armería N** **131**

"Y llegamos al lugar" Y entrando a una gran armería de varios tipos de armas y armaduras (imagínense a la tienda de armas en GGO de SAO II), dijo Mix alegremente mientras las ángeles caídas miraban sorprendidas

"Guoo….no me imaginaba que hubieran de tantas formas" Impresionada, dijo Mitelt con los ojos abiertos

"Je, supongo que subestime la diversidad de armas de los humanos" Comento Raynare también impresionada

"Jejeje, aunque estas armerías son nuevas... solo tiene 4 años en funcionamiento" Dijo Mix en un tono amigable

"¿4 años? ¿Por qué tan poco?" Pregunto Raynare curiosa

"Bueno antes las armas buenas las conseguías bien de los barracones, comerciantes o de Banshee-44, el armero de la torre, pero un día un grupo de cabales le ofrecieron un contrato para organizar armerías como esta para todo el sistema, a lo que el acepto, ganando ahorra bastante en armas y usando su viejo puesto como oficina" Respondio Mix en un tono pensativo

"Ohh…..entiendo" Dijo Raynare asintiendo

"En fin….hay algo que les debo decir" Dijo Mix en un tono algo serio

"¿De?" Pregunto Raynare en un tono calmado

"Veras….muchos guardianes ahorra reciben patrocinio o empadronamiento de alguna facción o gobierno….y mi casa les ofrece la oportunidad de ser empadronadas bajo nuestro nombre" Dijo Mix en un tono calmado

"Humm…suena interesante…. ¿qué beneficios tendríamos?" Dijo Raynare en un tono amistoso

"Bueno aparte de un fondo para armas, tendría apoyo político, respaldo de vivienda cuando estén en la ciudad, munición, transporte y acceso a contratos exclusivos de mi casa" Respondio Mix en un tono calmado

"Hummm ¿qué dices Mitelt-chan?" Y mirando a la otra ángel caída, pregunto Raynare en un tono sereno

"Ah…..Mix-san ha sido bueno con nosotras….yo creo que podemos confiar en el" Respondio Mitelt en un tono tranquilo

"Bueno entonces aceptamos" Continuo Raynare con una sonrisa, a lo que Mix asintió y saco de su bolsillo una tarjeta de crédito

"A degustarse que mi casa invita" Dijo el caído sonriendo tras su casco

"Yeeee" Y alegremente Mitelt entro en los corredores de armas

"Vamos" Pasando por el caído, dijo Raynare

"Je como guste" Respondio Mix siguiéndola

* * *

 **Al otro lado de la armaría**

Por cosa de la vida, en el mismo local, ese día tanto Issei como Akane llevaron a Asia a comprar también sus armas, y como Asia estaba siendo protegida por Issei….este saco la tarjeta de su viejo y la llevo de 'shopping' a la ex-monja, quien llevaba su armadura de guardián novata

"Ah…" Mirando diferente tipos de armas, susurro Asia algo incomoda

"Y cuál te llama la atención Asia" Pregunto Issei que estaba al costado de la rubia

"Eh….no estoy tan segura Issei-san….solo es que hay muchos y no entiendo mucho" Respondio la ex-monja algo nerviosa

"Jejejeje, debe ser un gran cambio de ambiente para Asia-chan" Comento Akane riendo

"Supongo…." Respondio Issei asintiendo

"Eh…Asia… ¿quieres que te ayude?" Pregunto Issei a la rubia, quien asintió nerviosa

"Vamos a ver…eh… ¿te gustaría algo que tenga potencia o que sea rápido?" Pregunto el guardián, a lo que Asia lo pensó por un momento

"Humm…rápido creo" Respondio la ex-monja algo nerviosa

"Bien….eh… ¿una arma grande o pequeña?" Pregunto Issei en un tono calmado

"Eh….pequeño" Respondio Asia algo nerviosa

"Hummm…rápido y pequeño…que tal un subfusil" Sugirió Issei en un tono normal

"¿Un subfusil?" Pregunto Asia curiosa

"Si, no tan grande y pesado, de fuego rápido y con algunas es posible llevar doble" Respondio Issei sonriendo, a lo que señalo a un mostrador cercano, donde se exhibía distintos modelos de dicha arma

"Ohh…." Susurro la rubia sorprendida, a lo que pasaron a ver los modelos

"Je, tienes de todas las variantes, aunque luego pendras que conseguir de mejor categoría o materiales" Comento Akane sacando un dulce

"Humm….quisiera algo no tan intimidante pero que me ayude" Respondio Asia nerviosa

"Ok…que tal esta" Dijo Issei señalando un subfusil parecido a los Uzi israelí

"Humm…." Dijo la ex-monja examinándolo

"Liviana….cómoda…." Susurro mirándolo con una expresión de interés

"Además tiene una buena cantidad de balas" Añadió Akane sonriendo

"Humm…" Susurro Asia asintiendo, a lo que giro hacia Issei y dijo

"Está bien…. esta arma"

"Bien…." Dijo Issei asintiendo a lo que presión unos botones del mostrador, y tras un rato, apareció una Uzi delante de Asia, quien la sujeto sorprendida

"Espero que te guste" Dijo Issei sonriendo

"Ah….gracias Issei-san" Respondio Asia nerviosa

"Je, me alegra….aunque ahí te falta una secundaria, pesada y la de cuerpo a cuerpo….sin contar de una mejor armadura" Dijo Issei con una sonrisa

"Ósea casi todo" Comento Akane riendo

"Entiendo….pero confió en ustedes" Dijo Asia sonriendo, a lo que Akane le agarro de las manos y dijo

"Hum….no te preocupes…estamos para eso" Acto seguido giro hacia otros mostradores

"Vamos que tenemos todo el día" Dijo alegremente arrastrando a la exmonja

"Ahh….Issei-sannn" Y siendo arrastrada grito Asia

"Uff…..ya voy" Finalizando con Issei siguiéndolas

* * *

 **Devuelta con Mix**

"Humm….muy pesada" Tras ver la quién sabe número de arma, dijo Raynare dando media vuelta

"Ok…." Y por detrás susurro Mix algo nervioso siguiéndola junto a Mitelt

Tras aceptar el patrocinio de la casa del caído, Raynare había estado viendo varios tipos de armas, mientras Mitelt había comprado un francotirador

"Bien….que sigue…" Susurro el caído mirando la siguiente fila de mostrador, viendo una larga de fila de…. ¿fusiles de arpones ligeros?

"No sabía de estas armas" Comento Mix sorprendido

"Humm" Susurro Raynare viéndolos de cerca

"No sé cuánto será su alcance….pero con arpones dudo mucho que su munición sea grande….a lo máximo creo que sería…" Comento Mix sobándose el cuello

"3 en línea…pero capas de enganchar a sus oponente o explotar…..buena distancia y útil para persecuciones….además de general gran daño….aunque su cadencia sea baja y su recarga algo lenta…me gusta" Interrumpió Raynare, para terminar con una sonrisa

"¡Ehhhhh!" Y tanto Mix como Mitelt gritaron sorprendidos

"Me agrada…aparte que en vez de arpones podría usar mis lanzas de luz….sin contar que se podría atravesar con mayor eficacia" Continuo la ángel caída sonriendo

"Ok….pero ten cuidado que usen tu lanza para atraparte" Dijo Mix en un tono algo serio

"Humm…..entonces intentaría hace….un hilo a base de magia….si podría ser…." Dijo Raynare en un tono pensativo y algo kawaii

"Ok…." Susurro Mix sin entender, a lo que giro hacia Mitelt, quien estaba solo algo nerviosa

"Eh….Mitelt…. ¿te gusta tu arma?" Intentando cambiar de tema, dijo el caído a la ángel caída

"Si…me gusta ocultarme y hacer ataques rápidos…..creo que luego iría por una pistola con silenciador o un fusil explorador y un fusil de fusión….aunque no he pensado en una arma cuerpo a cuerpo" Respondio la ángel caída algo nerviosa

"Je….nada mal… aunque ten cuidado si te rodean, un francotirador rodeado de cerca está en problemas" Dijo Mix en un tono algo serio

"Ok…. Mix-san" Dijo Mitelt asintiendo, a lo que Mix giro hacia Raynare y pregunto

"Y tu Raynare, ¿ya has pensado en las demás armas?"

"Hummm….quiero algo que pueda lanzar…pero que lo sujete con una sola mano…a y una pistola paralizante" Respondio la ángel caído en un tono pensativo

"Hummm….creo que conozco las correctas" Dijo Mix asintiendo

Acto seguido las condijo hacia un mostrador donde había una pistola paralizante con mira incluida y un cargador algo grande

"Un modelo X-212, con cargas de arco capaces de electrocutar y quemar a tus enemigos…algo difícil de usar y no genera tanto daño"

"Ohhh" Susurro Raynare mirando de cerca

"Y tiene opción de explotar una nube de humo…..con eso podría distraerlos lo suficiente para empalarlos…..ahhh perfecto" Dijo la ángel caída alegremente

"Bueno…." Dijo Mix algo nervioso, a lo que presiono unos botones, y una de esas pistolas apareció al frente de Raynare

"Ahhh…..gracias" Respondio la ángel caída sonriendo

"Bien….creo" Susurro Mix nervioso

"Si….aunque ahora que lo pienso….por ahorra no voy a buscar una arma cuerpo a cuerpo" Dijo Raynare, a lo que invoco una lanza de luz

"Cuando tengo a una de estas" Dijo sonriendo

"Bien….creo…" Dijo Mix de nuevo

"Yo…..también esperare…" Agrego Mitelt algo seria

"Bueno….en fin….creo que podemos continuar con la pesada de Raynare y después buscarles una armadura respetable" Dijo Mix cambiando de tema

"Ok" Dijeron las dos ángeles caídas a la vez

"Bien vamos" Dijo Mix asintiendo….

* * *

 **Con Issei, 40 minutos después**

"Uffff" Esperando fuera de un vestido (que a pesar de se puede cambiar con sus espectro….. las mujeres prefería usarlos) susurro Issei mirando su celular

"Ahhhh…. Akane-san….ahhhh" Y en el vestido se oía los gritos de Asia

"Humm….debo acomodar las correas…..a y abrochar los muslos….creo que tendré que cambiar de sostén que podría hacer presión con las hombreras….no ya entro" Comento Akane quien estaba 'ayudando' a Asia

"Ahh…..duele…ahhh" Gimió Asia nerviosa

"Tranquila….solo tengo que ajustarlo….poner esto aquí….acomodar esta zona….y ponerte este casco" Dijo Akane en un tono amigable

"Ahh…ahh…." Susurro Asia para terminar algo filtrado por el casco

"¿Ya está?" Pregunto Issei tomando una coca cola, a lo que la puerta del vestido se abrió, de donde Akane salió sonriendo y dijo

"Ta da" Y al poner a un costado….

"Uhhhh" Impactado, susurro Issei votando su gaseosa, ya que al frente de él esta Asia, usando una túnica negra larga que le hacía recordar a la que usa las monjas, con pantalones negros que tenía correas atadas a sus piernas, botas con tacón mediano, una pechera de color blanco con el símbolo del viajero debajo del cuello y líneas doradas con correas negras, hombreras pequeñas negras con líneas doradas, manoplas blancas con líneas doradas, un casco blanco con una visor azul y un manto negro corto con líneas doradas

"Issei-san….¿Cómo me veo….?" Pregunto al ex–monja nerviosa

"Hermosa…." Susurro Issei sorprendido, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Asia haciéndole casi desmayar

"Ahhh…." Susurro la rubia nerviosa

"Oye la vas a desmayar" Dijo Akane molesta

"Ahh….digo….te queda bien" Respondio Issei nervioso

"Ahhh…..gra-cias….Issei—san" Dijo Asia súper nerviosa

"Hu…." Y por su parte susurro Akane algo molesta

"Ahhh…..mejor continuamos…." Dijo Issei nervioso

"Si….Asia-san necesitara una arma cuerpo a cuerpo" Continuo el castaño nervioso

"Uhh….ok" Asintió Akane algo molesta

* * *

 **Al mismo tiempo, con Mix**

"Y….. ¿Tardaran más?" Jugando con su celular, comento Mix fuera de un vestidor, donde estaba Raynare y Mitelt

"Espera…que debo apretarlo un poco…ahh….ya…casi" Respondio Raynare algo molesta

"Yo….casi….solo debo ajustarme unas piezas" Añadió Mitelt algo nerviosa

"Bien….uffff" Dijo Mix asintiendo, pero justo recibió una llamada de Mika

"Alo Mika" Respondio en un tono aburrido

(¡Oni-chan! ¿Dónde estás que te estado buscando todo el día?) Casi gritando, dijo Mika molesta

"Salí de compras con Mitelt y Raynare…¿por?" Respondio Mix en un tono coloquial

(Humm…..bueno pero recuerda que a las 3 vamos a cazar colmenas…nos vemos) Respondio Mika cortando la llamada

"Ufff….me volverán loco" Susurro Mix dando un suspiro

"¡Ya estamos!" Y del vestidor, dijo alegremente Mitelt abriéndolo, a lo que Mix se fijó y…

"Guao….se ve bien" Respondio el caído sonriendo y viéndolas

"Ahh…gracias" Dijo Mitelt algo tímida, ya que ahorra llevaba una túnica que más parecía un traje de lolita gótica (con falda y bordados), por debajo parecía llevar una malla negra de cuerpo completo gruesa, botas de combate negras con líneas blancas, rodilleras blancas, partes de armadura blanca en su túnica, un cinturón con varias bolsas, hombreras ligeras con líneas blancas, guantes negros con líneas blancas y un casco con un visor de cuatro rejillas azules y un adorno parecido a al que usaba encima

"Je…y es cómoda" Dijo Raynare en un tono amigable, ya que ahorra llevaba una armadura ligera de cazador con hombreras con pinchos, con debajo igual que Mitelt una malla negra de cuerpo completo pero delgada que dejaba ver su buena figura, botas negras larga que casi le llegaba a la rodilla, donde tenía unas rodilleras que estaba conectados a piezas de armadura que se extendían hasta su cintura, donde tenía un cinturón con algunos bolsillos, guantes negros con algunos pinchos, una capa negra con bordes grises y un casco negro circular con cuatro visores rojos y un respirador

"Si….en fin….vamos a comer que tengo más tarde tengo una misión" Dijo Mix dando media vuelta

"Ohhh….podemos acompañarte" Emocionada, dijo Mitelt sonriendo

"Hummm….es a las tres….por qué no" Respondio Mix asintiendo, a lo que las ángeles caídas asintieron alegremente

"En fin….vamos que invito" Continuo el caído, para luego salir…

* * *

 **Con Issei y compañía, 12:20 p.m**

"¿Y cuál te agrada Asia-chan?" Alegremente, dijo Akane a Asia, quien estaba al frente de una línea de estantes de armas cuerpo a cuerpo

"No se…..son muy peligrosas" Respondio Asia nerviosa

"Obvio que serán peligrosas" Comento Issei por detrás

"Ufff….aunque debería también buscar una buena para mi" Continuo el castaño dando un suspiro

Habían llevado a Asia a la sección de armas cuerpo a cuerpo…pero la rubia no se decidía

"Y lo peor que ya me comenzó el hambre" Susurro Issei algo deprimió

"Humm….ya se" Dijo Akane alegremente, para luego girar a Asia y decir

"Una vez un viejo cazador me dijo que la forma más rápida de encontrar una arma cuerpo a cuerpo era sentirla"

"¿Sentirla?" Pregunto Asia algo tímida

"Si….primero dile a tu espectro que cierre tu vista" Respondio Akane, a lo que Asia asintió

"Ahh….espectro….cierra mi vista" Dijo la ex-monja nerviosa, y sin previo aviso perdió la vista

"Ahhhh…no veo nada" Alarmada, dijo la rubia gritando

"Tranquila…es parte del ritual" Agarrándola de los hombros, dijo Akane en un tono amistoso

"O-k" Nerviosa, respondió Asia, a lo que Akane le hizo girar hacia las armas diciendo

"Toca los mangos…y el que sientes cómodo sácalo….tras eso intenta moverlo….si se siente fluido es el que elegirías" Y la rubia asintió para acto seguido comenzar a tocar uno por uno los mangos de las armas

"¿Segura de esto?" Por su lado, pregunto el espectro de Akane

"Claro Ripley, lo oí de Jorge-sensei" Respondio su dueña sonriendo

"No sé si es seguro o no igual" Algo nerviosa, respondió su espectro de dicho nombre

"Talvez si talvez no….no perdemos nada intentándolo" Dijo Akane en un tono positivo

"Ok…." Dijo Ripley nerviosa

"Va ten…." Dijo la insomne, pero justo le interrumpió Asia dijo

"Ahh…..Akane-san…"

"Que Asia-chan..¿ohhh?" Respondio Akane, para luego susurrar sorprendida al notar que Asia llevaba un par de moto-sierras de mano

"Ahh….me siento…cómoda con esto" Dijo Asia nerviosa moviendo dichas armas, a lo que la insomne se acercó y las compro para la rubia

"Humm….unas motosierras de mano….nada mal" Dijo Akane asintiendo con una sonrisa, a lo que Asia sonrió

"Bien…..con esto podemos terminar por hoy... ¿Onii-chan terminaste?" Continuo la insomne para terminar girando hacia Issei, quien estaba comprando unos katar básicos

"Tendré que aprender a usarlo" Susurro Issei guardándolos en su inventario

"Te contrastes eso….bueno es tu dinero" Dijo Akane asintiendo no tan convencida

"Es solo por ahora….talvez luego consiga alguno pero del mundo de Rias-sempai" Respondio Issei en un tono decidido

"Bueno…..vamos a comer" Dijo Akane alegremente a la vez que Asia asentía con una sonrisa

"Ok" Dijo Issei también asintiendo….

* * *

 **Devuelta con Rías y su nobleza 1:00 p.m**

Mientras al otro lado del mundo, con los demonios seguían en su reunión con Vert, mirando como los combatientes seguían peleando

"Guaoo….sin duda tu raza son guerreros muy habilidosos" Dijo Rías emocionada viendo a los cabales luchar, en si ahora al coloso bajito botar a otro cabal literamente a la basura

"Si es poderoso ese cabal" Comento Koneko algo interesada en la pelea

"Es solo uno de los brabucones de Satsuki, un idiota que solo lucha por dinero y la amabilidad de su primus" Comento Chika algo molesta

"Bueno si cuentas que la legión de Satsuki es una meritocracia…." Dijo Vert comiendo un helado de quien sabe que fruta alienígena

"Exacto hermana mayor" Asintió Chika respetuosamente, pero justo entro a la arena una cabal legionaria bajita, de armadura negra con algunas parte de tela azul, aparte de llevar un gorra negra que parecía de policía, y un bate-pistola de posta

"¿Eh…que haces aquí Mankanshoku?" Pregunto el coloso bajito algo enojado

"Ryūko me dijo que luche para ganar dinero en apuestas, aparte que tenía ganas de luchar un poco" Dijo la cabal legionaria en un tono alegre

"Ahhh…..bueno….." Dijo el coloso bajito molesto

"Ohh…lucha de una misma legión" Dijo Vert ligeramente interesada

"¿Ellos son de la misma legión?" Pregunto Rias algo confusa

"Si, y por lo que oí la legionaria es amiga de la hermana de su primus, humm…debe ser fuerte para no quedar atrás" Dijo Hawthorne algo pensativa mientras todos miraban

Y en la arena el coloso bajito se abalanzó contra la legionaria, quien saco su bate y se preparó para el impacto

"AHHH….toma esto" Dijo el cabal preparando un fuerte golpe, pero al intentar darle, la legionaria le golpeo con su bate, mándalo a volar literalmente al cielo

"Ahhhhhh" Gritaba el coloso mientras se perdía de vista

"¿Eh?...¿creía que duraría más?" Dijo la legionaria insatisfecha mientras el público gritaba impactados

Mientras en el mirador….todos estaban con las quijadas en el suelo

"Ella….lo hizo volar…." Susurro Rias sin poder creérselo

"Bueno….si es fuerte" Comento Vert algo nerviosa

"¿Estará bien?" Pregunto Hawthorne aun impactada

"Si su traje aun esta funcionado….en teoría debería sobrevivir a una caída atmosférica, al menos vivo" Dijo Chika algo nerviosa

"Ok…." Susurraron los presentes nerviosos

"Si…..mejor seguimos comiendo" Dijo Vert intentando cambiar de tema

"Entiendo…" Susurro Rías aun mirando a la arena, donde la legionaria yacía sentada esperando a que salga alguien para pelear…. pero los cabales que había en la cola para la arena estaba temblando de miedo….

* * *

 **Con Issei 1:40 p.m**

"Ha…." Caminando nerviosa, susurro Asia con la cabeza inclinada, ya que estaban pasando por una avenida transitada tras comer en un restaurante cercano

"¿Estas bien Asia?" Y notando el nerviosismo de la rubia, pregunto Issei algo preocupado

"No…es solo que….todos me miran…" Respondio Asia nerviosa notando que muchas personas la miraban

"Si cuentas que tu armadura es parecida a la de una monja" Comento Akane en un tono medio amistoso mirando al su alrededor

"O que básicamente somos 3 guardianes en un solo lugar" Dijo Issei en un tono normal

"Hum….bueno" Dijo Asia asintiendo

"En fin….a las 3 vamos a ir a una expedición en la luna…tenemos algo de tiempo antes de ir….podemos ir a un campo de tiro para enseñar algunos trucos a Asia" Sugirió Issei en un tono pensativo

"Humm….seguro de llevarla…. ¿no crees que está muy verde?" Pregunto Akane algo dudosa

"La tendré a mi costado, aparte que vamos a ir con los demás y solo es una guarida menor, no habrá mucho problema" Respondio Issei sonriendo

"Bueno…" Aun no tan satisfecha, respondió Akane

"Issei-san….¿crees que podre?" Pregunto Asia algo temerosa

"Je confía en mi" Y sonriendo respondió Issei

"Ok…" Asintió Asia confiada

"Bueno el campo de tiro está a unas cuadras, vamos" Dijo Akane señalando la ruta

"Bien vamos" Respondio Issei mientras Asia asentía con la cabeza, para luego comenzar a ir a dicho lugar

* * *

 **Con Mix, afueras de la muralla norte, 2:00**

"Hu….." Dando un suspiro, Mitelt yacía echada de barriga con su francotirador apuntando a una lata que Mix había puesto a unos 100 metros en una ladera cercana

"Concéntrate, el truco es saber cuándo disparar" Por detrás, dijo Mix, quien estaba sentado en una piedra

(Velocidad del viento favorable, angulación ya triangulada) Y al costado de Mitelt, comento el espectro de esta, haciendo los cálculos y triangulando la línea de tiro

"Entiendo…" Susurro Mitelt enfocándose más en la mira

"Ah….." Y dando un suspiro, comenzó a aguantar la respiración y….

BAAANN Jalo el gatillo saliendo la bala en dirección a la lata, que choco contra esta y haciéndola volar

"….Ah" Y volviendo a respirar, suspiro Mitelt dejando de enfocarse en la mira

"Nada mal" Dijo Raynare, que esta con unos binoculares mirando la lata

"Je, ahorra tu turno Raynare" Por su parte, dijo Mix en un tono alegre

"Bien" Asintiendo, respondió la ángel caído sacando de su inventario su fusil de arpones, para luego invocar una de sus lanzas, y en mango tenía un hilo de magia que lo comenzó a enrollar al robillo del fusil

"Y ya está" Y tras terminar, puso su lanza en el fusil, para luego apuntar a un barril que está a 30 metros

(Angulo de tiro optimo) Dijo su espectro que apareció a su costado

"Eh…." Asintiendo, susurro la pelinegra, para luego jalar el gatillo y….

PANN En un segundo la lanza salio dispara, pero esta solo golpeo de costado al barril, haciéndole un corte pero no partiéndolo, aunque la lanza salio en línea recta hasta quedar clavada a una distancia de 39 metros de Raynare

"Tsk….debí concentrarme más" Susurro la ángel caído algo insatisfecha

"Si…aunque si hubiera sido un objetivo real, hubiera recibió mucho daño" Comento Mix por detrás intentando apoyarlar

"Talves…..hum…no me queda más que practicar" Dijo Raynare en un tono positivo

"Yo también…quiero ver hasta cuando alcanzo" Comento Mitelt con su francotirador en sus manos

"Jejejeje…tenemos algo de tiempo antes de salir…haci que no hay problema" Respondio Mix asintiendo, alegrando a las ángeles caídas…

* * *

 **Con Issei, 2:00 p.m**

En una sala de tiro (imaginasen en el que sale en SAO: AGGO cap2) estaban Asia con su uzi intentado apuntar a un blanco que estaba a 10 metros, con Issei a su costado enseñándole a disparar, y Akane por detrás comiendo una paleta, y el castaño diciendo

"Alza un poco la mirar….baja un poco el brazo….no lo presiones haci…" Con Asia nerviosa apuntando con la mira

"Ahhh…..es difí-cil…." Tartamudeando, susurro la ex-monja super nerviosa

"Cuando lo practican, se te hará más fácil" Dijo Issei apoyándole

"Hum….." Asintiéndole, susurro Asia nerviosa mientras ella miraba la mira

(Mira virtual actualizada) Dijo la espectro de la ex-monja en un tono gentil

"Ahh…..ok…." Algo asustada, dijo Asia asintiendo, para luego mirar la mira

"Esta pequeña….no la veo bien" Continuo algo nerviosa intentando apuntar

"Tranquila….solo respira y concéntrate en el objetivo" Dijo Issei intentando tranquilizarla

"Hu….entiendo" Respondio la ex –monja asintiendo, para luego dar un suspiro y…

BANNN BANNN BANNNN Jalar el gatillo y disparar cuatro balas al blanco

"Ahh…..no fue tan fuerte…." Algo alarmada, dijo Asia al principio, pero termino algo confusa al no sentir mucho el retroceso

(La propia armadura ayuda a amortiguar las ondas del retroceso, por lo que sera menor) Dijo su espectro en un tono gentil

"Ah…..ok…" Respondio Asia asintiendo, mientras Issei iba a un tablero que estaba al costado, donde tras presionar un botón, el blanco se movió hacia adelante, rebelando que tenía solo dos heridas de balas, una cerca al pecho y la otra cerca al filo del tronco

"Eh…nada mal" Dijo Issei con una pequeña sonrisa

"Yo…..ahh….gracias Issei-san" Nerviosa, respondio Asia sonrojada

"Pero aun falta afinar esa puntería…haci que lo haremos de nuevo" Dijo el castaño en un tono alentador, a lo que Asia asintio

"Hum…." Pero, y sin que se den cuenta la pareja chico-chica, Akane solo susurro algo…celosa

"oni-chan…." Y tras decir eso movio la cabeza y continuo su susurro

"Ahh….Asia-chan necesita entrenamiento o morirá algunas veces…..ahh"

Acto seguido camino hacia la pareja y dijo

"Oni-chan…les voy a dar una mano"

"Ok…." Sin entender la participación repentina de Akane, respondió Issei algo nervioso

"Ah…muchas gracias Akane-san" Por su parte, dijo Asia en un tono alegre

"Eres aun una novata…por eso necesitas toda la ayuda posible" Dijo la insomne con seriedad, aunque algo nerviosa

"Bueno…" Comento Issei alzando los hombros

"Bien…vamos…" Dijo Akane para luego ayudarle a Asia a disparar

Mientras Issei se quedó mirando algo nervioso

"Soy yo o está algo extraña" Comento a su espectro algo curioso

(Ja….talvez si o talvez otra cosa) Respondio su espectro algo burlon

"Humm….en fin tenemos menos de una hora antes de salir…ufff " Dijo Issei dando un suspiro

"Bien…vamos" Para continuar y ayuda a Asia….


End file.
